Always in my mind
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru,UR. Sasuke réapparait à Konoha la bouche en coeur. Quelque chose est étrange chez lui, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ses jambes l'ont guidées là. On lui veut du mal mais 2 pers le protègent,avec elles il est si bien...pourquoi ?
1. Chap 1 son retour

_**Pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui ? ben parce que mercredi je suis à la JE et que la fic passera en mode secondaire. Et vu que j'y serais tout les jours, c'est mieux que je poste avant. Si on m'y cherche, le samedi je suis avec le groupe yasha no naruto, voyez avec Haganemaru où sera le point de rencontre et le dimanche donc, stand Méluzine l'après midi.**_

_**Voilà, cette histoire ci fait 155 pages environ. C'est du sasunaru…enfin tellement soft que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être du narusasu…me souviens pas d'avoir lemonisé ici. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Always in my mind.**

**Chap I : Son retour inattendu.**

Sakura venait de terminer d'emballer le bento qu'elle voulait offrir à Naruto quand on sonna chez elle. Ino était sur le perron, lui souriant gentiment en montrant celui qu'elle venait de faire pour Saï. Elle salua ses parents et quitta le nid familial avec son amie pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement des deux coéquipiers de Sakura. Elles empruntèrent les grandes artères, traversant des rues commerçantes et animées, pleines de vie et de couleurs. Ino était en train de lui parler de sa propre équipe, et l'écoutant à moitié, elle observa ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles. Plus que tout, elle aimait cette ambiance, voir les gens se prendre la tête pour un rien, d'autres s'aimer, les enfants qui se pourchassaient en éclatant de rire. C'était tellement différent du monde dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis tellement longtemps, c'était donc important pour elle de vivre parmi ces gens. Ainsi, elle se souvenait qu'un tel monde était possible grâce à elle et aux autres ninjas, c'était sa manière de se ressourcer, de ne pas oublier pourquoi elle se battait et pourquoi elle continuerait.

-Sakura ? dis, tu m'écoutes oui ?

Elle pouffa et Ino hésita deux secondes sur comment le prendre avant de continuer à parler. Sakura pensait à tout autre chose, se rappelant combien Sasuke avait détesté les grands passages bien trop peuplés. Il avait toujours préféré les petites ruelles calmes et peu empruntées, fuyant les foules et la vie. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait eu des signes précurseurs, et si elle pouvait revenir un jour dans le temps, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour pouvoir l'aider, pour lui faire accepter autre choses que la vie qu'il s'était choisie et qui avait finie par influencer la leur, à elle et à Naruto. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'aimait pas plus la foule, elle avait fini par le remarquer. C'était vrai qu'il s'y rendait comme si cela ne lui posait aucun problème, marchant près des gens et participant activement à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais elle avait bien vu, elle n'avait cessé de l'observer. Souvent il appréhendait les réactions des gens, et par moment lui aussi aimait à s'enfoncer dans les ruelles dépeuplées. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne répéterait pas la même erreur, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Son rire se fit entendre, et elle le vit un peu plus loin, traversant la foule en aidant Saï à marcher droit, l'un de ses bras en travers des épaules. Il avait l'air de s'amuser réellement beaucoup, et l'autre jeune homme souriait d'une manière bien différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Même Ino le vit et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Il a vraiment la possibilité de changer les gens cet idiot.

-Ouais, je pense aussi.

-Je n'avais jamais vu Saï sourire comme ça, il est encore plus craquant !

-Mhh…si seulement Naruto avait réussi à faire de même pour Sasuke.

-…

-Il l'avait changé mais pas assez il faut croire.

-T'en fais pas Sakura, un jour vous le retrouverez, j'en suis sur.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Rien. Rien parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cette éventualité. Pour elle, il ne reviendrait jamais vraiment, et même s'il le faisait, comment feraient-ils ? Leur coexistence ne pourrait jamais être la même, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Ino venait de faire signe aux garçons qui s'étaient écroulés sur un banc public, complètement extenués. Naruto leurs faisait signe, et elles se dépêchèrent d'arriver à eux, se frayant un chemin au travers de la foule. Sakura pesta en les voyants recouverts d'égratignures de toutes sortes sur plusieurs parties du corps et prit place à ses cotés. Elle savait que ces blessures n'étaient rien, qu'elles guériraient que bien trop vite, comme toujours. Ino s'occupait des blessures de Saï, et elle, elle n'en avait même pas besoin. Déjà les blessures les plus légères s'en allèrent sans l'attendre de sur son ami. Si elle ne servait pas à le guérir, elle le maintiendrait donc en forme autrement, elle veillerait sur lui et ferait tout son possible pour ça. Elle lui ficha dans les mains la boite et fit comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

-Nous allions justement vous voir, on a préparé ça pour vous.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une boite ? Saï regarda Naruto qui eut un énorme sourire.

-Un bento ? pour moi ? merci Sakuraaaaa !!!

-…

-Il y a un problème Saï ?

-Ce bento ci est de qui ?

-De moi, on en a fait chacune un, tu as le mien et Naruto a celui de Sakura. Pourquoi ?

-Huhuhu, tant que je ne mange pas ce que Sakura prépare, tout ira bien.

-QUOI ! tu vas voir toi !!!

Sakura attrapa les baguettes de Naruto pour prendre une de ses boulettes et l'enfoncer dans la gorge de son second coéquipier qui tenta de fuir. Ino riait, Saï essayait de se défendre, et Sakura pestait. Un petit claquement se fit entendre, et tout trois virent Naruto debout, l'air un peu ailleurs. Sur le sol était renversé le bento, et Sakura sentit sa colère se dirigeait contre lui, mais elle n'éclata pas. Naruto avait une expression bien trop étrange et puis elle se rendit compte du silence alentour. Elle suivit son regard et se figea à son tour.

Au milieu de la place, elle venait de voir une silhouette qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, et quand la vue fut dégagée, elle le vit clairement. Il était là. La foule était en train de se dégager de son sillage, laissant la place à Sasuke qui se fit entourer par des brigades anbus. Il n'eut aucune réaction, étant juste un peu surpris de se faire ainsi entourer par des gens masqués. Faisant un pas, il se retrouva avec un sabre sous la gorge et eut juste le temps de l'esquiver. Sakura vit Naruto, il courrait vers l'Uchiha qui ne savait pas où marcher pour s'en sortir sans problème, n'osant plus faire un pas. Elle le suivit à son tour et comme lui, elle repoussa les anbus qui leurs barraient chemin. Une fois écartés, Naruto stoppa à deux bons mètres de son ancien coéquipier.

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ecartez vous, vous nous gênez ! il peut être dangereux et nous avons ordre du conseil de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans le village.

-Oh fermez là vous !

-Vous allez…

Mais avant d'avoir pu dire un autre mot, l'homme fit face à deux billes d'un vert extrêmement profond, porteur d'une colère froide et implacable. Sakura le tenait par les bretelles de sa tenue et murmura plus qu'elle ne parla :

-Nous sommes ses coéquipiers et nous pouvons nous en charger.

-L'ordre nous vient du conseil Sakura Haruno.

-Donc vous savez qui je suis, vous savez sous les ordres de qui je me place, et vous devez aussi savoir qui est mon compagnon ?

-…Naruto Uzumaki.

-Exactement.

-Vous ne pourrez aller contre lui.

-Je prendrais les mesures nécessaires si on nous en empêche.

-…je vais devoir vous arrêter vous aussi.

-Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto venait de s'élever de nouveau, et le brun les regardait un peu perplexe de ce qui était en train de se passer, reportant son attention sur le reste de la troupe, de gauche à droite. Quelque chose n'était pas normal chez lui, et ses deux camarades l'avaient bien compris. Sasuke physiquement était le même, que ce fut de la coupe de cheveux juste un peu plus déblayée, à sa manière de s'habiller encore un peu trop voyante. Seulement, ses yeux étaient différent de ce que à quoi il les avait habitués depuis des années. Cet air froid dont il s'était fait un acquis n'y était plus peint sur la face, remplacé par une expression un peu perdue, peu sure de lui. Un Sasuke que Naruto n'avait entrevu qu'à de rares occasions et dont l'aura qui l'entourait, rappelée à Sakura la nuit de son départ.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu es de retour ?

-…

-Réponds bordel !

-…Sasuke…c'est moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je…je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Il y a quelques jours je me suis réveillé dans une salle de bain d'un hôtel, dans un petit village près de la mer…je ne m'y sentais pas bien. Il fallait que j'aille ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte Sakura ? il se fout de nous ?

-Je…je ne sais pas Naruto.

-J'ai marché depuis, et je suis arrivé ici. L'entrée…je crois que je la connais, mais je n'en suis pas sur…je ne sais pas…Sasuke c'est mon nom ?

-…

-Sasuke Uchiha, nous vous arrêtons. Si vous tentez de résister, nous avons ordre de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, cela même s'il faut vous prendre la vie.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Ne te fous pas de nous Uchiha !

-Je vous préviens vous, si vous le touchez avant que l'on sache de quoi il en retourne, je vous éclate la tête.

-Naruto calme toi ! faire ça n'arrangera rien.

Mais l'anbu sentait que le danger le plus probant pour le moment n'en était pas moins la jeune femme qui sous son apparent calme, bouillait. A aucun moment le blond et elle ne s'étaient regardés, et malgré ça, ils se comprenaient sans mal, sachant ce que l'un et l'autre allait faire.

-Occupe-toi d'eux.

-Ok.

-Hey ! ne vous approchez pas de lui !

-Fermez là on vous a dis.

Sakura le défia d'un regard avant de se tourner assez pour les voir. Naruto s'approchait de Sasuke sans trop se presser, attentif à tous ce qu'il pourrait faire, à la moindre menace dont il pourrait être l'auteur. Il stoppa juste devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'autre le dévisagea avant de promener son regard sur son être entier.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

-…

-J'ai cette sensation…là ici… Sasuke se toucha la poitrine tout en continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Quelle sensation ?

-Que je peux avoir confiance avec vous.

-…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Sasuke ?

-…

-Pourquoi es-tu à Konoha ? comment ça se fait que tu es de retour ?

-…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais. J'habitais ici ? je suis partie ?

-…

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, c'est ça ?

-…Sasuke…

-Hn ?

-Quel âge tu as ?

-…tu as l'air de me connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi…pourquoi ?

-…

-Je ne me souviens de rien avant ce qu'il s'est passé à mon réveil…j'avais besoin de revenir ici, c'était fort, mes pas m'ont guidés…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

-Qui son tes parents ? te souviens-tu de ton frère ?

-…je…j'ai une famille ? Sasuke poussa un soupir avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Tu te souviens d'eux alors ?

-Non.

-…

-Mais…pourquoi ça fait si mal…je…j'ai tant de peine que ça fait mal…

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, choquant Sasuke qui le regarda surpris. C'était lui qui avait mal, alors pourquoi ce blond faisait-il cette tête là ? Sakura sentait une vague panique la prendre aux tripes, le silence du blond n'arrangeait rien. Elle pouvait entrevoir par moment la face de Sasuke, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir celle de Naruto, ni tentait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Naruto leva la main vers la face de son compagnon et la posa sur sa joue.

-Naruto, tout va bien ?

-Tu ne te fous pas de moi une nouvelle fois, hein Sasuke ?

-…je…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Il l'entendit retenir un sanglot étranglé, puis Naruto l'attrapa au col et l'attira à lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans une brève embrassade avant de l'éloigner de lui. Il essayait de lui sourire, et Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien, encore moins quand l'expression faciale du blond changea. C'était de la surprise teintée d'inquiétude, des yeux ronds qui firent ressortir le bleu éclatant de ses iris où il se vit se refléter. La main du jeune homme était en train de lui remonter sa mèche droite sur le coin de son crâne et stoppa au moment même où une faible douleur le fit se tendre une petite seconde.

-Tu es blessé ?

-…

-SAKURA !!!

Sasuke avait levé la main pour toucher l'hématome qu'il avait au coin du crâne, n'ayant même pas remarqué quelques jours plus tôt qu'il y avait aussi une traînée de sang séchée qui s'était mêlée à sa chevelure par endroit. Sakura était arrivé à coté de Naruto, et devant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder sa blessure, l'autre lui mit sa main sur la nuque pour le descendre à sa hauteur. Elle aussi le regardait de cette manière bizarre, comme si elle le connaissait vraiment et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais là aussi, il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Sakura promena ses doigts sur le coté de son crâne, se mordant la lèvre en se faisant. Naruto avait un air grave et inquiet, et elle ne le rassura pas pour autant à mesure qu'il lui disait ce que Sasuke lui avait rapporté.

-Il a reçu un coup violent, sans doute une chute, enfin à première vue.

-Une chute ? mais il on a fait des chutes, jamais…

-Naruto.

-…

-Il ne suffit que d'une fois et mal placée pour qu'on en arrive à ce résultat.

-Alors il est…

-Oui.

-…

-Oui, Sasuke est amnésique.

Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait de tomber, que la fin du monde était arrivée, que le Chaos était lâché, bref, que l'Oméga prendrait bientôt le pas sur l'Alpha. Les deux personnes lui faisant face le regardait avec tristesse, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sasuke pencha la tête sur le coté, cherchant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, et fut tiré à ce moment là en arrière.

-Ecartez-vous de lui on vous a dis !

-Uuugh !

Sasuke venait de se faire plaquer à terre violement, sa joue s'éclatant sur le gravier alors qu'un homme s'était assis sur ses reins et qu'un autre lui attachait les mains. Celui que Sakura avait tenu en respect, venait de se mettre entre eux et leur coéquipier à terre, les menaçant d'une aura meurtrière.

-Restez à l'écart et tout ira bien !

-…si vous vous ne vous écartez pas, tout n'ira pas bien en effet.

-Naruto calme toi !

Sakura s'était mise entre les deux hommes, posant ses poings sur la poitrine de son coéquipier, cherchant à le retenir de sauter à la gorge de celui qui se mettait en travers de leur route. Naruto ne baissa même pas les yeux vers elle, regardant son opposant de ses yeux rouges, grognant et dévoilant ses crocs.

-Si tu nous agresses Kyubi, nous devrons prendre soin de ton cas.

-De un je ne suis pas Kyubi, de deux si l'on se bat, je ne pense pas que vous y surviviez.

-Naruto, arrête ! il est de Konoha !

-…

-Allez, ne t'énerves pas de cette manière là, calme toi, ils…

-Aïe ! vous me faites mal au bras ! lâchez-moi !

-Lâchez-le.

-…

-Une fois.

-…

-Deux fois.

-…

-Trois…fois.

Le chakra de Kyubi le recouvrit en un clignement de paupière, révélant une queue qui dansa nerveusement derrière lui alors qu'il attrapa Sakura pour la mettre sur le coté et passer sur ses ennemis, mais une voix forte résonna derrière lui, l'arrêtant instantanément dans sa rébellion contre le village.

-Ils ne veulent pas le lâcher Baa-chan.

-C'est un nukenin Naruto, bien sur qu'ils doivent prendre soin de son cas.

-Il est amnésique. Sasuke ne sait plus ce qu'il est.

-…et si c'était une ruse.

-Baa-chan, moi et Sakura, nous pouvons lui servir de garde. Si je reste près de lui, je veux bien vous l'amener où vous voulez.

-Il devra entrer dans le quartier carcéral le plus sécurisé.

-Je l'y suis.

-…vous pouvez le lâcher.

-Sauf votre respect Hokage sama, nos ordres nous viennent directement du conseil du village.

-Et c'est le chef de ce même village qui vous en donne l'ordre, libérez-le, mais restez alerte.

Le Anbu fit signe à ses camarades de suivre l'ordre, continuant de former un cercle autour du trio. Naruto s'était baissé pour aider Sasuke à s'asseoir, vérifiant qu'il ne lui avait rien cassé d'autre. C'est là qu'il vit sous la cape du jeune homme l'état de son bras, ainsi que les bandages autour de sa poitrine. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls endroits, l'Uchiha était en fait en très mauvais état, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ecoute, tu es Sasuke et je…je suis ton ami.

-…

-Tu vivais ici avec nous avant de partir, et tu as fait quelques bêtises. Du coup, tu n'es pas dans le cœur de tout le monde. Mais, je vais t'aider ok ?

-…

-Tu peux faire confiance à Naruto, Sasuke. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne t'abandonnera jamais, c'est lui.

-…

-Viens.

Naruto le tira par la manche, ne le lâchant qu'après être sur que le brun le suivait au pas. Le cortège étrangement formé, mené par Tsunade, se rendit dans les profondeurs de Konoha. Saï et Ino les suivaient d'un peu plus loin, les deux autres les ayant oubliés pour le coup. La foule s'écartait de leur passage, les rumeurs se mirent à circuler et les murmures se firent plus forts. Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il se demandait à présent était de savoir si l'idée d'être venu avait été aussi bonne qu'il l'avait d'abord cru. Sentant son trouble, Naruto ralentit sa course pour se mettre à son niveau et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il évita alors le regard des gens qui ne le rassuraient pas le moins du monde, préférant porter son attention sur les bâtiments et les alentours dépeuplés. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression de connaître tout ça.

-Naruto.

-Oui Baa-chan ?

-Récupère ses armes.

-…Sasuke.

-Hn ?

Le brun n'avait pas écouté, complètement subjugué par les impressions qui le submergeaient. Naruto lui répéta les mots de son chef, et le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, lui tendant son sabre puis sa sacoche, cherchant sur lui d'éventuelles autres armes. L'atmosphère autour du brun était différente, il n'était pas sur ses gardes, bien trop détaché sur la situation. Quand ils descendirent dans de long boyaux mal éclairés, passant plusieurs contrôles d'anbu armés jusqu'aux dents, dont certains puaient l'envie de meurtre à bras le corps. Naruto et Sakura se resserrèrent autour de lui, sans un mot, sans un regard, cherchant à le rassurer juste de part leur présence.

Ils y arrivaient plutôt bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant une cellule qui plut à Tsunade, un garde plus épais qu'Ibiki l'ouvrit. La pièce était faite de métal épais et de pierre aussi large qu'une vache. Il y avait là des chaines au mur, une planche pour servir de lit, un seau. Rien de plus, rien de moins, si ce n'était de la moisissure et un silence angoissant.

-Tends tes mains Uchiha.

-…

Le rapide coup d'œil qu'il jeta à Naruto lui confirma qu'il devait le faire sans crainte. Il se retrouva avec des chaînes aux poignets qui firent un bruit d'enfer en se refermant. Les levants à la hauteur de ses yeux, il parut étonné de voir ses bracelets.

-Comme ça, il ne pourra pas utiliser son chakra. Naruto, on sort.

-Non.

-On sort je te dis, ordre de ton Hokage.

-Je ne le laisse pas dans un environnement comme ça, alors qu'il ne sait même pas qui il est !

-…

-Je reste.

-Enfermez-les.

-Je reste aussi Hokage sama.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Sakura !

-Sasuke est blessé, j'ai besoin de le soigner.

-…

-S'il vous plaît.

-…Je dirais à Shizune de t'amener un kit de soins.

-Merci.

-Pfff, attends avant de me remercier. Vous autres, fermez cette cellule derrière moi, ne laissez personne mis à part moi et Shizune passer. Je vais sécuriser le village et ses alentours, puis je reviendrais pour l'interroger personnellement.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-Vous quatre vous restez ici, vous autres, vous me suivez.

La porte large d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètre se referma. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, puis Sakura lui fit signe de s'asseoir pour vérifier ses blessures, le mettant torse nu. Naruto chercha d'où venait l'air frais qu'il sentait et vit quelques minuscules conduit servant d'aération. Puis il s'attarda sur les champignons qu'il avait pris pour de la mousse avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier, nu jusqu'à la taille et portant de nombreuses entailles et bleus. Sakura faisait son possible sur lui, promenant ses mains sur sa peau blanche qui frétillait sous la caresse qui apaisait son mal. Naruto s'adossa face à eux, croisant les bras en les observant en silence.

-Sakura.

-Oui ?

-Je ne pense pas que Baa-chan le laisse sortir, même après l'avoir interrogé.

-…

-Oui, elle ne le fera pas de suite, et je veux bien comprendre que ce serait inconscient. Mais en même temps elle ne le connaissait pas avant, elle ne peut donc pas voir la différence.

-Je pense aussi.

-Il faudra que tu sortes d'ici, je resterais.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un quelconque accident et…

-Tu crois que la Godaime ferait quelque chose d'aussi bas !

-Non, sans doute pas elle, mais elle n'est pas seule. Tu sais bien que le conseil agit bizarrement par moment, et il y a cet autre homme dont Baa-chan m'a dit de me méfier…je ne veux pas les tenter, surtout qu'il est sans force ici.

-Alors tu le protégeras.

-Et toi, tu laisseras tes oreilles traîner un peu partout.

-Ok.

-J'étais dangereux ?

-…il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te parle de toi tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas interroger Sasuke.

-…

-Comment tu t'ais fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où sont tes compagnons Sasuke ?

-Mes compagnons ?

-…tu ne te souviens de rien alors ?

-Je ne crois pas…mes pieds m'ont guidés jusqu'ici…et j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas…cette sensation a disparu quand je vous ai vus.

-…

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard complice. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait avoué quelque chose de ce genre en face d'eux. Ils l'avaient devant eux, et pourtant leur ami était encore loin, peut être beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Sasuke continuait de regarder Naruto avec insistance, et finit par lui demander ce qui était sur le bout de la langue depuis un moment :

-C'était quoi le truc bizarre tout à l'heure ?

-…

-Tu sais, la drôle de forme autour de toi ?

-Je te le dirais plus tard.

-…

-Quoi ?

-On se connaît vraiment ?

-…je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ton ami et ton rival. Tu m'as fais des coups de chien, ça n'empêche que je t'aime bien. Elle s'est…

-Sakura Haruno, je suis dans ton équipe.

-Equipe ? une équipe de quoi ?

-Euh…

-Bien joué.

-Désoléeee…on ne peut pas te le dire maintenant.

Le brun les regarda tour à tour, et puis se toucha le crâne avant de revenir à eux. Il réfléchissait, du moins était-ce l'attitude qu'il montrait. Sakura se pencha un peu vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il demanda :

-…il manque quelqu'un non ?

-…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un…

Sakura regarda Naruto, se demandant silencieusement si leur compagnon parlait de Kakashi ou bien de quelqu'un d'autre, seulement lui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il avait les yeux posés sur le brun et n'en bougeait pas, comme hypnotisé. Elle avait toujours pensé que si un jour Sasuke revenait, alors ils sauteraient de joie. Cette image en était loin. Naruto passa sa main dans sa sacoche et ressortit un jeu de carte.

-Autant passer le temps non ?

-Depuis quand tu joues aux cartes toi ?

-Fallait bien que je me face un peu d'argent pendant que je voyageais ave Jiraya, du coup j'ai pris l'habitude de garder ça sur moi.

-J'hallucine.

-Hahaha, on survit comme on peut. Bon, je vais t'expliquer les règles Sasuke.

-Je pourrais ressortir de cet endroit hein ?

-…tant que tu y seras, j'y serais, t'inquiète pas.

-Sasuke, tu as faim ?

-Euh…maintenant que tu le dis Sa…je dois vous appeler comment au fait ?

-Sakura et Naruto, ne te complique pas la vie pour ça.

-D'accord.

-Tiens j'ai quelques biscuits, j'espère que Shizune pensera à quelque chose de plus consistant.

Sakura ne cessa d'observer Sasuke qui grignotait les biscuits du bout des lèvres, écoutant attentivement Naruto. Le voir si conciliant était tellement inhabituel, bien qu'avant il les ait écouté tout autant, c'était son expression qui changeait la donne. Ce Sasuke était bien plus expressif, grimaçant quand il n'était pas sur de comprendre, souriant quand Naruto lui réexpliquait, fronçant les sourcils en poussant des exclamations lorsqu'il gagnait. Ayant acquis les bases, ils l'intégrèrent au jeu. Sakura était silencieuse et pensive, beaucoup plus que Naruto qui par moment lui lançait lui aussi de long regard qu'il préféra ignorer. Sasuke gagna, Naruto pesta, Sakura reçut une décharge électrique. Sasuke était heureux, il riait, un sourire immense lui magnifiant les traits. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir, et pourtant, ça ne lui fit pas plaisir, plus que ça, ça lui étreignit le cœur. Sasuke était devant elle, mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle lâcha son jeu et se pencha vers lui, le prenant tout contre elle et le serrant à lui couper le souffle, les yeux remplis de larme. C'était dur de se retenir, sa lèvre tremblait et elle se la mordit pour résister. Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre, et Shizune trouva Sakura en train de se frotter les yeux, l'Uchiha tentant de l'aider mais un peu perdu, alors que Naruto les regardait, une expression neutre sur le visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondirent, et Shizune posa près de Sakura une caissette.

-Où on est Baa-chan ?

-Elle redescend bientôt, elle finissait de donner ses ordres.

Naruto opina de la tête, retournant observer ses deux coéquipiers, Sakura ayant enfin lâché Sasuke pour retourner à ses blessures. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi en silence, et puis Naruto revint à Shizune.

-Shizune, dis moi, tu aurais pris de quoi manger avec toi ?

-Non.

-…

-Je vais aller chercher de quoi faire.

-Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade qui baissa les yeux sur Sasuke. Elle laissa passer Shizune, lui parlant au creux de l'oreille puis entra, suivit d'un homme grand et blond.

-Vous allez nous suivre, on va passer en salle d'interrogatoire.

Naruto suivit de près Sasuke, Sakura faisant de même de l'autre coté, ayant reconnue pour sa part Inoichi qu'elle avait salué mollement, pas sure d'aimer le voir pour une fois. Ils atteignirent une salle composée d'étranges objets. On leur demanda de rester en retrait et de ne pas agir. Sasuke se laissa faire, attacher dans un coin, on commença à lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne put pas répondre. Plusieurs machines semblèrent confirmer qu'il disait la vérité, et puis il se mit à raconter ce dont il se souvenait. Tsunade vérifia sa blessure à la tête et puis se recula de quelques pas.

-Vérifie tout cela s'il te plaît, Inoichi.

-Oui, Hokage sama.

L'homme posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke et ferma les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du jeune homme qui les ouvrit grand comme des soucoupes, ne pouvant retenir un râle. Il avait mal, quelque chose se promenait en lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Naruto voulut réagir, mais Sakura le stoppa.

-Ne fais rien qui pourrait nous nuire Naruto, ce sera juste un instant…un simple instant…je l'ai déjà vu faire…ça va aller.

-Il a mal.

-Il faut passer par là.

-Sakura…

-Ais confiance en moi…s'il te plaît.

Elle serrait les poings, montrant qu'elle se retenait elle aussi d'agir. Sasuke avait ouvert la bouche, émettant un gargouillis pathétique, de la bave lui coulait le long du menton alors que ses larmes se mirent à tomber en deux fins sillons. Ça durait, encore et encore, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus blême.

-Alors ?

-Il n'y a rien, j'ai beau pousser plus loin, il n'y a rien. Il y a quelques portes, mais je ne vois pas comment les briser. Le reste n'existe pas, c'est le néant total…Attendez…

-Oui ?

-…il a certains souvenirs de son enfance ici…jetés en pagaille…rien de concis. Ils arrivent et repartent aussitôt…c'est la seule porte ouverte…oh…

-Quoi ?

-Les autres portent disparaissent…il faut que je sorte.

Rouvrant les yeux, il enleva la main du front de Sasuke dont la tête tomba en avant. Il était inconscient, et la main de Sakura s'agrippa violemment à lui. Tsunade s'approcha du brun et vérifia que tout allait bien.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Certaines choses lui viennent à l'esprit mais repartent aussitôt, il n'arrive pas à les toucher du doigt…son esprit est en perdition pour le moment. Quand il dit qu'il ne sait pas, je pense qu'il dit vrai.

-Et les portes fermées ?

-Je ne pourrais essayer de les ouvrir que lorsqu'elles reviendront, mais à y voir de près cela prendrait du temps et je n'en aurais pas assez.

-Ce pourrait-il que l'on ne voit rien aujourd'hui, mais que quelque chose puisse se déclencher dans quelques heures, voire quelques jours ?

-C'est probable Hokage sama.

-…alors nous allons le garder en cellule un certain temps.

Ayant entendu ça, Naruto écarta Sakura pour s'occuper de Sasuke. Son impatience se sentait lorsqu'il détacha son ami, ses gestes étaient mal gérés et il devait si reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à ouvrir les attaches qu'ils lui avaient fixé. Sasuke ne se réveillait pas, bien qu'il l'ait plus d'une fois secouer pour se faire.

-On va le descendre en…

-Vous ne le toucherez plus aujourd'hui !

Naruto l'attrapa et le hissa contre lui, le tenant d'une main par les fesses contre ses hanches alors que les bras de Sasuke lui passèrent au dessus des épaules et que sa tête suivit le même chemin. Il posa son autre main dans son dos, le maintenant contre lui comme on l'aurait fait d'un enfant, et continua de tous les défier du regard. Ils lui avaient fait assez mal et il avait particulièrement détesté le sourire de la vieille femme du conseil. Sans plus attendre il partie de la pièce, réempruntant le chemin qui menait à la cellule du brun. Ce n'est qu'une fois là que Naruto s'arrêta enfin, déposant son fardeau sur la planche de bois. Sakura resta à la porte, regardant les deux jeunes hommes avec tristesse.

-Je reviendrais Naruto.

-Ouais, pense à ramener de quoi le couvrir…il a toujours eu froid plus que moi.

-Je me charge de tous.

Il hocha de la tête et la porte se referma sur eux deux. Sakura remonta rapidement, décidée à en apprendre plus sur ce qu'on allait leurs réserver, et elle ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant Shizune redescendre. Elle ne portait qu'un plateau de repas.

-Shizune.

-Oui ?

-Naruto reste en bas avec Sasuke, un plateau ne suffira pas.

-Naruto aussi ?

-Il ne veut pas le laisser seul.

-…vous allez encore créer des problèmes à la Cinquième à vous comporter de la sorte.

-Il en créerait plus si on ne lui permettait pas de rester avec Sasuke.

-C'est un nukenin.

-…

-Sakura ?

-…

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Je ne laisserai plus personne leurs faire du mal.

-…

Le regard de la jeune femme était celui qu'elle avait eu, jour après jour, lors de son entraînement. Emplie de détermination, prête à étriper celui qui se dresserait sur sa route, Sakura se détourna d'elle et continua sa route, laissant Shizune à se demander ce que pouvait bien avoir de spécial ce jeune homme pour que ses deux coéquipiers puissent mettre à mal leur avenir pour son cas. Beaucoup plus bas, Naruto prit place près du lit de son ami et le regarda longuement avant de passer sa main sur son visage, la laissant un moment sur son front. Sasuke respirait doucement, ne bougeant pas du tout sous sa caresse.

-Reviens vite.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné, alors il cacha son visage entre ses mains et resta ainsi, ne bougeant que lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis dans la serrure. Shizune entra et ne put retenir sa surprise. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle le voyait tant ravagé. Ça ne trompait pas, malgré son sourire il avait la larme à l'œil, ceux-ci étaient rouges et il avait l'air fatigué, à bout de force et de toute raison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, notre Hokage est juste.

Il continua de sourire et prit les plateaux qu'elle avait dans les mains et les posa un peu plus loin. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors elle se retira pour revenir un peu plus tard, lui amenant une chaise occupée en temps normal par les gardes. Naruto s'y installa et ne bougea plus, laissant le temps passer dans un silence qui de sa part était plus qu'angoissant qu'autre chose. Souvent elle s'était demandé ce que se serait de le voir calme. Maintenant qu'elle voyait, elle souhaitait qu'il s'excite dans tous les sens.

Sasuke se réveilla des heures plus tard, se sentant tout de suite mal. Il avait envi de vomir, et son cerveau s'amusait à grincer contre son crâne. Il se pencha sur le coté et trouva Naruto endormi sur sa chaise, penché contre le mur comme point d'appuis. Il l'observa sans rien dire, cherchant à se souvenir qui il était. Il le connaissait, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il était sur que ça n'avait pas était que du bien. Naruto se sentant observé, ouvrit des yeux brumeux, lointain, qui mirent quelques secondes à accrocher la réalité avant de se ficher sur lui. Il souriait.

-Debout ? tout va bien ?

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Normal.

Naruto alla jusqu'à la caissette qui était toujours là et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il donna à Sasuke un cachet blanc qu'il prit avec un peu d'eau puis lui donna un des plateaux.

-C'est froid maintenant, mais ce sera mieux que rien.

-…

-Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose hier ? Il posa sa main son front, mais vit qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Non…je…ça faisait mal. Je ne voyais rien, c'était bizarre comme sensation. J'avais mal, je souffrais…c'était pas physique…c'était…je sais pas…bizarre, il n'y avait rien et pourtant, j'avais mal.

-…

Naruto s'attaqua aussi à son plateau et le brun commença lui aussi. Ils mangeaient en silence, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à avaler malgré sa faim. Il voulait savoir et laissa de coté ses baguettes pour fixer Naruto qui ne le vit pas faire, plonger qu'il était dans ses pensées.

-Tu pourras me parler de moi ?

-Hein ?

-De ce que j'étais ici, de ce que j'ai fais…je me souviendrais peut être ?

Etait ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si Sasuke venait à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ici, qu'arriverait-il ? Peut être qu'il se ferait arrêter par les anbus ? Peut être qu'il voudrait tuer des gens ici ? Sans aucun doute qu'il repartirait encore du village ? Qu'elle était la bonne solution ? Devait-il lui dire ? Était-ce vraiment à lui de prendre cette décision ? Il ne voulait pas être celui qui le ferait encore partir.

N-aruto ?

-…

Mais supporterait-il de le voir comme ça ? Ce Sasuke lui était étranger, ce n'était pas son ami, ce n'était pas celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke était lui physiquement, mais il n'y avait que ça. Pourrait-il oublier ce qu'il avait été pour ce qu'il deviendrait ? N'était ce pas mieux de tout lui dire et de le voir revenir même si cela engager d'autres conséquences qu'il ne supporterait pas ? Sasuke le regardait et il avait cette sensation désagréable mais jouissive qu'il attendait sa réponse, comme s'il en était dépendant de lui.

-Ce n'était définitivement pas son Sasuke.

-Pour le moment…je…

Naruto ne savait pas trop comment lui dire, Sasuke buvait ses paroles, attendant la suite avec un besoin évidant dans le fond des prunelles. Il serra les poings et détourna la tête.

-Pour le moment, je ne peux rien de dire de bien important. Je…je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit…

-Ah.

Sasuke avait l'air si déçu, baissant les yeux comme jamais il ne l'avait vu le faire devant quiconque. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça, il voulait le voir se révolter. Il voulait que Sasuke lui saute dessus et l'attrape au col pour lui hurler de lui dire qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Il voulait ça. Naruto sentit une poussée de nostalgie l'envahir, c'était une émotion bien trop forte, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux vers son visage pour y pleurer. Ce furent les bras de Sasuke qui l'enserrèrent dans une embrassade, qui le firent pleurer pour de bon.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

-…

-Pardon, je ne chercherais plus à savoir.

Naruto releva la tête, secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de la ficher contre le ventre de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait comme un frère et qui l'avait oublié. Ça lui faisait mal de penser à ça, encore plus de penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il se souvenait et encore pire quand lui venait à l'esprit qu'il pourrait rester tel qu'il était à présent pour le reste de sa vie. Petit à petit il se calma, alors que le brun lui caressait le cuir chevelu pour le calmer, et Naruto se recula, rouge de honte.

-Désolé de m'être comporter comme ça.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste…que j'ai pensé que tu m'avais oublié.

-…

-Et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies…pas toi…

-…je veux me souvenir…mais je n'y arrive pas.

-…

-Tu ne peux pas me dire au moins comment l'on s'est rencontré ?

Naruto eut un sourire magnifique alors que ses yeux devinrent plus pale. Il était partie loin de cette pièce froide, se souvenant de ce jour si lointain où il avait prit conscience de l'Uchiha. En fait, après réflexion il l'avait connu avant, mais le bonheur du garçonnet, aussi innocent que celui qui lui faisait face, lui avait prit la tête. Il l'avait haï, longtemps, jusqu'à apprendre qu'il était seul tout comme lui. Longtemps il avait pensé être méchant de penser de cette manière, mais au moins il n'avait plus été seul. Mais là aussi il l'avait haï en le voyant toujours aussi loin de lui, toujours aussi parfait. Naruto éclata de rire.

-Euh…

-Hahahaha.

-Euh…

-En fait…tu es comme tu étais petit.

-…

-Exactement pareil. L'air naïf et tout mignon hahahaha.

-J'étais comme ça ?

-Ouais…c'est après que tu as changé.

-Après quoi ?

Naruto s'était arrêté de rire d'un coup d'un seul. Il venait de commettre une gaffe, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Voyant qu'il paniquait en cherchant quoi lui dire, Sasuke décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus, même si sa curiosité venait d'être piquée.

-Et je suis devenu comment ?

-…

Naruto releva sa bouille vers la sienne. Ce n'était plus de la panique ou de l'embarras, il donnait l'impression que ce qu'il allait dire le faisait chier. Sasuke prit place juste en face de lui, s'asseyant enfin et Naruto lâcha enfin en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-renfermé et froid.

-…

-Et tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment…je crois…même, au début, on se détestait.

-Mais on est devenu amis ?

-Ouais.

Naruto souriait bêtement, heureux de se rappeler de ce passé commun. Sasuke voyait qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'important dans sa vie pour qu'il change ainsi, et malgré son envie de savoir, il ne poussa pas Naruto. Il allait attendre qu'il parle, car vue son sourire, il savait que ce dernier allait sans doute le faire. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ça allait être le cas. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le connaissait et ça ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, même, il aimait ça, se sentant moins perdu dans ce qui lui arrivait.

-Quand ?

-…on ne sait vraiment parlé qu'à douze ans, par la force des choses. On nous a mis dans la même équipe, on a du apprendre à se faire confiance et à compter l'un sur l'autre…j'avoue qu'on a eu du mal…mais on se comprenait au quart de tour.

-…

-Toi tu réussissais toujours tout comparé à moi…c'est pour ça qu'au départ je ne t'aimais pas.

-Et moi, pourquoi je ne t'aimais pas ?

Naruto eut un petit choc qu'il vit très bien, vu qu'il fut lisible sur sa face. Puis il baissa les yeux, retournant si loin de cet endroit.

-Pardon.

-Pas la peine de me dire pardon.

-Mais…

-C'est parce que je suis tout ton contraire, tout le temps excité, irréfléchis, et que j'ai toujours fais ce que tu t'interdisais.

-Juste pour ça je ne t'aimais pas ?

-…

-Pourtant quand je t'ai vue toi et Sakura, je me suis senti bien…c'était…c'était comme si j'étais rentré chez moi.

Naruto souriait de nouveau tendrement, ça le calma aussi. Il ne lui avait pas fait si mal que ça en lui posant toutes ces questions. Cet air doux mais déterminé qu'avait Naruto, il l'aimait beaucoup, et il se demanda ce que son ancien avait pu lui tenir grief au point de le blessé ainsi.

-On va tout faire pour te sortir d'ici Sasuke.

-… Le brun lui rendit le même sourire tendre et cela lui fit mal. Sasuke ne souriait pas comme ça.

-J'espère juste que cette fois, tu n'ais pas là pour faire n'importe quoi.

-Quoi ? j'ai pas entendu.

-…on joue aux cartes ?

Le sourire espiègle du blond ne le trompa pas, il avait dis quelque chose qu'il aurait du entendre. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas répéter, Sasuke eut un sourire Colgate qui mit Naruto sur le cul. Ça le fit rire de le voir ainsi, il avait la sensation au fond de lui que c'était inhabituel.

-Ok ! mais si je gagne, tu dois me dire des trucs sur moi ! ça m'aidera peut être à me souvenir pour de bon.

Sasuke attrapa le jeu, se mit à le battre mais envoya les cartes dans tous les sens, n'arrivant pas à les mélanger. Naruto éclata de rire et ramassa les cartes pour les battre comme un champion de poker sous le regard vexé mais tout de même émerveillé du brun qui les regarda partir d'une main à une autre comme un tour de magie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

à suivre (sur 7 autres chap )


	2. Chap 2 reinsertion

**Bon, je suis sur le point de rentrer en Caledonie…je prends plusieurs avions, donc si y'a un crash en cours de route, j'ai chargé Hagane de poster le reste de cette fic et celle qui suivra. Ben ouais, je suis prévoyante. Autrement, j'espère que je n'ai fais peur à personne dans le groupe vu à la JE, c'est que je suis space. Enfin, parait que j'étais sociale là. :) contente d'avoir vu du monde en tout cas que ce soit dehors ou sur le stand ;) bref je vous embête plus avec mon blabla.**

**bonne lecture. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Always in my mind.**

**Chap II : Réinsertion **

Combien de séance avaient-ils besoin de lui faire subir avant d'être sur qu'il ne savait vraiment rien ? Depuis un mois ils étaient là, chaque jour un interrogatoire venait s'ajouter au premier. A chaque fois il l'accompagnait, retrouvant pour un temps Sakura qui le tenait informé de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Tout deux le regardait subir ces séances, mais rien ne changeait. Naruto lui avait raconté certaines choses acceptables sur eux, sur lui, avait surtout évité ce qu'il savait des Uchiha, d'Itachi en particulier. Ce fut ses détracteurs qui les nommèrent la première fois, au bout d'un mois et demi d'enfermement.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivit d'autres. Lui-même ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son corps réagissait, lui montrant sa peine, tétanisant l'assemblée qui chercha encore et encore mais ne trouva rien. Il n'associait ce nom à personne et pourtant il le pleurait. Tous auraient attendu la réaction contraire, de haine totale, de colère retenue et refoulée. Mais non, il n'y eut que les larmes sans l'expression qui allait avec. Sakura était au bord des larmes en le voyant dans cet état alors qu'il ne le comprenait pas lui-même, et elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche alors que Naruto se serrait les poings à s'en faire saigner. Il n'en revenait pas que son ami eut oublier sa plus grande haine et pleure ainsi sans raison. Et après Itachi, qu'ils nommèrent plusieurs fois et qui le faisait toujours pleurer sans rien dévoiler, ils nommèrent d'autres personnes : ses parents, ses cousins, leurs ennemis dont il s'était fais des alliés.

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction à l'entente de ces autres noms.

Il les avait tous regardé, puis avait demandé pourquoi plus personne ne réagissait. Naruto n'avait rien dit, mais Sakura voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à accepter ce Sasuke là. Au début il avait tenu sans se plaindre, serrant juste les dents, l'accompagnant partout. Au bout de trois semaines pourtant, il s'était cloné, prenant l'air de cette manière quand il ne supportait plus de passer de la cellule à la salle d'interrogatoire uniquement. Mais si lui pouvait, ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke et le blond s'en voulait de sortir, ça se voyait…elle le voyait. Sakura ne lui avait pas montré qu'elle savait, surtout parce qu'elle l'avait vu craquer seul dans son coin. Sa seule envie avait été de le rejoindre, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, rentrant chez elle pour s'effondrer à son tour. Si Naruto n'y croyait plus, comment allait-elle faire elle ?

Naruto se sentait devenir fou dans cette pièce si petite, c'était intenable. Il avait toujours aimé l'espace, sortir, ne pas rester seul. Et même si Sasuke était là, même si ça aurait du être suffisant pour lui qui l'avait tant cherché, ça ne l'était pas. Alors un soir, s'étant décidé, il se clona et se rendit dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle était seule, et elle ne parut pas très surprise de le voir. Elle lui montra un siège dans un coin et termina de signer quelques papiers.

-J'aurais pensé te voir venir plus tôt.

-Je pense que vous lui avez assez trituré le cerveau non ?

-On n'a rien.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a rien maintenant que ça ne s'enclenchera pas plus tard.

-Vous n'allez pas le garder indéfiniment là-dessous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fera quand il se rappellera d'après toi ? ou s'il se fait contrôler et qu'en sortant il décide de monter un plan contre nous ? il est plus sage de le laisser en cellule. Tout comme moi, même plus que moi, tu sais combien il peut être impulsif.

-Je sais comment est Sasuke…celui qui est avec moi en bas n'est pas lui.

-A quoi penses-tu Naruto ?

-…laissez le sortir. S'il ne change pas, donnons-lui une seconde chance…

-Et dans le cas contraire.

-…si…

-…

-…si Sasuke nous trahit encore une fois, je le tuerais de mes mains.

-Et je dois te croire peut être ?

-S'il va jusqu'à perdre la mémoire avant de la retrouver pour tous nous tuer Baa-chan, alors parce que je l'aime et avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres folies, je mettrais fin à sa vie.

-…

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, si je dois aller jusque là, j'irais. En tant qu'ami, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche, alors confiez là moi, je vous le demande.

-…

-S'il vous plaît.

-…

-Baa-chan.

-…pffff. Il vivra avec toi, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle, et je mettrais des gardes sur son dos. Un faux pas et il pourrait mourir. Compris ?

-Ouais.

-Au moindre signe suspect Naruto, tu m'entends, quel qu'il soit, tu me le dis. Si je le sais avant qu'il ne fasse une quelconque bêtise, je pourrais peut être l'aider avant d'ordonner son meurtre.

-Ok.

-…

-Oui j'ai compris Baa-chan. Moindre signe, je vous le dis, moindre faux pas, il peut mourir.

-Je le lâcherai demain matin.

-Merci.

Naruto venait de bondir, tellement heureux qu'il la prit dans ses bras, avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée. Dans la cellule, son cri de bonheur raisonna, mais il ne l'expliqua pas à Sasuke qui lui demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi tant de bonheur. Beaucoup plus haut, Tsunade décida de sortir de son bureau. Elle avait besoin de voir son élève et de lui donner un ordre qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas refuser.

Il ne lui avait rien dit mais cacher mal son impatience, même, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Sasuke en se réveillant avait vu un énorme sourire sur ses traits tout rayonnant de bonheur, il n'avait trop rien dit, préférant le laisser heureux le temps qu'il l'était, sachant pertinemment que Naruto pouvait devenir sombre très vite lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et celui qui l'amenait en salle d'interrogatoire lui fit signe de lui tendre les poings. Sasuke ne comprit pas trop pourquoi on lui tira ses menottes qu'il portait toujours, ni pourquoi il y avait moins de gardes autour d'eux aujourd'hui. L'homme après un regard bien appuyé, partit. Quand il vit Naruto partir à son tour vers la sortie, il ne comprit pas plus, et en se retournant vers lui, ce dernier se mit à rire.

-Amène-toi, Sasuke.

-…

-Tu ne piges pas ? t'es libre.

Naruto gloussa en le voyant trotter sans attendre vers lui après un rapide instant de surprise. Son compagnon courait, très vite en fait, il avait du mal à le suivre, mais son corps lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir le faire. Il le suivit, dépassèrent celui qui l'avait libéré, d'autres encore qu'il avait vu toujours aux même postes, puis se planta à coté de lui alors qu'il ouvrait les portes du bâtiment. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant, il faisait si beau, c'était une magnifique journée avec un air doux et un joyeux brouhaha qui s'élevait du village alentour. Naruto s'étira, levant les poings vers le ciel avant de glisser ses poings derrière sa tête, toujours tout sourire, avant de se remettre à rire. Il était si heureux.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?

-Même si je te donnais des noms tu ne sauras pas non ?

-Euh…

Naruto continua de glousser, et sans plus s'attarder, il se mit à marcher, Sasuke sur les talons. Ils avaient à peine passé le double portail du bâtiment qu'une ombre tomba devant eux. Sakura se redressa, tout sourire et attrapa Naruto avant de glisser vers Sasuke, sautillant tout en le tenant contre elle.

-Hokage sama m'a prévenue hier soir que vous sortiez ce matin, j'ai eu peur d'être en retard.

-On vient tout juste de remonter.

-Ok, alors vous faites quoi en premier ?

-Ichiraku.

-Ah non !

-Et si !

-Mais Naruto ! c'est pas de la bouffe ça !!

Naruto était en train de rire bêtement, tirant à sa suite Sasuke par le poignet, l'ayant entrainé dans une course folle. Le brun le suivait tant bien que mal, et Naruto vit bien qu'il était lui-même surpris de sa vitesse et des reflexes qu'il avait eu pour sauter par-dessus un banc. Mais quand Naruto voulut prendre le chemin des toits, Sasuke bloqua et le fit tomber au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Sasuke ???

-Mais tu voulais faire quoi ?

-…sauter sur le toit.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Mais t'as vu la distance ? t'es taré ou quoi ?

-Hein ? mais je te rappelle que tu es un ninja mon vieux !

-Peut être avant ! mais je te signale que j'ai oublié tout ça.

-…

-Naruto ! Sasuke ! tout va bien ???

Et voilà, son regard teinté de peine était revenu mais changea très vite quand Sakura fut en vue. Il lui tendit la main, s'excusant dans un chuchotis et l'aida à se relever. Elle se planta à coté d'eux, voyant bien que quelque chose avait changé mais ne sachant pas quoi. Cette fille aussi savait lire en Naruto, peut être pas parfaitement tout comme lui, mais elle pouvait le comprendre, ce qui le gêna presque.

-Pourquoi tu es tombé Naruto ?

-Sasuke a eu peur de sauter.

-Mais c'est normal ! je peux pas faire des bonds de trois mètres moi !

-Ben…c'était pas un problème avant, c'est pas un p'tit coup sur le crâne qui va y changer grand-chose non ?

-Si.

-Non je te dis.

-Mais si je te dis !

-Non.

-Hmpf.

-Ah tiens, voilà du typique Sasuke ! et ça boude et ça s'énerve tout seul.

-Naruto s'il te plaît.

-…

-Et puis Sasuke ne perd contenance que face à toi et à tu sais qui.

La mine boudeuse du blondinet qui était tournée vers la rosée, s'éclaira. D'un seul coup sa bonne humeur revint, et Sasuke un peu jaloux comprit qu'il avait du se rappeler de quelque chose les concernant. Et il avait bien envie de demander à Sakura qui était ce tu sais qui.

-Hahahaha. Ok Sakura, j'arrête. Bon, et toi tu me fais confiance ?

-…

-Alors ?

-Oui.

-Bon et bien donne moi la main et laisse toi faire.

Sasuke l'avait attrapé, et sous un râle de Sakura, il se sentit encore partir en avant. Le blond était en train de le faire courir comme un fou, et pourtant ça ne le fatiguait pas, il avait l'impression d'être habitué à ce genre de choses, sautant sans mal des obstacles de plus en plus hauts puis difformes. Sakura les suivait de près, pestant sur leurs vitesses. Il comprit bien vite que même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ce n'était pas le cas de son corps qui s'adaptait sans aucun problème. Bien vite Naruto lâcha sa main, le laissant se débrouiller seul, ce qu'il fit très bien, ne voulant pas rester trop loin. Par contre, quand Naruto monta à la vertical sur un poteau électrique et y resta scotché, Sasuke prit appui sur sa jambe et après un salto arrière, retomba sur le sol. Levant la tête il le vit en travers du poteau, et le blond se mit à rire avant de continuer de monter.

-Naruto !

-Hm ? quoi, Super Sasuke ne peut pas faire ça ?

-Te moques pas de moi !

-Hahaha.

-Arrête ! tu fais ça comment ? je savais aussi le faire ?

Naruto avait de nouveau cette peine peinte sur le visage, et Sasuke savait qu'il devrait arrêter de lui rappeler qu'il ne se souvenait pas à chaque fois comme ça. Naruto se laissa tomber devant lui, marchant d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'à se retrouver à ses cotés et il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il fixait plutôt le sol.

-…bien sur que tu savais faire ça.

Il lui prit la main, solidement, et le tira en avant jusqu'à retourner jusqu'au poteau où il posa un pied puis l'autre pour s'y hisser. Lui ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il ne grimpa pas, fronçant des sourcils quand son ami le regarda cette fois droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as toujours tout mieux fais que moi.

Alors s'il avait toujours tout fais mieux que lui, il comprenait que le blond puisse être si malheureux de l'avoir perdu. Naruto était en train de lui sourire gentiment et lui expliqua comment faire. Maladroitement il s'y essaya, sous le regard désabusé de Sakura qui était en train de leur dire que ce genre de chose pouvait attendre. Mais s'il pouvait le voir sourire vraiment, il n'allait pas laisser cette chance passer. Au bout d'une petite heure d'essais désastreux, Naruto éclata de rire et le tira en l'air, le faisant décoller du sol à l'aide d'une force qui ne pouvait être la sienne, le rattrapant dans ses bras et le hissant sur son épaule, puis grimpa jusqu'au sommet du poteau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai faim, et après on aura tout notre temps.

-Tchhh, pas obligé que tu me portes comme ça.

-Tu veux que je te lâche ?

Naruto avait l'air si fier que lui que Sasuke regarda vers le sol. Il se tendit en se demandant combien de mètres le séparaient de la terre ferme, et Naruto ria de nouveau avant de le déposer sur un toit.

-Tu me suis ?

-Hn.

-Hahaha, t'éclates pas quand même hein, à c't'hauteur, même toi t'auras mal.

-Tu me rattraperas non ?

-Qui sait ?

Naruto se mit à courir, sautant sur le toit d'en face, et Sasuke fit de même, bientôt suivit par Sakura. Ça, il y arrivait sans trop de mal, mais son truc de grimpette, il n'y avait rien trop compris. Se mettant à sa hauteur, il vit en contrebas plusieurs personnes, des groupes plus ou moins important, dans des ambiances assez sympathique.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi on ne marche pas dans la foule.

-…

-Naruto ?

-Tu le veux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? l'ambiance n'est pas plus mal en bas.

-Ok.

Naruto se laissa tomber au milieu des gens et se mit à marcher sans l'attendre. Sasuke stoppa sur le toit, se faisant rattraper par Sakura qui se reprit très vite avant de hurler à Naruto de les attendre s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le frappe. Ce dernier stoppa devant une vitrine, y regardant avec intérêt.

-J'ai encore fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Que je voulais marcher parmi les gens.

-Ah…normal qu'il ait cette tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke n'aime pas la foule.

-…

-Mais sois comme tu le sens, il t'acceptera bien vite, crois moi. Allez, viens.

Sakura glissa sa main dans la sienne et se jeta dans le vide. Il voulut s'excuser auprès de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, repartant en les voyants arriver. Sakura mit un doigt devant sa bouche souriante, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Au bout d'un moment à marcher parmi la foule, il remarqua tout de même qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il manqua de se faire bousculer plus d'une fois, et se fit même aborder par deux adolescentes d'une douzaine d'année avec les yeux en cœur et la bave au coin des lèvres. Il rattrapa Naruto, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient changer de place, et celui-ci pouffa avant de le guider au travers de petites ruelles après avoir vu son expression vannée.

C'était mieux, il y avait ici que quelques rares personnes, quelques rares groupes qui s'occupaient de personnes d'autres qu'eux. Le brouhaha de la rue animée était mis en sourdine, ici personne ne venait l'ennuyer. En fait il préférait cette ambiance. Le sourire de Naruto était revenu, et il parlait avec Sakura qui essayait encore de le convaincre de ne pas aller à l'Ichiraku. Mais Sasuke avait envie de goûter cette nourriture que le blond défendait ardemment, alors il s'immisça dans la conversation pour la détourner :

-Au fait Naruto, j'ai quel âge ?

-Hein ? ah…Quinze et demi.

-J'ai beaucoup d'ami ?

-… le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ce fut Sakura qui lui répondit :

-Tu ne supportais pas grand monde.

-Donc je n'en avais pas ?

-…Quand tu m'as vu, tu m'as dis que t'as ressenti un truc non ? Naruto avait l'air agacé et cela se sentait dans sa voix.

-Oui.

-Ben quand ça te fera pareil ailleurs, tu sauras, ce sera sans doute un ami à toi. Jusque là, moi je ne peux pas trop t'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'aimais pas trop parler et t'étaler et mis à part nous je ne t'ai jamais vu vraiment parler aux autres. Jamais de réelle conversation quoi.

-…mais j'étais…imbuvable ?

-Hahaha, en gros ? ouais.

-Pourtant tu es mon ami ?

-Faut croire que j'aimais bien ta crétinerie. Voilà mon resto préféré, hahaha, ramen ramen !!!

Naruto l'abandonna pour s'y rendre plus vite, prenant place sur sa chaise habituelle et commandant sans attendre en levant la main dans son impatience pour montrer qu'il était là. Sasuke s'installa juste à coté de lui, et le restaurateur se figea, oubliant de saluer Naruto. Sasuke le regarda lui aussi, sans comprendre ce qui lui valait un tel regard.

-Mais…tu es revenu ?

-…

-Hahaha, oui il est revenu !

-Tu as donc réussi à le ramener au village Naruto ? je savais que tu allais y arriver un jour ! pour l'occasion je vous offre chacun un ramen.

Naruto et Sakura le remercièrent alors que lui analysait les paroles de cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il dis ça à Naruto ? qu'avait-il fait lui ? Pour qu'on le traite ainsi depuis son arrivée, il avait du faire une très grosse bêtise. Le plat était banal à son goût, mais Naruto mangeait ça avec appétit, alors il fit de même, refusant tout de même le second service que l'autre accepta. En sortant de là, ils traversèrent le petit pont non loin de là, marchant nonchalamment par rapport à leur course précédente.

-C'est toujours pas ton plat favori hein ?

-…j'osais trop rien dire.

-Hahaha, tiens, goûtes-ça.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une tomate et ce soir je te donnerai autre chose.

-C'est bon ce truc.

Sakura regardait Naruto qui était en train d'acheter quelques courses, que des aliments que Sasuke aimait particulièrement et que lui n'aimait pas tant que ça.

-Bon, maintenant on rentre.

-Tu vas chez toi Naruto ?

-Ouais, j'ai besoin d'une vraie douche, et après si on est toujours d'attaque, on sortira encore.

-Bon ben je vous suis alors.

Arrivant là-bas, Sakura alla vers la cuisine alors que Naruto se dirigea vers son lit pour sortir d'en dessous des vêtements rangés dans une caisse. Sasuke était en train d'aider Sakura qui rangeait les quelques affaires qu'il venait d'acheter. Elle venait de sortir sa marmite à riz et cherchait celui-ci.

-Naruto, je veux faire des onigiri, mais je ne trouve pas ton riz.

-Sous l'évier, derrière le lait.

-Ok, merci.

Elle était en train d'expliquer à Sasuke ce que c'était et comment il fallait si prendre, alors le blond les laissa là pour se rendre à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude sur sa peau était un bonheur pur, un luxe qui le faisait presque pleurer de joie. Il passa sa tête sous l'eau, soupirant de bien être en la sentant ruisseler contre sa peau, il en eut même un frisson de bien être. Il soupira de nouveau.

-Un peu moins chaude, ce serait mieux non ?

-Non…hé ?

Naruto tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sasuke qui touchait le jet du bout des doigts. Sasuke ne le voyant plus bouger, le mira droit dans les yeux, et Naruto continua de bugguer. Il l'appela, et le blond posa d'un coup brusque ses deux mains sur ses épaules, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Aïe !

-…

-Naruto ?

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Sasuke se sentir faire un tour sur lui-même, voyant le blond qui continuait de hurler comme une alarme incendie derrière lui et qui le poussa jusqu'à la porte pour l'y jeter dehors. Sasuke tomba sur le sol, n'y comprenant absolument rien et fixant la porte béatement. Sakura arriva à se moment là, et elle hurla à son tour en le voyant à poil sur le sol, ses mains ne cachant pas si bien que ça ses yeux. Sasuke se leva d'un bond, tambourinant à la porte.

-Donne-moi au moins mes vêtements !!!

La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt, l'Uchiha recevant sur son crâne une longue serviette dont il se couvrit rapidement les hanches.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça toi !

-Mais je ne te regarde pas Sasuke !

-Alors arrête de saigner du nez comme ça ! perverse !!!

-Quoi !!!

-Naruto laisse moi entrer !

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non !!!

-Mais on est fait pareil !!! ça change quoi !

-Non je te dis !!!

-Elle va me manger !!!

Sasuke tambourina à la porte, mais arrêta en entendant la jeune femme retenir sa respiration car sa serviette avait failli se faire la malle, pas du tout coopérante avec le nœud qu'il se fatiguait à se faire aux hanches. Il se la tenait à deux mains alors que Sakura s'approcha de lui en gloussant, lui disant qu'elle allait l'aider. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il allait faire un pas en arrière pour fuir, et la jeune femme faillit cette fois perdre sa mâchoire à la faveur du sol. Naruto venait de ramener d'une main ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, terminant d'abaisser son tee-shirt sur ses abdos. Il récupéra une goutte d'eau perdu au coin de ses lèvres avec sa langue, le regard fuyant et le rouge aux joues il passa entre ses deux coéquipiers en disant à Sasuke qu'il pouvait y aller. Sakura détailla le jogging noir et le haut blanc de son camarade alors qu'il ramena la serviette qu'il portait autour de son cou pour s'essuyer les cheveux et que le brun se faufila avec soulagement dans la pièce d'eau.

-Tu saignes du nez Sakura.

-Mais non je vous dis !!!!

-Hahahaha, bon je peux goûter les onigiris ?

-Mais on les a même pas fait, le riz vient juste de cuire.

-Hein ? ben pourquoi il est allé dans la salle de bain ?

-J'en sais rien moi, j'étais occupée avec mon poisson.

-…

-Peut être qu'il voulait te mater ?

-C'est ça, Sasuke Uchiha qui irait mater un mec sous sa douche ?

-Quoi tu l'as déjà embrassé toi non ?

-C'était un accident !!!

-C'est ça oui, allez monsieur le pervers qui a du lui faire des trucs pas net pendant le mois qu'ils ont cohabités ensemble en cellule, allons donc lui faire son plat préféré à notre cher Sasuke.

-Idiote.

-Héhéhé.

Sasuke alluma l'eau en les entendant s'éloigner, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Alors ils se seraient embrassés ? Un peu embarrassé, il continua de se frotter énergétiquement, se traitant d'idiot finis. Quand il en sortit, il y ajouta crétin finis, parce qu'il eut beau regarder à gauche et à droite, mais mis à part son linge sale, il n'avait rien à se mettre sur le dos. Il osa sortir sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour appeler Naruto au secours, et à ses pieds il vit quelques vêtements qu'il comprit être pour lui.

Le studio était silencieux, et il trouva les deux autres à l'extérieur, sur le balcon du blond, qui était assis sur la balustrade, se faisant couper les cheveux au niveau de la nuque par Sakura, leur faisant retrouver leur longueur d'il y avait un mois. Il allongea le pas pour les retrouver, n'aimant pas être seul comme à présent, séparer d'eux. Il avait peur de quelque chose, mais il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée, évitant le regard de Naruto qui s'était tourné en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Pardon pour tout à l'heure, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas gênant.

-…disant qu'on a déjà prit un bain ensemble, mais ça me gêne toujours autant.

-Un bain ?

-Arrêtes d'avoir des idées perverses Sakura !

-Quoi ! mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que vous avez pris un bain.

-Mais non ! c'est quand on a eu une mission et qu'on a finis dans un onsen !

-Oooh !!!

-Bon je te parle plus.

-Hahahaha, ça va, j'arrête, te vexe pas !

-Pffff. Allez viens Teme, on va aller bouffer les onigiris à l'extérieur. J'en ai goûté un, ils ne nous tuerons pas, pour une fois elle a presque bien réussi.

-Hé !!!

-Vengeance.

-Abruti.

-Teme ?

-Hein ? Naruto regarda Sasuke, surpris qu'il sorte ce mot comme ça.

-Tu m'as appelé Teme, Naruto.

-…oh…désolé, l'habitude.

-Tu m'appelais comme ça ? mais je t'ai fais quoi ?

-Euh…

-Et je t'appelais comment moi ?

-…quand tu te souviendras, tu sauras.

-Mais…

-Je vais pas tout te dire non plus, non ? tu ne feras aucun effort comme ça. Bon allez, on est partis.

Naruto était en train de récupérer ce qu'ils leur fallaient, et Sakura passa près de Sasuke et mit sa main dans la sienne, lui souriant d'un air mutin.

-T'inquiète pas Sasuke, Naruto à toujours était un peu trop bourrin.

-Même avant ?

-Encore plus avant, c'était pour ça que vous vous disputiez beaucoup.

-Mais je l'aimais bien hein ?

-…

-Non ?

-Je pense que oui. Tu étais très difficile à comprendre.

-Sakura, t'essaie encore de le draguer ? tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui ?

-Abruti ! qu'est ce que tu racontes, celui que j'aime c'est…

Sakura prit une couleur rouge vif et baissa la tête au sol. Elle avait failli le lui dire. Naruto voyant sa réaction n'en revint pas et ne put s'empêcher de le lui demander directement.

-…quoi c'est plus Sasuke ?

-C'était moi ?

Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre, totalement rouge d'embarras. Sasuke la fixait, Naruto de même, elle n'osait plus les regardait et préférait honnêtement le sol. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre.

-Sakura ?

-Tais-toi crétin. Allez viens Sasuke.

Sasuke se fit traîner en avant par son amie qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Naruto était en train d'essayer de se retenir de rire et leur ouvrit la porte, se prenant un coup dans l'estomac par la rosée qui le menaça de continuer. Il éclata franchement de rire et prit la fuite rapidement, gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Sakura attendit patiemment son heure pour le lui faire payer, lui faisant un croc de jambe au beau milieu de la rue avant de se mettre a cheval sur lui et en lui pinçant les tétons pour le faire hurler de douleur. Sasuke regarda le blond qui n'osait même pas se défendre face à elle et qui subissait une séance de chatouille.

-Sa ahahah Sasu hahahah Sasukeeee hahahaha

-Hn ?

Sasuke s'approcha alors que Naruto essayait de se retourner pour ramper et se sortir de la poigne de Sakura. Le brun se mit sur ses talons à coté d'eux, laissant son menton dans ses paumes et le regardant d'un air taquin alors que le blond pleurait de rire.

-Ai hahahaha aide moiii hahahahaha

-Si tu le touches Sasuke, je te fais la même chose.

-D'accord.

-Sa hahahahah traître ! hahahaha Sakuraaaaa !!! hahaha stop !!!

-Non, héhéhé.

Naruto continua de se débattre sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui aimait particulièrement le regard perplexe des gens autour d'eux. Les deux autres y étaient complètement imperméables, concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait. Un bruit métallique le fit regarder vers la cuisse de Naruto, et il vit un kunaï qui venait de tomber de sa sacoche, ainsi que son bandeau frontal. Il les ramassa et les regarda avec attention. Du bout des doigts il retraça le contour du symbole sur le bandeau, mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut le kunaï. C'était froid et affuté, emplis de petits griffures montrant que l'arme avait beaucoup servie. Il la leva vers les deux autres pour leur demander à quoi cela servait, et il ne comprit pas grand-chose. Sasuke s'était retrouvé face contre sol, et on lui donnait des coups qui le firent se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Puis il sentit un poids sur son dos qui le plaqua au sol en lui maintenant la tête.

-Arrêtez ! merde, arrêtez !!!

-Ça va aller vous deux ?

-Sasuke ça va ?

Naruto venait de pousser Lee de sa route et venait d'écarter les bras de Sasuke pour voir son visage encore plus blême que d'habitude. Un cercle venait de se former autour d'eux, et Sasuke agrippa la main du blond à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré en voyant la tête de ceux qui les encerclés.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là au juste vous deux ? Sasuke était juste à coté de vous deux et il allait vous frapper !

-Mais de quoi tu parles Tenten ?

-Le kunaï qu'il a, c'est pour la décoration ? et je te rappelle que c'est un traître pour le village ! Je dois te rappeler comment il nous a quitté la dernière fois pour rejoindre cet…

-La ferme !!!! Tais-toi maintenant !!! plus un mot !!!

-Quoi ?

-Tais-toi je te dis.

-Naruto…excuse…

-Pas la peine de m'excuser Sakura ! je ne suis pas en tort, merde !

-Mais…

-Ecoutez, Sasuke nous est revenu, mais il est amnésique. Alors ne dites rien d'inutile.

-…

Naruto s'était relevé, laissant Sasuke derrière lui et lui reprenant son kunaï qu'il rangea à sa place. Les trois autres dévisagèrent l'Uchiha qui n'en menait pas large et qui ne préféra rien dire. Naruto lui attrapa la main, le mettant juste à sa droite, et il désigna chaque personne pour la lui présenter. Ça ne le mit pas plus à l'aise, au creux de l'estomac il avait une sorte de pression, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout que leurs regards n'arrangeaient en rien la pression qu'il ressentait. Sakura souriait, Naruto était en train de se calmer et ne fut pas long à faire de même, alors Sasuke décida d'être un peu plus amical. Il sourit, ce qui choqua le trio et ce courba un peu :

-Bonjour, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu faire avant.

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser si tu ne te souviens même pas du mal que tu as fais.

-Tenten, arrête.

-S'il croit que je vais lui pardonner l'état dans lequel vous avez été par sa faute.

-…

Sasuke avait perdu de sa superbe, il avait du être une vraie horreur dans le temps, et ces trois là ne semblaient pas être ses amis. Naruto resserra sa main sur la sienne et leur tourna le dos, partant sans plus rien ajouter. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche, et plus d'une fois il jeta un regard inquiet en arrière en essayant de dire à Naruto qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Tenten s'approcha de Sakura, posant sa main sur son épaule et posant par-dessus son menton, s'y laissant peser.

-C'est vraiment Sasuke ?

-Il vous l'a dit, Sasuke est amnésique. Il n'agit pas du tout comme celui que l'on connaît et on a le feu vert de la Cinquième.

-…

-Bon, je vais les rejoindre.

-Hey Sakura.

-Hm ?

-Restez quand même sur vos gardes.

-Oui.

Naruto et Sasuke s'était installé un peu plus loin, près d'une petite creek où le brun prit place directement sur un petit pont. L'autre se tenait debout à coté de lui, pensif et encore assez agacé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sasuke abandonna ses sandales et plongea les pieds dans l'eau froide avant de se coucher sur le pont et de mirer son ami qui se découpait sur le fond bleu du ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas que je retrouve la mémoire hein ?

-…

-Naruto ?

L'autre soupira et tourna la tête vers lui, totalement chamboulé par cette question. Il prit place juste à coté de Sasuke et fixa l'eau, se rappelant parfaitement du nombre de fois où il avait vu ce dernier à cet endroit.

-Je ne sais pas. D'un sens j'en ai envie, de l'autre…

-De l'autre tu as peur que je reparte comme elle a dit que je l'avais déjà fait ?

-… je n'aimerai pas avoir à te faire du mal Sasuke.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu me faire du mal ?

-…

-Sasukeeeee !! tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Hu ?

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude et vit Sakura venir en courant. Elle essaya de voir tout de suite s'il n'était pas blessé, et Naruto ne parla plus du tout, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils mangèrent les onigiris mais furent bien vite déranger. Un petit groupe était en train de s'approcher d'eux, et Sakura les salua en souriant, ce que Naruto eut du mal à faire. Sakura se chargea de faire les présentations, et ils s'installèrent autour d'eux, lui laissant un sentiment de malaise, en particulier à force de le fixer sans rien dire, ou de s'interrompre aux milieux de phrases. Un autre trio se profila au loin, et une blonde accourue à eux, se jetant à genoux devant Sasuke et lui mettant une claque qui faillit le faire tomber à l'eau.

-Tu es revenu salaud ! la prochaine fois que tu fais du mal à Sakura comme ça, je te tue !!!

-Ino, calme toi s'il te plait, il…

-Que je me calme ? mais comment tu peux lui taper la causette comme ça toi ? Sasuke a…

-Tais-toi Ino.

-Comment tu me parles Naruto ! je me tais si je veux d'abord et…

-Tais-toi.

-…

Ses yeux, jamais ils ne les avaient vu les regarder de cette manière jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sasuke se frottait la joue et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, pensant de plus en plus sérieusement au fait qu'être amnésique devait être une punition du ciel pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait faite. Naruto reprit sa place en silence alors qu'Ino toussota avant de s'asseoir. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle infusait toute sa colère, et en le voyant elle avait pété un câble.

-Pardon, j'ai perdu mon calme.

Il y avait un silence gêné, et Sakura tapa dans ses mains avant de se tourner vers eux, toujours souriante malgré le froid que le blond avait lancé. Sasuke avait eu envie de s'excuser à nouveau, mais les paroles de Neji lui revinrent en mémoire, et il laissa juste un sourire tendre son visage.

-Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit là au fait ?

-On a croisé Tenten qui fulminait dans son coin, enfin disant que Neji était venu en parler à son oncle aussi. J'étais avec Hinata et on a prévenu Shino, on s'est dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'attaque après tout.

-Moi je suis plus ou moins au courant par Sakura, et tu vois toi, je sais tenir ma langue. Autrement, j'ai croisé Hinata pendant qu'ils cherchaient Shino, et je suis allé voir Shikamaru et Choji pour qu'ils m'accompagnent. Mais on a mis du temps à trouver où vous vous étiez arrêté. Pourquoi ici d'abord ? c'est paumé ! y'a rien et…

-C'était un endroit que Sasuke aimait, je voulais voir s'il allait s'en rappelait.

Et un nouveau silence accompagna la réplique de Naruto qui les regardait tout en étant neutre, et au fur et à mesure que l'embarras se vit sur leurs faces, un fin sourire vint lui étirer les lèvres. Lui, il connaissait Sasuke. Eux non et cela n'avait pas changé. Tous les regardaient, lui le seul qui avait toujours soutenu Sasuke et l'avait compris, et l'autre qui l'avait toujours rabaissé mais qui ne l'avait pas néanmoins abandonné, du moins avant de trahir tout le village. Mais ils savaient tous que plus d'une fois l'Uchiha aurait pu lui faire la peau très facilement et que jamais il n'y avait cédé, et les voir en ce moment même si proche, comme si rien ne s'était passé, était presque extraordinaire. Encore plus que Sasuke venait de rosir et de détourner le regard alors que Naruto ria silencieusement en le voyant faire.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ça je le sais.

-J'ai l'impression que…Enfin en tout cas je m'y sens bien.

-Ça aussi je le sais, tout comme tu étais mieux avant qu'ils n'arrivent non ?

Un nouveau blanc venait de tous les prendre. Naruto venait en gros de dire qu'ils gênaient, et cela semblait l'amuser énormément. Sakura, toute aussi choquée que les autres, prit une sandale et la balança sur la tête du blond qui la rattrapa, mort de rire.

-Naruto !

-Non mais, il a raison Sakura, je…je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il y a du monde.

-Tu vois Sakura ? au fond, même si son caractère de chien à disparu, il reste ce qu'il est.

-Sasuke Uchiha qui donne raison à quelqu'un ? alors là c'est clair qu'il est malade. Kiba avait les yeux ronds et se demandait s'il avait même bien entendu.

-J'étais un abruti à ce point là ?

-A un point que t'imagines même pas Sasuke.

-Hahaha, ah ça, t'as bien raison Shikamaru.

-Et je dois prendre ça bien ou mal moi ?

Sasuke se mit à rire lui aussi, surprenant tout le groupe. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ça. Passé le premier choc, ils s'essayèrent à quelques réflexions dont il ria de bon cœur et qui leurs en causèrent d'autres. Au point qu'ils semblèrent oublier qui il était, et ils décidèrent de continuer la soirée qui était vite tombée dans un restaurant proche que Choji connaissait bien. Naruto marchait en arrière, au même rythme que Shikamaru qui comme lui les observait sans vraiment le montrer.

-Quand je pense qu'on planifiait de partir au bout de dix minutes avec les autres.

-Vous étiez venu pour quoi ?

-Voir dans quel état vous étiez, enfin plus ou moins.

-T'en pense quoi ?

-…qu'il devrait peut être resté comme ça, ça a l'air plus facile pour lui et ça l'est beaucoup plus pour nous.

-…

-Tu ne penses pas ?

-Si, mais je trouve ça injuste.

-Injuste pour qui ?

-Hey ! Personne n'a prévenu Saï ?

Shikamaru regarda le blond qui fit du coude dans le groupe pour aller jusqu'à ses deux coéquipiers, et tous lui répondirent par la négative. Naruto venait d'éviter la question. Cette situation était chiante, et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que le blond bifurqua à une ruelle pour aller chercher l'autre larron de l'équipe sept, ninja en cdd qui venait de gagner le droit de se trouver une autre équipe par intérim dans le pire des cas.

-J'vais avec lui.

Et avant que Sakura n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke avait bondit derrière l'ombre du blond, le suivant au millimètre près, se détachant de Ino qui le collait un peu trop à son goût. Le reste du groupe continua sa route, et Sasuke hurla à Naruto de ralentir, ce que l'autre ne fit pas, le poussant à se donner à fond pour réussir à l'atteindre. Il le perdit un plus loin, et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle tout en cherchant par où le blond avait pu aller pour lui fausser compagnie. Sasuke pestait tout bas en le cherchant, mais aucun signe jusqu'à ce qu'une masse suspendue par les pieds au toit au dessus de lui n'apparaisse près de lui en faisant :

-Bouh !

-Iiaah !

-AIE !

En plus de la baffe phénoménale dont Sasuke le salua à l'entente de sa plaisanterie, Naruto perdit son équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Il se frotta l'arrière train tout en regardant Sasuke qui le dévisageait méchamment.

-Mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?

-J'aurais pas cru que t'aurais eu peur pour si peu.

-Et bien si figure-toi, j'aime pas être seul et abandonné comme ça derrière !!!

-…

-Quoi ? c'est pas encore comme l'autre moi ? et ben je l'emmerde l'autre moi !!! il avait qu'à dire ce qu'il ressentait cet abruti !!!

-O…k.

-Quoi !

-Ça va je te dis Sasuke, je le ferais plus. Ok ?

-…ok.

Voir Sasuke, glaçon première catégorie dans cet état était plus que choquant pour le pauvre Naruto qui n'en menait pas large. Mais ses paroles lui firent oublier son hystérie, enfin il avait l'air moins furieux. Il lui fit signe de le suivre pour se rendre à un autre bâtiment, plus vétuste que tous ceux alentours réunis. Naruto frappa et un jeune homme brun tout sourire en le reconnaissant, leurs ouvrit.

-Oui ? Naruto ? oh, Sasuke est sorti ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui, on allait aller se faire un resto avec le reste de la bande, tu viens ?

-Mmh, pourquoi pas, mais j'ai un truc à finir, sinon la peinture séchera avant que je n'ai pu faire le dégrader dont j'ai besoin.

-On peut rentrer en attendant ?

-Oui, je vais faire vite.

Sasuke suivit les deux autres, regardant cette pièce vide de pratiquement tous meubles. Il n'y avait là qu'un hamac, sans doute pour prendre moins de place, l'espace étant surtout occupé de toiles à peine esquissées ou totalement vierge. Un coin de la pièce rassemblait celles finies. Il n'y avait là rien d'autre que le nécessaire, histoire de pouvoir se faire à manger, une table avec juste deux chaises et un bureau où était posé de petits chevalets et pots de peinture.

-T'as toujours pas meublé un minimum pour recevoir ?

-Jamais personne ne vient si ce n'est toi ou Sakura.

-Pfff, si t'arrêtais tes bouquins et que tu t'essayais aux vraies relations, tu pourrais arriver à quelque chose tu sais ?

-Huhu, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de monde autour de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, le monde c'est bien.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-…

Naruto gloussa et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, sachant pertinemment de quoi Saï parlait. Il pouvait toujours y avoir une foule incroyable autour de soi, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on ne se sentait pas seul. Mieux valait trouver les personnes qui combleraient se sentiment, et ça il le lui avait fait comprendre, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas été sur de s'être fais compris. Les doutes n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Sasuke était en train d'essayer de distinguer les tableaux dont certaines surfaces étaient tournées vers eux. Il y avait beaucoup d'abstrait, pratiquement que des paysages emplis de couleurs, et c'est pourquoi voir un style plus concret attira son regard. C'était un personnage, et il était presque sur de le connaître. Naruto le voyant bien calme suivit son regard et distingua à son tour la silhouette peinte d'un homme. Sans demander la permission à Saï, il alla jusqu'à la toile qu'il extirpa d'entre les autres et qu'il mira la bouche grande ouverte n'arrivant même pas à émettre un son. Saï, sortant de sa peinture un instant, ne vit plus que Sasuke qui fixait le blond.

-Oh, tu as vu ?

-Mais…mais...mais…mais…mais c'est moi !!!

-Oui.

-NU !

-Oui.

-Comment ça oui !!! putain comment ça oui ????

-…

-Mais qu'est qui te prends de me peindre à poil !

-Tu verras que j'ai arrangé la taille de ton pénis.

-Geuuuh !! SAI !!!

-Oui ?

-Mais arrête de faire comme si c'était normal bordel !! depuis quand tu fais ça ? me dis pas que je t'intéresse !!!

-Toi ? non.

-Mais alors c'est quoi ça nom de dieu !

-Sakura m'a demandé de te peindre, j'ai pensé que te faire nu lui ferait plaisir.

-Quoi ? Sakura t'as demandé de me faire…De me peindre ?

-Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à un tel style de peinture, c'est plus compliqué que ce que je peux faire habituellement.

-Tu ne lui donneras pas ça !!!

-Elle a déjà pris quelques croquis.

-Quoi ? mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec ça ??? elle doit s'entraîner à me lancer des kunaïs dans le front !

-Avec du nu ? Sasuke s'était appuyé sur l'une de ses mains, regardant la scène avec amusement.

-Du nu ? je suis nu sur les croquis Saï ?

-Esquissé oui.

-Oh mon Dieu…mais…non…noooon….

Naruto était devenu tout rouge aux idées qu'il avait de ce que Sakura pouvait faire de ces dessins, n'osant pas dire tout haut ce qu'il imaginait tout bas. Saï rit doucement en retournant à la peinture qu'il faisait, et tout deux ignorèrent l'agacement que le brun ressentait au fond de lui. Naruto retourna s'asseoir à coté de Sasuke qui resta calme comparé à ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Saï termina rapidement puis se changea avant de les suivre rapidement pour retrouver le groupe qui les attendait en sirotant un premier verre. Naruto avait du mal à tenir le regard de Sakura qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait des couleurs rosées à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Elle finit même par lui foutre son poing dans le menton pour qu'il arrête, cela sous le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke qui n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à celui qu'il avait été qu'en ce moment même. Et ce fut pire pour tout les trois quand Saï releva pourquoi le blond était gêné. Sasuke eut un sourire faux, Naruto était pivoine et Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre, l'ambiance pourtant resta bonne, notamment grâce aux blagues à deux balles sur le sujet d'Ino et Kiba qui faisaient en fait un très bon tandem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a suivre (précision : cette fic faite après demande de Hagane aura une tendance débile pendant un bon moment, j'ai honte pour Sasuke d'ailleurs. Et je tiens à préciser pour Koukyuu no Hebi que non, je n'ai aucune tendance ni experience SM du tout !!! ouiiin j'ai juste travailler mon imagination sur des choses vue ou entendue à la tv dans des films (pas x en plus !!!!) )

bref, je ne le dirais jamais assez, Hagane est typée Démon et son level monte......


	3. Chap 3 si différent d'antan

héhé, et on m'a encore volé. que c'est fabuleux une maison gruyère comme ça. je vais finir par en tué quelques uns (surtout qu'ils touchent à mes coffrets ! bande de chien galeux grrrrr) Bref, dans ma fabuleuse haine du moment, je vous mais quand même le chap suivant. eh oui, je suis pas morte encore.

**Always in my mind**

**Chap III : si différent d'antan**

_**résumé **: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, mais amnésique il n'est plus du tout lui même. Il apprends à vivre tout en comprenant à demi mots celui qu'il avait été._ Toutes les teams se retrouvent alors pour voir comment vont Sakura et Naruto, et une fête de dernière minute est montée. Naruto part chercher Saï, Sasuke qui ne se sent pas bien au milieu de toute cette foule le suit. Chez Saï, Naruto découvre des nus de lui destinés à Sakura, et puis ils partent en soirée :

* * *

Sasuke passa une bonne partie de la soirée à observer ses deux coéquipiers, les seuls qui lui étaient vraiment familier. Aucun des autres ne lui laissaient cette même impression qu'eux, et les voir lui semblait le plus important. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait impérativement s'en imprégner, quitte à s'en rendre malade. Neji, installé à coté de lui, l'observa du coin de l'œil toute la soirée, le trouvant étrangement calme par rapport à l'après midi et il ne fut pas le seul. Personne n'en toucha mot cependant.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke s'en allèrent beaucoup plus tard, et que Sakura et Saï firent de même un tout petit peu après car allant dans la même direction, le groupe reprit une face sérieuse et allèrent prendre un verre dans un bar non loin de là. Ensemble ils échangèrent leurs avis sur le brun, et ils décidèrent tous de garder autant que possible un œil sur lui, sans savoir que des anbus étaient déjà chargés de cette mission.

Ces derniers n'étaient pas loin des deux garçons qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas en chemin, faisant route vers le studio du blond d'un pas assez lourd, ayant bien trop mangé. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Naruto fila vers son lit où il se laissa tomber d'une masse, déterminé à dormir sans attendre. Sasuke resta au bord du lit, cherchant où il pourrait lui dormir, mais ne trouva ni de deuxième lit, ni même de canapé, encore moins de futon.

-Naruto ?

-Mmmmh ?

-Je dois dormir où ?

-…

Naruto s'était redressé, réalisant ce que le brun venait de lui dire. Ni lui ni Sakura n'y avait pensé, et le seul endroit potable était son propre et petit lit. Et vu la place dans son logement, il aurait eu du mal à le caser, surtout que le sol était froid la nuit.

-J'ai oublié ça.

-…

-On va devoir dormir ensemble au moins ce soir.

-N'hurles pas comme pour la douche tout à l'heure.

-Oh ça va, j'ai été surpris.

-Hn.

Naruto lui laissa son oreiller, calant sous sa tête une petite pile de vêtement pour s'en faire un. Jamais il n'avait dormi si près de quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau et les battements de son cœur. Il y a quelques jours encore il avait été si loin de lui, et aujourd'hui il était si près que ça ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Sasuke bougea un peu, frottant son bras dans son dos, et il sut que tout était bien vrai. Un sourire s'empara de ses traits fatigués, son bonheur était si grand de le savoir là qu'il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. La journée avait été longue et enfin il avait un lit moelleux sous lui, à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit. Sasuke mit un peu plus de temps, mais bien vite il le rejoignit.

Un coup à son carreau le réveilla. Son corps était lourd, surtout au niveau de sa poitrine, et il avait excessivement chaud. En plus il y avait un drôle de courant d'air contre sa nuque, et Naruto bougea un peu pour voir d'où venait le bruit qui venait d'être réitérer. Kakashi avait entendu la nouvelle de leur sortie, il se tenait donc à la fenêtre de Naruto, un large sourire sur le visage même s'il ne le voyait pas. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe du doigt, et Naruto regarda son torse pour voir un bras qui le traversait. Il eut un coup au cœur mais se rappela à qui il appartenait. Retirant le bras de Sasuke, il s'assit dans le lit pour voir que le brun le collait de très près, partageant l'unique oreiller avec lui. Il grimaça car l'une de ses mèches le gêné, et Naruto la lui enleva, le faisant retrouver une expression sereine. Il y eut un nouveau coup à la fenêtre, et Naruto savait déjà que les blagues débiles de Kakashi allaient fuser. Ça ne manqua pas. D'abord en lui ouvrant son sensei s'y accouda, tout sourire, gloussant sans rien dire.

-Heureux ?

-Huhuhu, mais je n'ai rien dis, Naruto.

-Pas la peine, ça se voit à votre tête. Mais je vous rassure, on n'a rien fait.

-Huhuhu.

-Vous étiez passé où ?

-Quelques petites missions, et on m'a mis au courant pour lui. Comment c'est ?

-…difficile ? je m'attends à ce qu'il agisse normalement à chaque instant, et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, c'est Sasuke s'en être lui.

Kakashi fit un petit signe, et Naruto vit que le brun était en train de se réveiller, fronçant les sourcils tout en faisant une grimace qui ne le rendait que plus attrayant. Ça désespéra Naruto qui aurait pensé le trouver moche à son réveil, mais apparemment un Uchiha ne connaissait pas ce mot là. Il ne bougea plus, et Kakashi le salua :

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-…vous, j'vous connais.

-Hm ? il se rappelle de…

-Rien. Ça c'est juste des impressions qu'il a par moment. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Oui.

-Bon, vous voulez rien alors ?

-Non, j'étais juste venu voir mon ancien élève.

-Et on ne vous a jamais appris à rentrer par les portes ?

-Si bien sur.

-Foutez-vous de moi.

-Huhuhu.

Naruto se leva du lit alors que Sasuke s'était à peine redresser, ne faisant que de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il vaqua à ses occupations, laissant les deux autres se faire face. Sasuke gardait le silence, attendant de voir à qui il avait affaire, n'aimant pas trop cet homme qui cachait une grande dangerosité malgré son apparente bonne humeur. Il le respectait, le craignait même un peu, c'était une sensation qui le dérangeait, et c'était sur que pour ressentir une telle impression, alors il devait le connaître.

-Je suis ton ancien sensei, Kakashi.

-Kakashi.

-Huhu, et à ce que je vois, tu ne m'appelleras toujours pas sensei, hu ?

-…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne soit pas si inquiet. Je ne t'ai pas mangé avant, je ne le ferais pas maintenant.

-Sasuke, arrête de l'écouter, il ne cessera jamais de se moquer de toi, et viens par là.

-Café ?

-Ouais, là.

Naruto posa la tasse prévue pour le brun et retourna à son frigidaire, pendant que Kakashi prit place sur le lit, regardant comment les deux amis agissaient. Il comprit très vite ce que Naruto avait voulu lui dire plus tôt sur le brun, car Sasuke était plutôt obéissant et de bonne humeur, ce que lui-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir en l'entraînent des semaines entières seul à seul. Sasuke avala son café pratiquement cul sec avant de filer à la salle de bain, faisant pester Naruto qui ne lui avait pas encore donné de quoi s'habiller. Il disputa gentiment Sasuke qui n'essaya même pas de se justifier, souriant juste en passant la tête par l'embrassure de la porte pour récupérer les vêtements.

-Vous faites quoi après, Naruto ?

-Lui acheter du linge, il est plus grand que moi et j'ai plus rien d'autre à sa taille.

-Ça va prendre la journée ?

J-e pense pas quand même…s'il traîne trop pour choisir, je l'assomme ! et après on ira sans doute s'entraîner un peu.

-Il ne sait plus rien dans ce domaine là aussi ?

-Il retrouve vite, mais il ne s'en croit pas capable à chaque fois. Il n'arrive même pas à grimper le long d'un arbre.

-Huhuhu, ça pourrait être amusant à voir ça, vous allez aller vous entraîner où ?

-Là ou on l'a toujours fait.

-Ok, je vous y rejoindrai, il faut que j'aille voir la Cinquième avant ça, à toute à l'heure.

-Attendez.

-Hm ?

-Vous oubliez votre paquet sur le lit.

-Ah ça ?

Kakashi le prit et vint à la table, le déposant en son centre, puis il l'ouvrit révélant un minuscule gâteau. Il y planta une bougie déjà usée qu'il alluma. Devant la tête d'incompréhension des deux garçons, il gloussa avant de poser sa main sur le sommet du crâne du brun qu'il frotta affectueusement.

-Je savais que Naruto allait l'oublier. Alors avec quelques jours de retard, joyeux anniversaire Sasuke.

-Son anniversaire ? Mais c'est le vingt trois…merde.

-Huhuhu, eh oui, le temps à l'air de passer lentement lorsque l'on est enfermé, n'est ce pas ? pourtant ce n'est qu'une impression. Bon, je dois y aller.

-Ok.

Naruto regarda Sasuke l'air désolé d'avoir oublié, mais en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul, le brun se mit à rire avant de souffler sa seule bougie. Il fixa la fumée s'élevant de la tige noircie, se rappelant avoir déjà vu quelque chose comme ça il y a longtemps. Naruto l'enleva et rompit le charme, lui donnant la petite part dont il ne prit qu'une cuillère avant de lui reverser du café et de partir de la pièce.

Sasuke était en train de finir d'apprécier sa deuxième tasse quand Naruto revint enfin, paré à partir et qu'il ouvrit à Sakura qui eut un peu de rougeur en l'ayant face à elle. Le trio partie donc faire les magasins, guidés par Sakura qui ne voulait pas laisser Naruto les amener dans son magasin habituel. Sasuke fureta entre les différents textiles, se dirigeant d'office vers les couleurs sobres et sombres. Naruto était en train de s'ennuyer en le voyant faire, et il se mit à regarder à son tour un peu partout avant de s'amuser à imaginer le brun habillé de telle ou telle manière.

-Tiens, tu adorais porter ça.

-Euh…non je ne crois pas.

-Hahahaha, oh moins t'as toujours le sens des réalités ! hahahaha.

Sakura regarda l'air dubitatif du brun alors que Naruto était en train de mourir de rire en imaginant une nouvelle fois son ami avec un string rouge vif qu'il échangea contre un caleçon à motif de tomate. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, laissant son abruti d'ami pleurer de rire à coté de lui, continuant tranquillement ses emplettes. Sakura lui ramena des mitaines pour qu'il puisse abandonner les bandages le long de ses bras, et elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Mettant son poing à la hanche, il voulut poser l'autre sur le manche de son sabre qui n'était plus là, il en fut lui-même surpris par ce geste inconscient. Naruto le regarda faire, pendant que Sakura posa les quelques paires de gants sur la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait car Sasuke avait voulu l'empêcher de continuer à farfouiller dans les sous vêtements les plus bizarres en lui hurlant devant tout le monde que ça lui irait bien et en mourant de rire la seconde suivante.

-Dis Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Ce collier, tu l'as eu où ?

-…

Sasuke porta sa main à ce dernier, caressant les trois petites figures rondes qui s'y trouvaient. Son regard avait perdu de sa vigueur, tout comme le reste de son attitude, il cherchait, perdu dans ses pensées, mais rien ne lui venait.

-Ce n'est pas à moi ?

-Non.

-Quand je le touche, je suis triste…c'est même plus que ça…c'est…

-Tu vas pleurer là ?

-Je…tu sais à qui il appartient ?

-…oui.

-Tu peux me le dire ?

-…ton frère aîné.

-J'ai un frère ?! je peux le voir ! je…

-Non. Je ne sais pas où est ton frère, comme toi il était parti du village et vous ne vous entendiez pas beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu portes ce collier.

-On a peu être fait la paix.

Ça, c'était fort improbable, mais Naruto préféra ne rien dire, changeant de sujet sur le tas de linge qu'il voulait acheter et sur le fait qu'il aurait pu choisir d'autres couleurs comme le orange fluo qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, ou le jaune canari qui fit grimacer Sakura. Sasuke argumenta peu, cherchant à se souvenir de sa famille dont Naruto ne voulait pas lui parler, lui avouant finalement que lui-même ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé tant que ça. Chargés de plusieurs paquets, ils se rendirent chez Iruka pour lui emprunter un futon, et ce dernier insista pour leur offrir un thé et discuter un peu. Sasuke aimait bien cet homme, il ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise comme les autres, alors il se laissa aller à rire plus d'une fois, surtout lorsqu'il faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur leur blond commun. Iruka leur donna donc ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher, et Naruto se clona en deux exemplaires pour qu'ils puissent les aider, cela sous les yeux ébahis de Sasuke.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Hein ? ben technique ninja.

-Je sais le faire aussi ?

-Pas que je sache, on n'avait pas trop le même style.

-Je veux apprendre ! et puis à marcher sur les arbres aussi !

-Ah ben ça tu savais déjà le faire, ça sera pas trop dur. Bon d'ailleurs, on va y aller, on fait juste un détour par chez moi. Sakura, tu viens aussi avec nous ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Sakura terminait son topo sur les bases de leur art, et il essayait de concentrer son chakra, du moins de le ressentir pour pouvoir le contrôler comme elle lui avait dis que cela été possible. La première chose qu'ils lui demandèrent de faire, fut un simple clone, comme à l'examen d'académie qu'ils avaient eu à faire à douze ans. Et pendant qu'il si essayait, Naruto s'échauffa et enchaîna ensuite quelques rapides coups, qu'il continua avec Kakashi qui venait d'arriver. Il fallut deux heures à Sasuke pour chopper le coup, et après ça, il s'amusait à en faire toutes les deux secondes, éclatant de rire quand il y avait des ratés aussi vivaces qu'un zombie. Il voulut enchaîner de suite avec le reste du programme, mais Sakura les arrêta, venant de revenir avec un gros panier remplis de nourriture.

Les deux garçons reprirent bien vite, et Naruto ne faisait qu'embêter à chaque fois un peu plus son ami lorsqu'il ratait son coup, voyant combien cela l'énervait. Sasuke n'aimait toujours pas abandonner, têtu au point d'en agacer Sakura que Kakashi calma comme il put, lui racontant comment cela avait été de lui apprendre le chidori. Pour elle, tout avait toujours été facile pour le brun, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il se serait entraîné si dur pour acquérir une simple technique, et c'est ainsi qu'elle plongea dans ses pensées en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis son départ de Konoha, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour arriver là où il en avait été le jour où ils l'avaient de nouveau rencontrer. L'image d'un Sasuke habillé et maquillé comme Orochimaru dans les bras de se dernier lui vint à l'esprit, et elle faillit vomir ce qu'elle avait mangé, devenant toute blanche. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête le yaoï, ça lui donnait de drôles d'idées.

Sasuke arriva en milieu d'après midi à monter aussi haut que Naruto, et surtout à s'y maintenir, alors ce dernier l'amena sur le point d'eau proche et lui demanda de faire de même, gloussant en le voyant s'y enfoncer. Enfin Sasuke ressemblait à Sasuke. Il pestait, il grognait, il tapait du poing et regardait tout le monde d'un œil mauvais, ce qui laissait ses deux coéquipiers hilare et son sensei pas mieux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, Sasuke ne voulant pas faire autre chose que de s'entraîner jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Son obstination n'avait elle aussi pas bouger, et Naruto aimait bien ça, ça changeait du tout mignon petit Uchiha qu'il était avec leurs connaissances. Il ne se débrouillait pas mal à présent, lançant ses kunaïs avec assurance, sachant parer les coups et se clonant ou marchant sur mur et eau sans difficultés. Ils échangeaient quelques coups d'ailleurs sous cette magnifique journée de printemps, ne se faisant aucun cadeaux. Naruto s'était même pris quelques coups légers quand Sasuke avait accéléré sa vitesse en plein milieu de ceux-ci, arrivant à le surprendre et retrouvant sa manière de se battre bien rapidement. Mais plus Sasuke le touchait, plus son attitude se renfermait, quelque chose lui déplaisait, et Naruto pensa que c'était sans doute le fait de se faire battre comme lui. Ça ne l'aurait pas tant que ça étonné puisque Sasuke avait toujours détesté ça. Quand il effleura le collier d'Itachi, Sasuke réagit plus vite qu'il ne le comprit lui-même, et donna un coup en pleine mâchoire à Naruto qui tomba sur le dos dans l'herbe haute qui amortit sa chute.

Sakura qui essayait d'attraper une clochette à Kakashi stoppa, voyant le regard choqué du brun qui fixait le sang coulant le long du menton de Naruto. Ce dernier cracha dans l'herbe près de lui, reprenant son souffle, regardant la face allongée de Sasuke qui serrait les dents.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-…

-Oï Sasuke, j'te cause. Qu'est ce qu'y'a ? c'est parce que t'arrives pas à me battre depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Non.

-Donc ?

-…se battre, c'est mal.

-Hein ?

Sasuke le regardait avec un air hyper sérieux, digne d'un évènement grave, et Naruto était sur qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Sa tête se déforma alors qu'il essaya de retenir le fou rire qui était en train de le prendre, mais c'était si dur qu'il en pleurait déjà, ses mains sur la bouche pour ne pas laisser le son échapper. Il n'y arriva pas, et se tourna sur le coté, tapant du poing sur le sol alors qu'il était plié de rire.

-Hahaha se battre hahahaha se battre hahahaha Sakuraaaa !!! hahahaha Sakuraaaaa !!!

-Oui ?

Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas reprit son entraînement pour améliorer sa vitesse, ne fit qu'un bond pour arriver à leurs cotés et se pencha vers Naruto qui arrivait à peine à respirer, la face mouillée de larmes. Sasuke était horrifié, et cela commencé à lui taper sur le système, alors que Sakura s'inquiéta pour de bon.

-Se battre hahahaha !!

-Se battre quoi idiot ?

-Se battre, c'est mal !! hahahahaha !!!

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, pointant Sasuke du doigt pour montrer à Sakura qui était à l'origine de ces sages paroles. Elle eut des yeux ronds, encore plus en voyant le brun devenir totalement rouge, jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et même dans le cou. Sakura faillit elle aussi s'étouffer de rire en comprenant, ce qui énerva passablement Sasuke qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il leur demanda d'arrêter, ce qu'ils ne firent pas, et il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Naruto avant de leur tourner le dos, boudant.

-Entre amis espèces d'abrutis !!! Grrrrr !!!

Le rire des deux autres stoppa de concert alors qu'ils les regardèrent les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Sakura fondit en larme, Sasuke venait de la reconnaître comme étant son ami, et même Naruto mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'elle pleurait à grosses larmes. Elle était à genoux, serrant sa jupe fortement, et Naruto la regarda comme un abruti avant de passer un bras dans son dos et de l'attirer dans ses bras, la berçant gentiment pour qu'elle se reprenne. Il regarda encore Sasuke qui était perdu, ne sachant plus où se mettre, et il tendit la main vers lui en souriant. Sasuke était un peu gêné, mais il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'eux et enveloppa aussi Sakura dans ses bras dont les pleurs redoublèrent fortement.

-Il n'aurait pas dis ça, c'est ça ?

-En même temps, Sasuke n'a jamais été très honnête avec ce qu'il pensait de nous…

-J'ai l'impression que j'étais une vraie merde.

-Hahaha.

Même Sakura éclata de rire, oubliant de pleurer et son rire doubla quand Naruto eut un hoquet incontrôlable qui lui fit mal aux côtes. Kakashi les regardait de loin, nostalgique sur ses propres compagnons, priant silencieusement que tous se poursuivent pour le meilleur du monde. Naruto se laissa retomber sur le dos et se mit à regarder le ciel, profitant du soleil qui jouait sur sa peau et du vent qui faisait onduler l'herbe et les premières fleurs autour de lui. Sakura fit de même, et Sasuke décida de les imiter. Le temps était si lent dans cette position, il ne donnait même pas l'impression d'avancer, le monde était infini et tout semblait possible. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent comme ça, et puis Kakashi fit tinter sa cloche, et Sakura retourna vers lui pour tenter de la lui reprendre, laissant les deux garçons contempler l'infini bleu au dessus d'eux. C'était si calme ici, tout avait l'air en paix et rien ne donnait l'impression que ça allait changer. Sasuke s'endormit au milieu de la petite clairière pleine de fleur et d'herbes hautes qui lui chatouillèrent le corps mais ne le génèrent à aucun moment. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid, et ouvrant les yeux, il vit les premières étoiles qui se dessinaient dans le ciel où s'estampait diverses couleurs chaudes, petit à petit mangées par l'encre de la nuit. Naruto était un peu plus bas, continuant de s'entraîner, mais Sakura et Kakashi étaient partis.

-Naruto ! Le blond leva la tête vers lui, lui faisant un signe avant de le rejoindre tout sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oh ça va.

-Hahaha, tu vas t'habituer à te dépenser, t'inquiète pas. T'as une bonne dose de chakra toi aussi.

Naruto se laissa tomber à coté de lui avant de lever la tête vers les premières étoiles scintillantes mais pas encore de plein feu. Un énorme sourire s'esquissa sur sa face un peu fatiguée, et il attrapa une gourde dont il but une énorme rasade. Sasuke aimait bien regarder ses yeux si différents des siens, ce bleu était hypnotisant, toujours si vif. Ça devait être quelque chose de ne pas être considéré par eux. A son tour il regarda le ciel, écoutant le silence qui s'était installé, à peine troublé par un grillon ou deux et le vent sifflant dans l'herbe.

-Hey Naruto ?

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi je suis parti du village ?

-…

Naruto referma lentement sa gourde, cherchant comment dire ce qui avait été. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, et Sasuke prit ça pour une réponse. Il soupira et ramena ses jambes en arc.

-J'avais une bonne raison au moins ?

-…pour toi c'était la meilleure du monde, moi j'en suis toujours pas convaincu.

-Tu aurais voulu que je reste ?

-Tu es revenu, c'est le principal. Sakura m'a dis qu'il y avait un repas ce soir, on les rejoint ?

-J'ai toujours l'impression que tu n'es pas sur que j'accepte les choses de ce genre, bien sur qu'on y va, j'aime ça.

-…

-Et arrêtes de faire cette tête là, je ne mens pas.

-… C'était bien pour ça qu'il faisait cette tête là justement.

-Autrement, tu te demandes parfois ce qu'aurait été nos vies si j'étais resté là ?

-Je me suis posé souvent la question.

-Et ?

-Les réponses ne me satisfont jamais. Dépêchons-nous, il est plus tard que je ne le croyais.

Naruto fit un bond qui le surprit. Il fila sur les toits, courant à toute vitesse et Sasuke avait l'impression blessante qu'il le fuyait, cela lui déplaisait énormément, alors sans se faire prier, il le suivit à la trace et eut une moue hautaine en le rattrapant. Naruto se mit à rire, et il accéléra encore, une compétition se créant naturellement. Quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous un peu plus tard, ils continuaient de se chamailler gaiement sous le regard de quelques garçons qui continuèrent de le jauger. Sakura était heureuse de voir l'évolution entre ces deux là, Naruto ne se retenait plus trop en le voyant différent, et elle les attrapa pour s'inclure dans le duo qui n'avait toujours pas besoin d'elle pour aller de l'avant.

Ils firent plusieurs concours au cours de la soirée, allant de celui qui boirait le plus à celui qui danserait le mieux. Ils décidèrent de rentrer quand ils ne marchèrent plus droit, et firent le pari l'un et l'autre de rentrer plus vite que l'autre. Naruto parti mal, sautant sur un toit mais calculant mal son coup, tombant dans les poubelles, Sasuke s'arrêta en titubant sur le bord d'une gouttière pour se foutre de sa gueule en le pointant du doigt avant de repartir. Naruto pour ne pas perdre du temps se mit à gravir un muret à main nu avant de se rappeler qu'il suffisait de concentrer son chakra dans ses pieds, et il se mit à courir, trouvant bizarre de ne pas voir Sasuke dans les environ. Il stoppa en haut d'un poteau électrique, cherchant son camarade, mais il ne le vit pas. Sakura qui l'avait suivit lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et elle y réfléchit rapidement, ayant un hoquet de stupeur quand elle comprit. Naruto la suivit, s'enfonçant avec elle dans la nuit.

En tombant dans la rue où était Sasuke, Naruto dessoula instantanément et se précipita vers lui. Le brun se tenait au milieu de la rue, regardant autour de lui d'un air absent, aussi vivant qu'une ombre. Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux, attrapant les siens qui étaient si triste. Sasuke grimaça légèrement, se retenant, cherchant à rester neutre.

-Sasuke, ça va ?

En entendant ces paroles, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent à grosse goutte, il hoqueta en sanglotant et hoquetant. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et entendre son prénom avait abattu le reste de sa retenue. Il se frotta les yeux, cherchant à empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Sasuke ? tu as mal quelque part ?

Mais il ne répondit pas non plus à Sakura, attrapant son haut au niveau de son cœur et le serrant à s'en briser les doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de triste, de douloureux et d'abominable qui avait du être ici. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne se souvenait de rien, mais c'était une sensation dont même son corps se souvenait au point qu'il l'avait guidé ici sans qu'il le sache pour se retrouver tétaniser quand il était tombé devant cette immense porte qui donnait sur un quartier désert. Sasuke était revenu au quartier Uchiha.

-Sasuke ?

-Je…j'ai…

-Quoi ? tu te souviens ? Naruto était en train d'écarter les mèches de son visage, l'observant attentivement, et cela fit encore plus mal à Sasuke de ne pas pouvoir savoir. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-NOoon ! c'est ça le problème ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important !!!! qu'est ce que c'est Naruto ?

-…

-C'était ici, il y a eu quelque chose ! mais je ne sais pas quoi !! qu'est ce que c'étaiiiit !!

-…

-Na…

-C'est ici que tu vivais plus jeune Sasuke.

-Sakura !

-On peut bien lui dire certaines choses Naruto, ça l'aidera peut être à se souvenir.

-J'ai vécu ici ?

-Oui. Ici, avec toute ta famille et ton clan.

-Pourquoi ça me fait mal Sakura ? pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui se serre quand je suis ici ? j'en ai presque du mal à respirer ! j'ai l'impression qu'on veut que j'étouffe !!!

-Alors partons d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi mes pas m'ont guidé ici ! pourquoi !

-Parce que c'est un chemin que tu faisais tout le temps jeunes, et instinctivement, ton corps à retrouver son chemin. Maintenant, on part.

Naruto lui attrapa la main, le tirant à sa suite pour qu'ils sortent de cette partie du village, et Sasuke traina des pieds avant de s'arracher de sa poigne, le regardant méchamment malgré ses larmes toujours présentes. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, regardant le lieu avec l'envi d'y retourner. Malgré le mal qu'il ressentait, il voulait y aller, c'était important, il y avait quelque chose là bas, c'était sur. Naruto serra les poings et baissa la tête.

-Tu veux savoir Sasuke ?

-Naruto non !

Sakura avait fait un pas en avant, mais aucun des deux garçons ne lui prêta attention. Sasuke s'était retourné vers lui, et Naruto planta son regard véhément dans le sien. Sakura était en train de paniquer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire et comment le brun allait réagir.

-Oui je le veux.

-…moi, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire, je sais que la souffrance que tu viens de ressentir n'en sera que plus forte, plus profonde, elle te blessera de nouveau...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ici, il y a eu un…non, si tu dois te rappeler, alors ce ne sera pas à cause de moi. Non…non.

-A cause de toi ? pas grâce ?

-…

-C'est donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave si tu penses que ça te rendrait coupable de quelque chose.

-…

-Si je veux revenir, tu viendrais avec moi ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent directement dans un silence un peu lourd, et couché dans la même pièce, l'un près de l'autre malgré la hauteur de différence, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se voir de plein pied pour savoir que l'autre ne dormait pas. Et ça perdura un bon et long moment que seuls les bruits de la nuit vinrent troubler.

Le temps fila, plusieurs fois Naruto accompagna Sasuke là bas, découvrant au fil des pas du brun un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru. Sasuke semblait connaître où il allait, et pourtant, il ne se rappelait de rien. Plus d'une fois il stoppa devant son ancien chez lui sans savoir qu'il avait habité là. Tsunade convoqua Naruto pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait, mais il ne put rien lui dire de plus que ne l'avait déjà fait les anbus. Ils partageaient leur temps entre ce quartier abandonné de tous, et les entraînements et quelques rares sorties.

Puis, il faillit y avoir la fin du monde du moins pour Naruto, à cause d'une machine qu'il fit à la laverie automatique et dont il n'avait pas vérifié le contenu. Un joli petit top rouge tout féminin oublié dans le tambour par une précédente cliente avait fait devenir tout le linge blanc de cette lessive d'un rose pâle type chewing gum trop maché. Sasuke avait grogné et l'avait regardé de travers, typique de lui lorsque ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui arriva donc de la même manière dans le domaine culinaire. D'ailleurs l'Uchiha l'avait viré de la cuisine, se servant mieux que lui des fourneaux bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout d'où lui venait sa manière de faire. Son corps semblait reproduire exactement ce qu'il fallait, et Naruto se chargea juste de faire les courses, suivant les listes d'ingrédients que Sasuke lui faisait d'après les livres de cuisine qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir du blond. Il ne l'aidait plus, s'étant coupé souvent le bout des doigts en dérapant sur un légume ou autre, et ne pouvant pas se justifié en disant qu'il ne savait pas utiliser des objets affutés, même, Sasuke l'avait chassé des fourneaux quand il avait failli renverser une marmite d'huile chaude pour la friture. Et depuis, un regard noir le fixait dès qu'il s'approchait trop près du coin cuisine. Sakura était même venue apprendre une recette que Sasuke réussissait particulièrement bien, et ce fut ce soir là que Tsunade s'invita. Elle partie discuter sur le balcon du blond, observant Sasuke qui s'affairait de l'autre coté et qui n'en tendait pas moins l'oreille, elle en était sure.

-Naruto, j'ai appris une nouvelle d'un événement datant d'il y a trois mois et demi. Jusque là, j'avais envoyé des hommes pour vérifier cette information et il s'avère qu'elle est vraie. Itachi est mort et ce serait de sa main.

Elle crut que les yeux de Naruto allaient tomber de leurs orbites, il releva direct la tête vers Sasuke qui n'avait même pas réagit, continuant de verser tranquillement la dose de lait que demander le gâteau qu'il était en train de préparer. Il n'y avait rien eu, pas un tic ni un éclat de rage dans ses yeux. Il râla pour le millimètre de liquide en trop, perfectionniste dans la cuisine comme il pouvait l'être ailleurs, et Sakura se moqua de lui ce qui finit par le vexé encore plus, avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire sarcastique pour lui débiter que lui au moins il ne ratait pas tout ses plats. Ils se tournèrent vers Naruto pour avoir son avis, et ce denier fit le sourd.

Tsunade fut requise pour le repas, devant goûter aux plats qu'ils avaient chacun fait de leurs cotés et les départager. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec la cuisine de son élève et se promit de lui offrir des livres de recettes avec photos d'appuis, se demandant comment avaler la chose qui était dans sa bouche. C'est pendant qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer avec le simili dessert de Sakura qu'elle décida de leur donner la vraie raison de sa visite. Une petite mission aux alentours du village venait de leur être confiée. Le lendemain matin, Naruto eut assez de mal à levé Sasuke qui aimait son lit, l'obligeant à le faire en soulevant le futon pour qu'il se retrouve sur le sol. Ce dernier mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il était encore tôt et que le blond n'attendait plus que lui. De mauvaise humeur il fila sous la douche, et Naruto se demanda au bout d'une demi-heure s'il s'était noyé. Mais non, l'Uchiha ressorti frais et pimpant et but un bon demi litre de café.

-On est déjà en retard Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Tsss, j'espère que Kakashi sensei le sera comme d'habitude.

Sasuke faillit partir avec sa tasse, et sous le regard las de Naruto, il gloussa avant de la laisser sur la table et d'arriver en courant pour le suivre. Naruto marchait assez vite, mais il arrivait encore à le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui ?

-Non, je me disais…une mission pour le village…tu vas mettre ça.

Naruto fourra sa main dans la sacoche arrière qu'il portait et en retira un bout de tissu qu'il lui donna. Sasuke déroula le cadeau et se retrouva avec le même que le blond, sauf qu'il était bleu nuit et que la plaque métallique était rayé en son centre. Il le regarda attentivement, sur que quelque chose allait lui venir à l'esprit, mais rien n'apparaissait dans sa tête, et il eut beau passer le doigt sur la forme de feuille, ça ne lui disait rien même s'il avait cette même sensation de n'être pas loin de savoir et d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

-C'est le tiens. Bon, on se dépêche, ils vont nous attendre, quand je pense que t'étais le plus ponctuel, toujours là au moins une heure avant moi et encore peut être plus…maintenant que j'y pense, tu devais te lever hyper tôt.

-Aucune idée.

-Je sais. Par là, on tourne.

-Ok.

Sasuke arrêta de regarder le bandeau, suivant le geste de son compagnon pour ne pas le lâcher. C'était le sien ? Alors pourquoi était-il avec Naruto ? Sasuke le noua rapidement autour de son front, et Naruto faillit rater son atterrissage en le regardant. Sasuke avait vu son expression, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et pour ne pas le gêner, il ne lui dit rien, continuant son chemin. Naruto se reprit en bougeant rapidement la tête et fit un bond jusqu'à lui pour continuer à courir à sa suite. Sakura eut la même réaction en le voyant, mais elle se reprit bien vite, riant et parlant rapidement sur tout et rien, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui parle à son tour et face faillir ses dernières résistances face aux larmes qui montaient. Kakashi arriva peut après eux, et il glissa en le voyant se retrouvant sur le cul sous le regard éberlué des deux autres qui ne l'avaient jamais vu perdre ainsi son équilibre.

Sasuke baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues en les voyant le regarder de nouveau l'œil rond, et puis la voix enjouée de Kakashi résonna comme si de rien n'était. Leur mission était de trouvé quelques plantes rares pour la Cinquième dont il leur montra les images et les descriptions. Naruto commença à se plaindre au vu du sérieux de la mission, mais il ne cracha pas non plus trop longtemps sur elle lorsque son maître lui offrit la possibilité d'aller se plaindre à Tsunade en pleine crise due à quelques problèmes extérieure et à un cas à l'hôpital qui ne se réglait pas. Ils y allèrent donc, marchant encore et encore, des kilomètres qui parurent infini à Sasuke qui pourtant ne se fatiguait pas. Ils arrivèrent dans l'après midi à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Tsunade, et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Naruto et Sasuke s'occupèrent de l'orée de la forêt, les deux autres allant plus dans la clairière aux herbes hautes. Ils cherchaient une toute petite fleur en forme de clochette, et Sasuke s'appuya contre un tronc, fatigué de la journée.

-Déjà en pause Sasuke ?

-Huhuhu, elle est pas belle la vie ? oooh ça va, bug pas comme ça, j'ai compris j'ai encore dis une ânerie. Pfff, mais c'est ça une mission ninja ?

-Ouais, mais la c'est une mission rang D. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne fait plus ça.

-Parce que là je suis en train de rêver que je le fais ?

-Hahaha, non, mais comme tu n'es pas encore au top niveau, on ne peut pas courir les grosses missions et on nous refile les truc qu'on donne normalement aux nouvelles recrues fraîchement sortie de l'académie.

-Mouais, bon je vais par là.

-Ok, s'il y a un problème, hurle.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha.

Sasuke laissa Naruto au pied d'un immense arbre, et pénétra un peu plus dans les bois. Il devait admettre s'être bien amusé à trouver quelques plantes, ayant trouvé avant les autres la mousse rougeâtre mais n'ayant pas vu le nid de guêpe juste à coté qui les avait obligé à plonger dans rivière proche pour ne pas se faire piquer. Puis il avait trouvé en même temps que Sakura, les graines d'un petit buisson à l'odeur épouvantable, ayant cru mourir en portant ses doigts ensuite à sa bouche et en ne sachant pas que c'était comme des piments. En fait, il s'était bien amusé. Il décida de prendre une pause, après tout, c'était à Naruto de trouver le reste, lui il avait fait son job. En se laissant tomber entre deux racines, il eut une faim de loup et chercha ce qu'il y avait dans sa sacoche. Rien. Faisant un rapide tour d'horizon, il trouva de quoi faire.

-Narutooo !!

-Ouais ?

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Euh…je crois qu'il est entré dans la forêt.

-Quoi ? mais les clochettes ne poussent pas là dedans, c'est une fleur qui a besoin de…oh mon dieu.

-Hein ?

Naruto entendit un rire carillonnant alors que Sasuke apparut, s'élançant de la forêt en sautillant en faisant des sortes de grands écarts, les yeux tout brillant, l'air illuminé avec un sourire béat et heureux. Il tenait à deux mains un petit bouquet de champignons et en jeta certains au dessus de lui comme on le ferait avec des pétales sur la route d'une jeune mariée. Il riait en faisant des vrilles et en continuant de sauter l'air d'être tout léger. Une vraie ballerine.

-Non les zoziooos, revenez, revenez !!!

Et Sasuke continua de poursuivre des papillons multicolores avant de s'arrêter l'air béat devant un buisson qu'il appela son ami. Sakura en avait lâché son panier, et Naruto avait mal à la mâchoire tellement elle s'était décroché. Sasuke continua encore de courir un peu, faisant quelques toupies et de large signe des bras, riant et hurlant des bruits étranges avant de voir Kakashi. Alors il stoppa, l'observant, puis il pointa un doigt vers lui et éclata d'un rire tellement sonore que les vrais oiseaux s'envolèrent. Ce fut comme un signal qui fit que Naruto et Sakura bondirent vers lui pour l'aider, tandis qu'il glissa au sol où il se roula, mort de rire et en pleure. Naruto le plaqua fermement, pestant contre la force qu'il avait, et Sakura fit vite un premier diagnostic, reconnaissant certains symptômes.

-Il a bouffé un champignon.

-Quoi ? mais il faut jamais manger de champignon.

-Et ben il faut croire qu'il avait faim. Les effets ne partiront que dans quelques heures

-Oooooh !! tu es un tigre tout mignon, les jolies moustaches ! ooooh je peux les toucher minou minou ?

-Hein ?

-Je crois qu'avec tes traces sur les joues, il te prend pour ça.

-Hein ?

-Oooooh un bonbon qui parle ! youhouuuu bonbon viens plus près que…hahahahahaha oooh l'épouvantail il sourit ! attention l'oiseau il va te manger ! ouste ouste vilain noiseau.

-Euh…Kakashi sensei ?

-Je vais l'endormir et toi tu me guéris cette chose.

-Oui sensei.

Kakashi passa sa main sur son visage, et Sasuke s'endormit bienheureux, Sakura prenant le relais alors que Naruto, pouvant enfin respirer, éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il laissa ses deux compagnons pour chercher la fleur, se clonant en une centaine d'exemplaire pour que ça aille plus vite. De guerre lasse, Kakashi fit de même en moins nombreux tout de même. Ils n'avaient pas finis de chercher et ils devraient donc rester une nuit dehors pour trouver le reste le lendemain. Pendant que ses clones s'acharnaient à retourner les brins d'herbes de toute sortes, Kakashi fila leur trouver un coin pour camper.

Sasuke se réveilla un peu vaseux une petite heure plus tard. Exit la crise de fou rire, il tirait plutôt la tronche, avec l'envie forte de vomir. Les autres avaient arrêtés de chercher, mettant en place un campement. Naruto venait d'allumer un feu, et Sakura étalait sa couche. Kakashi était repartie pour leur trouver à manger, et Naruto fut le premier à le voir réveiller. Sasuke s'attrapa la tête à pleine main, grimaçant un peu.

-Ça y est, t'es sur pied ? ça t'appendra à bouffer des champignons sortis de nulle part.

-Il avait une bonne tête.

-Et ce sont les plus jolies qui peuvent être les plus mortels Sasuke. La prochaine que t'as des envies, demande moi d'abord. T'as de la chance de ne pas être mort.

-Mais j'avais faim.

-Crétin.

-Hmpf.

-C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est lui qui est en colère en plus.

-Vous faites quoi là ?

-On prépare un campement, on parle pas aux zozios nous.

-Hein ?

-Hahaha, si tu savais à quel spectacle on a eu droit : Sasuke in Wonderland. Bref, on campe là pour ce soir.

-Quoi ? mais non.

-Ben si.

-Je veux pas.

-On te demande pas ton avis Sasu-roi. J'espère que Kakashi sensei va nous trouver de la vraie bouffe.

-Il trouve toujours, rajoute des branches à ton feu toi, il va finir par mourir.

-Ouais ouais, hey mais…Sasuke ?

-Quoi.

-Où est ton sac de couchage ?

-J'en ai pas je te signale.

Naruto était en train de réaliser que c'était vrai. Il avait oublié ce détail, et Sakura était en train de mourir de rire à coté d'eux. Il faudrait qu'il partage le sien avec lui, à moins que Kakashi ne lui cède le sien et monte la garde toute la nuit. Il était en train de se demander comment en parler à Kakashi quand il remarqua la mine renfrognée de son coéquipier assis en tailleur.

-Un problème Sasuke ?

-Ouais.

-Qui est ?

-Je ne veux pas dormir dans la forêt, il fait froid, y'a pas de mur et y'a plein de bêtes. Je hais les bêtes, quand ça rampe, quand ça bouge, avec leurs petits yeux et leurs poils. En plus ça rampe, ça fait du bruit et c'est méchant, ça pince, ça pique, c'est vilain.

-Euh…depuis quand t'aimes pas les insectes toi ?

-Depuis que je suis revenu au village, sur le chemin j'ai du dormir dehors. Y'en avais des tas, des tonnes, c'était immonde. J'ai même dormi sur une fourmilière, je hais les fourmis ! et après y'a eu des machins à pinces et tout. Je veux pas !!!

-Ben désolé mais tu vas devoir faire ta nuit avec ça.

-Tchhhh.

Naruto continua de glousser dans sa barbe de un pour l'imaginer aux prises des fourmis et de deux pour la tête qu'il avait, ce qui énerva Sasuke qui se mit dans son coin, pestant tout seul et jetant des petits cailloux et autres branches qui traînaient autour de lui. Il boudait dans son coin, balançant des trucs sur Naruto quand ce dernier le regardait l'œil rieur et allait encore le faire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il tenait en main n'était pas une brindille, mais une mante religieuse couleur bois qui le regardait de ses gros yeux globuleux. Sasuke, mante religieuse, mante religieuse, Sasuke. Les présentations étaient faites, et elle découvrit bien vite la glotte du brun qui hurla en cherchant à la jeter le plus loin possible de lui. Naruto éclata de rire, et Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour le marteler de ses poings, hystérique sur la sensation de la bête encore gravée dans ses mains.

Quand il se calma enfin, il resta à deux pas du blond, décidé à ne plus vivre de cauchemars seul. Sakura fit signe à Naruto qui vint voir ce qu'elle voulait. Ils parlaient au dessus du panier, et Sasuke tendit l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient, les soupçonnant de se moquer encore de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre blanche filant vivement vers lui, cherchant à attirer son attention mais n'y arrivant pas. Il glissa alors vers la seule ouverture qu'il voyait, et s'y glissa.

-Hu ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, trouvant qu'il y avait quelque chose de froid contre elle. Ça glissait le long de sa jambe, et il retint sa respiration en voyant que sa tournait autour d'elle en se découpant sous son vêtement. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, sa main essaya d'aller vers son pantalon, et ça se resserra autour de sa cuisse. Et là, il sentit que la chose commença à se glisser sous son caleçon ce qui lui enleva toute couleur humaine.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent en même temps vers lui. Sasuke les regardait en état de détresse totale, secouant les bras en l'air et pleurant pour qu'ils viennent à son aide, sa lèvre tremblait dangereusement et Naruto entendit son prénom résonner dans un gargouillis pathétique. Il accourut, se plantant à coté de Sasuke sans comprendre, et ce dernier lui montra son pantalon.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a un truc dedans je te diiiiiiis hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

-Hein ?

-Sors le de là, s'il te plaît ! je t'en conjure !! aide-moi ! aide-moi !

Sasuke le tenait aux épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne le suppliant pas uniquement de la voix. Il pleurait en sentant le corps remonter encore un peu plus haut, et il ouvrit la bouche ou un couic se fit entendre. Naruto baissa les yeux sur le caleçon, et en effet, ça bougeait là-dedans. Sakura leur fit dos, et il tira sur l'élastique pour y mettre la main. Il l'attrapa.

-Hii ! non c'est pas le bon !!

-Hein !

-Naruto ! touche pas Sasuke où il le faut pas !

-Tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même peu être ?

-Mais vous faites quoi les jeunes ?

Naruto devint tout rouge en entendant la voix de Kakashi à l'autre bout du campement qui voyait le blond la main dans le caleçon du brun en pleur, et de Sakura qui avait l'air de faire celle qui ne voyait rien. Ils avaient peut être décidé de le violer ? Sasuke hurla à ce moment là, Naruto eut un petit cri de douleur et sortie sa main où était accroché un petit serpent tout blanc qui le lâcha pour tomber sur les jambes de Sasuke. Sasuke le regarda droit dans ses yeux jaunes, il était petit à l'air vicieux, avec son bout de langue qui entrait et sortait joyeusement en cadence. Il ouvrit la gueule et l'Uchiha crut voir un sourire, ce qui le fit devenir carrément bleu tellement son visage manquait de sang. Sakura sauta vers Naruto pour lui enlever le poison potentiel, et Sasuke poussa un nouveau cri strident en balayant d'un puissant revers de la main son petit ami reptile qui était juste venu lui dire un petit bonjour. Il s'échappa à quatre patte, se roulant sur le sol plus loin en sentant encore contre sa peau la peau froide et fluide de la bête. Kakashi n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, et quand il vit le serpent se tortillant de nouveau vers Sasuke en pleine crise au sol, il laissa tomber sa prise par terre pour voler à son secours.

La tête du serpent éclata sur le sol sous la voute plantaire de Naruto qui bouillait de colère, une grosse veine en travers du front, un petit nuage rouge autour du corps. Sasuke avait le nez contre le talon de son ami, le serpent ayant été juste à deux pas de lui, et il se mit à genoux, s'accrochant au pantalon orange de son camarade pour le remercier tout sourire. Naruto se retourna à demi, l'air démoniaque.

-Tu paniquais pour cette merde de six centimètres !

-…c'est un serpent.

-Oui c'est un serpent, j'ai vu que c'est un serpent ! il m'a mordu ce con ! t'aurais pu me prévenir que c'était ça !

-Mais j'en savais rien ! je vous regardais quand il est entré ! et si je l'avais vu je l'aurais pas laisser venir !

-Grrr mais…

-Naruto ça va aller, c'est pas de sa faute. Et puis tu as survécu non ? Sakura t'as soignée.

-Ouais.

-Et je pense qu'elle aimerait savoir de qu'elle taille il était.

-Hein ?

-L'autre serpent.

-Sensei ! Sakura était morte de honte.

-Hahahaha.

Naruto comprit en même temps que Sasuke de quoi Kakashi parlait, et ils évitèrent de se regarder pendant un petit moment de la soirée, rouge à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Kakashi s'amusa donc à les laisser dormir cote à cote, riant silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il voyait la gêne sur le visage de Sasuke, chose qu'il aimait particulièrement. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas dormir seul de toute manière, ayant bien trop peur de se voir envelopper d'immondes bêtes pendant son sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il réveilla Sakura et mit sa main sur sa bouche, lui pointant le coin des deux garçons. Elle regarda donc ce qu'il voulait lui montrer et fut surprise de les voir dormir collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bras se croisant, pratiquement joue contre joue.

-Ils s'entendent plutôt bien hein ?

-J'aimerai que ce soit comme ça pour toujours…comme ça on pourrait tout lui dire.

-Naruto ne veut toujours pas ?

-…il l'amène parfois dans des coins où ils allaient ou bien où Sasuke aimait rester. Il le fait, mais ça ne lui dit jamais rien.

-Il le fait peut être exprès.

-Non je ne pense pas, Sasuke, en sachant tout et même en faisant semblant, il ne pourrait pas rire comme ça.

-…alors il vaut peut être mieux qu'il reste amnésique n'est ce pas ?

-Ça, je n'ai pas la réponse.

-Tu vas les réveiller ?

-Oui.

Sakura alla donc les voir, les embêtant avec un bout de bâton qui trainait là, Naruto fut le premier à céder, se redressant de son étroite couche avec un soupir. Sasuke en le sentant bouger ouvrit un œil pour se retrouver avec le bâton devant la face. Il hurla, se redressant pour donner un coup de poing dans l'objet de son horreur. Les deux autres compères et même son sensei le regardèrent ébahis, alors que lui à bout de souffle était en train de chercher une pierre pour l'écraser sur la branche.

-Sasuke, c'est une branche que tu veux écraser là.

-Hein ?

Naruto assis sur ses talons le regardait avec intérêt, et éclata de rire en le voyant devenir tout rouge en même temps qu'il réalisait son envie de meurtre dédié à une branche. Il se leva, allant vers le feu pour réclamer son café qu'ils lui firent vite. Pendant qu'ils effaçaient leurs traces, Naruto vers lui, lui donna quelques biscuits qu'il lui restait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Que tu ne manges pas de champignons, quelle question. A moins que ça ne te dise d'aller parler une fois de plus aux papillons ou aux buissons.

-Hmpf.

-Non, on doit dire merci. Hahaha.

-Hey, les deux amoureux, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

-De quoi !!! ça va pas dans votre tête Kakashi senseiii !!

-Ben quoi ? vous êtes toujours fourrés dans les pattes l'un de l'autre, bref, on va vers la rivière aujourd'hui, on aura peut être plus de change.

-Ok, on vous suit.

-Ah non, aujourd'hui on passe devant !

Sasuke sauta sur un tronc et monta à la première branche, défiant Naruto de lui refusait ce petit plaisir. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sautant à coté de lui avant de rebondir de suite plus loin et de lui hurler d'essayer de le suivre. Sasuke sauta rapidement à sa suite, laissant comme à chaque fois dans ces moments là ses sens reprendre le dessus. Il évitait très bien les problèmes dans ces moments là, et rapidement il se retrouva à coté de Naruto, recevant de la part de ce dernier un sourire espiègle. Ils y arrivèrent avant les deux autres et Naruto se laissa tomber près du point d'eau pour remplir sa gourde. Sasuke s'était quant à lui laisser tomber assis sur la dernière branche et regarda le court d'eau.

Sasuke sauta sur un tronc et monta à la première branche, défiant Naruto de lui refusait ce petit plaisir. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sautant à coté de lui avant de rebondir de suite plus loin et de lui hurler d'essayer de le suivre. Sasuke sauta rapidement à sa suite, laissant comme à chaque fois dans ces moments là ses sens reprendre le dessus. Il évitait très bien les problèmes dans ces moments là, et rapidement il se retrouva à coté de Naruto, recevant de la part de ce dernier un sourire espiègle. Ils y arrivèrent avant les deux autres et Naruto se laissa tomber près du point d'eau pour remplir sa gourde. Sasuke s'était quant à lui laisser tomber assis sur la dernière branche et regarda le court d'eau.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis déjà venu ici ?

-…plus haut.

Sasuke remonta le cours d'eau des yeux, il ne voyait pas plus haut, alors il s'élança, il voulait voir. Naruto le poursuivit, laissant derrière lui un clone pour prévenir les deux autres. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand Sasuke vit deux immenses statues et qu'une douleur fulgurante le fit tomber à genoux. Il cherchait son souffle et avait peur de lever les yeux vers l'horizon. Naruto se posta juste à coté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule, et le contact sembla brûler le brun.

-Tu te rappelles ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Non. Non je ne me souviens de rien mais…mais ici j'ai fais quelque chose de grave…j'ai mal…j'ai du faire du mal et ça me fait mal…

-…

-Naruto, tu sais ce que j'ai fais ici ?

-…Non.

Sasuke vit les yeux de son ami, ils étaient plein de nostalgie et de peine, Naruto était en train de lui mentir, il savait ce qu'il y avait eu là et il ne voulait pas lui dire intentionnellement. Ce qu'il avait du faire avait du être très grave, surtout pour que Naruto ne veuille pas qu'il s'en rappelle ainsi. Naruto détourna les yeux vers les statues, et c'est là que Sasuke les vit.

-Regarde, les clochettes sont là.

-…

-On les ramène à Sakura ?

Naruto les déterra avec soins, l'air préoccupé, et puis il rebroussa chemin avec le brun sans ouvrir la bouche. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Sakura accueillie la fleur avec un éclat de joie et enterra Naruto sous une nuée d'explication dont il n'avait rien à faire. Sasuke avait rejoins Kakashi qui cherchait une baie, et son air préoccupé tapa l'œil de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as vu alors ?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Non.

-Tu en a envie ?

-Vous savez comment faire ?

Sasuke le regardait avec tellement d'espoir que Kakashi regretta ce qu'il allait lui dire :

-Non, les spécialistes ont déjà vu ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de ton cerveau, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait t'aider plus qu'eux.

-Pfff.

-Mais si tu veux te souvenir, un jour ça te reviendra.

-Reste à savoir si ça leur fera plaisir à ces deux là.

Sasuke, l'air amer, s'éloigna de lui et sembla suivre une piste au sol, se faisant prendre sa place par Naruto qui discuta de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son maître. Sakura rejoignit Sasuke et se mit à chercher avec lui, lui parlant de ses amies au village et de celles qui craquaient sur lui, le faisant rire un peu jaune par moment sur les remarques qu'elles avaient sur sa personne. Il n'aimait pas trop comment elles le collaient, le pressaient, cherchant sans cesse à l'aguicher. Il préférait le rythme qu'il avait avec Naruto, et cela lui suffisait amplement pour le moment. Ce dernier les rejoignit, souriant de toutes ces dents en montrant à Sakura l'un des derniers éléments qu'ils cherchaient.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils rentraient au village, se dépêchant pour que la fraîcheur des éléments récoltés ne soit pas de l'histoire ancienne. Naruto était en train de lui parler d'un entraînement qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait trouvé très difficile, mais stoppa en plein milieu d'une phrase. Face à eux se dressait des hommes masqués portant de lourds manteaux, et l'attitude du blond changea du tout au tout. Il était en train de s'en méfier, mesurant chacun de leurs mouvements. Naruto murmura à l'attention de Kakashi :

-Ils sont de chez nous, non ?

-Mmh.

-Alors pourquoi être si menaçant.

-Ceux là le sont toujours Naruto, c'est une branche spéciale.

-Elle est là pour lui ?

-Peut être bien, s'ils étaient en mission jusqu'alors, ils ne savent peut être pas ce qu'il en est. Ne bougez pas d'ici et faites attention.

-Ok.

Naruto s'était déjà mis devant Sasuke, et Sakura protégeait ses arrières, enfilant ses gants et ayant laissé le panier à ses pieds. Kakashi s'avança vers le groupe et parla trop bas pour se faire entendre de son équipe. La conversation ne fut pas houleuse, mais le trio sentait toujours ces ondes meurtrières envers le brun du groupe. Celui qui devait être le chef hocha la tête, et le groupe d'homme s'éclipsa en un clignement de paupière. Kakashi leur fit signe, et ils avancèrent toujours sous la même position.

-Vous pouvez baisser votre garde, ils ne feront rien.

-Ils voulaient quoi ?

-Savoir pourquoi on n'agissait pas alors qu'il était là, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas attaqués.

-Au moins ceux là ont un cerveau.

-Huhuhu, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne se sentait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il avait du être un monstre pour se faire suivre de cette manière, parfois il sentait ceux qui le surveillaient, et par moment il y avait aussi les même regards, voire les mêmes auras que ceux de ces hommes là qui se montraient à lui. Il ne savait pas quelles conneries il avait pu faire de sa vie antérieure, mais ça avait du être grave. Mais dans ces moments là, il se disait aussi qu'il avait du être sacrement fort pour que des hommes d'un tel niveau fussent à ses trousses, et plus que tout il se demandait à quoi il avait bien pu destiner tout ce qu'il avait su faire.

Kakashi leur avait dis qu'il parlerait de cette rencontre à Tsunade, ce qu'il fit, mais Naruto aurait préféré un peu plus de reproche dans sa voix. Car Sasuke était revenu depuis un moment, et tous devaient savoir qu'il était à retirer des listes de recherche. Quand il voulut prendre la parole, le brun l'attrapa par la manche et fit juste non de la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à dos les gens qui l'aimaient lui parce qu'ils le détestaient lui, c'était ça qu'il ressentait, et il devait l'en empêcher. Naruto fronça les sourcils dangereusement, mais se calma, restant à sa place. Il le resta bien trop longtemps, continuant même lorsqu'elle termina leur entrevue, et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il pensait, alors il marcha cote à cote avec lui et lui expliqua pourquoi, chuchotant presque. Le regard de Naruto fut dur, presque froid.

-Rentre.

-Seul ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, il avait besoin de se changer l'esprit et il prit la fuite plus qu'il ne s'en alla. Sakura prit sa place, accompagnant son coéquipier qui avait perdu sa verve. Elle resta avec lui chez Naruto malgré qu'il lui demandât plus d'une fois de partir. Elle ne voulait pas, et après avoir tourné en rond entre le balcon et son lit, Sasuke craqua. Il serra les dents, baissa la tête, cherchant à dissimuler ses larmes derrières ses mèches, mais il n'y arriva pas. Sakura d'abord choquée vint l'enlacer, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, le rassurant par des petites tapes et des paroles douces et cela bien qu'il la repoussa plus d'une fois. Quand il fut calmé, il plongea sa tête dans ses paumes, n'arrivant pas à arrêter le flot de parole qui était en train de monter.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, pourtant tout le monde m'en veux je peux le sentir à chaque fois. Je le vois dans leurs yeux, dans leurs attitudes. Et je sais que Naruto le sent autant que moi, ça l'énerve et je voudrais qu'ils arrêtent, je ne veux pas qu'il ait encore mal à cause de moi.

-Qui t'as dis qu'il a eut mal à cause de toi ?

-Je le sais !! il y a des choses que je sais !! je le sens ici, ça me fait mal, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je comprends…qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'ils arrêtent Sakura ? qu'est ce que je dois faire ? est ce que je dois arrêter d'être près de Naruto pour qu'il n'ait plus mal ?

-Si tu fais ça Sasuke, il n'y a pas que contre eux qu'il sera en colère.

-…

-Naruto a eu mal à cause de toi, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui sans doute plus. Tu étais son meilleur ami et tu comptais beaucoup pour lui.

-Alors pourquoi je lui ai fais mal ? pourquoi !! dis moi que je comprenne !!!

-…parce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal étant plus jeune, et plus que tout tu voulais que cette personne paie de sa vie ce qu'elle t'avait fait subir. Tu es parti pour ça.

-J'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais pour ça ?

-Tu sais Sasuke…ici…tu n'avais que nous.

-…comment ça ?

-Moi aussi je craquais sur toi avant, je t'ai beaucoup observé, cherchant à savoir ce que tu aimerais chez une fille. Avant, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais après je l'ai remarqué.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai vu sourire que lorsqu'on était avec toi, je ne t'ai vu t'énerver que dans ces conditions là…tu n'étais vraiment vivant que quand nous étions à tes cotés…autrement, tu ne savais pas vivre.

-C'est…horrible.

-C'est pour ça que Naruto a du mal par moment avec toi, tu es totalement différent d'avant même si parfois tu retrouves certaines choses, ce ne sont jamais vraiment les mêmes. Il est désorienté, parfois je vois qu'il aimerait tout te dire et que tu te souviennes de tout, mais il a peur.

-Peur de quoi ! s'il faut que je redevienne comme avant pour qu'il soit bien je…

-Si tu redeviens comme avant, il a peur, tout comme moi, que tu repartes.

-…

-Prends ton temps Sasuke, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire et quand le temps viendra, j'espère que tu opteras pour la bonne réponse.

-…je le ferai…pourquoi tu souris comme ça Sakura ?

-On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait, j'ai longtemps cru que l'on resterait une équipe uni pendant un long très long moment. Je nous voyais gravir tous les échelons…toujours ensemble.

-Et j'ai tout fichu en l'air, c'est ça.

-Oui et non, tu avais tes raisons.

-…je vais rester Sakura.

-Je l'espère. Oh, Naruto est en train d'arriver, tu devrais aller te rincer le visage, on voit que tu as pleuré.

-Ok.

Sasuke alla vers la salle de bain, mais avant d'y entrer il se tourna vers la kunoichi toujours assise à même le sol qui le regardait avec un air si doux. Il se rappelait d'yeux aussi doux, deux paires différentes mais cependant porteuses de cette même gentillesse, des yeux noirs charbons qui lui étreignirent le cœur. Cette image s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle lui était venu, et avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il lui sourit.

-Je t'aime Sakura.

Il entra, ne voyant pas la face totalement surprise de son amie face à ces paroles qu'elle avait voulut entendre une bonne partie de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas dis de cette manière là, et elle le savait pertinemment. Sasuke l'avait toujours aimé comme ça, plus ou moins elle l'avait su, rien d'autre qu'en bonne amie, sans doute la seule si l'on exceptait Naruto. Quand il était partie du village, elle avait comprit. Naruto entra à se moment dans la pièce, l'air complètement extenué.

-Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire ça.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il murmura en passant à ses cotés avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas et de serrer sa couette dans ses bras, s'endormant pratiquement instantanément. Elle fut désolée pour Sasuke quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas entendu ça, et l'Uchiha la raccompagna à la porte avant d'aller s'installer sur son futon qu'il venait de dérouler, cherchant ses souvenir dans les abysses obscures de sa mémoire.

Le lendemain tout comme les jours suivant, rien ne sembla avoir changé.

* * *

et voilà, à suivre ^^


	4. Chap 4 l'anniversaire d'Ino

Alors ici il y aura une partie Karaoké avec des chansons, c'est pour ça que ce chap à l'air long. merci à tous les reviewers X)

**Always in my mind**

**_Chap IV : l'anniversaire d'Ino_**

_**Résumé : en bref : sasuke est complétement OOC suite à une amnésie. Naruto et Sakura le réintègre avec un peu de mal face à cet 'étranger' qu'il est pour eux, pourtant, ils viennent à l'accepter ainsi et ne savent plus s'il faut espérer sa guérison ou non.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

Quelques semaines étaient passées, le malaise de Sasuke ne semblait n'avoir jamais existé, celui de Naruto encore moins, et Sakura n'aimait pas qu'il se cache ainsi la face. Pourtant elle n'osait pas détruire cette paix précaire, surtout depuis qu'Ino l'avait prévenue qu'elle voulait faire son anniversaire et qu'elle ne voulait pas de baisse de moral jusque là. Elle arriva chez les garçons une petite demi-heure en avance, histoire d'être sure qu'ils avaient les bon déguisements avec eux. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle entendit un cri retentissant suivit d'un long, très long silence. Sakura vola pratiquement pour arriver devant la porte qu'elle défonça d'un coup de pied et trouva Sasuke allongé au milieu de la pièce, Naruto assis sur son dos en train de lui fixer du gel pour aplanir ses cheveux rebiquant naturellement. Il riait à plein poumons en voyant l'autre gigoter inutilement, et une fois satisfait, il lui planta au milieu du sommet du crâne, une barrette supportant un petit canari tout jaune pétant.

-Mais je veux pas de cet oiseau Naruto !

-Mais si, ça complète le tout.

-Non !

-Mais si ! regarde, Sakura joue le jeu à fond elle.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui prit une pose, toute souriante, cachant dans son dos l'immense piqure d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Le brun détailla le petit bonnet portant une croix rouge, descendit sur sa tunique blanche immaculée et courte qui supportait un stéthoscope autour de ses épaules. Elle avait des bas blanc pale sous sa jupe qui fit lever un sourcil sceptique au brun quand à la décence de ce costume et termina sur les talons aiguilles blanc eux aussi. Elle était en infirmière.

-Et vous, c'est ça vos déguisement pour son anif ?

-Ouais, je t'ai parlé du manga que je lis dernièrement là,

-Katekyo hitman reborn ?

-Ouais, ben voilà lui il est en Hibari Kyoya version préfet, et moi je suis en Colonello version adolescent. Ça me va bien hein ?

Naruto fit un petit tour sur lui-même, tout heureux de lui montrer son déguisement qui se composait d'une tenue militaire verte, portée négligemment sur un t-shirt blanc et des boots noire de l'armée. Il avait un badge portant la mention 01 au niveau du cœur et un bandana motif camouflage autour de la tête. Sans aucun mal elle avait reconnu le personnage du manga qu'elle avait feuilleté une fois ou deux mais dont elle préférait les versions yaois, c'est pour ça qu'elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait de se redresser par terre, la main dans les cheveux pour s'arracher le Hibirds qui s'y tenait.

-C'est rigolo ça.

-Hé tu m'as pas répondu Sakura !

-Hm ? ah ouais, t'es canon, ça te va ?

-Nyéhéhéhé.

Sakura observait Sasuke qui était en train de retirer la poussière de sa chemise en se redressant. Il le portait exactement comme dans le manga, avec la veste de son uniforme posée on ne sait comment sur ses épaules, et épinglée à sa manche était son bandeau de préfet. Il avait le même pantalon cintré et les chaussures en cuir de son personnage. En voyant le petit oiseau sur le sommet de son crâne, elle rigola doucement.

-N'empêche que ça te va très bien ça Sasuke.

-Mais je me sens ridicule.

-Hahaha, alors viens par là, je vais te le mettre sur l'épaule.

Sakura n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle verrait Sasuke se déguiser pour aller à une fête costumée, et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être toujours vivante pour avoir vu ça. Elle entendit un petit bip, et avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser, Naruto les avait attrapé par les épaules en hurlant qu'ils devaient sourire, avant de les tourner vers la table de la cuisine d'où parti un flash.

-Ah c'était quoi ce truc !

-Photo ! hahahah, oh tire pas la tronche Sasuke, tu vas toutes les faire craquer !

-C'est ça, je te crois, comme si c'était ça que je voulais.

-Hahaha, allez, on y va !

Déguisés comme ils étaient, leur route vers le domaine Nara où se passait la fête ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais ils s'en fichaient complètement, même si Sakura regretta par deux fois son costume si court. Les deux garçons réglèrent le problème à chaque fois qu'elle s'était fait apostropher par des vieux pervers, et ils rirent beaucoup trop à son goût du désarroi qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ces moments là. La salle que Shikamaru leur avait indiquée et qui servait habituellement aux mariages ou aux réunions de famille était en vue.

En arrivant devant, Naruto frappa, mais personne n'ouvrit. Il regarda Sakura qui haussa les épaules et il recommença. Puis ce fut elle qui s'y mit, et finalement Sasuke à bout de patience, passa devant eux et frappa à grand renfort de coups de poings. Une voix leur demanda de rentrer, et sans se faire prier l'Uchiha poussa la porte et entra d'un pas décidé.

Sasuke était devenu blond.

Un bol de farine ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant fort venait de lui tomber sur le sommet du crâne, et le brun eut juste le temps de s'essuyer la face pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que plusieurs rires résonnèrent. Il se tourna pour partir, vexé d'être l'objet de leur moquerie, et ce fut le flash de l'appareil de Naruto qui l'accueillit joyeusement. Surpris, il stoppa, l'air étonné, et un second flash parti suivit d'un long rire. Si Sasuke avait été dans la tête du blond à ce moment là, il aurait aussi entendu un rire qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre depuis la nuit d'un certain massacre, et ce son inhabituel étonna Naruto qui n'eut pas trop le temps de s'y attarder. Sakura se cachait le bas du visage, mais ses tremblements montraient qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !!!

-Hahahaha, t'es totalement dans le perso toi, tu sors même ses phrases !

Naruto venait d'éviter qu'il l'attrape, passant à coté de lui pour rentrer dans la maison, complètement hilare. S'il croyait que Sasuke allait stopper pour si peu, c'était mal le connaître, et l'Uchiha entra comme une furie dans l'habitation, le poursuivant non stop même s'il se cachait derrière les autres. Ni Kiba en pirate ne l'arrêta, et encore moins Ino en momie, Sasuke arrivait toujours à déloger le blond de leurs dos, continuant de crier :

-Reviens ici !

-Non !

-Je vais te mordre à mort je te dis !!!

-hahaha.

Sasuke ne supporta pas se rire là, et il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, ressortant deux petits objets qui quand il appuya dessus, s'agrandirent car télescopique. Avec un dans chaque main, il eut un rictus mauvais et continua de lui dire qu'il allait le mordre à mort. En jetant un regard de coté, Naruto eut un frisson.

-Mais à quel moment tu t'es acheté des tonfas toi !

-Kukuku.

Plus personne ne voulait cacher Naruto derrière son dos, et le blond commençait à paniquer sérieusement devant l'air sérieux de son meilleur ami. Sakura se planta près d'Ino dont l'entrelacement des bandages mettait ses formes en valeur, et la blonde la salua avant de continuer de rire. Sasuke venait d'attraper Naruto par le dos de sa veste, et le blond s'en extirpa très vite avant de continuer à courir dans la grande salle.

-En momie ?

-J'ai choisie le déguisement de Shikamaru, il m'a choisi le mien et on n'a rien pu faire pour Choji, il voulait absolument être un paquet de chips.

-Je vois ça.

-Hm, par contre, toi ça ne m'étonne pas trop, sauf peut être la longueur ?

-Je crois que j'ai vu un peu trop court, c'est pas grave je vais devoir faire avec.

-Oh il l'a attrapé.

Sasuke était assis à cheval sur Naruto, les deux tonfas se croisant autour de sa gorge, ses pieds écrasant ses bras au sol pour qu'il ne bouge pas, et il baissa la tête vers la sienne. Naruto riait jaune et une bonne partie des gens présents les regardait. C'était qu'il y avait là un peu plus que les groupes habituels. En fait, il y avait aussi une petite partie de certains clans.

-Traitre !! tu savais !! et tu m'as laissé entrer !!

-Mais non je ne savais pas ! j'te jure Sasuke !

-C'est ça, c'est pour ça que tu as pris ton appareil ? comme par hasard ? tu voulais me voir en blond avoue !

-Hahaha.

-Ça avoue tout !

-Hééé non ! c'est pas vrai, je te jure ! Sasuke !

-Allez, laisse tomber Sasuke.

-Ouais, même s'il est dans le coup, c'est rien par rapport à ce que t'as pu lui faire.

-Ino !

-Oups.

Sakura qui s'était mise sur ses talons à cotés d'eux faillit tomber en entendant les mots de son amie. Sasuke qui avait la tête baissée vers Naruto ne fut vu que de lui, un air surpris puis blessé, un air presque résigné. Sakura mit sa main sur son épaule pour se baisser vers lui et voir sa face, mais la peine qu'il avait eu avait disparue, il souriait juste d'un air un peu trop gentil.

-T'as intérêt de réparer ça.

-Ouais. Bon, tu vas déjà te changer et après on ira te rincer les cheveux, il ne te reste de ce truc que là.

-Ok.

Sasuke venait de se relever et l'aida à faire de même, lui présentant son poing que Naruto frappa du sien. Sakura fut surprise, ça lui rappela une même situation des années auparavant, et elle fut encore plus surprise quand Sasuke lui tendit la main et que Naruto fit de même pour l'aider à se relever. Son cœur manqua un battement, mais pour lequel ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Naruto attrapa Sasuke et le fit entrer dans un placard à balais où il lui demanda de patienter.

-Bon qui est celui qui m'a foutu dans la merde ?

Des rires se firent entendre, et le coupable n'était pas seul. La main de Naruto entra, à peine visible dans le noir du placard, et il lui donna les vêtements en les nommant un à un pour qu'il sache où aller quoi. Mais Sasuke sentit comme un problème, terminant d'enfiler le bas qui lui laissa avoir froid aux jambes, il sortit de là en demandant ce qu'il se passait, et se retrouva avec quelques flash alors que Naruto derrière lui venait de lui mettre quelque chose dans les cheveux et éclata de rire. Sasuke se regarda. D'abord par le bas, il vit une jupe d'écolière, remontant il tomba sur une petite chemisette qu laissait deviner son nombril s'il bougeait un peu trop, autour de son cou il y avait une petite cravate rouge et en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux, il trouva…des oreilles de chats.

-Narutooo !!!

-Hahaha !!!

-Je vais te tueeeer !!!

-Cheese !

Sasuke en se tournant vers lui venait de subir une fois de plus l'enfer de la photographie. Naruto crut encore entendre un rire en lui, mais n'eut pas le temps de questionner Kyubi. De nouveau il devait fuir à travers la salle, et cette fois, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire attraper. Manque de pot en s'enfuyant, il renversa sur eux deux un plateau de verre déjà versé en plein sur eux. Naruto glissa et s'étala sur les fesses, et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, au bord des larmes. Sasuke se rattrapa à la table pour ne pas se retrouver sur le sol avec la jupe sur les hanches, et après un regard tueur se mit lui aussi à rire. C'est là qu'il y eut le plus de flash, surtout de Sakura qui avait attrapé au passage l'appareil du blond, et puis de Ino qui jubilait d'avoir un Sasuke écolière neko dans son futur album. Quand ils se calmèrent, Naruto tendit la main vers son ami :

-Tu m'aides ?

-Alors là, demerdes-toi.

-Quoi ? Sasuke ! mon amiii…

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Ino ?

-Oui Sasuke ?

-Il y a vraiment de quoi me changer ici ?

-Euh…oui je pense, en attendant que ton costume soit laver et sécher, je peux te trouver un kimono.

-Ok.

-Pareil pour toi Naruto, allez, suivez moi, je vais vous trouvez ça. Ah attends, faut que tu rendes ses oreilles à Shikamaru.

Elle les amena dans un autre bâtiment de l'extérieur et les mena vers une salle de bain, les faisant entrer ensemble et leur demandant de laisser le linge sale dans un des paniers à l'entrée, pour qu'elle puisse s'en charger. Naruto ne voulut pas admettre qu'il était gêné, et à deux ils y allèrent, faisant tel qu'elle leur avait demandé. Naruto fila rapidement sous le jet d'eau, et Sasuke fit en sorte de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas le gêner. Juste à coté ils purent entendre Ino qui prenait leurs vêtements, leurs disant qu'elle leurs avait laissé de quoi se changer. Le silence dans la pièce était persistant et Sasuke le brisa.

-Je ne vais pas te regarder, pas la peine d'être gêner comme ça.

-…

-Et puis si tu n'avais rien fais, il ne serait rien arrivé.

-Le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas à l'origine des idées.

-Hn, mais t'y a participé.

-…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ce que Ino t'as dis.

-Si elle l'a dit, c'est qu'il doit y avoir du vrai. Ça fait un moment que j'ai accepté le fait que j'ai du être un salaud fini dans mon ancienne vie.

-T'avais tes raisons, je les comprenais plus ou moins.

-Mais tu n'acceptais pas, je sais. Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se répète jamais. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas prendre de douche avec moi ? c'est à cause de moi ou autre chose ?

-Saï a dit que j'en avais une petite. En entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto se traita d'idiot et tenta de lui faire dos du mieux qu'il put.

-Mais non.

-HE ! t'as dis que tu ne regarderais pas ! En disant ça, Naruto s'était tourné vers lui en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, le rouge de ses joues battant des records de couleur.

-Kukuku, mais là c'est toi qui te montre à moi.

-Hiii ! pervers !

-Hahaha.

Naruto attrapa le savon pour se couvrir de mousse, et pesta en voyant qu'aucune bulle n'apparaissaient sur sa peau. Sasuke pouffa en le voyant perdu, et il s'approcha de lui pour pénétrer sous le jet d'eau chaude qui laissait beaucoup de buée autour d'eux.

-Mais de ce que j'ai vu, t'es dans les normes non ? en tout cas, comme moi quoi.

Sans y réfléchir Naruto avait baissé les yeux sur son sexe, et ses couleurs redoublèrent quand il comprit se qu'il regardait. Sasuke éclata de rire et Naruto se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Le brun avait réussi à le détendre, et bientôt il oublia même de se cacher d'une main. En sortant, ils trouvèrent deux kimonos, l'un étant totalement noir, et l'autre étant blanc.

-Il en porte un comme ça dans le manga.

-Ouais avec une ceinture blanche… tiens enfile-le.

Naruto trouva un ciseau et découpa un bout de manche pour lui faire une ceinture qu'il serra, avant de trouver du gel que le brun appliqua en grosse quantité pour que ses cheveux redeviennent lisses. Pendant ce temps là, il chercha dans les casiers où reposait du linge propre et parfaitement plié. Il y trouva la tenue de base de tous ninjas, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

En arrivant en bas, tous se tournèrent vers eux. Tout d'abord ils avaient vu Sasuke. Pratiquement celui de l'époque malgré ses cheveux retravaillés. Sa face était hautaine, et le kimono lui donnait une allure stricte et implacable qui leurs firent se dire qu'il avait du retrouver la mémoire. Naruto arriva à ce moment là et se planta à coté de lui. Là, le silence devint total, et même le sourire de Naruto vacilla. Sasuke tourna les yeux vers lui, et se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dis plus haut :

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Héhéhé, je suis sur que ça va leur faire un choc tu vas voir, je me déguise en Yondaime, un de nos ancien chef.

Et en effet, il faisait de l'effet, au point que s'en était déroutant. Ils dévisageaient tous le fils du Yondaime qui en cet instant précis ressemblait à si méprendre à ce dernier, il ne manquait que quelques détails pour que ce fut complet, mais il n'était pas loin d'égaler son modèle. Et peu ici savaient qu'il était son fils. Naruto se racla la gorge et avança d'une voix peu sure :

-Quoi, ce n'est pas réussi ?

-Un peu trop réussi tu veux dire Naruto.

Kakashi qui n'avait pour déguisement qu'un chapeau pointu à pois sur la tête, venait d'attraper l'appareil des mains de Sakura pour prendre une photo du duo. Le blond fier de lui alla donc vers ses amis et ignora ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore repris. Même, il était assez content de leur couper la chique de cette manière, et il parada un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'Ino leurs annonce que leurs vêtements étaient lavés et secs.

Entretemps, ils avaient rejoins le groupe, Naruto s'amusant des déguisements que ses amis avaient. Après l'intervention de Kakashi, Kiba était allé l'accueillir avec un verre, habillé de bouts de tissus et de cuir par endroits. Il s'était largement inspiré de Jack Sparrow, s'étant même dessiné une fausse barbichette au marqueur noir. Shino l'avait suivi en amenant un autre verre pour Sasuke, et ils mirent deux minutes à trouver qu'il s'était costumé en l'homme invisible, avec grand imper, bandage et lunettes. Choji habillé en paquet de chips géant était arrivé avec un saladier rempli de ses confrères dans les bras, bientôt suivit de Shikamaru dont la queue de chat bougeait de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas. En voyant les yeux de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, il se justifia par le fait qu'il avait choisis celui d'Ino et elle le sien, ce qui le fit rire. Lee arriva en poussant des petits cris, imitant Bruce Lee dont il était grand fan depuis qu'il avait découvert ses films, et Néji vint presque à regret au vue de son air blasé.

-Tu es en quoi toi ?

-Un manga que Tenten lit tout le temps, elle m'a dit qu'elle se chargeait de mon costume.

-Elle savait que tu ne ferais rien sinon, c'est ça ?

-Mmh.

-Et c'est qui ?

-…Tenteeeeen !

-Ouais ?

-Je suis qui ?

-Yu Kanda ! combien de fois je dois te le dire !

-Hmpf, c'est pas moi qui lit des conneries, le manga c'est un truc comme mangray ch'ai pas quoi.

-D. Gray man !

-Ouais voilà.

Le reste des garçons s'esclaffèrent en voyant son enthousiasme, pourtant il dégageait une certaine prestance dans son long manteau et avec le sabre qu'il portait sur lui. Et puis leur attention alla vers les filles, dont les déguisements les intrigués. Naruto regardait Tenten en essayant de comprendre en quoi elle était dans sa longue toge blanche et ses boulettes sur la tête, alors que Hinata restait planté derrière elle.

-Pourquoi Hinata se cache ?

-Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, alors j'ai dis que j'allais choisir pour elle.

-Mais je vois rien.

-Hahaha, pourtant y'a de quoi faire.

-Hein ?

-Il l'a habillé en Amazone.

-Oooh.

-Hahaha, ça donne je te préviens.

-Et Tenten, c'est quoi ? je trouve pas.

-Leïa…Sky quelque chose de Star…

-Star Wars, un film ! c'est grace à elle que j'ai découvert Bruce Lee !! IIiiiaahhhaa ! aaah !

-Pfff, c'est bon Lee.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et tous ou presque éclatèrent de rire avant de se mettre à discuter de tout et rien, Naruto continuant de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche pour voir qui il connaissait encore. En plus de Kakashi, il y avait d'autres professeurs, Gaï était habillé pratiquement comme Lee, et il parlait avec Kurenaï qui portait une simple robe qui ne cachait rien de son état, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Saï, un paquet assez grand emballé de rose et cachant son corps. On ne pouvait voir de son costume que son chapeau, de type cow-boy. Sakura le débarrassa de son paquet, et elle faillit le lâcher, ce que fit Naruto d'avec son verre avant de se mettre à rire devant les airs ahuri de toute la troupe. Saï avait osé.

-Qu'est ce que… Kiba n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement l'apparition l'avait surpris.

-Mais il est… Même Neji sous la surprise avait dis ces quelques mots.

-En fille ? Sasuke avait fini sa phrase, lui aussi étonné par le nouveau venu.

-Hahaha ! tu l'as faiiiit !!

Naruto venait de partir vers l'autre brun en applaudissant, et Saï mit les poings sur ses hanches en lui souriant. Même les filles le regardaient circonspect, regardant son pantalon moulant, son haut qui l'était tout autant et laissait son ventre à l'air. Cela accentué par le grand manteau blanc assorti au chapeau. Il avait même des bottes à talons, et cela ne le gênait même pas pour marcher.

-Et il est en quoi lui ?

-Aucune idée, Kiba, mais vu que c'est un pari avec Naruto, peut être que tu le sais Sasuke ?

-Hn…Je crois reconnaître une fille d'un manga que j'ai lu dans l'un de ses Shonen jump

-Le bouquin du truc en quoi je suis déguisé ?

-Oui Neji, mais il y a d'autres histoire dedans, ça c'était…Nico…Nico Robin je crois, de One Piece si je ne me trompe pas.

-Mais pourquoi en fille ?

-Va savoir.

Naruto était en train de rire, et Ino arriva à ce moment là pour lui dire qu'il pouvait se changer de nouveau dans son déguisement d'origine. Après une dernière photo de groupe dans cette tenue, lui et Sasuke allèrent se changer. Naruto sentit le regard du brun dans son dos, et cela le gêna assez, mais en le regardant du coin de l'œil, il ne le vit pas le regarder. Sasuke était en train d'enfiler sa chemise, concentré sur ses boutons qu'il avait un mal fou à fermer, et Naruto, toujours torse nu, souffla avant d'aller l'aider, poussant ses mains sans rien dire pour le faire à sa place. Sasuke le regardait faire, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Son attitude calma Naruto, mais la situation le rendait confus, il avait une drôle d'impression, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il le laissa pour s'habiller à son tour.

Le silence dans lequel ils étaient n'était pas pesant, mais pour Naruto il n'augurait rien de bon. Venant de finir de mettre sa veste, il vit que Sasuke avait du mal à fixer son oiseau et était en train de se jurer de le jeter dès que possible. Naruto vint s'en emparer pour le lui fixer, et Sasuke se laissa faire docilement avant de passer ses mains autour de son front pour lui mettre son bandana.

-Je le trouvais mieux sur ton crâne.

-C'est ça.

Sasuke souriait. Naruto le regarda un instant comme s'il ne comprenait pas, et puis il le lui rendit. Cette face paisible sur l'Uchiha, il l'avait tant souhaité, tellement qu'il en ressentait lui-même un grand bonheur. Mais c'était toujours lui sans l'être. Sasuke le savait sans doute qu'il pensait ça, car il avait cette expression qu'il avait appris à connaître.

-Je suis heureux d'être revenu, et je suis désolé de ne plus être celui que tu as connu.

-C'est pas grave.

-Hé ?

-Je t'aime bien aussi comme ça.

Naruto souriait pour de bon cette fois, il ne mentait pas. Il attrapa l'avant bras de son ami et le fit courir à sa suite, le groupe en bas se reformant de nouveau pour reprendre des photos d'eux, attendant Kiba qui râla de ne pouvoir finir sa chanson de pirate. Ils s'installèrent autour de lui alors qu'il continua de brailler, faisant une tête de poseur que lorsque le flash était sur le point de partir. Les différents membres de clan présent, là pour avoir été invité par le père d'Ino, regardaient les délires de leurs enfants, regroupés auprès du Kyubi. Ils avaient l'air heureux et lui aussi. Eux avaient eue un tel choc en le voyant déguisé en Yondaime, personne n'aurait jamais osé et lui l'avait fait, lui ressemblant que trop étrangement. Mais personne ne dit rien, personne ne voulait trahir les ordres qui leurs avaient été donnés des années auparavant. Ils s'étaient regroupés, profitant de cette soirée pour parler d'autres choses que de leurs devoirs habituels, observant par moment cet enfant qu'ils avaient si peu aimé, si peu compris et qui pourtant ne leurs en voulaient pas.

Ils ne savaient pas, c'est tout. Kakashi avait vu l'évolution du garçon, et il en parlait assez bas avec Gaï et Kurenaï qui lui demandaient comment cela se passer dans son groupe, toujours le plus problématique à leur sens. Mais l'argenté souriait en parlant d'eux, au fil du temps, il avait appris que seul les génies n'étaient pas les plus important, Naruto le lui ayant assez fait comprendre. Ses deux amis se turent, et Kakashi ne le sentit qu'au dernier moment, retenant à temps son masque faciale que Naruto venait d'essayer de lui retirer. Sakura éclata de rire, et lâcha le micro du karaoké pour aller aider le blond afin que Sasuke puisse prendre leur sensei en photo. Ni Gaï, ni Kurenaï ne l'aida à s'en sortir, et le sensei du se volatilisé dans un nuage de feuille, réapparaissant près du buffet où il se fit une assiette avant de rejoindre le trio InoShikaCho qui, un peu en retrait à l'extérieur, s'occupaient du barbecue.

-Vous l'avez raté.

-On le rate toujours, vous avez déjà réussi à le voir là-dessous vous ?

-Mmh, moi non, et toi Gaï ?

-Une fois j'ai failli, mais je crois bien que c'est l'un de ses plus grands secrets.

-Faut qu'on revoit notre…

_CHIENNE DE VIE !!!_

-Plan.

(chienne de vie, fatal bazooka)

_Pourquoi la vie est une chienne et moi son réverbère  
Pourquoi avant de sortir elle a bu 100 litres de bière  
Pourquoi j'renverse toujours de la confiture sur mes affaires  
Pourquoi j'ai jamais d'surprise dans mes Kinder _

Naruto se retourna, voyant Kiba dans le coin Karaoké, beuglant dans son micro en fixant l'écran où défiler les paroles qu'il copiait même dans les mimiques. Là, il venait de se jeter à genoux avant de se reprendre pour se calquer sur l'action, et un petit bout du groupe le regardait découragé.

_  
__Pourquoi la vie est une chienne qui a choppé la rage  
Pourquoi j'suis toujours tout seul tout nu sur la plage  
Pourquoi dans mes livres à moi ya pas d'images  
Pourquoi j'suis allergique à tous les laitages_

_A toi maman, toi qui m'regarde depuis là haut, depuis l'balcon du  
premier étage  
Pourquoi on habite une maison qu'ya une seul étage  
Pourquoi j'suis obligé d'hurler dans la rue pour t'parler  
Pourquoi j'ai encore oublié_

Naruto venait de le rejoindre en sautillant comme sur de son coup, gloussant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire. Kiba arrêta de chanter alors que la chanson continuait de défiler et Naruto se pencha à son oreille. L'autre se retint de rire en remuant la tête pendant que le blond attrapa la télécommande pour chercher rapidement la chanson qui lui faisait envie dans la l'énorme liste des musiques personnelles d'Ino. Naruto éclata de rire, et entoura les épaules de Kiba pour avoir le micro près de sa bouche, se mettant à chanter en duo sur le passage qu'il avait avancé en fixant Shino droit dans les yeux et en le pointant du doigt, faisant comme les chanteurs à l'écran, bougeant leurs corps d'avant en arrière et faisant de même avec leurs bras :

_**(fous ta cagoule ! fatal bazooka) **_

_Fous ta cagoule !  
Fous ta cagoule !  
Ou t'auras froid, t'auras les glandes, t'auras les boules  
Fous ta cagoule, ouais !  
Fous ta cagoule !  
La chair de poule, le nez qui coule, fous ta cagoule !  
Fous ta cagoule !  
Fous ta cagoule !  
Du nord au sud, de l'est à l'ouest, même à Vesoul  
Fous ta cagoule, ouais !  
Fous ta cagoule !_

Shino ne chercha pas plus loin, il envoya ses insectes à la recherche de la télécommande que Naruto dut lâcher pour ne pas mourir sous les fourmillements des insectes contre lui. Kiba avait abandonné, partant plus loin pour s'écrouler de rire, acceptant la bière que Sasuke lui tendait. Ils n'avaient eu le droit qu'à boire cet alcool là, et ils n'allaient pas se gêner. En tout cas l'Uchiha était déjà bien atteint, et cela les faisait rire de le voir dans cet état. Shino venait de mettre Naruto au défi, et il accepta contre une bière que l'autre lui lança, ayant juste le temps d'en faire deux gorgées avant que la musique ne se lève. Le ton avait complètement changé.

(Nirvana, come as you are)

_Come as you are, as you were, ( viens comme tu es, comme tu étais)  
As I want you to __be ( comme je veux que tu sois)  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy. __(comme un ami, comme un ami, comme un vieil ennemi)  
Take your time, hurry up (prends ton temps, dépêche toi)  
The choice is yours, don't be late. ( le choix est tiens, ne soit pas en retard)  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria (fais une pause, comme un ami, comme une vieille mémoire)  
Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria  
_

Naruto connaissait le ton, il l'avait déjà entendu, et il put faire des mouvements un peu plus langoureux avant de se concentrer sur les paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas par cœur. En plus la langue n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il s'inquiéta donc plus du modelage de sa voix que du reste. Et puis il n'aimait pas trop cette chanson, il avait envi qu'elle change vite.

_  
Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach ( Viens arrosé de boue, trempé dans de la javel (?) )  
As I want you to be (comme je veux que tu sois)  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria (comme une tendance, comme un ami, comme une vieille mémoire)  
Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria  
_

Sasuke arrivait à comprendre les paroles, pourtant il ne connaissait pas cette langue. C'était très bizarre de comprendre sans savoir, mais le plus dérangeant resté l'expression de Naruto. Il n'aimait pas ça, il devait faire quelque chose. Laissant tomber sa bouteille, il en attrapa une autre et la vida à moitié d'une gorgée avant de la mettre dans les mains de Kiba qui la termina pour lui, puis il se leva, titubant sur deux pas avant de filer vers son ami.

_  
And I swear that I don't have a gun ( et je jure que je n'ai pas de flingue)  
No I don't have a gun (non je n'ai pas de flingue)_

_Car je resterai, ta meilleure amie !_

Naruto sursauta quand Sasuke hurla ça à deux centimètre de son nez en récupérant le micro. Le brun passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à hurler d'une voix trop aigüe alors que la musique n'était pas la bonne :

_Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours la même  
un peu bohème_

_(ta meilleure amie, lorie, pour ceux qui aurait pas comprit lol)_

Sasuke pouffa avant de lui donner un coup de hanche pour qu'il arrête de le regarder de cet air béat et stupide. Mais il n'était pas le seul à le faire, et Sakura se dépêcha de mettre son appareil photo en mode caméra, demandant aux autres de faire de même voir de prendre des photos pour ceux qui n'avaient pas cette fonction. Le brun continuait sa petite chorégraphie, faisant de large mouvement de main et trémoussant des hanches en cadences tout en souriant à pleine dents.

_  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai_

_Ta meilleure amieeee  
_

Sasuke éclata de rire devant leurs airs niais, se tenant le ventre tellement ça lui faisait mal. Il pianotait sur la télécommande, faisant suivre les clips à la recherche de quelque chose à chanter, continuant à fredonner et à se tortiller. Il buvait la bouteille du blond de sa main libre, et le reste de leurs amis ne bougeaient plus de surprise. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, limite il allait se faire dessus, et mort de rire il en pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'est là que Sasuke trouva un clip. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva d'une force bien extraordinaire pour son état bien éméché, et d'un regard il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait de lui. Naruto éclata de rire, faisant 'non' de la tête mais n'étant pas du tout contre l'idée de ce qu'il voyait. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le petit groupe et sans se consulter mais en faisant pratiquement la même chorégraphie. Le poing en avant, pointant du doigt et abougeant la main en cadence avec leurs hanches, ils se mirent à beugler dans le micro :

(Christelle bazooka, yelle : Pamm)

_Salut Yelle!_

_Salut Christelle!  
Hey ! On est pas des putes à Franges  
C'est clair!  
Et on va leur dire! Parles à ma main !_

Naruto et Sasuke mirent leurs paumes en avant au même moment puis commencèrent à marcher en se déhanchant dangereusement.

_  
Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi hum hum_

Les deux comparses avaient marchés jusqu'à l'appareil de Sakura estomaquée et venait de mettre leurs paumes en avant face à elle, prenant chacun une moue dédaigneuse, Naruto ayant un mal fou à ne pas mourir de rire en voyant leurs face. Il fit signe qu'il voulait un stylo, et Tenten leur en lança un qu'il réceptionna.

_  
J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum.  
_

Sasuke remuait du cul, tapant des avant bras comme le faisait la blonde dans le clip qu'il connaissait par cœur. Car Fatal bazooka était un groupe très apprécié de l'Uchiha, ça le blond le savait pertinemment. Et pendant qu'il se dandinait, Naruto l'attrapa par la main et il y écrivit PAMM en pleurant de rire.

_J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum.  
_

Sasuke venait de tourner sur lui-même, faisant exactement comme la blonde dans le clip, et Naruto mort de rire prit la même pose que lui avant de disparaître dans un nuage et d'apparaître en sexy méta, habillé comme Christelle dans le clip.

_  
Aves mes biatches je me déhanche dans la rue. (pia pia pia)  
Derrière nous un gars qui me matte le cul.(ah le relou!)_

_Ouais c'est normale j'suis bonne en MissXty taille basse.(c'est clair)  
Il moule trop bien mon boule avec juste le string qui dépasse. _

Naruto roula du cul d'où dépasser un string, et Sasuke le voyant faire gloussa avant de disparaître dans un nuage à son tour. D'abord il n'y eut que sa tête qui apparue, ses traits y étant encore plus fin, et sa longue chevelure descendant en cascade jusqu'à sa croupe bien rebondit. Il roula lui aussi des fesses à une exception près : elle n'était pas couverte tout comme le reste de son corps.

_  
T'sais que j'ai que 16 ans mais j'fais d'ja 95B  
Grace à mon soutif Etam que j'ai trop bien rembourré  
Bref le mec m'accoste dans son pov' survet lacoste  
"Hey mademoiselle t'es charmante ça te dirais une glace à la menthe"  
Ah ah P.I = Pas Intéressée.  
_

Naruto avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, et il n'était pas le seul. Sasuke à poil se dirigea en se déhanchant et sans aucune honte vers le premier garçon assis là. Neji fut donc sa cible, et il stoppa face à lui en lui mettant sa main face à son visage.

_  
Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi hum hum  
J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum.  
_

Sasuke roula des hanches avant de se tourner vers lui, mettant ses fesses juste sous son nez qu'il déhancha aussi bien qu'une tahitienne avant d'aller vers un autre garçon. Cette fois-ci, sa cible fut Shino, debout, et contre lequel il se frotta lascivement tout en gardant un air de dédain parfait sur les traits.

_Les mecs ils sont tous nuls (ah ouais)  
Les mecs ils sont tous nuls (ah ouais)_

Sasuke continuait de se déhancher sans aucun problème, et personne n'arrivait à lui dire qu'il avait oublié de se vétir pour l'occasion.

_  
Les mecs (ouais) les mecs (ouais) les mecs ils sont tous nuls  
Ah pourquoi?  
Les mecs ils sont tous nuls ils pensent qu'à nous mettre des doigts (ah dégueu!)  
Ils font que nous tromper j'l'ai lu dans l'disque à Vitaa. _

Repoussant Shino, l'Uchiha partie prendre place sur les genoux de Shikamaru qui en renversa son verre. Le derrière de Sasuke faisait très fille, et les mecs avaient du mal à oublier qu'il était un des leurs. Sakura filmait à moitié de travers, trop ébahit pour arriver à dire quoi que ce soit.

_  
Mes parents aussi ils sont trop pas OP (ah les boules)  
Ils veulent pas que je fume et ils veulent même pas divorcer (ma pauvre chérie!)  
J'en ai vraiment marre d'être leur "bouquet mystère" (tu m'étonne!)  
Ils comprennent pas que pour survivre j'ai besoin d'un scooter._

Faisant une pause coquine il grimaça malicieusement avant de se lever et de rejoindre Naruto qu'il serra dans ses bras d'un peu trop près. Il n'arrivait plus à penser très clair avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait enfilé, mais il avait vu en tout cas que le blond ne chantait plus, lui en tout cas, il continua :

_  
Si ça continue j'te jure j'vais fuguer en boîte (t'as trop raison)  
Et pour bien les faire chier j'rentre qu'a 2h du mat'  
_

Laissant le blond, il se mit à danser la chorégraphie tecktonik qu'il y avait à l'écran. C'est là que Naruto l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, et le brun plongea ses yeux dans les siens en souriant bêtement, l'interrogeant en silence alors qu'il bougeait toujours des hanches.

-Sasuke il y a du monde.

-Hn ?

-T'es à poil !

Le brun se regarda et éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de disparaître dans un nouveau nuage de fumée. En en sortant la tête, il continua :

_Han han "C" cédille C ça craint!  
_

Il éclata encore de rire et sauta de coté pour se retrouver face à Naruto, se baissant à son niveau et rapprocha leurs visages. En même temps ils chantèrent :

_  
Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi hum hum  
J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum.  
_

De nouveau ils avaient mis en avant leurs paumes où était écrit le raccourci, et d'un coup les deux sexy méta sautèrent vers le petit public et firent un caprice en sautillant sur place mimant parfaitement la jeune femme de l'écran :

_  
Hum humm OK c'est bon tu m'laches! Mais pour qui tu te prends c'est bon t'es pas mon père!  
Hum humm OK c'est bon t'arrêtes! Mais pour qui tu te prends c'est bon parle à ma main!  
_

En synchro ils se mirent à dandiner des fesses, levant les bras comme s'ils tenaient un bâton de majorette eux aussi, et sans trop de faux pas, ils suivirent leurs modèles :

_  
Girls Power!! hum hum  
Alors vas t'acheter une vie t'es pas dans ma liste d'amis  
Quand j'te base puis que tu flippes parce-qu'à trois chui d'ja partie  
Moi moi moi et mes pines-co pas un seul kilo en trop :  
1 on couche puis 2 on t'note et 3 on s'l'envoi en texto.  
Rien quand tu parles tu m'vénère Ferme la c'est moi qui gère :  
1 on commande 2 tu paye et 3 tu m'emmène au concert  
Arrêtes de m'suivre comme un chien les mecs ça sert trop à rien  
Ouais c'est exactement ça ma chérie on a qu'a dev'nir homo O.M.O  
Euh F.B.I : Fausse bonne idée!_

_Tu me fais trop pitié tu m'soules vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire oublies moi hum hum  
J'écoute pas t'existes pas donc vas-y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compris ça veux dire non merci hum hum._

_Parle parle parle à ma main c'est bon tu me lâches!  
Parle parle parle à ma main maintenant dégages! ( Bis)  
_

Sasuke avança en serrant ses bras en avant, faisant ressortir son avantageuse poitrine, et Naruto fit de même, se trémoussant désinhibé de toute honte.

_Allez mademoiselle balance ton numéro!  
Ok t'as gagné j'te lâche mon numéro.....tu notes?  
C'est le 118 218  
Oh lalala la gueule _

Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire en même temps, et Naruto envoya le micro dans les mains de Sakura, prenant une pause avec l'Uchiha que les mecs n'osaient plus regarder. Ils leurs mirent à nouveau de l'alcool dans les mains, et pendant ce temps là Sakura refila son micro à Hinata et la poussa devant tout le monde, lui faisant prendre des couleurs extraordinaire. Kiba siffla et leva sa bouteille dans un geste d'encouragement, et totalement paniquée, elle se mit à lire les paroles, chantant bien mais trop bas :

(City Hunter, Forever in my heart)

_I can't pretend  
Not to love the things you do or say  
I didn't wanna fall again  
I didn't wanna let you in_

_You look my way  
Without a word I seem to understand  
You, You can take my breath away  
And in your arms I'm not afraid  
_

Hinata se dandina sur elle-même, n'ayant qu'une envie, fuir. Sakura arriva pour l'aider, attrapant le micro qu'elle lui fit garder devant la bouche et se penchant pour chanter avec elle :

_There's a million stars out tonight  
A million reasons to look in your eyes  
So before I go  
I just want you to know_

_Forever in my heart  
Forever you will stay  
Forever I'll be thankful  
Because you made me feel this way  
Forever in my dreams  
Forever you will be  
Forever I will love you  
Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free_

Sakura regardait en coin ses deux coéquipiers, et un voile vint prendre place dans son regard, mais seule Ino l'avait remarqué, et elle arriva à la rescousse pour chanter avec elle. Prenant le relais quand Sakura stoppa pour boire une gorgée de bière qu'elle n'aimait pas tant que ça mais qui l'idée pour le moment à voir ce qu'elle voyait. Sasuke venait de s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond car il ne trouvait pas de place ailleurs que le sol qu'il ne voulait pas toucher.

_Only time will reveal  
If we'll be together once again  
We, We must always believe  
Believe that what we feel is real  
_

Ino attrapa Sakura par les hanches, et ensemble elles se mirent à hurler en faisant un large mouvement du bras, et resserrant le poing au passage :

_  
__There's a million stars out tonight  
A million reasons to look in your eyes  
So before I go  
I really want you to know_

Hinata qui crut pouvoir se sauver se fit rattraper, et elles lui collèrent le micro une dernière fois le micro devant la bouche pour qu'elle puisse susurrer :

_Forever in my heart  
Forever you will stay  
Forever I'll be thankful  
Because you made me feel this way  
Forever in my dreams  
Forever you will be  
Forever I will love you  
Cause you're the only one who can set my spirit free_

_Take my breath away  
You're the only one only one_

Naruto passa ses mains devant Sasuke pour applaudir, surtout pour la prestation d'Hinata qui ne faillit tourner de l'œil en le voyant faire. Sasuke totalement euphorique fit de même, et Kiba suivit. Elle voulut fuir de nouveau, mais Sakura la retint pendant qu'Ino fit défiler les clips rapidement pour arriver là où elle voulait, et en faisant une pirouette vers elle, elle se mit à dire :

_Where's all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear ya flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister,  
Flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
_

Sakura éclata de rire en entendant le chorus de Lady Marmelade, et elle attrapa les micros que la blonde avait branchés, reprenant à sa suite :

_He met Mar__malade  
Down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, 'Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?' __Oh!  
_

Elle murmura à Hinata de faire comme elle, et la voix fluette de son amie s'éleva en même temps que la sienne beaucoup plus forte et plus fausse :

_  
Getcha getcha ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Getcha getcha ya ya here (here oh)  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
_

Ino poussait des petits soupirs qui firent rire le groupe, et puis Sakura continua de balancer ses hanches avant de dire sensuellement tout en passant sa main le long de sa gorge pour descendre sur son ventre :

_  
Creole lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Hinata en totale panique vit à l'écran qu'elle allait devoir chanter de nouveau, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler fortement, les larmes au bord des yeux, surtout quand les paroles s'écrivirent :

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Le trio le plus éméchés chez les garçons se mit à rire et à bouger les bras d'avant en arrière, alors que les autres se contentaient de sourire sans rien plus révéler de leurs penser que ça. Tenten vit que la brunette n'allait pas tenir longtemps, et elle décida d'aller à sa rescousse, la poussant dans les bras de Lee pour chanter à sa place :

_  
__He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah  
_

Hinata la remercia en se penchant en avant, n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer autrement pour le faire, et Tenten lui fit un clin d'oeil complice avant que les deux autres filles totalement dans le jeu ne l'attrape par les épaules et ne réunissent les micros devant elles:

_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Getcha getcha ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
_

S'étant séparée, elles ondulaient de leurs corps parfaitement, enchaînant les poses sexy et en n'oubliant pas de se passer la langue sur le bout des lèvres. Tenten alla même jusqu'à Neji en se déhanchant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, et elle posa son doigt sur son nez, descendant doucement vers sa bouche et pouffant en le voyant prendre quelques couleurs. Sakura vint la récupérer à se moment là, la ramenant près d'Ino qui lui chuchota à l'oreille pendant que la rosée disait :

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
_

Accentuant le soupir, Sakura eut un énorme sourire et disparue dans un petite nuage en même temps que les deux autres, ressortant de là aussi court vêtue que les chanteuses à l'écran. Elles allèrent d'un pas rapide vers les garçons, se frottant contre eux et en hurlant :

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)_

Elles éclatèrent de rire, mais Ino reprit vite alors que les deux autres n'en pouvaient plus de voir aussi bien la tête de leurs coéquipiers que celle de leurs parents pour ceux qui avaient été invités.

_Yeah, yeah, ah  
They come 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours';  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes  
Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
_

Profitant qu'elles n'avaient pas à chanter, Sakura et Tenten continuèrent de se déhancher, se lâchant complètement même si en temps normal elles n'auraient jamais osé. L'alcool aidant, elles étaient en train d'onduler en se baissant sur leurs talons avant de remonter et de passer leurs mains sur leurs vêtements peu présents :

_  
__Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna getcha getcha ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolatta (what?)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (no ohh)  
_

Tenten se mit cette fois ci devant les deux autres, fixant toujours Neji, aimant à le voir peu à l'aise, ce qui était si rare en soi. D'un sourire charmeur elle continua de l'agresser à distance, roulant des hanches et cumulant les petits mouvements sexy pour poursuivre seule par :

_Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried_

Sakura et Ino s'approchèrent par derrière, et elles glissèrent leurs mains contre son torse, susurrant dans leurs micros :

_More, more...  
More!  
_

Sakura n'eut pas assez de voix pour prolonger le more, mais elle s'en ficha, laissant Ino reprendre et alterner avec Tenten, pendant qu'elle toussotait :

_  
__Now he's back home doing nine to five  
Nine to five!  
Living a gray flannel life  
But when he turns over to sleep, memories creep  
More, more...  
__More!  
_

Sakura put reprendre avec elle, ayant fini de tousser. Les larmes quelle avait au bord des yeux rajouta à son charme, et ensemble sans se concerter les trois filles voguèrent vers les garçons comme Tenten l'avait déjà si bien fait, recommençant à se déhancher contre et sur eux.

Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da)  
_Getcha getcha ya ya here (ohh)  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_All my sisters, yeah_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ohh)_

_Come on, uh  
Christina!__  
__Oh Ladayeay - ohh!  
_

Toutes trois se détournèrent des mecs pour revenir devant l'écran et y lire le restre des paroles, histoire de ne pas se tromper, continuant quand ce n'était pas à elle de pousser des petits soupirs.

_  
__Pink!  
Lady Marmalade!  
Lil' Kim!  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!  
Mya!  
Oh oh ohh!  
Rockwilder baby!  
Lady!  
Moulin Rouge!  
Ah-ooh!  
__Misdemeanor here!  
Creole lady Marmalade, ooh yes-ah!_

La tête des garçons était plus que délectable, et elles éclatèrent de rire. Tenten se mit à voir ce qu'il y avait comme autre chanson disponible. Elle montra un titre, et morte de rire, Ino se jeta sur Shikamaru lui mettant d'office le micro dans les mains alors que le chorus avait déjà commencé dans le fond.

_Ohoooh  
Dingue dingue dingue  
_

Shikamaru lâcha un galère avant de faire non de la tête, mais Ino insista avant de l'attraper par les poignets pour le traîner devant l'écran. D'un air ennuyé au possible, il regarda l'écran et perdit un peu de son flegme habituel. Cette chanson était chiante.

_  
Na na na_

_Na na na_

_oh oh oh  
_

Parlant plus que chantant, il lut ce qui apparaissaient en bas du clip d'une voix morne :

_  
Laisse-moi te parler de cette fille,  
Elle me rend dingue je n'arrive plus à dormir,  
Je ne contrôle plus rien  
J'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec qu'elle,  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_

Ino vint lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il y mette plus d'entrain, et le pauvre Nara y donna un peu plus de lui-même, croulant sous les rire des autres garçons.

_  
Quand elle est près de moi j'deviens sourd  
Mon cœur bat comme un tambour  
C'est fou, j'ai des frissons partout  
Et mon pouls s'accélère, j'ai besoin d'secours  
_

Les filles mortes de rire s'accrochèrent à lui et hurlèrent en chœur quand ce n'était pas à lui de chanter :

_  
[Choeur] : t'es amoureux  
Nan j'pense pas c'est juste inhabituel pour moi  
[Choeur] : allez avoue-le  
Détrompe-toi, ça n'arrive pas comme ça  
[Choeur] : t'es amoureux  
Ah bon tu crois tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi  
[Choeur] : allez avoue-le  
Ok ça s'voit, ça me dépasse, c'est plus fort que moi  
_

Perdant encore un cran de couleur, Shikamaru préféra passer la main et jeta le micro à Neji qui le rebalança de suite comme s'il venait d'être brûler. Il atterrit dans les mains de Kiba qui se mit à hurler d'une voix plus du tout contrôlée et bien horrible :

_  
Elle me rend dingue dingue  
Oui c'est dingue dingue dingue  
C'qui m'arrive, j'suis soumis  
Elle envoûte mon esprit  
_

Ayant rejoint les filles, il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, et embrassa même Hinata sur la joue :

_Elle me rend dingue dingue  
Oui c'est dingue dingue dingue  
C'qui m'arrive, j'suis soumis  
Elle envoûte mon esprit  
_

Sasuke s'adossa contre Naruto contre qui il était toujours, fermant les yeux pour respirer par la bouche. Le blond était un peu gêné de l'avoir sur lui comme ça, il savait ce que ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas devaient pensés, et même ceux qui devaient le connaître devaient se poser des questions. Mais il n'avait pas envi de le jeter de sa place, s'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre, en fait ça ne l'aurait pas gêné tant que ça. Avoir Sasuke près de lui ne l'avait pas gêné le moins du monde.

-Ça va ?

-Hn.

-Tu es sur ? tu veux dormir un peu ?

-Nah.

-Hé, tu vas ou ?

Sasuke continua tranquillement sa route, allant dehors où tous les sons étaient atténués. Il chercha deux secondes et trouva un point d'eau où il se rinça la tête. Naruto vint vite s'accroupir à coté de lui et posa sa main dans son dos en se penchant vers lui.

-Je t'avais dis que tu buvais trop.

-Désolé.

-Pfff, aller on va rentrer.

-Ah non.

-Mais.

-Non j'ai dis ! allez viens, on va continuer à chanter ! j'adore ça.

Sasuke s'était relevé d'un bond et fit attention à ne pas montrer son vertige. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait pour de bon et que personne ne le regardait de travers, il voulait continuer. Il rentra de nouveau dans l'immense salle, et Naruto le suivit de près.

_  
Dis-lui simplement te prend pas la tête lâche toi_

_Je suis dingue d'elle  
Et cette fille c'est toi..._

Sasuke s'était relevé d'un bond et fit attention à ne pas montrer son vertige. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait pour de bon et que personne ne le regardait de travers, il voulait continuer. Il rentra de nouveau dans l'immense salle, et Naruto le suivit de près. Sasuke se jeta dans le groupe, appuyant sur le bouton suivant de la télécommande alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finis de chanter, et en duo avec Kiba il se mit à chanter pendant que les autres repartirent s'asseoir :

_Ouaiiis, ce soir j'arrive dans le club en mode chacal _

_Ce soir dans le club ca va etre bestial  
J'te ripere au milieu de la piste  
Comment t'es mag-nifique  
_

Apparemment Sasuke aimait le fatal bazooka, de nouveau il les mimait, entraînant Kiba dans son délire et faisant signe à Naruto de rappliquer, ce qu'il fit alors que Sakura et Ino dansaient devant eux, cherchant à convaincre les garçons de faire de même. Seul Lee arriva avec Tenten et Hinata :

_  
Salut beauté, moi c'est original Gangsta  
autant que Jerry Lovaa  
Tu balances baby ?  
hummm Ca va etre chaaud  
_

_Tu sais que t'es bien roulé dans ton p'tit jean  
j'aime trop ton style quand tu te dandines  
Dans ton short, t'es trop sublime  
viens chez moi, on boira pas de la grenadine  
_

C'était fou comme Sasuke savait superbement imiter, c'était un talent qu'il avait toujours cacher à s'en douter, car même les mimiques étaient reproduites autant que les modulations de voix du chanteur.

_  
Si t'es pressé, on fait ca sur le parking,  
si t'es pas pressé faut qu'je passe au pressing  
j'vais te démonter comme une porte de camping  
ce sera tellement chaud, on va passer au zapping_

_si j'te fais trop mal, a coté ya une clinique  
si tu veux du monde, on peux faire ca en publique  
j'garde mes chaussettes , je trouve ca plus pratique  
je t'avais prévenu, j'suis un grand romantique  
_

Sasuke et Kiba avaient bien appuyés le dernier mot, et le maître chien se mit à passer un doigt sur le contour de mâchoire d'Ino qui vint se dandiner contre Sasuke, dansant collé-serré.

_  
Quand je te mate, j'ai vraiment trop les boules  
quand je te sace, jveux plus jouer aux boules  
quand tu veux que je t'attrape, quand tu veux que j'te boule  
_

Comme dans le clip, Sasuke poussa Hinata qui était entre lui et Naruto, et il se mit à le coller de manière si indécente que pas mal de regards s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était ça. Naruto savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu cette chanson, mais il ne s'était jamais dis que Sasuke viendrait se déhancher contre son postérieur.

_  
tu sais qu'tes un beau male, tu sais qu't'as un beau boule... MEC  
_

Sasuke pointa le reste du groupe, et Naruto se mit à rire en commençant à se tortiller à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser en les voyants. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, surtout que le blond ne le repoussait pas et qu'il le chauffait tout autant en se frottant où il le fallait, comme il le fallait.

_  
t'es trop mon style t'es trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime trop de boule de mec  
t'es trop mon style t'es trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake_

_j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake_

_j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake  
_

Sasuke venait de refaire le geste de Kiba, passant son doigt sur la joue cette fois-ci de Naruto. Ils se séparèrent pour danser l'un en face de l'autre, se chauffant comme ils l'auraient fait avec une fille. Naruto ne chantait pas, dansant uniquement, mort de rire.

_  
T'es trop mon style t'es trop mon style de mec mec  
Vas y laisse moi laisse moi toucher tes fesses mec  
dans mon baggy c'est le plan sexe sexe  
si t'as besoin d'argent,  
je peux te faire un cheque cheque  
_

Naruto sauta sur le dos du brun qui continua de chanter, souriant comme pas possible. Naruto redescendit vite de son dos, pour aller danser parmi ceux qui étaient restés sur la piste, mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit revenir vers lui.

_  
Toi et moi ce sera Brokeback mountain  
j'aime trop ta sueur, j'aime trop ton haleine  
que tu me fasses du mal sans m'faire de peine  
tu peux même me gifler, me mettre une golden  
_

Sasuke le fit pencher de coté et lui mit quelques tapes sur le popotin, éclatant de rire avant de reprendre :

_  
je veux pas savoir ton nom, m'en fous jsuis pas flic  
vu ton matos j'mappelle moby le dick  
viens basicboy comme une honda civic  
_

Naruto suivit le mouvement que venait de lui faire faire Sasuke, et il se retrouva dans son dos. Apparemment le brun avait plus qu'étudier le clip et avait du se le repasser des tonnes de fois pendant qu'il réglait des affaires rapides en le laissant à l'appartement. Il se rappelait sans mal l'avoir retrouvé plus d'une fois endormi devant la chaîne musicale, et en pensant qu'il avait pu tomber de sommeil après de telles séances de mime, le fit rire plus que de raison.

_  
Je ferai Angelina et tu feras Brad Pitt  
moi je veux te mater j'atteins pas l'halogène  
tu peux mettre une perruque tu peux m'appeler madeleine  
meme si j'suis un peu gros, si j'ai un peu de bedeine  
tu vas voir mm en blonde je suis pas si vilaine  
_

Sasuke le lâcha enfin pour passer sa main le long de son pantalon cintré, remontant langoureusement vers sa chemise dont il passa les boutons sous les regards des filles. Sakura et Ino auraient vraiment voulu qu'un de ces deux là dansent aussi avec elles de cette manière là. Alors pendant que Sasuke reprenait son souffle pour chanter le reste, elles copièrent la technique de Naruto et devinrent des sexy méta…homme. Sakura en jeune homme à cheveux cours n'avait qu'un pantalon sur elle, et elle alla près de Sasuke qui se mit à se déhancher contre elle.

_  
t'es trop mon style t'es trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime trop de boule de mec  
t'es trop mon style t'es trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
_

Ino ne voulant pas être en reste vint se coller en lui, les cheveux courts à l'arrière et une longue mèche touchant son menton sur sa face, elle se mit à se dandiner, et le brun dansait vraiment comme avec Naruto, promenant ses mains et donnant des coups de reins contre leurs fesses. Il s'arrêta, regardant vers le blond et ondula des reins, remontant sa main le long de sa fesse, l'autre s'attardant sur le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil, et puis il reprit en se mettant entre les deux filles toujours en mecs et en se frottant contre elles en même temps :

_  
j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake_

_j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake_

_shake ton booty, comme billy cherche mec docile  
mais quel genre de male, shake ton booty  
25 ans, du sex appeal, c quoi l'idéal  
25 cm pile est ce que tu as des poils  
tous les jours je m'épile et je m'appelle fatal  
_

Sasuke ouvrit sa chemise à ce moment là, découvrant son torse et faisant perdre leurs concentrations aux filles qui redevinrent-elles même et qui le collèrent toujours pour autant. Croisant les bras, il fit comme à l'écran, donnant des coups de reins et faisant comme s'il donnait des fessés à son partenaire imaginaire :

_  
ouais mec, ouais  
allez tous les mec shake leur booty  
oh oui Vas y baby bouge ton boule t'es beau mec  
allez tout le monde les bruns, les blonds,chauves,les roux  
non... pas les roux  
_

Sasuke poussa Sakura, ne restant que proche de Ino avant de se tourner vers le reste de la bande :

_  
ah j'suis en sueur, vous etes tous mon style de mec, les mecs  
_

Les autres ne savaient plus trop quoi dire, et cela le fit éclater de rire. Ce fut Naruto qui lui arracha le micro des mains et qui chanta, Sasuke venant se caler derrière lui pour reprendre la chorégraphie de l'écran, continuant ses coups de rein que le blond reproduisait aussi. Les filles vinrent dans la queue, et Kiba et Lee osèrent aussi le faire.

_  
t'es trop mon style t trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime trop de boule de mec  
t'es trop mon style t trop mon style  
t'es trop mon style de mec  
j'aime trop ton boule , j'aime trop ton boule  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake_

_j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake shake_

_j'aime quand tu shakes ton bootymec  
j'aime quand tu bootyshake  
j'aime quand tu shake ton booty shake shake shake shake_

_aaaaaah !_

Sasuke fit particulièrement bien le dernier râle, et Naruto éclata de rire. La nouvelle chanson venait déjà de se lancer. Voyant que personne n'allait le faire, Naruto qui n'avait pratiquement rien dis pour la chanson d'avant, commença en même temps que la chanteuse, faisant de nouveau pour l'occasion un sexy meta aussi peu habillé que les filles sur Lady Marmelade : _( I kissed a girl, katy perry)_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
_

Sasuke était en train de tituber, et Naruto le rattrapa, lui souriant le voyant baisser les yeux sur lui. Mais il y avait là une étrange lueur, et il en fut presque gêner. Sasuke déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda de nouveau longuement, Naruto laissant la chanteuse continuait de chanter seule.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

Pratiquement tous l'avaient vu, et Sasuke se mit à rire avant de tomber de tout son poids sur son ami, inconscient.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

-Il est juste évanouie.

-Il nous fait pas un coma éthylique avec tout ce qu'il a bu là?

-Ben non, je crois pas.

-Crois pas ? mais t'es médecin Sakura.

-Hahaha, allez, panique pas Naruto, tu l'entends pas ronfler ta moitié ? viens je t'emmène dans une chambre pour qu'il se repose, et interdiction d'y faire du bootyshake mec !

-Ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Hahaha.

Naruto qui avait reprit son apparence normale au moment du baiser, prit Sasuke sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à une salle dans le fond, passant devant la majorité des adultes présent qui était désolé de voir ça. La pièce où Ino les fit entrer était fraîche et calme, assez isolée du bruit. Il y avait plusieurs futons sur le sol, mais tous étaient vides, et Naruto plaça Sasuke ni près d'un mur ni près d'une fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais à le mettre au beau milieu comme ça ?

-Sasuke n'a jamais aimé avoir quelque chose qui le retienne autour de lui, un mur ou une fenêtre, n'importe, il dort mal.

-Ah ? enfin là en même temps il est carrément HS notre Uchiha.

-Ahaha, ouais mais bon, je l'ai vu un mois dormir contre un mur et je sais qu'il n'aime toujours pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand il était enfermé, sa place était à coté du mur, et parfois il se réveillait en sursaut en le frappant. On a d'ailleurs échangés nos places après, il prenait le futon qu'on m'avait donné, et je prenais sa couche.

Naruto était en train de placer les mèches de Sasuke de manière douce, c'était comme une ritournelle habituel, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'intimité que pouvait avoir ce geste. Il s'était assis à coté de lui, et Sasuke se tourna sur le coté, se cambrant vers Naruto. Ino juste à coté regarda ça sans rien dire, avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne comme elle l'aurait fait d'avec un enfant.

-Vraiment plus le même hein ?

-Mmh, mais comme ça aussi il est bien.

-Sans doute, en tout cas on l'approche plus facilement et on peut l'aimer sous son meilleur jour. J'ai connu Sasuke quand j'étais très petite, il ne m'a jamais approché et moi non plus, mais on se connaissait plus ou moins de vue…comme il est en ce moment, c'est un peu comme il aurait du être avant.

-Comment ça ?

-Sasuke, quand il était petit, il était très souriant, très affectueux, il adorait son frère et je les voyais souvent ensemble…j'ai longtemps voulu quelqu'un comme ça moi aussi après. Et puis, il a changé du tout au tout. Un matin il n'est pas venu en cours, il a disparu quelques semaines, et quand il est revenu, il était comme tu l'as connu.

-Ouais, je me souviens.

-Mais même comme ça, totalement changé, je l'aimais toujours autant.

-Je vais rester avec lui.

-T'as peur qu'il panique ?

Non il avait peur comme à chaque fois qu'en se réveillant le brun redevienne celui qu'il était et qu'il parte sans prévenir. A l'expression que Naruto avait, Ino se sentit un élan qu'elle ne pouvait que qualifier de maternelle. Elle lui passa sa main à son tour dans les cheveux avant de s'en aller et de le laisser là, seul avec le brun. Naruto écouta longtemps sa respiration calme, passant par moment un doigt sur ses lèvres, se souvenant de la tiédeur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui l'avait choqué, bien plus de par le fait de s'être fait embrassé par un homme qui était son meilleur ami, c'était qu'il avait aimé ça. Ça avait été doux et différents de ceux qu'il avait déjà eus. Sasuke émit un râle, et Naruto se pencha au dessus de lui. En le voyant si pâle, il avait envie de l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Les yeux du brun s'était ouvert et le fixaient, et pour garder contenance il posa son front sur le sien.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est déjà ça. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-On est toujours à la fête ?

-Oui, une salle à part pour ceux qui voudrait dormir et qui ne serait pas en état de rentrer.

-Je veux rester, le gâteau n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Hahaha, tu aimes les gâteaux toi maintenant ?

-…Je suis désolé de te gâcher ta soirée.

-Hein ?

-Tu es obligé d'être là avec moi, alors que tu aimerais sans doute être avec Sakura.

-…hahaha, t'inquiètes pas pour ça Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Je veux que tu y retournes.

-Et te laisser là tout seul ? je vais faire quoi si tu t'étouffes dans ton vomi ?

-Abruti.

-Hahaha.

-Naruto, vas-y.

-…

-Vas, et viens me chercher quand le gâteau sera annoncé ok ? je vais encore dormir un peu.

-Sur de toi ?

-Hn.

-Ok.

Naruto partit, retournant dans l'ambiance devenu assez folle alors que Kakashi chantait en duo avec Neji. Sasuke se rappelait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, l'alcool ne lui faisait pas le plaisir d'oublier son attitude, de toute façon il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il alla près de la fenêtre et s'y accouda, voyant parfaitement le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui. Il y a longtemps, il avait fait la même chose, il en était sur, mais il ne savait plus quand ni pourquoi. Les larmes lui vinrent car l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ne cessait de se faire sentir. Il s'endormit ainsi et ce fut un clone du blond qui le retrouva dans cette position, lui déposant de quoi se couvrir sur les épaules, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand Sasuke le fit, sa bouille endormie qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant fit glousser Naruto. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait particulièrement depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon voilà le résultat de discussion avec Hagane, suite la semaine prochaine. ( mais la débilité n'atteindra plus un tel niveau...je crois)


	5. Chap 5 Départ

_Bon on m'a fait la remarque que j'ai recopié parfois des bouts de paragraphes et autre. Désolée sincèrement, j'ai fait très vite la séparation des paragraphes avant de partir et comme je n'ai pas relu avant de poster, il y a eu ces bugs. Je vais essayer de faire gaffe (oui je promets rien lol), autrement, merci beaucoup aux reviewers ^^ jdr lire et relire les commentaires, après ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus._

_Bon chapitre._

**Always in my mind**

**Chap V : Départ**

_**Résumé :**__ Sasuke est revenu à Konoha amnésique. Après plusieurs séance de trifouillage d'esprit, il est relâché et doit habiter avec Naruto. Lui et Sakura le réhabilite, même si le blond a du mal avec le nouveau caractère de son ami, beaucoup trop ouvert et vivant par rapport à son ancien coéquipier. Voilà que tout le monde l'accepte aujourd'hui, la cohabitation est au beau fixe pour tout le monde, même si Naruto aimerait par moment retrouvé son ancien ami. Et puis vient l'anniversaire d'Ino où Sasuke s'écarte de ses standards habituels…_

Naruto partit, retournant dans l'ambiance devenu assez folle alors que Kakashi chantait en duo avec Neji. Sasuke se rappelait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, l'alcool ne lui faisait pas le plaisir d'oublier son attitude, de toute façon il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il alla près de la fenêtre et s'y accouda, voyant parfaitement le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui. Il y a longtemps, il avait fait la même chose, il en était sur, mais il ne savait plus quand ni pourquoi. Les larmes lui vinrent car l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ne cessait de se faire sentir. Il s'endormit ainsi et ce fut un clone du blond qui le retrouva dans cette position, lui déposant de quoi se couvrir sur les épaules, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand Sasuke le fit, sa bouille endormie qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant fit glousser Naruto. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait particulièrement depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré.

-C'est l'heure du gâteau ?

-Pas encore. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Hn.

-Bon, et bien on y retourne, où tu veux rester ici encore un peu ?

-Non, je vais venir.

-Tiens, il faut que tu boives ça avec ça, Sakura a dis que tu n'aurais rapidement plus mal à la tête.

-Ok.

Sans se faire prier il prit les cachets dans la main du blond et les avala tout rond, faisant passer le goût avec un peu d'eau. Naruto l'aida à se lever quand il le vit chercher à l'agripper. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le blond pouvait voir que son ami allait mieux, sa pâleur disparue, et quand il arriva dans la grande pièce, il trouva un joyeux bordel. Les professeurs dansaient avec le reste d'adultes présent, Kiba n'ayant plus assez de place pour bouger à son aise était en train de danser les pieds collés au plafond, Kakashi s'essayait au sexy méta et le vrai Naruto était mort de rire en voyant les résultats de son maître. Le blond n'avait plus son déguisement primaire et était devenu Sailor moon, alors que Sakura en Chibi moon et Ino en Sailor Vénus étaient en train de chanter le générique du dessin animé, Shikamaru leur servait de chat à première vue, d'ailleurs Tenten était en train de lui dessiner une lune sur le front au marqueur indélébile.

Sasuke gloussa avant de se précipiter vers les filles qu'il voyait gigoter au loin. il fit un bond et tomba devant elles, changeait en Sailor Mars telle qu'il l'avait vu à l'écran, gardant néanmoins sa coupe et son corps d'homme. Et attrapant Sakura à la taille, il se mit lui aussi à chanter, ou plutôt à brailler. Il ne resta pas là longtemps, Kakashi venait de l'attraper et de s'enfuir avec lui, se faisant poursuivre par Naruto qui lui hurlait de le laisser tranquille, et lorsque le blond faillit l'avoir, Sasuke se retrouva dans les bras de Saï puis revient dans les bras de son sensei. Voir la tête de Naruto le fit rire, et il les aida même à se faire attraper, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre musique s'élève et que tous s'attrapent par les épaules pour faire une queue que ni les murs ni les obstacles stoppaient. Ils en étaient aux prémices de la danse des canards que le brun imita avant de s'écrouler de rire, lorsque le gâteau arriva enfin. Il était énorme, composé de plusieurs étages dont un au fruit et un chocolat, ainsi que d'autres, se superposant et se reliant par les fruits et la crème chantilly. Ils entamèrent la chanson habituelle, et Ino sautilla de joie jusqu'à lui pour tenter de tout souffler. Puis son père se chargea de la coupe pendant qu'elle ouvrit les cadeaux.

Sasuke s'endormit à mi-chemin, ayant à peine fini son gâteau que son corps tomba contre Naruto assis juste à coté de lui. Celui-ci termina sa pâtisserie, et puis il fit signe à Ino quand elle eut fini qu'eux allaient rentrer. Il le prit sur son dos, râlant intérieurement qu'il fut si grand mais remercia le ciel qu'il ne fut pas beaucoup plus lourd que ça. Traînant un peu des pieds, il prit le chemin le plus cours, le soleil pointant déjà quelques uns de ses rayons sur eux. Sasuke s'éveilla, mais il aimait particulière la sensation de se dos sous lui et ne bougea pas, murmurant juste assez haut pour que seul Naruto l'entende :

-On arrive bientôt à la maison Nii-san ?

Tournant la tête pour voir son coéquipier, il le trouva de nouveau endormi contre son épaule. Naruto ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu, surtout il ne savait pas s'il devrait en parler à Tsunade. Le souffle paisible de Sasuke le décida à ne rien faire pour le moment, il le remonta un peu mieux sur son dos, se courbant sous son poids, et le brun émit une petite plainte avant de coller son visage contre sa nuque. Ils ne furent pas lents à arriver à destination, et Naruto le posa sur son lit le temps de dérouler son futon rangé au pied de sa propre couche. Sasuke était en train de gesticuler, et en le regardant de plus près, il le vit pâle et en sueur.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto essaya de le toucher, mais le brun le repoussait, grimaçant, haletant, donnant l'impression de vouloir fuir, alors il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et parla assez fort, l'appelant encore et encore. Un hurlement guttural se fit entendre, de total peur, mais peut être était ce aussi de peine. Sasuke s'était redressé d'un bond, ses pupilles si fines dans ses yeux si noir et si rond de surprise, encore voilé de fatigue. Il n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître le lieu et tremblait de tous ses membres, violemment.

-Il ne faut pas le tuer, non il ne faut pas !

-Sasuke ? de qui tu parles ?

-Uh ? quoi ?

-Qui ? qui ne doit-on pas tuer ? dis-moi.

-Qui ? quoi ? je…

Sasuke regardait autour de lui, cherchant dans sa mémoire floue, plus il cherchait à s'y agripper, plus ça s'effaçait. Il ne voyait rien, il ne savait même pas de qui il parlait, mais il savait qu'on ne devait pas le faire. Ses larmes se mirent à tomber, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, il ne savait pas, et c'est tout ce qu'il put dire à Naruto en le regardant piteusement, répétant inlassablement qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Le regard du blond avait changé, il était redevenu celui qu'il avait tant arboré quand il venait d'arriver, un peu froid, mitigé, indécis sur ce qu'il fallait croire ou non. Il sentit un haut les cœurs, et eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le coté, agrippant le costume de Naruto au niveau de son torse, le serrant alors qu'il vomissait toutes ses tripes sur le sol. Si Naruto ne l'avait pas retenu alors, il y aurait glissé, tombant inconscient à la suite de ce rendu.

-Là, je suis obligé de le reporter à Baa-chan, Sasuke…

Il ne lui répondit pas, et Naruto soupira avant de le déshabiller et de le mettre en caleçon puis de le poser dans son futon. Il lava le reste, épongeant le sol, nettoyant son sommier, commençant une lessive, terminant un bon moment plus tard sous une douche bouillante. Quand il voulut aller dormir, son lit puait encore, alors il aéra la pièce et puisqu'il faisait encore chaud pour la saison, attrapa son oreiller pour dormir sur son balcon, adossé contre le mur.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla de nouveau, il avait un mal de tête horrible, et il doutait que la médecine de Sakura marche vraiment. Il ne s'était sentit bien qu'un moment avant d'avoir une envie de dormir monstre, et après il avait eu cette sorte de cauchemar dont il ne se rappelait que l'odeur du sang, comme si ça c'était vraiment passé. Il roula sur le coté pour demander à Naruto si c'était normal, mais le blond n'était pas dans son lit et se rappela alors avoir plus ou moins vomit toutes ses tripes. Il le trouva endormi, et ne voulut pas le réveiller. Sasuke se versa un verre de jus, mais l'idée de boire lui retournait déjà l'estomac, alors il décida de se prendre une douche. L'eau lui faisait du bien, mais il la trouvait trop chaude, toujours trop. Il s'écroula et l'eau continua de lui couler sur la face, le noyant à moitié. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Des bruits sourds attirèrent son attention, il vit Naruto venir en courant, le prendre dans ses bras, il lui hurlait dessus et pleurait en même temps. Sasuke eut un pauvre sourire avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

L'eau était glacée et le corps du brun beaucoup trop froid, Naruto éteignit l'eau avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette et de le ramener dans son lit, puis de jeter le futon sur lui pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs en même temps que ça température se régule. Elle ne montait pas, il restait froid, et Naruto se demanda quoi faire. Il plongea sous la couette avec lui, cherchant à lui transmettre sa propre chaleur. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, car la seule pensée qu'il avait été si l'Uchiha essayait de détourner son attention en agissant de la sorte. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, car si c'était le cas, c'était une bien horrible manière d'y parvenir.

Naruto envoya un clone chercher Sakura qui le houspilla deux secondes avant de comprendre ce que le clone lui aussi affolé, lui dise. Quand elle arriva, elle les trouva cote à cote, et la mine grave et paniquée de Naruto la firent agir vite. Elle le rassura et lui demanda de rester avec lui, de manière à ce qu'il continue d'avoir chaud. Elle ferma tout l'appartement et resta près d'eux, s'endormant finalement sur sa chaise. Naruto lui n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil, et tout du long il fixa Sasuke qui ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Naruto le regardait d'un air bien trop sérieux, et le brun n'arriva plus du tout à lui sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis en te réveillant tout à l'heure ?

-…non…j'avais peur…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand j'essayais de me souvenir, ça partait.

-Donc tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais plus du tout, plus j'étais près, plus c'était loin…je…je ne sais pas bien le dire…je…

-Sasuke…je vais devoir le dire à notre Hokage.

-…

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire.

-D'accord, de toute façon, je te fais confiance.

-…On ne va pas y aller tout de suite, tu dois encore être faible, Sakura m'a pourtant dis ne pas s'être trompé de cachet. Tu as pris autre chose ?

-Non.

-…Bon, tu as faim ?

-Pas trop.

-Ouais ben tu vas manger de toute façon. Reste dans le lit, pendant que je fais ça.

-Hn.

Ils restèrent en fait une journée de plus avant que Sasuke se sente mieux, et Naruto l'observa tout le temps du coin de l'œil, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de souvenir, rien qui aurait pu lui faire dire que Sasuke était de retour. Il en parla à Sakura pendant les nombreuses mini siestes du brun, et elle acquiesça en silence quand il lui parla de son idée de le dire à Tsunade. Ils partirent la voir en début d'après midi, et celui qui traînait le plus les pieds n'était autre que Naruto lui-même.

Tsunade écouta Naruto qui était entré en premier, puis Sakura lui expliqua le mélange de ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire, Sasuke restant pendant ce temps là assis et sage comme une image. Ça faisait un moment que Tsunade ne disait plus rien, réfléchissant sur quoi faire avec ce jeune homme. C'était le premier signe depuis son retour d'une quelconque mémoire, et pourtant, il ne se souvenait maintenant de rien. Elle ne savait si cela était du à l'alcool, aux cachets de Sakura, aux deux condensés, ou encore au temps. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

-Il va devoir repasser dans les mains de spécialistes, pendant ce temps là, j'irais voir ce que peuvent donner les cachets et voir ce que cela à pu lui faire.

-Sa mémoire lui revient ?

-Peut être bien, peut être que l'alcool à déclencher quelque chose, peut être est-ce les cachets…je n'en sais rien encore.

-…

-Je peux compter sur toi Naruto ?

-Ouais…je l'amène là-bas.

-Mmh.

Naruto ne parla pas et Sasuke ne fit rien pour qu'il le fasse. Il le suivait comme un chien, acceptant tout ce qui lui fut fait sous le regard du blond sans brancher une seule fois. Ce fut Naruto qui baissa la tête. Il ne savait que penser de tout ça, Sasuke était bien trop docile, bien trop différent. Ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, et Tsunade n'avait rien trouvé de plus, décidant de continuer ses expériences. Elle lui avait bien dis qu'elle tenterait peut être après quelque chose sur le brun, mais pour le moment, elle préférait voir s'il ne vivrait pas d'autres crises de la sorte sans rien. Naruto avait la charge de reporter tout ça, et il n'aimait pas ce rôle.

Les jours passaient, il l'amenait refaire des tests, mais rien ne changeait. Sasuke ne parlait plus de son frère, ne faisait plus allusion à rien, tout comme si ce qui avait déclenché tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, aucune des portes qu'ils ouvraient ne déclencher une quelconque réaction. Parfois ils réussissaient à attraper un bout de souvenir, mais ils s'évaporaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient. Rien n'avait plus consistance, tout y était empirique, et ils finirent par décréter qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'avant. Tsunade n'ayant pas finit ses expérience par manque de temps décida alors de leurs confier une mission, plus sérieuse cette fois ci que le reste de celles qu'elle leur avait donné jusqu'à présent, cela pour éloigner du village le brun et voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Il ne se passa rien.

Sasuke n'avait pas été trop mauvais, mais il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Elle le regardait pendant que Kakashi faisait son rapport, et elle n'arrivait pas à voir s'il jouait. Au lieu de le renvoyer chez eux, elle lui fit faire une nouvelle séance de fouille-cerveau qui le fatigua plus que tout, Naruto devant pratiquement le trainer ensuite. La cinquième n'attendit pas longtemps avant de leurs donner une autre mission, encore un peu plus ardu et plus loin du village.

Pendant un long moment, Sasuke se sentit mal, il ressentait une oppression qui le faisait presque suffoqué. Ils escortaient alors quelqu'un de riche qu'il n'aima pas, mais tout comme Naruto il se tut, faisant ce qui lui était ordonné. Ils se firent attaquer, et un homme tomba nez à nez avec lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux et son arme qui alla vers lui pour le faucher. Tout d'abord il s'était figé, dans l'incapacité de faire un seul geste, et puis son corps avait réagis. Il bougeait, il ne savait pas comment, mais il était en train de le battre, parant ses coups, répondant par d'autres, attrapant même en plein vol le kunaï que le blond lui lança pour le planter dans son adversaire. Il avança sa main gauche et la posa contre lui, mais il y manquait quelque chose, son opposant eu un sourire monstre, il vit le coup venir et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il le reçu et roula plus loin, le voyant de nouveau sur lui sans un temps de répit. Il hurla quand la lame rentra dans son bras, mais celui qui l'avait blessé hurla d'autant plus quand son propre membre se fit broyer avant de tomber. L'homme tenta de fuir, et des clones le poursuivirent.

-C'est là qu'un bruit se fit entendre en provenance d'un buisson. C'était comme un râle qui se précisa :

-Mécréaaaaaaaaants !

-Un homme sorti de là telle une fusée, fonçant vers l'endroit où l'ennemi et les clones avaient disparus. D'autres hommes apparurent, certains ayant l'air déphasés et d'autres blasés.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Bohort ! revenez, vous allez vous faire tuer ! et merde…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

-Dites, c'est pas bizarre ici…On se serait pas tromper de plateau là ?

-Euh… vous vous trompez de série là je crois.

-Le groupe d'arrivants se tournèrent vers Naruto qui venait de s'adresser à eux, encore surpris de les voir là. Et un petit colérique dont l'épée brillait étrangement soupira bruyamment.

-Désolé continuez. On s'en va les mecs ! que quelqu'un aille chercher Bohort.

(mdr non désolé d'avoir écrit ça mdr. J'avais dis à M que j'allais le placer un jour. Faut que j'arrête la tv moi, je reprends donc sans le cross over Kaamelott mdr)

L'air flottant autour de Naruto était abominable, et les yeux qu'il venait de baisser sur lui étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Quand il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Sasuke se recula, l'aura du blond lui faisant peur. Celui-ci, triste face à cette réaction, se calma instantanément avant de se mettre à son niveau pour regarder ses blessures pendant que Sakura s'occupait d'une plaie que Kakashi avait reçu. Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, regardant chacun de ses gestes et jetant des coups d'œil à ses yeux rouges. Naruto pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas rassuré, et il lui chuchota :

-Sasuke…tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi…je ne te ferais rien.

-…qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je…j'ai quelque chose en moi, tu l'avais déjà vu avant.

-Une chose ?

-Mmh.

-Ça…ça fait mal ?

-…non, j'y suis habitué. Cette blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ?

-Non.

-J'aurais du me multiplier plus tôt, mais j'avais cru que tu allais sortir le chidori.

-Le chidori ?

-Oui, c'est quelque chose que toi seul peut faire avec Kakashi sensei…

-Je peux le réapprendre.

-Sans doute…Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-T'es un frère pour moi.

Naruto était en train de lui sourire, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa vue se réduisit sur le seul visage de son ami, les sons devinrent sourds et il entendit son cœur battre à s'en rompre. Il avait mal à la tête, ça le brûlait, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait imploser. Il se pencha contre le blond, s'agrippant à lui d'une main et passant l'autre sur sa tête, geignant sous la douleur, n'entendant pas Naruto qui hurla à Sakura de venir le soigner. Il se réveilla une petite heure plus tard sous le regard inquiet de ses coéquipiers, sa gorge était sèche et il avait des vertiges.

-Sasuke ? ça va ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…ce que tu m'as dis, ça m'a fait mal…très mal.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il avait vu des images, de drôles de choses, sans chronologie possible, il y avait eu du son aussi, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne rien leurs dire. Pourtant c'était important, mais il ne devait pas le dire, rien pas un mot, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant se silence que son âme lui imposait.

-Naruto, tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Que…qu'il était un frère pour moi.

-Sasuke, tu as mal quelque part ?

-N…non.

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste…comment j'ai pu réagir comme ça ? je…j'ai rien compris à ce que j'ai fais.

-…l'adrénaline.

-C'est quoi ça Sakura ?

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'est senti mal, c'est monté d'un coup et c'est reparti aussi vite.

Et pendant qu'elle racontait le pourquoi du comment, Sasuke évita de glisser sa main sur son front alors qu'il voyait des images encore et encore. Il avait mal à la tête et avait envi de dormir. Ils avancèrent plus lentement, remarquant rapidement que le brun n'avait pas l'air bien. Il tint un bon moment cependant, mais s'écroula à la pause qui suivie, s'endormant contre l'arbre qu'il s'était adossé. Le reste de l'équipe se regarda, laissant leurs questions silencieuses sans aucune réponse. Ils le laissèrent ainsi toute le reste du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent la route, durant tout ce temps, Naruto l'observa, voyant les sursauts qu'il eut dans son sommeil, bien plus que ceux habituels.

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain, la tête lourde et complètement vaseux. Il se rappelait plusieurs choses, toutes dans le désordre, mais il voyait ce que Naruto voulait lui dire qu'il avait été le jour et la nuit, maintenant il savait qui avait été Sasuke Uchiha. Pas dans sa globalité, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait renseigné. Une tasse de café apparue dans son champ de vision, et il l'attrapa sans trop se poser de question, Naruto prenant place à coté de lui. Cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder, en le transperçant de ses yeux si bleus le mit mal à l'aise, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir et tout savoir de lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.

-On ne dirait pas.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un cauchemar, je sais juste que tout était teinté de rouge.

-De rouge…mh…m'étonne pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-…pour rien, je disais ça comme ça…On part bientôt.

-Ok.

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment mentit, seulement le blond n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions. Il mangea rapidement et termina sa tasse avant de se lever pour les aider à plier bagages, toujours sous le regard du blond qu'il trouvait de plus en plus suspicieux. Ça continua sans aucune restriction, un souvenir lui revenant à cause d'un mot, d'une manière de dire une phrase ou encore suivant une action somme toute fois banale. Sa mémoire revenait à une vitesse fulgurante, et il ne savait plus comment agir, jouant de plus en plus celui qu'il était devenu en revenant.

Il était à un jour de retour de Konoha quand sa mémoire fut complète. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au retour à la Vallée de la Fin qui était sur leur chemin, et pendant une pause, Sasuke disparut, retournant devant les deux immenses statues. Il les détaillait, gravant leurs formes et leur splendeur dans sa rétine, cherchant à savoir qu'elle attitude observer. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il était de retour. Il sut bien avant que Naruto n'ouvre la bouche qu'il le regardait. Il avait retrouvé tout ses sens, il était de nouveau lui-même, et Sasuke se retourna un immense sourire aux lèvres pour l'accueillir, le faisant redevenir plus sombre. Naruto ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le combat, à peine le faisait-il quand il voulait un peu d'intimité.

-Elles sont magnifiques ces statues ! qui sont-ils ? tu le sais ?

-…de vieux amis.

-Ah ? tu les connais ?

-Non. Je ne connais que presque rien de ce qui s'est passé ici, j'ai eu autre chose à faire de ma vie depuis que j'ai eu vent de leurs existences, on m'a juste dis qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils s'étaient battus ici, cela jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Oh.

-Je me suis battu ici avec mon ami le plus proche…

Naruto l'avait enfin quitté des yeux, regardant avec un grand respect et tellement de peine, le lieu. Il revoyait sans doute le combat qu'ils avaient vécu ici, il devait réentendre les paroles qu'ils avaient eux, et ressentir la douleur des coups puissants qu'ils avaient échangés. Naruto n'avait pas du oublier, tout comme lui, ça devait être graver aussi bien dans son âme que dans son corps.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Ça devrait ?

-…tu étais cet ami.

-On s'est battu ici ?

Sasuke prit son air le plus innocent possible, étonné au maximum qu'il pouvait feindre maintenant que sa mémoire était là. Naruto fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui parler, mais il n'arriva pas à articuler un seul mot, au lieu de ça il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et fit machine arrière, le poing serré. Sasuke avait des remords de faire ce qu'il faisait, mais il préférait faire ça que d'avoir des regrets ad aeternam. Il regarda une dernière fois les deux immenses représentations, et si Naruto était resté, alors il aurait compris en un instant.

En revenant à leur point de chute actuel, il trouva Naruto en grande discussion d'avec Sakura, et celle-ci laissa un peu trop longtemps son air inquiet se poser sur lui. Il lui avait surement fait part de ses doutes, alors Sasuke se mit à rire, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois ces derniers temps, et il courut vers eux, déposant dans les bras de la rosée des baies qu'il avait trouvé. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Sasuke lui mit donc une baie entre les lèvres et lui fit prendre une jolie couleur cramoisie. Naruto ne prit qu'une baie et les laissa seuls.

Plus d'une fois il le sentit l'observer, que ce fut sur le trajet du retour, tout comme dans le bureau de Tsunade qui lui demanda de revenir le lendemain pour une série de test avec ce qui avait résulté de ses expériences, ou encore dans le village qu'ils traversèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Il riait avec Sakura, il salua Ino avec qui la rosée repartie, il parla avec d'autres de leurs amis, et pour une fois, c'était Naruto qui n'était pas dans le coup. Il agissait toujours comme le nouveau Sasuke, et pourtant cela ne semblait servir à rien. Ils entrèrent à peine dans l'appartement du blond que celui-ci lui attrapa la main sans lui laisser le temps de se déchausser, et l'amena jusqu'à son lit où il le fit s'asseoir, continuant à lui faire face, l'air furieux et agacé.

-Maintenant que l'on est dans le village et seuls, je peux te dire d'arrêter ton jeu.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke fit une moue d'incompréhension totale, et cela énerva Naruto qui se retint de ne pas lui en mettre une en pleine face. Au lieu de quoi il croisa les bras et respira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en aller d'ici. Arrête et fais-moi face, Sasuke.

-De quoi tu parles Naruto ?

-Tu te souviens de tout non ? si les autres ne le voient pas, moi je le sais. Tes yeux, je vois qu'ils ne sont plus les même…je n'ai cessé de t'observer, avant que tu ne partes je le faisais déjà mais pas comme maintenant, mais j'ai pris cette habitude de peur que tu ne disparaisses de nouveau de devant moi.

-…

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas repartir non ? si tu es revenu en étant amnésique, c'est que tu ne voulais pas partir à la base non ?

-Hn, des fois je me demande.

Il venait de confirmer les doutes de Naruto qui ne put retenir sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous le choc et de rester un moment comme ça, l'air un peu ailleurs. Sasuke tendit la main et posa un doigt sur son menton, lui remontant la mâchoire à la bonne place. Naruto savait, il ne pourrait plus jouer car il ne le lui permettrait pas. Il n'avait plus sa place ici.

-Je pense qu'il est probable que je ne revienne jamais plus.

-Sa…

-Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît…

Naruto avait l'air d'être sur le point de le tuer, pourtant il le fixa d'avec des yeux furieux, et mit ses poings à ses hanches, le dévisageant méchamment mais lui laissant la parole.

-Merci Naruto…à l'époque, je devais tuer mon frère uniquement…je ne savais pas si j'y survivrai, l'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré que lorsque je vous ai rencontré. Ça ma déstabiliser fortement.

-Tu aurais du rester.

-En serais-tu où tu en es aujourd'hui ? serais-je aussi fort moi aussi ? que ce serait-il passé ? souvent je me suis posé la question après avoir tué mon frère…et il était là.

-Il ?

-L'autre Uchiha.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu de près et je me demande si je sais seulement de quoi il est vraiment capable…Itachi respectait sa force…peut être qu'il le craignait ? je pense qu'il était moins fort que cet homme…sans doute à cause de sa maladie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? c'est…

-Ecoute moi seulement Usuratonkachi.

Là, il n'avait plus aucun doute si jamais encore il en avait eu depuis le début de cette conversation. Seul Sasuke l'avait et pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Il attrapa une chaise et la tira à lui pour s'y asseoir.

-Il m'a raconté tant de choses, certaines que je crois, d'autres dont je me demande la véracité. Je veux lui prendre la vie, mais je ne suis pas sur d'y survivre. J'ai eu peur…et j'ai voulu vous voir une dernière fois, au cas où je

-Arrête de parler comme ça !!!

Naruto avait sauté de son siège, éclatant de rage, mais Sasuke garda son calme et lui laissa le temps de se calmer, le fixant sereinement.

-Il y avait se sentiment que je n'y arriverai pas, et je n'ai pas supporté ce que j'ai fais, je ne supportais plus rien.

-Tu m'étonnes, si tu m'avais écouter…mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas, continuant de parler, faisant grommeler Naruto qui se tut pour l'écouter :

-J'avais besoin d'oublier, je me suis dis que ce serait si bien si j'oubliais ça pour toujours…mais ma haine me troublait tant…j'ai pris la décision de laisser le destin s'y mêler s'il en avait envie.

-Quoi ?

Je suis parti de sa cache, je me suis éloigné d'eux, et j'ai utilisé mon propre pouvoir sur moi…j'ai enfermé tout ce que je savais, toute cette haine et toute cette douleur. J'ai enfermé tout ce que j'étais en moi, brouillant les pistes comme nous, les Uchiha, savons si bien le faire. J'ai fais en sorte qu'ils ne trouvent rien de moi-même en cherchant bien, cela car rien n'était là…je m'étais oublié, inventant un lieu où j'y ai tout mis, assez loin et pourtant assez près pour que certaines sensations me guident ici, et cela avec une seule et unique clé.

-Une clé ?

-Oui, et c'est toi qui la détenait.

-De quoi ? comment ça ?

-Si tu n'avais pas dis ces mots là, je serais resté avec toi, avec vous, dans ce village. c'est toi qui avais ma vie entre tes mains.

Le regard du blond était en train de s'agrandir à mesure qu'il comprenait ce dont il avait été le déclencheur. Il comprenait ce que Sasuke lui disait sans merci, et ça lui en coupait le souffle. S'il n'avait rien dis, peut être que Sasuke aurait continué de jouer et serait resté avec eux, s'il n'avait pas dis qu'il l'aimait comme un frère, alors il ne se serait souvenu de rien et aurait été heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Alors pourquoi était-il en même temps soulagé ? Naruto renversa sa chaise en se levant pour l'attraper au col en plongeant sa face vers la sienne, d'un air rageur. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa face, et ses yeux emplis de colère ne le lâchaient pas d'un poil.

-C'est injuste !!!

-…

-INJUSTE !! pourquoi me faire regretter à ce point de t'aimer tant ! pourquoi ! si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fais pour que tu restes.

-Tu aurais préféré que je reste dans ces conditions ? sans être moi ? à sourire et à chanter ? en cherchant jour après jour à savoir ce que j'avais déjà vécu sans jamais pouvoir mettre la main dessus ? tu aurais préféré ce que j'étais devenu ?

Naruto venait de le lâcher et de se reculer, cherchant à répondre à ça, mais il ne pouvait pas. D'un coté il l'avait détesté amnésique, mais de l'autre ça l'avait rassuré de le voir ainsi et de l'avoir à ses cotés, il avait espéré que tout se serait arrangé avec le temps.

-Je…je ne sais pas bordel ! je ne sais pas…je…SASUKE !

-Pourquoi m'avoir redis ça ?

Le brun venait de sourire tendrement, alors que ses pupilles étaient devenues rouge sang. Naruto l'attrapa de nouveau au col, mais il pouvait voir s'élever autour de son ami de la fumée noire, la même qu'il avait vu en le retrouvant à la cache d'Orochimaru. Sasuke était en train de le quitter.

-Ne pars pas. Reste !!

-Désolé Naruto, il me reste une dernière chose à faire. J'ai eu deux cibles après ses dires, mais maintenant, il y en a une dont je laisserai le temps s'occuper, les regardant souffrir de me voir si proche d'eux….du moins si je survis au premier combat que je vais mener.

-Reste je te dis !!!

-Je reviendrais si je ne meure pas.

-Imbécile d'Uchiha !! écoute-moi !! emmène-moi ! moi et Sakura aussi ! on t'aidera !!! à trois, on sera assez fort !!

-Je ne veux plus perdre aucune personne que j'aime, je croyais l'avoir déjà dis.

-IMBECILE !!! le village peut…

Naruto tenait le vide à présent, et le visage du brun vacilla dans le brouillard de son évasion. Le brun ne baissa pas les yeux, mais ils se teintèrent d'un peu de tristesse. Sasuke venait de disparaître entièrement et Naruto hurla, reculant il ne savait pourquoi avant de buter contre sa table contre laquelle il se retourna, la détruisant à coup de poing, l'attrapant pour la jeter contre le mur, détruisant l'endroit où ils avaient vécu quelques temps dans un bonheur bien trop éphémère. Une chaise passa par sa baie vitrée, et il s'écroula sur le sol porteur de son carnage. Un peu plus tard Sakura arriva, et en le voyant à terre, elle vint en courant à lui. Il n'avait rien, mais le blond ne lui parla pas, ne lui dis pas où était Sasuke, et elle comprit qu'il avait eu raison. Elle se mit à pleurer, et lui ne l'aida pas à se calmer, bien trop pathétique lui-même pour avoir envi de faire quoi que ce soit.

Beaucoup plus tard il se leva et lui passa la main sur les cheveux. Sans un regard pourtant il sorti et traversa tout le village sans s'arrêter une seule fois, rejoignant le bureau de Tsunade où il entra sans même frapper. La cinquième faillit l'envoyer bouler, mais en voyant sa face, elle attendit qu'il s'explique, ce qu'il fit.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis à votre retour, dans mon bureau ? ou même, quand vous n'étiez pas seul ? pourquoi avoir tenté le Diable ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente pris au piège et prenne la décision de devoir se battre, je ne voulais pas que cela dégénère en combat. Vous auriez voulu l'arrêter par n'importe quels moyens, il y aurait peut être eu du sang…seul…seul je voulais le raisonner, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance qu'il reste.

-Je comprends.

Sakura arriva à ce moment, entrant en trombe avant de s'accrocher à lui et de le regarder d'un air suppliant.

-Qu'a-t-il dis ? dis-moi Naruto ! il a du te parler avant de partir pour que tu mettes ainsi en pièce ton appart ! dis-moi !

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux pour garder le peux de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui en se rappelant de ce qu'il ressentait en se remémorant la scène.

-Qu'il avait encore quelqu'un à tuer, puis qu'il reviendrait s'il vivait toujours.

-Mais pourquoi il…

-Baa-chan, je dois devenir encore plus fort…j'ai cru que tout aller s'arranger mais je me suis trompé…j'aurais du écouter cette voix en moi qui me disait que j'avais tout faux…je vais aller apprendre l'art de l'ermite.

Naruto avait coupé la parole à Sakura, il était d'humeur chienne et tout ce qu'il voulait était de se défouler. On pouvait sentir sa rage de l'avoir vu disparaître devant lui sans rien pouvoir y faire, d'avoir su prédire que ça se passerait et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour en être sur et le stopper à temps. Il avait pris un risque en priant pour s'être trompé, mais de bout à bout il avait eu raison.

-Tu veux apprendre le senjutsu.

-Oui, tel que j'aurais du le faire…j'ai perdu du temps. Je veux partir le plus vite possible et je suis venu vous prévenir que j'allais le faire.

-Très bien.

-Na…

-Deviens forte Sakura, toi aussi…on aura besoin de toi…

Naruto invoqua devant elles un crapaud, fit signe aux deux femmes et se planta devant la bestiole.

-Je suis prêt.

Sakura voulut l'attraper, mais Tsunade l'en empêcha. Naruto venait de disparaître, et elle s'écroula à terre.

-Si tu as le temps de pleurer, tu as le temps de t'améliorer. Dépêche toi de le faire, eux ne t'attendrons pas, parce qu'ils sont sur que tu ne les laisseras pas.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Sakura essuya ses larmes rageusement.

-Je vais te dire ça.

A des kilomètres de là, Sasuke réapparut au bord de la mer. La houle lui fouetta le visage, et la mer agitée laissa quelques gouttes sur son visage. L'écume n'était pas loin de ses pieds, et il leva les yeux de celle-ci pour regarder l'horizon lointain où se touchaient ciel et mer.

-Tu vas encore chialer ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Si eux étaient encore là, alors il ne pouvait que continuer. Suigetsu posait toujours ses yeux perçants sur lui, et il le regarda aussi neutre qu'avant, peut être même encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cette fois-ci, partir avait été dur.

-Karin et Juugo sont toujours là ?

-Juugo c'est enfermé dans une pièce, Karin j'en sais rien, on s'est frité et on ne se parle plus…ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue.

-…

-Hey, tu vas où ?

-Conquérir le monde Minus…c'est Minus et Cortex, lala lala lala.

-Hein ? que…c'est quoi ça ? ça y est, tu nous pètes un câble en bonne et due forme ?

-Huhuhu.

Non, ça ne servait à rien de lui expliquer, qu'est ce qu'il y comprendrait de toute manière ? ça faisait partie de la petite vie qu'il venait de mener et pendant laquelle il s'était amusé plus que jamais. Depuis son enfance il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien d'ailleurs. Le sable entrait dans ses sandales qu'il enleva, marchant nonchalamment dans celui-ci. Sur une pierre hors de la plage, il le vit, le vent claquant dans son manteau et il stoppa en le regardant, cherchant à comprendre quels étaient ces sentiments au fond de lui.

-Tu as l'air apaisé Sasuke. Aurais-tu enfin pris ta décision ?

-…quels sont tes ordres Madara ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

J'ai honte quand même de mes conneries, m'étonne pas que je ne le fasse pas d'habitude. Hagane…ne me demande plus rien s'il te plait…tu vois ce que ça donne...qu'elle honte (xyz part se cacher)

A suivre la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chap 6 reprendre confiance

**Always in my mind**

**Chap VI : Reprendre confiance.  
**

_**Résumé : Sasuke n'est plus amnésique, et comme il est de nouveau lui et ben il se casse. quoi de plus normal ? mais voilà, ça attise la haine d'un certain blond...Sasuke lui rejoint Madara, le temps passe...et on arrive à : **_

Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Cela semblait être une éternité, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas il en était sur. Sasuke lui avait ramené le huit queues, passant un accord avec ce dernier qui voulait plus de fun dans sa vie, et c'est pendant que Madara pensa l'extraire qu'ils l'avaient attaqué. Son nouveau compagnon c'était retourné contre le reste du groupe à l'aide de Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo alors que lui s'en prit à Madara. C'est là qu'il apprit pour l'attaque sur Konoha et que Naruto allait bientôt être dans leurs mains.

Il essayait de lui mettre des coups, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et il comprenait à présent pourquoi son frère ne s'était pas retourné contre son mentor, c'était d'une folie tellement pure que s'en était risible. Madara venait de rire sournoisement, et Sasuke sentit une douleur le transpercer au ventre. L'odeur du sang lui emplit les narines alors que le froid de la lame s'immisçait dans ses entrailles.

La mort se faisait sentir, et un seul prénom lui vint à l'esprit qu'il voulut dire. Ouvrant la bouche, un filet carmin lui coula sur le menton alors qu'il sentait au fond de son gosier le goût du sang, un bruit sortit de sa gorge, presque reconnaissable, mais le son fut couvert par un hurlement de rage total.

Sasuke se sentit partir en arrière, se faisant arracher de la lame douloureusement, alors que la silhouette de Naruto se dessina devant lui. Il s'attaqua à Madara, le faisant reculer alors que la face de Sakura remplaça la chevelure blonde de sa vision. Elle apposa ses mains sur son ventre, elle le soigna rapidement et proprement, sans réel problème même si elle devint un peu blême. Naruto se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes et lui mit une claque énorme qui fit rougir sa joue et répandre une douleur qui sembla le réveiller de sa torpeur due au choc. Il le regardait impitoyablement, pratiquement de la même manière dont il avait fustigé Madara en arrivant.

-J'oublierai juste un instant la colère que je te porte Teme.

-Na…

-Sakura, aide donc les autres s'il te plaît.

-Je dois rester près de vous au cas où il…

-Sakura, écoute-moi !

-Mais…

-Tu pourrais nous gêner s'il s'en prend à toi, je suis désolé, mais pour que je sois à l'aise, écarte-toi.

-…très bien, je le fais pour le moment, mais si vous avez besoin de secours je viendrais vous sauver.

-Si on a besoin de secours, tu n'auras pas le temps de nous aider, on sera sans doute mort avant que tu nous touches.

-Mais…

-Occupe toi donc de cette femme qui s'en est pris à notre village et tue là comme je l'ai fais avec lui.

-…ok.

Sakura les laissa faire face à Madara qui bizarrement ne les avait pas attaqués. Sasuke la regarda repartir vers le reste de la troupe, un Akatsukien devant se mesurer à plusieurs shinobis qui avaient une rage monstre à leurs encontre. Ils se battaient tels des chiens enragés et affamés, il émanait d'eux une aura de peine plus que perceptible. Ils voulaient gagner et feraient tout leur possible pour y arriver, c'était une certitude qui se sentait dans l'air. Sasuke se mit près de Naruto qui ne le regarda même pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au village ?

-Ça te concerne ?

-Naruto, je ne pouvais faire que ça.

-Crétin.

D'un air dégoûté Naruto le planta là et s'élança vers leur ennemi commun. Naruto venait de disparaître de leur vision, et Sasuke vit juste Madara se faire ouvrir en deux. Ce n'était plus le temps de jouer, et les sharingans de Sasuke changèrent de formes alors qu'il courut à sont tour dans la bataille, car Naruto venait de se plier en deux et de se faire frapper au ventre. Il le frappa à l'épaule, et Naruto poussa un rugissement en sortant de l'illusion dans laquelle il était plongé. Des clones sortirent de terre, s'en prenant violemment à leur opposant. Tendant la main, un rasengan si forma, et Sasuke vit que plusieurs clones faisaient de même.

-Je suis faible face aux illusions, je n'arrive pas à m'en protéger.

-Quoi ? et tu viens te battre contre un Uchiha ? tu es con où quoi ?

-J't'emmerde.

-Naruto !

-Si je t'inquiète, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que ça ne me touche pas.

Le blond lui avait hurlé ça en même temps qu'il s'était rué de nouveau vers Madara, et Sasuke n'eut comme solution que de le suivre de près pour le sortir d'éventuelle illusion. Les rasengans frappèrent en chœur, et Naruto râla en voyant son adversaire disparaître en se repliant sur lui-même. Déjà extrêmement en colère, et malgré son mode sennin, deux queues se mirent à battre l'air, et jamais le brun ne l'avait trouvé aussi bestial.

Madara apparut derrière lui et l'attrapa pour l'amener dans un autre monde, mais le blond s'agrippa à lui et le fit sortir de son trou, plantant au niveau de son cœur un kunaï dont il retourna la lame dans la plaie. L'homme s'évapora pour revenir entier un peu plus loin, tapotant sur sa cape abîmée pour en enlever la poussière. Naruto fut prit dans une nouvelle illusion, revivant la destruction du village en boucle. Un nouveau passage s'ouvrit sous lui et il y tomba, Sasuke sauta à sa suite, roulant avec le blond sur le sol qui était en train de devenir Kyubi. Il le tira de nouveau de l'illusion, et à bout de souffle, l'autre hurla de rage.

Mais c'était trop tard, autour d'eux il y avait des centaines de Madara, et les attaques commencèrent. Sasuke sortit son ultime sharingan, attrapant la lame qui venait de sortir du parchemin que Naruto venait d'ouvrir et émit un chidori Nagashi alors que son coéquipier balaya l'endroit de vifs coups de queues. Pas encore sortis de cette illusion que Naruto en subit une deuxième et cela augmenta encore son nombre de queue. Madara s'était invité en lui et venait de l'accrocher au mur le plus près de la cellule de Kyubi avant de se diriger vers l'énorme renard qui essaya de le mordre mais se fit renvoyer dans sa cage.

-Depuis tout ce temps, tu étais là.

L'eau était en train de bouillir à ses pieds, et Sasuke à l'extérieur qui était à bout de souffle car venant de stopper l'illusion, comprit en les voyants immobiles qu'il devait être en lui, surtout que Naruto n'avait plus rien d'humain, un squelette lui ayant recouvert sa forme hybride d'homme renard. Il envoya son sabre en plein dans le front de l'Uchiha et entra en Naruto, arrivant au moment où il avait posé la main sur le sceau qu'il commença à enlever. Sasuke se précipita mais n'eut rien à faire, un homme venait d'apparaître devant eux et lui tenait solidement l'avant bras. Les deux Uchiha s'étaient arrêtés, regardant les yeux bleus tranquille pourtant porteur d'une force qui pouvait s'y lire.

-Je croyais t'avoir dis de veiller à ne pas enlever ce sceau Naruto.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui suis en train de le faire Papa !

-…alors tu as enfermé mon invocation dans ton gamin…c'était un moyen de garder l'ascendant sur les Uchiha, Yondaime ?

-Tu as tué ton clan le jour où tu es revenu nous attaquer avec lui, le Shodaime t'en avais prévenu…si seulement tu l'avais écouté.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas tout, mais pour ne pas perdre de temps il alla détacher Naruto qui s'écroula contre lui, ses blessures se refermant ici aussi à son grand soulagement, car les saignements étaient abondants. Naruto cracha du sang qui se mêla à l'eau qui devint cramoisie, et Minato en colère mit une baffe à Madara :

-Tu vois ce que t'as fait à mon fils ordure !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à enfermer mon démon en lui.

-Les démons ne sont à personnes, combien de fois il faut t'expliquer ça ! vous êtes beaucoup trop obtus vous les Uchiha.

-C'est ça, bon pousse toi de là le fantôme, je dois enlever ce sceau.

Minato affirma sa prise sur lui, et ils changèrent de lieu. Voyant cela, Madara essaya d'agir, et au lieu de tomber dans un monde blanc, ils atterrirent sur du sable. Plus personne ne bougea en constatant ça et le fait qu'il y avait la mer présente, ainsi qu'un vent doux et chaud.

-On est encore en moi là ?

-Normalement oui.

Naruto à quatre pattes regarda son père qui en bougeant révéla qui était là. Le gargouillis venant de Sasuke lui prouva que ce n'était pas un mirage, et sous un parasol aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki, Itachi en caleçon était en train de se dorer la pilule, un verre à la main où baigner un parapluie et une rondelle d'orange.

-Ben vous êtes là vous ?

-I…Itachi ?

-Oui Naruto ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Comment ce que je fais là ? je suis la source de pouvoir que je t'ai laissé au cas où Sasuke ferait des siennes, tu te souviens pas ? et comme je n'allais pas rester avec Kyubi, je me suis fait un petit coin rien que pour moi.

-Quoi ?

-Nii-saaaaaan !!!!

Telle une fusée, Sasuke venait de filer sur son frère contre lequel il se serra étroitement, ne cessant de lui demander pardon. Itachi l'air perplexe les regarda, mais toute gentillesse disparue de ses traits quand il vit Madara, et ce dernier se mit à rire. Il se prit une baffe de Minato qu'il lui rendit, et ainsi de suite. Naruto était en train de se dire qu'il devait être fou, que des gens soit dis en passant était censés être des génies ne pouvaient être aussi débiles, mais il eut beau relever plusieurs fois là tête, rien ne changea vraiment.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !! tout le monde dehors merde!!!

Minato plongea ses doigts dans le torse de Madara, et Itachi fit de même à l'arrière de son crâne. Ces trois là souffraient, ça se voyaient, mais celui qui avait le plus mal était sans nulle doute Madara qui hurlait. Ils étaient en train de lui enlever quelque chose, et leur image se brouillait de plus en plus. Itachi leva la tête vers Sasuke et lui souriait avec douceur :

-J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas de sitôt petit frère.

-Ita… mais Sasuke se fit couper la parole par Minato qui s'adressa à son fils :

-Veille sur ce sceau Naruto.

Le monde éclata, et ils reprirent possession de leurs corps. Dans le monde de Madara, Naruto se redressa aux cotés de Sasuke. Il était sous sa forme sennin et pourtant, il portait sur le dos le squelette de renard de Kyubi, cela tel une veste, le crâne étant posé sur sa tête et huit queues balayant l'air. Madara qui était en train de se rouler au sol arracha son masque, révélant une partie de son visage, noir comme les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils baignaient. Ce noir était en train de diminuer, et l'homme avait l'air de rajeunir, mais cela n'intéressa pas Naruto qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il venait de lever les deux mains, des rasengans noires s'y créant et il courut à lui alors que Sasuke était encore tétanisé de la puissance qu'il avait sentit se dégager de son ami.

Il venait d'y avoir une explosion monstre, et un air malsain se répandit sur la forêt ravagée. Naruto se tenait près de Sasuke, ses huit queues balayant les airs entre les deux Uchiha. L'espace d'un frêle instant il y eu comme un armistice, les deux camps regardaient vers les trois hommes qui se battaient, et dans une même synchronisation, la bataille reprit. Sakura et Ino ne s'étaient jamais vraiment battus ensemble contre un adversaire, mais elles étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur Konan. Elles y arrivèrent pleinement à l'arrivée de Temari qui les aida grâce à son vent, Tenten venant y rajouter nombre d'armes immobilisant les amas de papiers.

Les garçons et leurs senseis s'occupaient de Zetsu et de Kisame, se faisant aider par d'autres ninjas du sable qui venaient d'arriver dans la bataille. Le bruit de la ferraille claquait aux oreilles quand ce n'était pas les cris de douleurs ou de rage, les jutsus étaient usés sans parcimonie, tout était bon pour les battre, même les coups les plus bas et les plus lâche. Grâce à leur nombre ils y arrivèrent, les mettant à terre, avant de se retirer vers l'orée de la forêt. Ils purent voir le combat entre les Uchiha et Naruto qui par moment disparaissaient dans des sortes de trous noirs.

Vint un moment où Naruto tomba d'une masse de l'un d'eux, faisant une chute assez vertigineuse. Il ne se releva pas et le cri strident de Sakura rendit la scène encore plus lugubre. Il n'y avait plus au son si ce n'était leurs respirations angoissées. Sakura supplia qu'on la laisse y aller, mais ils la retenaient. Un deuxième passage s'ouvrit, et un homme assez jeune en tomba. Bien vigoureux, il leva son arme en s'approchant de Naruto, et Sakura hurla de nouveau.

Trop tard, Madara venait de planter le corps à terre.

Mais au même moment et pendant que le cri de Sakura ne fut encore éteint, des queues de chakra sortirent du sol en un instant, s'enroulant autour de cet homme comme des serpents prêts à étouffer leur proie. Madara se fit transpercer par le sabre de Sasuke qui venait de se laisser tomber d'un passage qui venait de s'ouvrir en une fraction de seconde. Il y eut un râle de douleur, mais le corps du troisième jeune homme ne s'évapora pas, non loin de là, il était à présent tellement humain que son sang se répandit en cascade sur son corps. Le temps avait l'air suspendu, et Sasuke brisa ce qui aurait pu être une parfaite toile en tournant sa lame à l'horizontale, avant de lui couper une partie du corps en la retirant pas dans la longueur mais en coupant tout simplement une nouvelle voie dans ce qui l'obstruée. Madara cracha du sang alors que Sasuke se recula, planta sa lame dans le sol et commença à faire des signes en prévision d'un chidori. Les queues du blond entrèrent dans la plaie ouverte et firent sauter le corps en deux.

Il n'était pas encore tombé à terre que Naruto apparut auprès de Sasuke, et en même temps ils assenèrent sur leur ennemi un chidori noir et un rasengan de la même couleur, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'homme à terre. Après l'énorme détonation qui fit trembler le sol au-delà de la position de leurs alliés, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du cratère qu'ils venaient de créer. Sasuke se sentait mal, ses tripes semblaient se tordre et il avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pourtant pas son état qui l'inquiétait, mais bien celui de son compagnon et surtout, le fait était que le blond ne l'avait qu'à peine regardé lors de la bataille. Naruto avait fini par ne plus pouvoir lui pardonner.

-Naruto…

Mais Sasuke ne poursuivit pas car son ami venait de grimacer en l'entendant parler. Il aurait voulu mourir de rire à l'instant, il récoltait ce qu'il avait toujours semé et jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir si mal en obtenant l'indifférence de son rival. Il se mit à cracher du sang et toussota avant de s'écrouler. Sakura qui avait vu les deux jeunes hommes respirer par la bouche en cherchant leurs souffles hurla qu'on la lâche, et cette fois ci ils la laissèrent partir. Naruto qui avait vu Sasuke tomber, regarda Sakura venir à eux, il lui offrit un sourire avant que tout ne devienne enfin noir. Il s'écroula avant qu'elle ne les atteigne, et elle leur hurla de tenir avant de se jeter à genoux à leurs cotés. Elle se mit à les soigner, pleurant de devoir en privilégier un à la place de l'autre, priant intérieurement que Kyubi agisse toujours en faveur de son hôte.

Ino arriva et elle lui aboya des ordres, faisant de même avec Neji pour qu'il l'aide à localiser les blessures encore plus vite. Quand enfin ils furent stabilisés, ses nerfs lâchèrent, son corps se mettant à trembler, ses sanglots se noyèrent dans sa gorge, et sa face se recouvrit de larmes innarêtables. Ino la prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa aller, mettant un bon moment à se calmer sous les murmures encourageants et rassurant de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui avaient l'air plus mort que vif, et elle prit place entre eux deux.

-Que faisons-nous Sakura ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Nous étions sous le commandement de Naruto, mais puisqu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment, je suppose que tu va prendre la relève.

-Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour ça…je ne suis qu'une gêne. Demande donc à un autre garçon, il sera toujours plus qualifié que moi pour ça.

-Sakura…

Ino ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être à sa place et se sentir si faible alors qu'elle était déjà si forte aux yeux des autres. Elle posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête et puis se mit à genoux devant elle, posant son front sur le sien, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Ais confiance en toi Sakura, tu es plus forte que ce tu crois.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Je t'épaule quand tu veux, mais tu dois continuer, sinon tu vas leur faire du mal à ces deux idiots.

-…

-Que faisons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pouvons-nous rentrer à Konoha ? je veux dire…vu leurs états, est ce possible ?

-…plus vite nous rentrerons mieux je pourrais leur venir en aide.

-Alors nous rentrons ?

-Il…il faut fabriquer des brancards pour les transporter, quand j'aurais assez de force, j'invoquerai Katsuyu.

-Ok, je vais le dire aux garçons, dès que c'est fait, nous rentrons.

-Hm.

-Je reviens.

-Ino ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a encore des blessés ?

-Que des blessures légères, économise tes forces.

Sakura hocha de la tête, comme sur le point de pleurer de nouveau, elle se sentait si inutile. Personne ne vint la déranger jusqu'à ce qu'ils déposent près d'elle ce qu'elle avait demandé. Sous ses yeux inquiets ils posèrent ses deux coéquipiers, et puis chacun pris un bord de brancard sur son épaule.

-Non Neji, toi tu te dois de prendre la tête et d'être libre de tes mouvements.

Ils regardèrent la rosée qui avait à peine ouvert la bouche, mais tous l'avaient entendu. Sakura releva sa face qui était à présent déterminée, tranchant avec celle de désespoir qu'elle avait arborée jusque là.

-Compris.

-Hinata ? ferme la marche s'il te plaît et reste sur tes gardes, tous ceux qui ne les portent pas, restez sur vos gardes.

-Mais il n'y a plus de menace Sakura.

-Même s'il n'y a aucun lien avec cette affaire, il y a toujours des ninjas qui se feront un plaisir de tuer de potentiel ennemi affaiblis, et les mercenaires existent et…et nous avons avec nous un nukenin dont l'avis de recherche à été remis à l'ordre du jour. Je veux que nous rentrions tous sains et saufs. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Les réponses fusèrent, audibles ou non, et après un dernier recours sur le fond du trou dont le fond était recouvert d'une bouillie, Sakura prit la tête du cortège, ne se faisant devancer que par Neji qui ouvrait une marche sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Il y avait un bruit, un clapotis, mais ça lui faisait mal à la tête, comme si une cloche lui scindait le crâne en deux. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, sa tête lui tourna, et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se redressa avec lenteur, tout son corps étant haché menu, et en se relevant il ne put retenir sa bile. Plié en deux, il les déversa devant lui à bout de souffle, son corps lui faisant maintenant même mal de l'intérieur.

Personne ne vint l'aider, personne n'était là pour lui, il avait tout perdu. Il se sentait seul comme jamais, tous ces morts n'avaient rien arrangés, et il ne sut retenir ces larmes comme il l'avait fait depuis tant d'années. Ses pleurs se répercutaient contre les parois étroites de sa cellule, différente toutefois de celle où il avait été mis avant. Il pouvait voir l'extérieur par une petite lucarne bardée de barreaux. Il pleuvait et de là venait l'air glacial et le bruit de l'eau. Il pleuvait des cordes. Il crut voir une ombre du coté de la façade de barreaux épais qui servait de porte, il n'était pas sur, voyant trouble. Une silhouette se dessina longtemps après, et il se concentra pour tenter de la voir non floue. Tsunade se tenait devant sa cellule.

-Te voilà enfin réveiller Sasuke. Oui, tu es bien vivant et à Konoha qui plus est.

-La cellule n'est pas la même.

-Le secteur où étaient ces cellules n'existe plus, tout comme une bonne partie du village. tes compagnons de l'Akatsuki ont agis, et si le village existe encore, c'est uniquement grâce à Naruto. D'ailleurs, tu vas me suivre.

Tsunade fit un geste à ceux qui l'accompagnaient et ils prirent Sasuke par les aisselles, le traînant derrière la cinquième. Ils aboutirent sur une terrasse, et Sasuke vit combien le village avait été ravagé. Il y avait un énorme cratère, des maisons étaient écroulées, il y avait une foule qui était en train de déblayer le terrain, amenant au point secours les blessés qu'ils trouvaient, mettant les corps dans un autre endroit.

-Voilà ce que l'Akatsuki a fait à Konoha.

-…

-Voilà pourquoi Naruto cette fois ci ne te pardonnera pas.

-…

-De toutes les choses il a fallut que tu les rejoignes. J'aurai pensé en te voyant revenir que tout se serait bien passé, que cela pouvait sembler aussi simple.

-Rien n'est jamais simple.

Sasuke regardait le spectacle de désolation, même dans ses rêves les plus fou il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à faire ça à Konoha. Il ne voulait prendre la vie que des coupables, pas d'innocents, du moins pas d'autant d'entre eux. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il voulait oublier. Tsunade le regarda, découvrant sur ses traits fatigués toute sa lassitude. A son retour, alors qu'il était amnésique, Naruto était venu lui parler un soir. Pendant des heures il lui avait parlé de son meilleur ami, de son plus grand rival, et de celui qu'il considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Elle voyait enfin le vrai Sasuke, et à défaut de pouvoir lire en lui, elle lui demanda :

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle attendit sa réponse, mais elle ne venait pas. En le regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, qu'il commençait à mal respirer et que sa peau perdait de sa couleur déjà si peu présente. Ses mains entravées se posèrent contre son ventre, et il plissa des paupières pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il se passait en contrebas.

-Réponds-moi.

-Je suis fatigué de penser.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la rambarde, et elle le vit fermer les yeux. Il commençait à suer, et se courba un peu en avant, l'air de souffrir.

-Dis-moi Sasuke.

-…Naruto doit comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti à présent, tous ils doivent un peu pouvoir partager ce que j'ai ressenti...

-Ça te fais du bien qu'ils aient mal comme toi ? c'est ça ?

-…

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

-…

Sasuke releva la tête vers elle, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Ses yeux montraient sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le toucher pour le voir qu'il avait une forte fièvre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait quoi que ce soit pour le soigner, sa vie n'était pas sa priorité. Sasuke perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse. Quand elle l'appela, il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle, c'est là que ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et qu'il s'écroula inconscient.

Tsunade le fit ramener dans sa cellule, et elle resta un moment à le regarder. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle devait faire de lui. Naruto n'avait rien dis en sa faveur, et Sakura hésitait à venir le voir, préférant rester avec le blond pour le moment. Sasuke se réveilla de nouveau, mais il ne bougea pas, clignant juste des yeux. Tsunade posa la main sur la grille, et d'une voix calme, elle s'adressa à lui :

-Tu m'as dis que je pouvais faire ce que je veux de toi, c'est bien ça ?

-…

-Très bien, alors je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, souriant. Elle, elle fronça les sourcils. Peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le finisse, qu'elle le laisse même mourir dans sa geôle, ou autre chose du genre. Mais Tsunade avait d'autres plans pour lui. Elle retourna à son nouveau bureau et regarda par sa large fenêtre. Elle voyait les ninjas qui s'activaient pour faire place nette, et lorsque c'était fait, ils commençaient à reconstruire de suite. Tsunade se rendit à l'hôpital de fortune qu'avait été fait par Yamato, et elle alla visiter Naruto.

-Tu ne dors pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Bonjour Baa-chan.

-Bonjour Naruto, comment vont tes blessures ?

-J'm'en remets, je voudrais sortir, je voudrais aider.

-Repose toi encore un jour où deux, et je te laisserai sortir.

-D'accord.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu seras en bien meilleur forme et tu pourras agir au mieux.

-Ouais ouais.

-…tu ne me demandes pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment il va.

-…je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

-Naruto, tu sais très bien.

-…

Naruto avait tourné la tête, ne voulant pas lui concéder un quelconque intérêt. Il était vexé et extrêmement en colère contre Sasuke, mais Tsunade savait que ce n'était pas que ça. Il était aussi en colère contre lui-même et contre ce qui avait été fait au village. Elle soupira.

-Inactivité totale pendant deux jours, et je viendrais te dire si tu peux sortir.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, regardant juste au dehors avec l'envie claire de s'y jeter à corps perdu. Tsunade le quitta sans rien dire de plus et retourna à son nouveau bureau où elle trouva Sakura, debout devant la fenêtre comme elle l'avait elle-même si souvent fait. En la voyant, elle fila de son poste d'observation et fit une petite courbette quand elle passa devant elle pour s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Que veux tu ?

-Comment va Sasuke ?

-Il s'est réveillé et est un peu malade.

-Je peux aller le voir

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non je te dis. Pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Suivant ce que je vais pouvoir en tirer, tu auras droit de le voir. N'ai pas l'air si inquiète, il ne mourra que sous certaine condition, autrement je le garderai peut être vivant.

-Si vous devez le tuer, je voudrais le voir avant !

-Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu produises une quantité énorme de ces petites pilules jaunes.

-De l'énergisant ?

-Et tu les remettras à tout villageois.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-Sakura.

-Oui ?

-Trouve-moi Ibiki avant cela.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle aurait cru la voir éclater en sanglot, mais Sakura ne le fit pas. Ibiki arriva un peu plus tard, elle le fit asseoir, mais l'homme préféra rester debout devant elle.

-C'est au sujet de l'Uchiha, Hokage sama ?

-Oui. cette fois-ci, il n'est pas amnésique et semble se ficher éperdument de ce que l'on pourrait faire de lui. Je veux que tu lises en lui, que tu survoles sa vie depuis son départ d'ici. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense, pourquoi il a fait les choix qu'il a fait et ce qu'il pense faire surtout maintenant qu'il ne lui reste presque plus rien.

-Vous voulez que je vous étale sa vie de A à Z.

-Oui, mais laisse le moi entier.

-S'il essaie d'aller contre ce que je lui ferai, il pourrait devenir fou, vous le savez.

-Je le sais, discuterais-tu mes ordres ?

-Non, je voulais que tout soit clair. Quand dois-je commencer ?

-Le plus tôt possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première qu'il l'avait emmené, Sasuke n'avait pas résisté. Il l'avait sentit entrer en lui, fouiller ses souvenirs, ouvrir des portes et libérer des cauchemars. Il s'en fichait, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. La deuxième fois, il s'approcha d'une porte protégeant tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ce n'était pas grave. Lors de la troisième fois, il ne se débattit toujours pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, et c'était ce qu'il faisait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'on le laissait tranquille. Il mangeait à peine, buvait tout autant, désirant juste que tout finisse. Finalement il perdit le compte.

-Vas-tu t'en prendre à Konoha par la suite ? c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à détruire, non ? Réveille-toi quand je te parle !

Tsunade était là devant lui et venait de lui mettre une claque sur la face qui le réveilla à peine. Il était si pale qu'elle en aurait eu presque peur. Sasuke secoua un peu la tête, et elle répéta sa question. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de rire si bas que s'en était presque un murmure.

-Même si je vous disais que je ne ferai rien à Konoha, vous ne me croiriez pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu aurais donc un cerveau caché quelque part dans ta caboche gamin ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas outre mesure, il se contenta de sourire et de baisser les yeux avant de les fermer de nouveau. Il avait envi de dormir encore, dernièrement il n'y avait que ça qui l'intéressait vraiment. Au moins il était sur d'entrer dans un monde si noir et si froid, que rien ne venait lui troubler l'esprit.

-J'attendais une remarque acerbe de ta part, Uchiha.

-Je suis fatigué, je voudrais ne plus penser à rien, laissez-moi tranquille.

-Pffff, tu veux me faire gober ça ? laisses-moi rire, tu veux.

-…

-Ramenez-le à sa cellule.

Voilà, c'était ça. Ils n'avaient qu'à le ramener et l'y laisser croupir. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait, mourir comme le chien qu'il était. Tsunade regarda la silhouette du brun qui s'était affinée dangereusement. Sasuke se laissait mourir à petit feu, comme pour se punir avant de s'éteindre au lieu de le faire d'un seul coup en se tranchant la langue entre autres moyens.

-Racontez moi ce qu'il a dis.

Elle s'était tournée vers le groupe d'interrogatoire, et Ibiki qui était en charge de l'affaire prit la parole pour ceux qui l'aidaient à entrer dans la cervelle de l'Uchiha. Cette fois ci quand Sasuke arriva dans sa cellule, il trouva Sakura, assise dans un coin, et elle le réceptionna, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle lui supplier de lui pardonner de n'être venue avant, lui expliquant qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le droit. Lui qui s'était senti rejeter, abandonné, put entendre son cœur s'apaisé. Il n'était pas seul. Avec patience elle lui fit avaler de quoi manger, lui racontant la vie à l'extérieur. Après son arrivée, il subit encore quelques interrogatoires, mais à chaque fois Sakura était là, l'attendant, lui parlant, évitant pourtant le seul sujet qui l'aurait vraiment intéressé. Il n'osait pas demander, il n'osait pas savoir, peut être qu'il avait peur.

-As-tu un jour pensé pouvoir réintégrer le village malgré tous tes actes ?

Sasuke regarda Tsunade. Elle était venue une nouvelle fois pendant une séance et avait cependant fait sortir tout le monde. Elle se tenait devant lui, mains aux hanches car ne pouvant sans doute pas croiser les bras à causes de ses seins. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse calmement.

-Je pensais mourir en tuant mon frère, j'ai pensé mourir en tuant Madara. Vivre, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

-Alors ça doit être ta punition que l'être, tu ne crois pas ? mourir est si simple, alors que vivre, tu devras toute ta vie subir les conséquences des actes que tu as fais.

-…

-Quelle est ta réponse ?

-C'était quoi la question ?

-Pfff, et c'est ça le génie ? je te demande si tu veux réintégrer le village.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu as été coopératif comme jamais personne ne l'avait été, mes hommes ont pu voir en toi. Veux-tu réintégrer le village ?

-…

-Quand je dis réintégrer, c'est pour y mourir Sasuke ! aucune trahison, aucun mensonge ! un parfait ninja qui me servira moi, la Godaime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le relais au Rokudaime, à qui tu devras le même respect. Et ainsi de suite, mourir pour ton village, en patriote, et non plus pour ta seule cause. C'est à ça dont je veux une réponse. Alors ?

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était une question bien trop utopique sur laquelle il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé, et aujourd'hui on l'a lui posé. Elle commençait à s'énerver en le voyant silencieux, mais avant de pouvoir lui hurler de répondre, un anbu vint la déranger pour une affaire importante. Au bout de cinq minutes elle le renvoya à sa cellule, lui demandant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dis. Sur le chemin du retour, il y pensa, sachant pertinemment que si elle était décidée à le faire, alors il n'aurait qu'à suivre. Dans sa cellule, il trouva Sakura, mais il n'était toujours pas là. Les anbus lui avaient à peine ouvert la porte qu'il s'adressa à son amie :

-Pourquoi Naruto ne vient-il pas ?

Sakura l'accueillit avec un sourire triste et attendit qu'il s'asseye pour prendre la parole. Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots et parla avec une certaine prudence, lui donnant un bol de nourriture.

-Il est très en colère contre toi et ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Lorsque tu es parti, tu lui as fais encore plus mal qu'avant, lorsque le village à été détruit et qu'on lui a dis que tu avais rejoins l'Akatsuki, il s'est senti trahi. Vraiment, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant t'en vouloir que maintenant, quand je parle de toi, il fait comme s'il ne te connaissait pas ou n'entendait pas ton nom ou ce que je disais.

-Il ne me pardonnera pas.

Sasuke avait pris le bol, mais il n'y toucha pas, en en renversant même un peu. Il avait un sourire désabusé, l'air usé, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait que trop vécu ou grandit trop vite. Mais elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant que ces deux cas lui correspondaient. Ils n'avaient que seize ans lui et Naruto, et bien plus qu'elle, bien plus que beaucoup d'autres dans le village, il avait eu de quoi remplir plusieurs vies.

-…mais si. C'est Naruto, il te pardonnera toujours.

-Tu n'as pas vu son regard Sakura ?

-Son regard ? de…

-Il me hait…il me hait comme je haïssais mon frère. Je l'ai senti dès qu'on s'est revu pendant la bataille…il me déteste…c'était dans ses yeux.

-…je te l'ai dis, tu lui as fait vraiment mal, il aurait tant voulu que tu ne partes pas, que l'on fasse équipe et que l'on t'accompagne n'importe où, et ça, peu importe où tu serais allé.

-…

-On va faire en sorte qu'il te parle de nouveau ok ? Et cette fois-ci Sasuke, tu resteras. Promets le moi.

Sakura venait de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et enfin il redressa la tête vers elle. Il n'était pas seul, il avait encore Sakura, et au fond de lui, il espérait que Naruto ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il eut un sourire bien triste, mais la face de la rosée s'illumina en le voyant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler qu'elle l'avait déjà compris.

-Promis Sakura.

-Héhé, et je te préviens, si tu fais mal à Naruto, si tu pars de nouveau, c'est moi qui te tuerais de mes mains, même si après je dois me haïr toute ma vie ! parce qu'une fois de plus, et il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Elle avait l'air si sérieux en le fixant droit dans les yeux, qu'il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras et se blottit contre elle, entendant son cœur battre fortement. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il me pardonne cette fois-ci.

-Oui, mais on va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

-Hn.

-Déjà, il va falloir que tu sortes d'ici.

-Je vais accepter la proposition de Hokage sama.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quelle me demande, je l'accepterai, et j'irai voir Naruto pour…pour au moins être son ami s'il ne veut plus de moi pour frère.

-Elle t'a proposé de sortir d'ici ?

-Oui, elle vient de me demander de redevenir ninja de Konoha.

Sakura ne sut que dire et le serra encore plus fortement dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot de soulagement. Sasuke s'abandonna à son étreinte, et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Sasuke s'écarta d'elle pour se rendre près de sa petite lucarne, et montant sur le seul petit tabouret qu'il avait, il regarda à l'extérieur.

-Tous continue.

-Tu pensais que ça s'arrêterai peut être ?

-Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé plus loin que leurs morts.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu vivre Sasuke ?

-…si…à un moment, j'y ai pensé…j'ai douté de ma voie…

-Et tu es parti.

-Hn.

-J'aimerai te poser une question Sasuke, mais je voudrais que tu me répondes vraiment.

-Quoi.

-Tu me répondras hein ? dis le moi.

-Hn.

Le brun l'avait à peine regardait avant de retourner contempler l'extérieur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant et qui lui donnait le courage de poser sa question :

-Avais tu feins d'être amnésique ?

-…tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais revenu ? si c'était à cause de ça ou pour autre chose ?

-Oui.

-…je n'ai pas feint de l'être…je me rendu amnésique moi-même, le sharingan peut…J'avais tué mon frère…j'ai appris des choses et je ne les ai pas supportés. Tous étaient devenu compliqué…tous…et moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus rien faire, que tout soit simple…j'avais envi de mourir. Je n'y suis pas arrivé, à chaque fois que je le voulais, quelque chose me raccroché à la vie…et j'ai pris la décision de revenir en ayant tout oublié et en prenant soin de ne devoir me rappeler qu'à une seule condition.

-Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui pour faire ça ? tu n'avais pas pensé que ce serait comme le tuer de tes mains. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus te voir, tu lui as donné une responsabilité dont il s'en veut…et tout ce qu'il y a eu par la suite n'arrange pas la chose.

-…je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive, ni lui, ni toi…et si je me souvenais, je n'étais même pas sur de survivre moi-même, alors vous protéger…impensable…je m'étais dis quand lui faisant mal, il ne me suivrait ni ne me rechercherai plus jamais…je ne pensais pas survivre.

Sasuke assena ses poings toujours liés contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre lui, restant plié en deux sur son tabouret.

-Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine. La haine, ça veut dire que tu te préoccupes encore de l'existence de l'autre. Son contraire, c'est l'indifférence. Et c'est exactement ce dont Naruto me gratifie.

-Il cherche à être indifférent Sasuke, mais je suis sur qu'il ne l'est pas. Tu n'as qu'à envahir sa vie, lui courir après comme il t'a couru après, et tu verras, il finira par réagir. A nous deux on va lui montrer que tu existes encore.

-…

-Ok ?

-Ok.

-Au fait, j'ai encore une question qui me taraude.

-Hn ?

-Tu te souviens donc de tout ce que tu as fait pendant ton cour séjour au village non ?

Sakura avait un sourire moqueur, et il sentit ses joues qui le chauffèrent assez. Sasuke évita de relever la tête et de lui montrer sa face toute rouge, car il était sur qu'elles l'étaient. Ça pour souvenir, il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'oublier. Elle éclata de rire devant son silence, et il releva la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter, la faisant presque s'étouffer en voyant sa face gênée. Il grogna, retrouvant une expression toute gamine qu'elle adora.

-Il te pardonnera, j'en suis sur. Soit comme tu es, c'est tout.

-…je ne suis pas sur que ça marchera ça.

-Hahaha, on verra bien.

-Excusez-moi.

Les deux coéquipiers se tournèrent ensemble vers la grille, et un anbu s'y trouvait, les dévisageant.

-La Cinquième vous demande Sakura.

-Oh, d'accord, j'arrive. Sasuke, je reviens dès que possible, reste positif !

-Hn.

-A plus tard.

-Sakura ?

-Hm ?

-Merci.

Elle lui sauta au cou en riant avant de s'en aller, le laissant de nouveau seul dans sa petite cellule qui lui permettait à peine de voir l'extérieur. Et peut être pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Naruto en sortant d'ici. Il tombait de fatigue, mais mangea avant de se laisser aller à dormir.

Ce fut un homme qui le réveilla le lendemain, il pouvait voir qu'il faisait jour par la seule vue qu'il avait du ciel. Il regarda l'anbu qui l'invita à le suivre, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'eut qu'un garde près de lui. Il s'effaça de devant lui une fois devant une porte rouge, et il lui ouvrit la porte. Sasuke entra pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Tsunade qui l'attendait en buvant une tasse de thé fumante.

-Assieds-toi. Sakura est venue me voir hier pour me dire que tu acceptais de te joindre à nous. C'est le cas ?

-Oui, j'attendais la séance d'aujourd'hui pour vous le dire de vive voix.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fais changé d'avis ?

-Je…j'ai aimé la vie que j'ai eu…quand je ne me souvenais de rien…j'aimerai bien pouvoir retrouver au moins le quart de ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette période…il me reste qu'eux.

-Hm. En fouillant en toi, ils ont vu ce que tu as fait, ils ont vu aussi que tu n'avais plus aucun but.

-Non…

-Tu mens.

-…

-Il te reste le conseil que tu veux tuer n'est ce pas ?

-…le temps se chargera d'eux.

-Tu vas me dire que toi, Sasuke Uchiha, qui a fait tout ce que l'on sait, tu ne vas pas te plier à ta haine ?

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-…très bien. Tu vas réintégrer notre village, et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu ne trahiras plus.

-Non…et même si je le faisais, cette fois-ci Naruto me tuerait pour de bon. Je peux rentrer ?

-Rentrer ? où veux tu aller ?

-Chez Naruto.

-…hahahahahahaha !

-Que ?

-Tu veux hahaha aller chez Na hahahahaha Naruto ! hahahaha !

Tsunade se tenait le ventre et essaya de ne pas pleurer tellement elle riait fort. Elle en prenait même des couleurs, et elle se passa un doigt sous un œil, récupérant une larme qui avait fait couler son khôl. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle reprit sa respiration, évitant de rire trop fort quand ça lui revenait. En le voyant toujours aussi stoïque, Tsunade reprit son sérieux.

-Tu crois que tu vas retourner chez lui ?

-…ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je vais être franche Sasuke, Naruto ne m'a pas demandé une seule et unique fois ce que j'avais fais de toi, ni même si tu avais survécu à tes blessures. Rien, le néant total. Quand je parlais de toi, il n'écoutait pas et la seule fois où il a réagit, c'est lorsque je lui ai dis que si tu sortais, alors je te ferais de nouveau habiter avec lui. Là, il m'a jeté un de ces regards, plus noir que le noir lui-même.

-Il ne veut pas ?

-Non, il ne veut pas, il s'y oppose, il ne veut plus te voir, tu n'existe plus.

-…ce…non…c'est…

-Tu ne me crois pas ? pourtant, ce que je te dis est la pure vérité. Attends, Sakura va pouvoir te le confirmer, elle arrive. Entre Sakura.

La rosée n'avait même pas eu le temps de frapper lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu l'inviter à l'intérieur. En y voyant Sasuke, elle lui sourit tendrement, mais le brun était préoccupé. Elle s'approcha du bureau de Tsunade et lui donna un pot puis prit place juste à coté de Sasuke en continuant de le regarder, cherchant à voir ce qu'il avait.

-Sakura ?

-Oui Tsunade sama ?

-Tu reviens de ta visite n'est ce pas ?

-Euh…oui.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-B…bien…il aide. Aujourd'hui, il s'occupe de rebâtir l'académie, je l'ai quitté quand il s'est cloné à plus de cent exemplaires.

-T-a-t-il parlé de Sasuke ?

-…

-Sakura ?

-Sakura, dis moi.

-…il ne parle plus de toi, et quand je lui en parle, il n'écoute pas…tu es devenu un sujet tabou.

Sakura avait baissé les yeux. Ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi de devoir voir ça, de devoir le dire et admettre ce qui était. Tsunade regarda ces deux là, se souvenant pertinemment que ce même tableau de découragement était celui de Sakura et Naruto voilà quelques mois.

-Alors, il m'en veut vraiment.

-Bien sur qu'il t'en veut, tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki, le groupe qui a tué ses maîtres et détruit une partie de son village, et puis depuis la conversation qu'il a eu avec Pein, il a quelque chose de changé.

-Ses maîtres ?

-Tu ne l'as pas mis au courant Sakura ?

La jeune fille remua la tête vigoureusement, éclatant en sanglot. Elle sortie en trombe du bureau, renversant sa chaise, et ses pleurs montèrent du couloir. Sasuke était encore ahuri de sa réaction, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et Tsunade lui fit signe de revenir à elle. Elle but une gorgée de son thé, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Kakashi est mort pendant cette attaque.

Elle aurait presque cru que les yeux du brun allaient lui sauter des orbites, il les baissa rapidement, de la souffrance s'y étant dessinée. Ses poings se serrèrent, mais dans l'ensemble il resta calme, et finalement il la fixa de nouveau.

-Je pense personnellement que c'est en partie pour ça qu'il t'en veut vraiment. L'Akatsuki…quel mauvais choix.

-Il fallait que je m'approche le plus près possible de Madara…je…

-Il y aurait eu d'autres solutions, mais tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. Tu aurais pu nous en parler, tous auraient pu être autrement, nous aurions pu prévoir tant de choses…Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose Sasuke…Naruto a un cerveau lui aussi.

-Ça je le sais !

-Et surtout, il agit avec son cœur, tout comme toi, mais à ta différence, il pense aux autres.

-Je…c'est pour ça que je voulais le laisser derrière, je ne ferais que le gêner !

-Pfff, pauvre crétin. C'est en n'étant pas près de lui que tu le perturbes le plus, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce dont Naruto à le plus peur c'est d'être seul ? et que celui qu'il ne veut surtout pas voir loin de lui est l'abruti qu'il compte comme meilleur ami ?

-…

-Cette situation ne doit pas durer. Pour le moment, tu vas retourner vivre dans le domaine Uchiha, il n'a pas été détruit. D'ailleurs, j'ai envi d'y faire vivre les gens, histoire que ce coté du village reprenne un peu vie, je te charge donc de remettre ça en état, puis je dirais au gens d'y aller.

-…

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-…ça…ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a là bas que des fantômes…même moi j'évitais d'y mettre les pieds…il me faudra un peu de temps pour faire ce que je n'ai jamais fais.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Enterrer ce massacre.

-…

-Je vais aller débarrasser les maisons, je vais enterrer pour de bon ce bout de mon passé…et après j'irais voir Naruto.

-Très bien, pour le moment la seule mission que je te confie est de gérer cette partie du village, quand ce sera habitable, préviens moi, je t'enverrais les gens qui y vivront, tu régiras tout ça pour moi.

-D'accord Hokage sama, mais je voudrais garder la résidence familiale.

-Fais ce que bon te semblera, et quand ce sera bon, tu iras me reconquérir Naruto, je n'ai pas envi de le voir faire la gueule jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Sakura !

Sa coéquipière revint au bout de quelques instants, se frottant les yeux de ses poings. Sasuke alla à elle, la prenant contre lui, la serrant tendrement contre son torse. Elle s'y agrippa fermement, reniflant contre son vêtement usé, puis elle se tourna vers son maître. Cette dernière la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis à Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu vas l'aider à mettre ça en œuvre. Sasuke, sors et va voir l'anbu qui attend là, il te tirera tes menottes et tu pourras de nouveau utiliser ton chakra. Sakura, reste un instant, j'ai a te parler.

Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil, l'air de se méfier un peu. Mais Sakura n'avait pas peur de la blonde, après tout elle la connaissait depuis ses douze ans. Le brun sortie donc, refermant la porte derrière lui et trouvant à quelques mètres de là l'anbu qui l'avait mené ici. Il se rendit jusqu'à lui, tendant les mains en avant.

-Alors tu as accepté.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il se concentrait pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci observa Sakura qui n'avait pas l'air bien, fragilisée par tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-…

-Sakura ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…je suis un peu perdue Hokage sama…je…je suis inutile !

Elle éclata en sanglot, frémissant sous le poids de sa peine. Tsunade prit une moue dure, et vint la voir. Tout d'abord elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et puis elle lui donna un coup de poing en pleine tête, faisant bouler la rosée contre son mur qui en trembla. Etonnée de ce coup, Sakura la fixa et ne sut quoi dire, sa main se touchant la joue rougie qui était en train de gonfler un peu. Tsunade avait l'air tellement en colère contre elle, et c'était devenu si rare avec le temps, qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Arrête de pleurer un peu !

-…

-Et écoutes moi bien, tu es le seul lien encore valable entre eux deux, ne perd pas courage, quoi qu'il se passe, même si c'est dur. Ils auront besoin de toi pour s'entendre de nouveau. Tu comprends ?-

-Oui Hokage sama, je le sais.

-Alors sois forte, je ne t'ai pas prise pour élève pour que tu sois si faible !

-…oui.

-Maintenant va.

Sakura acquiesça avant de s'en aller, retrouvant Sasuke maintenu au sol par l'anbu. Quand il la vit, son air angoissé laissa place à de l'inquiétude. Elle fit signe à l'homme de se retirer, et ce dernier s'envola de son dos alors qu'elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé, pourtant il avait bien entendu le bruit de sa chute, et sa joue rougie n'était pas invisible à ses yeux.

-Sakura, elle t'a…

-Viens, on va aller dans le quartier Uchiha et on va voir ce que l'on peut y faire.

Sakura lui avait coupé la parole et l'avait attrapé par la main pour qu'il la suive, ce qu'il fit. Il stoppa cependant, lui attrapant le bout du menton pour voir la rougeur qui ne partait pas, et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de passer sa main dessus. Il y eu une enveloppe verte qui apparue, et la rougeur s'en alla à mesure qu'elle utilisait son chakra.

-Ce n'est rien je te dis. Avant d'aller dans ton quartier, il faudrait peut être te trouver d'autres vêtements, mais on ne peut pas aller chez Naruto prendre ceux qu'il t'avait acheté.

-Pourquoi ?

-La zone où vous habitiez à sauter. Il n'y reste plus rien. En ce moment, Naruto dort à la belle étoile où va chez l'un ou l'autre.

-Il ne demande pas à avoir un nouvel appartement ?

-Hokage sama le lui a proposé, mais il a dit qu'il y avait plus urgent que lui à reloger. Du coup, un bon nombre de ninja célibataires et sans famille ont décidé d'agir comme lui et de faire priorité à ceux qui ont des enfants.

-…

-Donc pour les vêtements …

-Il y en a encore au domaine Uchiha…largement de quoi faire…Je voudrais le voir Sakura.

-…pas sur qu'il te parle.

-Je m'en fiche.

-…

-Ok, viens.

De nouveau elle l'entraîna derrière elle, lui faisant traverser la place dévastée et les débris non déblayés.

XXXX

et c'est à suivre.

Je souhaite dire que je remerci tous les reviewers même si je ne réponds qu'à ceux qui me posent des questions. :) à la semaine prochaine donc.


	7. Chap 7 vois moi

**Always in my mind**

**Chap VII : vois-moi.  
**

_**Résumé : Sasu ne sait plus sur quel pied danser avec Naru qui l'ignore totalement.  
**_

_**Disclaimer (oui parfois ça me prends ) tout ça c'est à kishimoto sama mis à part le délire dans lequel ils tombent par ma faute.**_

Ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement de leur ancienne académie, qui n'était plus qu'un terrain rasé où trainé encore quelques planches où bout de mur. Naruto était là, grouillant dans tous les sens, écoutant un homme qui lui disait comment faire pour construire le squelette de la bâtisse, où encore ce qu'il lui faudrait comme bois ou autre matériaux. Et pendant qu'il prenait des notes, ses clones travaillaient. Ils avaient déjà refait la base du bâtiment, et était en train de découper l'espace pour en décider l'aménagement.

-Pardon vous deux.

-Hey Choji, ça va ? besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça ira, mon père va bientôt arrivé lui aussi.

-C'est du bois pour l'académie ?

-Ouais, on nous l'a coupé exactement comme il faut, et nous on le ramène à Naruto. Bon, j'ai encore un voyage à faire, alors…hum hum…NARUTO !

Le blond se tourna vers eux et sa face s'illumina. Il accourut en agitant la main, souriant d'un air un peu niais, et Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Naruto venait vers lui, non, Naruto passa à coté de lui et d'un coup, il se sentit rejeté comme jamais.

-Salut Sakura, tu viens m'aider ? Choji, tu peux poser ça là, je me débrouillerais ensuite pour les mettre comme il faut.

-Naruto !

-Hm ?

-Ne l'ignore pas !

-Ignorer qui ?

Le blond fit un petit tour sur lui-même, n'accrochant même pas son regard et revint sur ses deux amis à qui il continua de sourire. Sakura fronça dangereusement les sourcils en voyant l'air dépité de Sasuke, et Choji eut l'air un peu surpris de le voir ainsi ignorer celui qu'il avait toujours cherché et protégé.

-Quand vous aurez finis Choji, toi et ton père vous pourrez m'aider ou nom ?

-Je vais voir ça avec lui, mais pour le moment on est chargé de t'aider au mieux pour ce bâtiment ci.

-Ouais, former les futures générations, c'est urgent, et je voudrais avoir fini d'ici la fin de la semaine, donc si on pouvait tous s'y activer.

-On te tient au courant, j'y retourne.

-Ok.

-Naruto !

Choji préféra déguerpir, mais avant de le faire il lança un long regard appuyé à Naruto. Il n'était pas apte à juger leur relation, mais cette manière de faire ne ressembler pas au blond. Sakura fulminait de le voir continuer à ignorer Sasuke, mais il ne se démonta pas, continuant d'agir le plus naturellement du monde.

-Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire Sakura, j'y retourne.

-Naruto !

Elle venait de l'agripper au col, mais la main calme et posée de Sasuke la stoppa dans son élan pour lui mettre une gifle. Il regarda Naruto qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme, l'air niais peint sur toute sa face. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois et cela lui faisait mal. C'était ça l'indifférence dont il l'avait toujours gratifié ?

-Laisse, on a une mission.

-…

-Viens.

-Mais Sasuke…

Sakura vit l'expression peinée du brun et montra au blond toute sa colère avant de suivre son deuxième coéquipier. Naruto lui fit un signe de main et retourna à son œuvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral, mais bientôt elle n'y pensa plus. À mesure que le brun l'emmenait dans des dédales de rues encore reconnaissables, il devenait plus sombre et se faisait plus distant. Sa main se serrer au point qu'il ne semblait plus voir qu'il la lui tenait encore. Elle poussa une petite plainte et il réalisa, la lâchant enfin. Sasuke n'avait pas relevé la tête, et pourtant il se tenait devant l'entrée du quartier Uchiha, là où un portail traditionnel défraichit accueillait toujours les visiteurs malgré les années. Elle avait l'impression de voir un petit garçon en faute, et elle franchit le premier pas, se retournant et l'attendant de l'autre coté. Sasuke avait été surpris de la voir l'encourager ainsi, et il eut un petit rire qu'elle entendit dans un soupir. Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches et la rejoignit, prenant la tête dans ce quartier qu'il avait tant de fois traversé de long en large en accompagnant le plus souvent son frère.

Il se souvenait encore être tombé ici, avoir cru mourir de rire par là, il y avait même la encore quelques paquets des gâteaux qu'il préférait. Tout semblait n'avoir pas bougé, juste que le temps avait fais un caprice pour leur faire faire un bond dans le temps. Sasuke regardait émerveillé dans tous les sens, retrouvant des souvenirs longtemps obscurcis par la mémoire du massacre qu'il avait connu. Enfin il pouvait se sentir libre dans cette partie du village, et cela lui faisait tant de bien. De nouveau et malgré ce qu'il y avait eu ici, il se sentait chez lui. Un long moment il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment à l'aspect officiel qui prenait toute une place.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-L'endroit où mon père à travailler jusqu'à sa mort, c'était la police de Konoha.

-Ton père était policier ?

-A sa tête, et je voulais un jour travailler avec lui. Allons-y, j'habite beaucoup plus loin par là bas.

Sasuke avait repris sa route, continuant de remonter la longue rue, et il continua d'inspecter les alentours comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce qu'il y avait là. Sakura en était très émue, le voyant sourire à un souvenir, devenir parfois plus sérieux suivant certains lieux. La seule fois où il se stoppa de nouveau avant d'arriver chez lui fut quand il se mit sur ses talons au milieu de la large rue et qu'il fit signe à un bout de palissade. Sakura crut qu'il avait perdu la tête un moment, mais finalement, elle vit un chat qui sortit par un trou entre deux planches et qui les mira longuement. Il tendait juste la main, attendant que l'animal arrive, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas plus.

-Il y a toujours eu plein de chat ici, et celui là ressemble à un petit dont j'avais pris soin.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené chez toi dans ce cas là ?

-Parce que je ne voulais plus aimer, pour moi, il n'y avait que la haine qui comptait…je suis mort cette nuit là, et en me voyant chaque jour me réveiller, je me suis mis à me haïr moi-même…je suis si faible.

-Imbécile, c'est dans ta tête tout ça.

-Huhu, j'ai toujours voulu restaurer l'honneur de ma famille qui pour moi était si grande, si belle, sans tâches...

-Viens, on continue, ma maison est juste un peu plus loin, par là bas.

Sasuke avait déjà reprit sa route sans lui demander son avis, et il ne remarqua pas que ses pas se firent plus sourds, plus lourds pourtant, ralentissant leurs rythme. Il stoppa devant une grande maison et regarda le mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte, Sakura suivit son intérêt mais ne vit qu'un trou au milieu d'un symbole Uchiha.

-Si j'avais été plus grand…si j'avais pu comprendre…si je n'avais pas été qu'une pièce de rechange…

Sakura ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais tout à coup, le brun était devenu pathétique. Elle avait envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne, mais au lieu de quoi, elle se planta à coté de lui l'air exaspéré et mit ses poings sur les hanches.

-Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde tu sais ?

-Oui, ça je le sais très bien.

-Alors l'hypothétique ça va aller, ce qui est fait, est fait ! ce qui peut encore être changer, on le changera ! compris !

-…

-Compris !!!

-Oui Sakura.

-Ok.

Sasuke pouffa doucement, bien loin des rires dont il l'avait gratifié il y avait de ça que quelques semaines. Le brun respira un bon coup et puis il se tourna vers la porte et combla la distance qui l'en séparait. Elle le suivit, regardant le parterre laissé à l'abandon et les parasol depuis bien longtemps dépouillé de sa toile, ses baleines reposant à terre. Il poussa les portes avec une sorte de respect, peut être même de crainte, et l'odeur du renfermer les accueillis.

L'entrée n'avait pas changée, il y avait toujours tout pareil, même les chaussures de ma mère n'avaient pas bougés de place. Il entra enfin chez lui après des années, sa main se posa sur un meuble où il enleva un tapis de poussière du bout de ses doigts. Il s'imprégnait de ce qu'il avait déjà connu, retrouvant l'endroit qu'il avait quitté comme si ça n'avait été que hier. Il alla de place en place, et Sakura le suivit à chaque fois sans qu'il ne lui dise rien. Elle découvrit divers pièce où l'on pouvait encore voir la trace de jours heureux. Et puis, ils arrivèrent devant une pièce où Sasuke se planta, fixant les portes mais étant complètement absent. Quand il se décida enfin à y poser la main, il lui demanda de l'attendre à l'extérieur, et il y entra, refermant derrière lui.

La pièce était sombre, ici aussi rien n'avait changé, pas même l'énorme tâche de sang au sol. Ses larmes se mirent à tomber, et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Il alla s'écrouler là où ses parents s'étaient éteints à la vie, et il se mit à répéter tout doucement, comme s'il rompait enfin un charme :

-J'y suis enfin arrivé, j'y suis enfin arrivé.

Sakura entendit des chuchotements, mais elle ne s'approcha pas, n'essaya pas de savoir ce qu'il disait. Elle savait que par moment il se fallait d'être seul, comme Naruto qui n'avait pas voulu faire le deuil de Kakashi avec elle. La porte se rouvrit sur le brun qui avait les traits tirés, et il lui fit une moue avant de sourire gentiment.

-Ce quartier était très grand, il ne comptait pas que quelques rues. Tout mon clan vivait ici, et nous étions nombreux. Si on se mettait au travail ?

-On commence par quoi ?

-Je vais déjà me réapproprier ma maison, la rendre vivable, et puis ensuite, on pourra continuer avec le reste des habitations.

-Tu es sur que tu supporteras de voir des gens vivre là ?

-…il est temps que les fantômes laissent place aux vivants non ?

-…

-C'est ce qu'il dirait non ?

-Je ne parle pas de Naruto, mais de toi Sasuke.

-…j'aimerai me mettre à penser un peu plus comme lui Sakura…histoire de pouvoir marcher à ses cotés sans avoir à me cacher.

-…ok.

-J'aimerai bien commencé à avancer, il n'y a que moi qui sois resté bloquer dans le passé. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Pas de problème, dis moi, ta mère prenait soin de la maison seule ?

-Oui.

-Pffff, je la plains, passer toute sa journée au ménage.

-Huhuhu, ma mère aimait être femme au foyer…du moins dans mes souvenirs. Elle souriait toujours, tout le temps…

Sasuke joignit les mains, tel que Naruto lui avait appris, et il se répandit en clone nombreux. Ils filèrent tous à travers la maison, chacun se chargeant d'une tâche particulière, et il alla à son tour les aider, s'occupant de la cuisine, Sakura venant l'aider. L'eau coulait encore, et il fit la vaisselle, alors qu'elle trouva de quoi laver le sol. Ils s'activèrent longtemps, oubliant le temps, oubliant le reste, ne se parlant même pas. Quand il commença à faire nuit, Sakura vint lui dire qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour l'aider, mais n'ayant rien à manger, elle l'invita à le faire avec elle. Tout ce que ses clones avaient fais, il le vit, sentant une forte vague de nostalgie lui étreindre la poitrine. L'un d'eux s'était occupé de sa chambre, un autre de celle d'Itachi, aucun n'avait trouvé le courage d'entrer dans celle de ses parents, les autres s'étant occupés des autres pièces.

-Ça va Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Elle l'amena là où beaucoup venait chercher un repas depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de maison. C'était un amas de table bancale et de banc de fortune dans lequel un nombre impressionnant de gens étaient en train de manger ensemble, discutant et riant comme une grande famille. Il y alla, et pour une fois, personne ne posa sur lui de regard hautain ou craintif, emplis d'espoir ou de colère, la bonne entente était commune, tous étaient le bienvenu. Sakura lui expliqua que ce genre de repas avait commencé avec chacun dans son coin, puis Naruto avait rameuté leurs amis, qui avaient rameutés leurs familles, qui avaient à leur tour rameutés leurs amis, finalement pratiquement tout le village c'était retrouvé sur cette place, les repas étant à la charge du village, chacun y donnant un peu du siens. Ils ne savaient pas trop combien de temps cela durerait, mais certainement tant que le village ne serait pas de nouveau sur pied. On leur donna un ramen, plat pas trop cher et bourratif et en cherchant une table, ils trouvèrent deux autres équipes avec qui ils allèrent s'installer. Après quelques salutations, ils firent quelques remarques sur la sortie du brun, et ce dernier prit volontiers leurs remarques acerbes sans une once d'émotion. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière, mais maintenant il allait avoir le temps pour leur prouver le contraire. Il les tétanisa en riant. Sasuke se fichait de lui-même se faisant.

Cela en fit sourire quelque uns, mais leurs méfiances ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Ils savaient qu'il avait trahi plus d'une fois, et s'il le faisait de nouveau ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Sakura était en train de parler avec Ino, Hinata balbutiant quelques réponses presque inaudibles. Kiba et Shino parlaient ensemble, et seul Shikamaru lui adressa vraiment la parole, car Choji lui avait parlé dans l'après midi, quand il était lui-même aller aider Naruto dans les plans de construction de la future académie. Il le mit au courant de ce que Tsunade attendait de lui, et le Nara garda silence quelques instants en réfléchissant à la décision de l'Uchiha.

-Moi il faut que je rentre, mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter.

-Ok Sakura, on se voit demain alors ?

-Non Ino, je t'ai dis que je dois aider Sasuke.

-Roooh, Sasuke ! je peux venir aider demain ?

-…oui. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous occuper de la première maison du quartier.

-Oh on verra ça demain ! tu passes me chercher Sakura ?

-Ok, bon j'y vais.

-Attends Sakura, je te raccompagne.

Sasuke de toute sa prestance se leva, laissant bien derrière le souvenir du Sasuke qu'ils avaient connus ces derniers mois. Il n'était plus aussi vif et espiègle, c'était une sorte de mélange, de l'ancien si propre sur lui, et du nouveau qui acceptait mieux la vie en groupe. Sasuke se posta près d'elle, mangeant la pomme qu'elle venait d'attraper pour lui. Sur le chemin du retour, elle dévia leur route, et Sasuke crut reconnaître l'endroit. Sakura était en train de l'amener au cimetière accueillant les rares corps de shinobi qu'ils retrouvaient parfois, et il y avait là bien plus de tombe qu'il n'aurait crue. Elle s'arrêta, et il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Naruto était là devant une tombe, leur faisant dos. Sakura posa sa main sur son bras et continua sa route, l'encourageant par se geste à suivre.

Naruto ne disait rien, il regardait juste le nom sur la plaque. Il y avait déposé une seule et unique fleur, et il se tenait là, dans l'obscurité douce de la nuit. Sakura se mit sur sa gauche et Sasuke sur sa droite, mais le blond ne leur parla pas. Sakura caressa le marbre froid et leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Elle ne les distingua pas tellement il les avait plissé, et elle n'arrivait pas à lire son expression, caché qu'il était pas ses longues mèches.

-Tu rentres chez toi Sakura ?

-Oui, Sasuke me raccompagnait justement.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Euh…oui.

Sakura glissa un regard vers Sasuke, et celui-ci sans un mot leur emboîta le pas. Naruto était en train de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait de la journée, riant et totalement enthousiasme sur tout ce qui se passait dans le village. Elle glissa dans la conversation ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait, et il l'écouta, rejetant pourtant toutes informations sur Sasuke. Si elle parlait de lui ou de ce qu'il faisait, le blond ne répondait pas ou changeait de sujet, n'acquiesçant que lorsqu'elle ne parlait vraiment que de ses propres actes, cela même s'ils concernaient le quartier Uchiha. Ce n'était donc pas ça qu'il rejetait, juste Sasuke.

-Tu vas arrêter de l'ignorer !!!!!

Elle venait de l'attraper par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face, et elle le défiait du regard de continuer. Naruto fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas, regardant partout, même Sasuke, qu'il ne vit pas. Elle lui chuchota d'arrêter, le menaçant du bout des lèvres, mais elle comprit à la lueur de ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il était déterminé à ignorer Sasuke, autant qu'il avait été déterminé à le retrouver. Sasuke jusque là n'avait su quoi dire, mais il ne put se retenir de lui demander :

-Tu m'as toujours dis que j'étais ton frère, et aujourd'hui tu me rejettes ?

Sakura avait vu le rapide éclair de colère qui avait traversé les deux billes bleues qui même dans le noir ne faisaient que ressortir autant qu'en plein jour. Pourtant, il fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et Sakura ne put se retenir de lui mettre une claque.

-Aïeeuu ! mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Arrêtes d'ignorer Sasuke je te dis !

-Mais Sasuke est mort Sakura.

-Quoi ?

Elle avait dis cela choquée, autant que le montrait sa face et celle de Sasuke en ce moment même. Naruto venait clairement de leur dire qu'il l'avait rayé de sa vie. Elle n'en revenait pas, il arrivait à lui dire ça le plus naturellement du monde, l'air juste un peu peiné et encore. Ses poings tremblèrent alors qu'elle lui demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Sasuke est vivant.

-On l'a perdu quand on avait douze ans. Sasuke est mort Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Usuratonkachi !!!

Sasuke venait de l'attraper au col, poussant Sakura pour le dévisager de son sharingan, mais le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer, il eut beau le secouer, l'autre n'eut aucune réaction.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites vous trois ?

-Hey Shika ! dis j'aurais une question par rapport au plan de l'académie, il fallait justement que je te voie.

Naruto souriait à pleine dent à Shikamaru qui lança un regard à Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché ni du poing, ni des yeux. Quand le blond voulut aller vers Shikamaru mais qu'il fut retenu, il tira sur son haut comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qui le tenait. Sasuke l'appela deux fois dans un murmure, cherchant à capter son attention, mais il ne lui fit pas se plaisir. Naruto se mit à supplier le fantôme qui le tenait de le lâcher parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, Sasuke venait de lui écraser son poing dans la mâchoire.

Logiquement, Naruto se serait jeté sur lui. Mais non. Le blond qui était tombé à terre, se releva presque instantanément pour se cacher derrière le Nara, l'air affolé. Shikamaru soupira en remuant la tête, le laissant beugler qu'il avait peur en jouant très mal, et puis il s'écarta de lui.

-Ne me mêle pas à ça Naruto.

-De quoi tu parles Shika ? y'a un fantôme qui veut m'entraîner avec lui dans sa tombe !

-C'est ça, qu'il le fasse vite alors.

-Hey !

-Quoi ? C'est pas en déniant son existence que tout va s'arranger Naruto, ni en te cachant derrière moi, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je comprends qu'il ait pu te décevoir, au point que tu ne veuilles plus le voir, mais le fait est qu'il est là. Maintenant, si tu veux me parler du plan de construction, je viendrais te voir demain à la première heure, mais moi je prends des pauses de temps à autre, et quand il fait nuit encore plus. A demain.

-Tu vas voir Asuma ?

-Tu vas bien voir Kakashi non ?

-Ouais. A demain.

La voix du blond avait changé du tout au tout, devenant amère d'un seul coup. Il tourna les talons et Sakura l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle, mais elle put voir qu'il souriait, un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Oh moins, il le faisait encore exprès.

-On se voit demain Sakura, j'ai encore un truc à faire ce soir.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, s'en allant en disparaissant du cimetière. Shikamaru regarda les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept, et il vit combien cela leur faisait du mal. Sasuke avait l'air encore plus taciturne qu'avant, et Sakura avait l'air d'hésiter entre s'énerver et s'effondrer en larme.

-Tu l'as cherché Sasuke, et c'est bien la première fois que je vois Naruto en vouloir à quelqu'un comme ça. Et le pire c'est que c'est toi, donc va savoir quand il pourra te pardonner. D'habitude il te court après, là je sens qu'il va falloir que tu t'accroches.

-Il t'a dis quelque chose ?

-…pas vraiment.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire que déjà tu vas me parler sur un autre ton si tu veux des réponses.

-…Désolé.

-Ça, tu peux l'être. Vu toutes les conneries que t'as fait.

-J'ai fais ce qui m'a semblé juste.

-Ouais, pour être déterminer comme tu l'étais, y'avait que ça…Sauf qu'il pense que tu aurais pu penser à lui, à votre équipe aussi…il m'a dit t'avoir détesté pour lui avoir laissé le choix. Le choix de quoi ? j'en sais rien, mais il m'a dis que s'il avait su, alors il aurait joué toute sa vie. Mais bon, je pense que le pire fut que tu sois entré à l'Akatsuki, pour lui c'est comme si tu avais tué Kakashi, Jiraya ou même Asuma de tes mains, comme si s'était toi qui avait annihilé une partie du village.

-Mais j'ai fais ça pour aller au plus près d'eux et les tuer de l'intérieur.

-Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé la tête qu'on aurait pu s'y prendre autrement.

-Je…je ne…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne voulais pas impliquer ni Naruto, ni Sakura.

-Mauvaise pioche mon vieux, Naruto portant Kyubi y aurait été mêlé tôt ou tard, et Sakura l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. T'as plus qu'à tenter de te rattraper maintenant.

-…comment ?

-Galère, qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? j'ai peut être un grand QI, ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais tout. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore à faire.

Shikamaru leur fit un simple geste de la main et continua vers l'une des tombes les plus grosses. Il venait de lui dire la même chose que Sakura, pourtant il savait que Naruto lui avait toujours tout pardonné, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? pourquoi ne pas comprendre qu'il avait juste voulu se rendre au cœur de l'ennemi ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis Sasuke ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Qu'il cherche à être indifférent. Il peut faire et dire ce qu'il veut, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu qu'il avait pour toi encore de la colère dans le regard. Il ne doit plus savoir s'il t'aime ou s'il te hait, alors pour ne pas avoir à choisir, il t'ignore. Mais on va faire comme j'ai dis, tu vas envahir sa vie.

-Tu crois ?

-En finesse toutefois hein, d'abord on mène à bien la mission que l'on a tout les deux, ça lui laissera le temps de se calmer. Et là, on va lui montrer que tu es bien vivant. Ça va aller.

Sakura lui donna deux grosses claques dans le dos, et elle partie. Sasuke la suivit, la raccompagnant en silence jusqu'à chez elle, et une fois arrivé, il la laissa rapidement, retournant vers chez lui. Il essayait de se mettre à la place de Naruto, il essayait de comprendre, c'était la première qu'il essayait ça. Jusque là il avait pu comprendre sa peine, du moins en partie, mais aujourd'hui il essayait de comprendre comme il pouvait réagir face à ça, et c'était difficile. En fait, il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. En passant devant l'académie, il y vit Naruto, assis au sommet d'une poutre et Sasuke stoppa quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il avait tant fait pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et lui tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donner c'était de la douleur et de la peine. Sasuke baissa la tête en pensant qu'il aurait du mourir, que ça aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde, mais s'il était encore vivant, c'était peut être qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire.

-Je suis désolé.

Il attendit. Certes, il ne l'avait pas dis fort, mais dans le silence environnant il aurait espéré qu'il l'entende. Sasuke rentra chez lui, ne voyant pas que le blond avait posé son regard sur lui, même si c'était juste en coin, avant de retourner mirer la lune. En arrivant chez lui, l'Uchiha alla dans la chambre de son frère, là où toujours il s'était senti en sécurité étant enfant. Il se laissa tomber sur lit et se ficha bien de l'odeur des draps, il resta là dans le noir à réfléchir avant de s'endormir.

Il se réveilla à l'aube, décidé à reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, et dans le jour levant, il du s'éclairer à la bougie. Il les trouva toujours à la même place et caressa la cire de celle qu'il avait utilisée la dernière fois que la lumière n'avait pas marché dans cette maison. Être ici ne le dérangeait plus, il aimait ça. Et après avoir mangé rapidement ce qu'il avait acheté le soir précédent avant de revenir, il se mit au travail, toujours en nombreux exemplaire. Quand les filles arrivèrent, il était sur le toit de sa maison, en train de retaper certains endroits. Ino regardait dans tous les coins, curieuse de voir cette partie du village où on l'avait toujours interdit d'aller.

-Alors, quelle maison nettoie-t-on ?

-J'étais en train de me dire qu'on mettra un temps fou pour le faire Sakura.

-Tu ne veux plus ?

-Si, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole.

-Alors quoi ?

E-st-ce qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont rien à faire et qui pourrait nous apporter de l'aide ?

-Tu laisserais des inconnus entrer ici et toucher tout ça ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'Uchiha que je ne connaissais pas pour tout te dire, il n'y a que quelques maisons dont j'ai vraiment envie de m'occuper.

-Mais…

-Une équipe marche mieux qu'un être seul non ?

Ino n'avait jamais aussi bien vu la couleur des iris de Sakura, la rosée croyait même avoir mal entendu. Mais même elle était étonnée d'entendre Sasuke dire quelque chose comme ça. En voyant leurs mines déconfites, il pouffa presque timidement

-Alors ?

-Je…oui, on va aller voir qui serait partant et on revient.

-Si vous trouvez des gens, vous les superviserez, toujours tous dans la même maison, personne ne s'éparpille, restez tous au même endroit. Ne laisse personne derrière Sakura, ok ?

-Ok. Mais…

-Et je vais vous laisser de quoi sortir ce qu'il y a dans les maisons, ce que vous ne voulez pas y laisser et ce que vous voudrez jeter vous les y mettrez. Quand ce sera un peu plus habitable ici, je viendrais vous aider. Pour le moment, restez en équipe et concentrez vous maison par maison, toujours un groupe sous votre contrôle, si vous n'êtes pas sur…je laisserai des clones avec vous.

-Oui mais Sa…

-Et tu saurais qui je dois voir pour ramener l'électricité ici ?

-Je…oui je…je vais aller voir la Cinquième.

-Ok, je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça, je continue ici.

En un bond il était retourné sur son toit, enlevant son tee-shirt et continuant sa tâche. Ino regardait d'un œil appréciateur le tableau qu'il offrait, se régalant de voir ses muscles roulés sous sa peau pale. Sakura l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à elle.

-Bon, on va d'abord aller voir la Cinquième pour son problème d'électricité, après on file au centre, là où les gens attendent et on en chope une petite dizaine.

-Une dizaine ? ça ferait beaucoup ça non ?

-Non, si on s'occupe d'abord des appartements, être cinq se sera bon, si on doit s'occuper d'une maison, on se réunira.

-Ok, tu crois qu'on ira plus vite comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ce sera déjà un début.

-Encore là les filles ?

Sasuke venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue, habillé cette fois totalement. Il tirait une grosse corde et un crissement se fit entendre alors qu'apparut deux longs bouts de bois reliés entre eux. Il continua de tirer et révéla une charrette.

-Ce que vous voulez jeter et qui sera petit, vous le mettrez ici, je me chargerai de faire le tri sur ce que je garde et ce que je balancerai pour de bon. Pour ce qui sera obligatoirement à jeter, on le mettra dans un coin du quartier et on verra quoi faire après.

-T'es un clone ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas de frère jumeau pour le moment kukuku.

Un deuxième Sasuke venait de leur répondre, arrivant de l'autre embranchement, tirant une autre charrette qui avait l'air en meilleur état que la première. Ino piailla, vivant pratiquement l'un de ses rêves de jeunesse d'avoir un harem de Sasuke autour d'elle, et Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, sachant exactement à quoi son amie pensait.

-Besoin d'aide Sasuke ?

-Non, faites ce que vous avez à faire. On commencera par les maison à l'entrée du village.

-Ok.

-Mais oubliez pas de leur dire surtout.

-Leur dire quoi ?

-Que rien n'a bougé depuis le massacre, ni le bazar qu'il y a eu quand ils ont essayés de se défendre, ni les giclures et tâches de sang qu'il y a eu.

-On va t'en chercher qui ont des tripes Sasuke !

Ino lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à courir, bien vite rejointe par Sakura, et Sasuke continua de tirer ses charrettes. Quand elles revinrent un peu plus tard, elles le trouvèrent dans la toute première maison, il venait d'en sortir, déposant dans une des charrettes des vêtements, un autre clone le suivant pour y mettre des conserves avariées. Le brun avait ramené ses mèches sur sa tête, les bloquant avec des bandanas, suant à grosses gouttes, et il profita de leur arrivée pour boire un peu. Il avait déjà pas mal fait dans le premier appartement, cela se voyait à ce qu'il avait sorti. Les gens qui étaient derrière eux étaient aussi bien des femmes que des enfants, les hommes s'occupant du gros œuvre dans le village même s'ils n'étaient pas ninjas. Sasuke s'attarda principalement sur les enfants, qui allaient du plus petit au plus grand, certains n'étaient pas loin d'avoir son âge même.

-Des enfants ?

-Ils sont d'accord Sasuke, après ce qu'ils ont vu, ce ne sont pas des simples tâches de sang qui vont les rebuter.

-De simples tâches de sang…

-Oh merde…pardon je…j'ai…

-Ça va.

Sakura avait réalisé en même temps qu'elle l'avait dis, et son ami n'avait que plissé un peu plus les yeux. Il regarda un peu mieux ces gens qui avaient tous perdu, peut être pas comme lui, mais peut être que si pour certains. L'attaque telle que Sakura lui avait raconté c'était passée si vite, et sans Naruto ils seraient sans doutes tous morts, d'ailleurs certains d'entre eux étaient encore blessés. Il avait été un idiot de croire que personne n'aurait pu le comprendre. Son expression changea, un sourire étirant enfin ses traits, le rendant plus sympathique.

-Il est temps que cet endroit revive, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à le faire. Il y a de quoi loger aux plus pressés…si vous avez une question quelconque, je suis là, si vous ne me trouvez pas, voyez avec les filles, ça vous va ?

-Oui !

-Alors, mettons nous au travail.

Le groupe un peu plus nombreux que prévu, entra dans la maison, et quelques femmes vinrent à lui, hésitant à lui parler. Sasuke but une gorgée du thé glacé que la blonde venait de lui donner, et voyant qu'elles n'osaient toujours pas, il préféra prendre les devants :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-On voulait savoir si vous avez des seaux, des balais, des chiffons, du savon…des choses comme ça.

-…je peux vous trouver ça, pour le chiffon vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le linge qui ne servira plus à personne que j'ai mis là…le savon…il y en a peut être à l'intérieur…je vais chercher ça.

-Merci jeune homme.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke madame.

-Merci…merci de nous aider…vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de grand.

La femme le prit dans ses bras, au bord des larmes à l'idée de bientôt avoir un toit sur sa tête, c'était tellement inespéré d'en avoir un de si tôt et cette simple idée était déjà un baume pour eux qui n'avait plus rien que leurs vies. Sasuke semblait s'être tétanisé, et il regarda le groupe entrer dans la maison, se faisant suivre par Ino.

-Ce qui pour moi est un grand tout, ne sera peut être pour les autres qu'un petit rien.

-Quoi ?

-C'est rien Sakura, j'étais juste trop jeune pour comprendre à l'époque…je vais chercher de quoi faire dans les autres maisons, je reviens.

Sakura entra dans la pièce, découvrant un univers où quelqu'un avait vécu et qui avait l'air d'être encore occupé si ce n'était le tapis de poussière qui était là. Les femmes étaient en train de parler entre elles, décidant de qui aller s'occuper de quoi. Sasuke réapparut un peu plus tard, déballant ses trouvailles qu'elles s'approprièrent pour se mettre à l'œuvre. Plusieurs fois Sakura vit Sasuke répondre à des questions sans perdre patience, accueillant toujours son interlocuteur d'un petit sourire presque timide, ou riant avec les enfants qui parfois trouvaient des drôles d'objets.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la journée, ne prenant de pause que pour manger, les enfants étant aller chercher leurs parts au centre. Elles parlèrent des Uchiha, certaines d'entres elles en ayant connus, mais elles voyaient bien que le brun avait du mal avec ce sujet et évitèrent donc certains sujets. C'est lui qui demanda si elles avaient des priorités dans le réaménagement du quartier, et elles lui soufflèrent qu'il faudrait quelques boutiques, du moins une boulangerie pour commencer, une fois que les gens seraient de retour. Sasuke acquiesça, et dans l'après midi, l'original se ramena, fit disparaître ses clones pour pouvoir savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elles furent assez impressionné de voir cet ado avec une moue si grave, mais son sourire revint, toujours aussi fuyant pourtant. Il se clona pour les aider, et l'original décida de tourner les talons. Sasuke était en train de se tourner dans le village et le trouva.

-Konohamaru !

Le garçon qui était en train d'aider à de petites tâches en tirant la gueule, en eue une encore pire en voyant qui s'adressait à lui. Il savait le mal qu'il avait fait à Naruto, et juste pour ça il l'ignora, mais cela ne découragea pas Sasuke qui le suivit au pas près, lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour aider les gens. Il lui parla encore et encore, cherchant à le convaincre, et puis le garçon se tourna vers lui, furieux :

-Je vais aider ces gens, mais pas toi ! c'est pour eux que je fais ça, pas pour toi ! toi, je ne t'aime pas !

-…je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fais à Naruto.

-Il n'y a pas que ça ! mais je vais te suivre pour les aider eux et rien de plus !!

-Merci.

Sasuke baissa la tête en signe de remerciement, une simple courbette qui estomaqua Konohamaru. Cependant l'adolescent ne se laissa pas démonter, il fit signe à ces deux fidèles amis de le suivre, et le quatuor retourna au quartier Uchiha. Là-bas, il se clona en un nombre impressionnant et aida ses deux amis à remettre en ordre les places que le brun lui désigna.

A eux trois, quelques nombreux clones et plusieurs jours ils remirent en étant une boulangerie, une boucherie, des bains publics et s'attaquèrent à un petit commerce. Les femmes avaient ramenés d'autres personnes pour les aider, et Sasuke s'inquiétait de moins en moins, acceptant mieux de voir des gens revenir dans son quartier. Ils continuèrent de lui demander conseil via ses clones lorsqu'ils avaient des doutes, et bien vite les premières familles vinrent se réinstaller, un point nourriture commun se développant même à l'entrée du quartier. Tsunade vint même une fois voir comment cela se passait et fut satisfaite du résultat.

Le soir quand les gens rentraient et qu'il effaçait ses clones, Sasuke allait faire un tour à l'académie qui continuait de se bâtir. Naruto était souvent assis sur le toit, et un soir il l'y rejoignit, lui parla de ce qu'il faisait, lui demanda aussi pardon. Pas une fois il n'eut droit à un regard ou un quelconque signe lui prouvant qu'il existait. Il avait vraiment alors la sensation d'être mort.

Petit à petit le village se reconstruisait, et quand le quartier Uchiha retrouva un minimum de splendeur, alors Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Il voulait aider et avec l'aide de Sakura, il trouva de quoi faire. Il se perdait dans le travail, cherchant quand il le pouvait à se refléter dans les yeux du blond qui nier toujours son existence. Quand la dernière famille fut installée du coté Uchiha, les villageois qui y était décidèrent de faire une petite fête pour célébrer cela, même le Hokage vint ce soir là. Naruto se retrouva donc avec ses amis sur l'une des tables montées au milieu des rues même, il plaisantait avec eux et riait de bon cœur.

Sasuke se fit féliciter par plusieurs personnes, et il espérait que ce soir fut le bon soir pour se réconcilier avec le blond. Mais non. Quand il vint s'asseoir à sa table, Naruto ne le salua même pas, trouvant son verre bien plus intéressant que lui. Quand il expliqua quelques anecdotes sur ce qui s'était passé ici ces dernières semaines, il fut le seul à ne pas rire. Quand il s'adressa à lui, Naruto l'ignora encore superbement, mais répondit à ceux qui lui parlèrent juste après lui. Il décida de lui faire une assiette et la déposa devant lui, mais elle fut bouder toute la soirée, et il la laissa pour qui en voudrait. Son dernier essai fut de lui poser la main sur le bras pour qu'il réagisse, quitte à le frapper, mais Naruto éclata de rire à une blague, ne lui faisant rien, ne retirant même pas son bras. Sakura l'attrapa par la main, l'emmenant dans le coin de la piste de danse, et elle dansa, lui lançant des œillades appuyées et puis elle l'attira à lui, lu murmurant à l'oreille :

-Allez Sasuke ! Naruto craque toujours sur moi, si tu me colles de trop près, il va réagir, j'en suis sur !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui !

Alors le brun commença à se déhancher devant elle, puis de plus en plus près, se frottant par moment contre ses hanches. Sakura n'était pas en reste, profitant d'un moment qu'elle avait rêvé comme de nombreuses filles quand elles étaient enfants. Elle remarqua les petits regards du blond, qui ne le faisait que lorsque le brun lui faisait dos. Elle s'amusa énormément quand il y eut un slow, se collant à Sasuke, passant ses bras autour de lui alors qu'elle disait au brun de descendre plus bas sur ses hanches. Elle voyait le regard haineux du blond, et elle eut un sourire de vainqueur, levant la tête vers Sasuke qui se cachait derrière ses mèches. Elle l'embrassa. Le brun faillit perdre ses yeux tellement il les ouvrit, les lèvres de son amie étaient posée sur les siennes, et elle le fixait, l'air totalement sous son charme.

-Sa…sakura ?

-Héhéhé, il va bondir de sa chaise je te l'assure.

Mais au lieu de quoi un rire résonna fortement, Naruto était en train de se plier en parlant, les ignorants totalement et Sasuke sentit son moral au plus bas. Il suivit la musique, recommençant à danser, mais le cœur n'y était plus du tout. Sakura essaya de s'excuser, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul. Un peu plus tard il sortit du quartier et alla se coucher dans l'herbe tendre au bord de la petite creek ou tant de fois enfant il avait préféré le petit ponton. Un long moment plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas. Son cœur s'accéléra et faillit lui sortir par la bouche quand il vit que c'était bien Naruto qui marchait quelques pas plus haut. Mais au contraire d'il y a huit ans, le blond ne le regarda pas, continuant sa route d'un pas nonchalant.

Sasuke se sentit mal. Jamais il n'avait compris que Naruto veuille son attention, de lui plus que des autres. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il se replia sur lui-même, cherchant à disparaître dans l'herbe fraîche, mais il savait que ce plaisir ne lui serait pas accorder. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il arrive à lui montrer qu'il était de retour, alors Sasuke suivit ses pas, un peu rébarbatif à ce que le blond pourrait encore faire. Il le retrouva après l'avoir bien cherché, et Naruto se tenait devant la plaque portant nombre de nom ninjas. Il lui parla mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, continuant de se recueillir devant la pierre portant le nom de Jiraya, et puis sans prévenir il s'en alla et Sasuke le suivit, échouant avec lui devant la tombe de Kakashi.

Naruto n'aurait pas cru que le brun eut le courage de le suivre jusque là, de se tenir près de lui alors que Sakura lui avait dis qu'il lui en voulait aussi pour ça. C'était dur de se contenir, mais tellement jouissif de le voir indécis sur comment agir, sur quoi dire. Le baiser de tout à l'heure l'avait dérangé au plus haut point, et il allait le lui faire payer. Sasuke tout piteux à coté de lui baissa la tête et parla :

-L'honneur ne dépend pas d'un nom, mais de ce qu'on a dans le cœur. Je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard…si tu savais comme je regrette.

Sasuke attendait une réaction, peut être pas un super éclat de la mort qui tue, mais au moins un signe, un regard, quelque chose. Mais rien. Naruto venait de poser la main sur la tombe, et Sasuke retint une plainte avant de continuer :

-J'aimerai que tu me pardonnes Naruto, mais quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et que tu as su, je n'ai pas voulu qu'on puisse me retenir ici, et j'ai voulu aller au plus près de l'ennemi…je te l'ai déjà dis mais vraiment, je voudrais que tu me parles, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Pas de réponse, alors il leva la tête. Naruto n'était plus là. Sasuke eut mal, et il s'agrippa à la tombe avant de se laisser tomber derrière, s'y adossant, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et ne put retenir quelques larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait pour ça, il ne comprenait pas, mais la douleur qu'il avait dans la poitrine était aussi intense que celle qu'il avait eue en comprenant la mort d'Itachi.

Naruto était retourné sur le toit de l'académie qu'il avait fini une semaine auparavant en allongeant encore le nombre de ses clones et en se faisant aider par quelques hommes de Suna. Il était maintenant en train d'aider à la reconstruction du nouvel hôpital qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Il aurait bien voulu rire, mais quand il avait vu l'expression peinée de Sasuke, son envie s'était éteinte. Il avait presque réussi à l'avoir, mais il ne tomberait pas une deuxième fois dans son piège.

Plusieurs autres semaines passèrent où Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal de se rapprocher du blond, il se mit finalement à le suivre de près, oubliant de rentrer chez lui jusqu'à ce que Naruto retrouve un appartement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention, il avait bien retenté de danser, de faire des blagues au point d'en être rouge de honte, il avait fait des bourdes énormes, mais rien n'avait marché et finalement, il ne faisait plus que le suivre comme un fantôme. Il venait chez lui chaque matin, le suivait jusqu'au chantier sur lequel il était, et puis il le raccompagnait jusqu'à chez lui de nouveau, cela en silence, ne trouvant même plus le courage de lui parler. Naruto continuait tranquillement sa vie, parlant à tous et riant sans mal, l'air d'être vraiment heureux. Au point que Sasuke disjoncta.

Naruto venait encore de l'ignorer, butant contre lui pour passer sa porte, et Sasuke s'était d'abord juste retourner pour le regarder. Et puis sans prévenir, il s'élança en avant, arma son bras et lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne le faisant tomber à terre. Plusieurs gens l'avaient vu faire, mais personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de réagir. Voir quelqu'un s'attaquer à celui qui les avait sauvés, c'était inimaginable. Naruto se releva assuré, et continua sa route. Sasuke revint lui mettre un coup dans le dos, le blond se releva et poursuivi, l'autre réitéra son acte, une fois, deux fois, arriva à dix fois, redoublant de violence à chaque fois. Il était en colère au point qu'il en était devenu rouge et que sa face n'exprimer plus rien d'autre que tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis leurs retour. Naruto continua de l'ignorer, malgré les coups et les blessures très superficielles qu'il se fit.

L'esprit de Sasuke était blanc, tout ce qu'il voulait était que le blond le regarde et lui rende tous ses coups. Alors il joignit ses mains, et un chidori apparut. Il allait accourir vers Naruto qui l'ignorait toujours même s'il avait entendu le cri des milles oiseaux. Un râle de rage s'éleva des poumons de Sasuke quand il se sentit tomber en avant, un poids le bloquant à terre. Saï se tenait sur ses reins et Sakura lui tenait la main, l'implorant de cesser et hurlant finalement :

-Tu veux qu'il meure ? Arrête Sasuke !! ARRÊTE !!

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Oh putain Naruto ! la ferme !!! tu vois où ça nous mène !!!

Le blond haussa les épaules, et tourna le dos à la mine furieuse de son amie. Il s'en alla, et le voir s'éloigner sans l'avoir regardé une seule fois, refroidi Sasuke. Son chidori stoppa, son corps sembla devenir lourd, et il ne bougea plus. Sakura était en train de reprendre son souffle quand elle le vit amorphe, et elle eut peur :

-Sasuke ? Sasuke !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Sasuke s'il te plaît !

-Sakura ?

-J'en sais rien Saï, ça doit être à cause de Naruto, c'est tout je…Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de se lever, et les yeux vide de toutes expressions il rentra chez lui, ne voyant pas les gens qui le saluaient ou qui voulaient lui parler puisqu'il gérait le quartier Uchiha. Il alla s'étaler sur son lit dans sa chambre, et tomba dans le néant total. Sakura passa chez lui, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, et personne ne répondit à ses appels. Elle alla parler à Naruto, mais il continuait de répéter que Sasuke était mort, alors elle s'en alla en claquant la porte, lui hurlant que ce n'était pas un fantôme qui l'avait fait tombé à terre. Le frapper n'aurait servi à rien, et elle était à cour de solutions pour ces deux là.

Elle attendit plusieurs jours avant de prendre la décision d'entrer chez Sasuke qui ne répondait toujours pas. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, toujours habillé pareil, couché en travers du lit et mirant le plafond. Elle se souvenait avoir vu ses traits tirés de cette manière, cela datait du séjour qu'il avait fait à l'hôpital à douze ans. Il bougea lentement ses yeux vers elle, et elle s'invita à ses cotés, dégageant son visage de ses mèches et découvrant les poches qu'il avait, sa couleur encore plus blême que d'habitude qui rendait son regard bien trop noir et vide.

-Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais même moi il ne m'écoute pas.

-C'est de ma faute de toute façon.

-Oui mais quand même, c'est la première fois qu'il t'en veut autant.

-Arrive toujours un moment où l'on ne peut plus gérer ce qui nous est fait…alors on se bâtit une carapace, et on n'ose plus en sortir la tête.

-Tu parles par expérience ?

-Hn.

-…

-La Cinquième a raison.

-Sur quoi ?

-Je vivrai le reste de ma vie comme une punition.

Il avait l'air abattu, près à perdre contre n'importe qui, et Sakura se sentit bouillir. Elle lui mit une énorme gifle et eut du mal à rester assise, se dandinant du coup sur sa place en le fusillant du regard. Il tourna vers elle sa tête d'un air las et soupira en la regardant s'énerver :

-De quoi ? qu'est ce que tu me racontes comme conneries !!! tu n'as pas assez souffert peut être !!

-Huhu, tu vas finir toi aussi par me haïr non ?

-Oh que non ! je vais t'en foutre des bonnes jusqu'à ce que tu te bouges de nouveau le cul ! non mais ho ! et tu vas enfin vivre une vie heureuse en ayant l'air aussi stupide que tout le monde ! c'est un ordre !

-Hahaha.

En l'entendant rire si légèrement, elle ne put repenser à sa manière de parler et se mit elle aussi à rire. Et puis elle se reprit, se raclant la gorge avant de lui dire :

-Il faut juste trouver comment faire pour qu'il te parle à nouveau. C'était quand la dernière fois ?

-…la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé…pendant le combat que l'on a fait ensemble.

-…

-Sakura ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça !

-Quoi ?

-En mission, il ne peut pas t'ignorer, sinon la mission risque de rater !!! la face de Sasuke s'éclaira, comme s'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

-Donc il faut que l'on fasse une mission ensemble ?

-Oui !

-Tu crois ? il va plutôt me laisser crever pour de bon.

-Non…non je suis sur que non…bon avant toute chose, tu vas aller te doucher parce que tu pues, après tu vas reprendre des forces, et dès que c'est fait, tu vas en mission avec lui.

-…

-Et arrêtes de faire cette tête ! je te dis que ça va marcher !

-Mouais, tout comme l'histoire du baiser.

-Oh ça va.

Sakura avait pris quelques couleurs, et prétextant aller lui faire à manger, elle quitta là pièce. Sasuke pensa à aller à la salle de bain, mais l'idée d'une mission était en train de lui retourner le cerveau bien comme il fallait. Il fila, et Sakura eut juste le temps d'éteindre la gazinière pour le suivre en le voyant courir vers la porte d'entrée. Le problème était que Sasuke courait vraiment vite, et elle eut du mal à le suivre, pourtant elle vit clairement vers où il se dirigeait. Lui ne stoppa qu'à cause de la porte de la blonde qu'il assena de coups de poings pour l'obliger à le faire entrer, ce qu'elle fit, une veine battant à sa tempe alors qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il lui expliqua tout bien qu'elle savait que le blond l'ignorait superbement, et il l'a supplia du ton de sa voix à la lueur de ses yeux, de bien vouloir leur confier une mission. Tsunade bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et soupira presque en même temps. Sakura arriva à ce moment là, et elle appuya la demande de Sasuke, lui expliquant comment cela finirait par dégénérer.

-Pfff, se chamailler comme des enfants avec la force d'un géant…vraiment je vous jure.

-On est encore des enfants Hokage sama.

-Tu crois Sakura ?

-Vous allez m'aider oui ou non ?

-Oh calme-toi le morveux.

Tsunade bailla de nouveau et fit signe à Sakura de lui faire un thé, et pendant ce temps là elle attrapa un dossier qu'elle ouvrit en grand sur son bureau et commença à parler d'une mission qu'elle avait reçu récemment et qu'elle n'avait pas pu encore confier. Les ninjas n'avaient repris leurs rôles que depuis peu, et cette mission nécessitait quelques personnes qui étaient pour le moment occupées.

Tsunade bailla de nouveau et fit signe à Sakura de lui faire un thé, et pendant ce temps là elle attrapa un dossier qu'elle ouvrit en grand sur son bureau et commença à parler d'une mission qu'elle avait reçu récemment et qu'elle n'avait pas pu encore confier. Les ninjas n'avaient repris leurs rôles que depuis peu, et cette mission nécessitait quelques personnes qui étaient pour le moment occupées. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, et les deux coéquipiers comprirent parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Ils argumentèrent un moment sur ceux qu'ils devraient prendre en mission avec eux, et puis d'un air entendu, Tsunade se mit à écrire les ordres de missions qu'ils allèrent délivrer en son nom, mis à part celui de Naruto qui ne lui fut amener que par Sakura. Le lendemain lorsque Naruto arriva, il pensa être arrivé dans un guet-apens car tous les regards se posèrent sur sa personne, et il y en avait un dont il ne voulait aucune nouvelles. Ils étaient déjà tous dans le bureau de Tsunade, et elle était en train de clarifier certains points.

-Tu es en retard.

-Désolé, j'ai du m'arrêté en chemin, on m'a demandé de l'aide.

-Hmm, mets toi à coté de Sasuke.

Ce fut la première fois depuis des mois que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour redonner espoir à l'Uchiha. Naruto regarda les autres, ils étaient par groupe de deux.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission. Vous n'aurez déjà aucun de vos senseis en tant que chef de groupe, celui qui dirigera la mission ne sera pas un mais deux d'entre vous. Sakura et Neji.

Naruto était en train de regarder les duos, Sakura était avec Hinata, Neji était avec Saï, Shino était avec Tenten et Kiba était avec Lee. Tsunade s'appuya contre son bureau et prit des feuilles qu'elle distribua à chaque duo. Naruto y vit le plan de deux bateau cote à cote, sur celui de gauche était écrit tout les prénoms sauf le sien et celui de son coéquipier. De la proue à la poupe, il y avait d'abord Sakura et Hinata, puis à bâbord Shino et Tenten, alors qu'à tribord un cran en dessous d'eux étaient Lee et Kiba, et enfin Saï. Sur l'autre bateau, Sasuke en était à la tête, et Neji et lui s'occupait des arrières, pourtant il y avait d'autres croix désignant des personnes non nommées.

-C'est une mission qui payera cher, d'où les moyens mis en place et le nombre de ninja conséquent. Elle vaut son pesant d'or malgré la simplicité dont elle se forme, ce qui me dit qu'elle doit cacher d'autres choses et je préfère être sur mes gardes.

-Que peut-il se passer d'autre Baa-chan ?

-Après avoir regardé de plus près l'endroit où cela va se dérouler, il s'est avéré que la zone est dangereuse, autant par son climat que par ce qui si passe, il y a là bas beaucoup de mercenaires, voire même certains reconvertis en pirate. Vous devrez faire passer dans ce coupe gorge trois personnes du pays du thé jusqu'au pays des étoiles, mais avec ça, il y aura la présence d'un objet sacré. Aucun autre village n'a voulu s'en occuper, encore moins Suna qui est débordé en ce moment.

-Et pourquoi on n'est pas sur le même bateau ?

-Parce que s'il y a une attaque, vous prendrez tous.

-Nous ?

-Toi et Sasuke, tel que c'est écrit là…

-Moi et Sasuke…oui bien sur.

-Et Neji aussi. Un problème ?

-D'après vous ?

Naruto était dégouté d'être ainsi forcé à faire ce qu'il évitait depuis des mois. Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui parler, mais le regard du blond tua toutes envies de le faire. Il le menaçait de le tuer d'un simple regard, et du bout des lèvres, il lui murmura :

-Ne me touche pas toi.

C'était là sa première parole directe, adressée à Sasuke, et le brun sentit le malaise si fortement qu'il retira sa main et eut même l'envie de faire un pas de coté. Naruto venait de l'intimidé, et cela le surprenait et l'excitait en même temps. Enfin il était vivant pour lui. Des éclairs étaient en train d'obscurcir les yeux azurs qui se posèrent sur Tsunade avec une colère qu'il ne pouvait cacher, car si c'était un ordre et une mission, alors il ne pourrait se dérober.

-Et ce nombre réduit, c'est normal ?

-J'allais y venir Naruto, un peu de patience. Le plan mit en place est donc le suivant : le bateau que tu défendras avec Sasuke et Neji sera le leurre, vous ferrez circuler l'information que nos commanditaires et l'objet y sont.

-Donc ces croix ce sont ?

-Tes clones, transformés en marin bien sur et il faudra qu'il y est plus de monde sur votre navire que sur le leur.

-Ok.

-Bien, donc je disais que vos navires auront l'air semblable, mais celui porteur des commanditaires et de l'objet sera plus rapide et solide que l'autre. S'ils attaquent se sera probablement dans cette zone ci, réputée pour les disparitions d'embarcation en tout genre.

-Une question Hokage sama.

-Oui Sasuke ?

-Je ne sais pas faire voguer une telle embarcation, je ne pense pas que Naruto ni Neji ne soit passé maître dans cet art non plus, alors comment ferons- nous ?

-Il y aura quelques membres d'équipage à votre bord, et ils t'expliqueront quoi faire Naruto pour que tes clones agissent.

-Ok.

-Naruto, maintenant j'en viens à l'essentiel, car ce plan ne fonctionnera que si tu peux garder tes clones alertes sur tout le voyage. pourras-tu seulement le…

-Quelle question, les clones sont ma spécialité, vous le savez.

-…je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, bon très bien…avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

-On ne peut pas changer de duo ?

-Non Naruto.

-Pfff, dans ce cas là je n'ai rien à rajouter.

-J'aimerai savoir où et quand nous réceptionnerons les clients.

-Ils sont à Suna pour le moment.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils voulaient que Suna exécute cette mission, car ils savent que nous n'étions pas en état jusqu'à peu, et il paraitrait que la confiance des clients ait un peu vacillée. Mais le Kazekage nous aurait recommandé.

-Gaara a fait ça ?

-Où vas-tu Naruto ?

-Me préparer pour cette mission Baa-chan, s'il faut aller à Suna, alors nous devons partir le plus tôt possible non ?

-C'est exact, et si personne d'autre n'a besoin de plus de détails, alors partez sur l'heure.

-Oui Hokage sama.

-Une dernière chose !

Tous les adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle continue, et Tsunade eut l'expression d'une mère envoyant pour la première fois ses enfants au loin. Elle souriait tendrement et termina par :

-Faites attention à vous, je souhaite tous vous revoir ici.

Le groupe répondit à cela de sourire et d'acquiescement, et puis ils quittèrent son bureau, Neji et Sakura décidant de l'heure du départ et de l'endroit où se retrouver. Dès qu'ils surent, ils se séparèrent puis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du village. Sasuke se posta près de Naruto, mais celui-ci avait repris ses distances, et tout le groupe le sentit de suite. Neji vint lui en parler, mais il lui rétorqua qu'il ne le verrait que lorsque le moment viendrait, et que tant que ce n'était pas vital pour le groupe, alors il l'ignorerait.

Naruto se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire, il campait sur ses positions et les mis en action, agissant à son habitude avec Saï et Sakura, passant même un moment avec Kiba et Shino avant de prendre la tête du cortège. Neji demanda à Sasuke s'il supportait cette exclusion, et le brun lui répondit qu'il réfléchissait à comment faire pour qu'il l'écoute.

-Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez le plus souvent ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides Neji ?

-…oui, pourquoi je t'aide ?

-…

-Sûrement parce que je n'aime pas ce qu'il se fait à lui-même, et son humeur retombe sur le groupe.

-Ce n'est donc pas pour moi ?

-…tu es devenu plus sympa depuis ton retour Sasuke, ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'apprécie plus.

-J'ai fais trop de mal hein ?

-…

-C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas voulu de tous ces liens, je savais que les conséquences seraient…décevantes pour tous.

-On ne peut pas vivre sans liens dans ce monde…jamais.

-…

-On peut croire que les liens du sang sont les pires…mais il y en a qui n'ont pas besoin de ça pour ressentir la même douleur…j'espère qu'il pourra te pardonner, car seuls, vous êtes déjà intimidant, mais ensemble vous vous complétez parfaitement et l'on ne peut que vous craindre.

J-'ai l'impression d'avoir merdé comme pas possible.

-Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une impression ?

Neji avait un sourire en coin, et il le planta comme ça, allant rejoindre la tête du groupe. Puis il y eut les pauses et les campements du soir, réduits au simple minimum. Naruto continua de l'ignorer superbement que ce fut là, aux repas, ou autres, et cela commença à jouer sur ses nerfs qui lâchèrent à quelques heures de Suna. Sasuke lui mit une baffe, et ce fut après la deuxième que Naruto lui écrasa la face au sol, tellement rapide que le brun ne l'avait même pas vu s'en prendre à lui. Sakura les sépara, et Naruto prit de l'avance, arrivant aux portes de Suna bien avant eux.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la même atmosphère jusqu'à l'arrivée au port où les navires les attendaient. Ils n'avaient subis jusque là aucune attaques et c'étaient déjà habillés comme des marins avant d'entrer en ville. Les deux navires marchands réquisitionnés depuis quelques jours étaient là, gardés par des anbus. Ils prirent place à bord, Naruto ayant doublé le nombre de marin sur son navire, et ils commencèrent leur voyage qui devrait durer environ quatre jours si les vents étaient favorables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre dans un dernier chap la semaine prochaine bien sur.


	8. Chap 8 accorder son pardon

Voici le dernier chap de cette fic, plus tard je vous mettrai "In your shoes" ou peut être des ones shots, je ne me décide pas encore, pour le moment je m'enerve avec mon ami msn l'abruti.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin, pour les reviews ^^, j'espère que la fin vous plaira et si une certaine idiote continue dans sa débilité dans le manga, je ne vous assure plus de rôle intelligent pour elle, elle finira plutôt sous des lames et autres....enfin faut dire que y'a que Saï qui me plaise vraiment dans les dernier scan...et pis bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture

**Always in my mind**

**Chap VIII : accorder son pardon**

**Résumé : Sasuke cherche le pardon de Naruto qui ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, en même temps je trouve ça normal, y'a pas idée de rejeté un blondinet comme lui quoi, pfff ces Uchiha...  
**

Sasuke chercha à rester près de lui, mais Naruto l'ignora toujours. Neji, fatigué de voir le brun tenté des approches en laissant des ouvertures à l'ennemi, lui fit part de son avis et lui ordonna d'arrêter ses conneries. Il prit la tête du vaisseau, voyant Hinata pratiquement au même endroit que lui sur l'autre pont. Sasuke faisait des rondes régulières au milieu de tous les clones, et tous se chargeaient bien de lui montrer que le blond lui faisait toujours la gueule. Aucun d'eux ne lui parla vraiment, l'envoyant juste bouler lorsqu'il devenait trop chiant.

Naruto tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, poussant des soupirs de soulagement lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il avait l'air d'apprécier la vie de marin, et bouger lui faisait du bien. Sasuke gardait toujours un œil sur lui, aimant particulièrement cette manière d'être habillé sur le blond, son bandana noir ne faisant que faire ressortir ses mèches blondes.

Trois jours étaient passés, ils commencèrent à entrer dans la zone dangereuse, là où il y avait beaucoup trop d'îles alentours. Neji et Hinata n'aimèrent pas ça, et encore moins quand Kiba leur annonça que la pression atmosphérique laissait à présager une tempête. Leur vigilance doubla, et leur inquiétude monta quand un brouillard s'abattit autour d'eux. Navigué devint plus que difficile, et voir pour les Hyuga pratiquement impossible. Sasuke prit la tête de leur embarcation, et Kiba fit de même, tandis que les insectes de Shino se répandirent pour ouvrir la voie à leur maître. En milieu de journée la pluie s'abattit tel un torrent, et les marins rentrèrent les voiles pour ralentir au maximum leurs courses devenues dangereuses. Les navires s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, car le remous des vagues rendaient la navigation dure, et les marins voulaient à tout prix éviter d'entrer en collision.

Ils attaquèrent à la tombée de la nuit.

Sasuke entendit un bruit puis vit un grappin à tribord, il courut à lui, hurlant à l'attaque, et glissa sur le pont mouillé, mais il se rattrapa vite, coupant le fil du grappin avec son sabre. La bataille commença, peu difficile à gérer car il n'y avait là que le commun des mortels. Le problème ne vint pas d'eux, mais de la nature qui n'était pas de leurs cotés. Les vagues doublèrent de violence pendant le combat, et des éclairs pourfendirent le ciel s'abattant alentour. L'un deux scinda un mat en deux, faisant prendre feu au bateau, et cela pendant qu'ils se battaient encore. Naruto abandonna le combat pour attraper les quelques marins qui étaient avec eux, et il après s'être cloné, fit une échelle jusqu'à l'autre navire, les faisant traversé main par main, avec beaucoup de mal, préférant les envoyer dans un vol plané mal contrôlé sur l'autre navire où ils furent réceptionner avec mal par le reste du groupe. Ces derniers criaient, n'étant au courant de ce qu'il se passait que par les rares flashs que Hinata pouvait voir.

Le leurre était en train de se briser, ayant percuté un rocher mis à nu par les vagues dont certaines s'abattirent sur le pont, emportant nombre d'hommes. Naruto attrapa Neji et se concentra pour voir où était ses compagnons, prenant son élan, il lui cria avant de hurler :

-On va la réussir cette foutu mission ! sécurise le navire, on arrive !

Neji n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se sentit projeter dans les airs et coupa la ligne de pluie directement jusqu'à l'autre pont où il se fit rattraper. Son byakugan activé, il vit plus ou moins ce qu'il se passa. Naruto avait voulu attraper Sasuke, mais une nouvelle vague avait fait des siennes, et l'Uchiha était tombé et avait glissé, s'éclatant tête la première contre un escalier. Naruto avait tout vu, et il n'entendit plus rien du tout. Ni le vent, ni la rage de la pluie battant tous éléments, ni les craquements sinistres du bateau, il ne restait que son cœur.

Il hurla en voyant sa tête disparaître sous l'eau, un vrai cri de terreur, et cela leur parvint dans ce qui aurait pu être un murmure. Sasuke venait de se prendre un bout du mat et une poulie se faisant pratiquement écrasé là dessous, et en même temps une autre vague l'avait emporté, ce qui avait horrifié le blond. Car la tête du brun était en sang, et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, laissant son corps se faire emporter. Naruto s'était précipité, sans hésitation, il avait plongé vers le brun, hurlant son nom encore et encore avant de l'attraper.

Hinata et Neji le virent tombé à l'eau, se débattre, boire la tasse, disparaître plusieurs fois sous l'eau. Les marins décidèrent de continuer, ils devaient bouger avant que la poudre qu'ils avaient dans les cales du navire échoués ne s'embrase. Neji eut beau hurler qu'ils devaient les récupérer, les marins n'écoutèrent pas. Ils faillirent sauter avec l'autre navire marchand, et Sakura se laissa tomber à terre, blême comme jamais. Elle hurla leurs noms, mais cela ne changea rien, Neji prit le temps de lui dire qu'ils étaient encore vivants et qu'il y avait autour d'eux de nombreuses iles. En fait, il n'en savait pas plus, mais il ne pouvait imaginer Naruto mourir pour si peu après avoir survécu à l'Akatsuki. Sakura se reprit, et suivant les ordres des marins, firent tout leur possible pour survivre à cette nuit.

La tempête ne stoppa que le lendemain, et jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cela puisse durer si longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient pour le moment rebrousser chemin, alors ils continuèrent à avancer vers le port du pays des étoiles, Sakura devenant de plus en plus silencieuse et absente. Sasuke et Naruto n'était pas mort.

Le blond s'était débattu jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus rien qu'une masse lourde et épuisée. Il avait alors cru mourir et c'était laissé couler en tenant fermement Sasuke, c'est alors que ses jambes avaient touchées le fond, et cela lui avait donné la hargne de continuer. Il s'était trainé sur la plage, sans cesse ramener vers le large, et dans un ultime effort il y était arrivé, laissant Sasuke tomber sur le sable et le tirant par les deux bras jusqu'à assez loin pour que les vagues ne l'emporte pas de nouveau. Il tomba à genoux, mais la pluie qui continuait à s'abattre sur eux et les vagues qui vinrent lécher leurs orteils le poussa à se relever après avoir essayer en vain de réveiller son compagnon. Son corps tremblait sous l'effort, il avait froid, terriblement froid, et il savait qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser, que ce serait un poids en moins. Mais son corps n'écoutait pas, ses doigts se resserrant tellement forts sur sa peau froide et livide qu'il aurait pu y graver ses empreintes. Il continua d'avancer, marmonnant entre ses dents :

-Vous me le reprendrez pas, vous me le reprendrez jamais, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le tuer, vous ne pouvez pas, il est à moi…

Et il continua, son sang se répandant autour de lui à cause des écorchures qu'il s'était fait, la fatigue commençant à lui jouer des tours. Il dut se mettre plusieurs claques pour rester alerte, finissant par se mordre l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, ce qui aurait signifié une mort certaine à tout deux. Il trébucha sur une pierre qui le blessa à l'ongle du pied, et Naruto tomba en avant, continuant de tenir Sasuke et l'entraînant dans a chute, il se cogna plusieurs fois contre des pierres, mais protégea son ami. Quand il s'éclata contre la paroi, il râla de douleur, mais il était parvenu dans une cache qui laissait entrevoir un espace sec où il se glissa avec le brun. Il se déshabilla, faisant de même pour Sasuke, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus maladroit et ses doigts lui faisant mal. Il faillit pleurer de bonheur en voyant que Sasuke avait toujours sa sacoche attachée à sa ceinture, et il y plongea la main, en sortant deux parchemins.

Le premier qu'il jeta un peu plus loin, laissa s'échapper une fois ouvert, des flammes noires et chaudes qui continuèrent de brûler sur la pierre. Le deuxième était le nécessaire de survie que Sasuke préférait transporter ainsi pour gagner de la place, et il prit le sac de couchage et il s'y glissa, attirant le brun avec lui. Il n'était pas couché depuis deux secondes que tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et qu'il s'endormit d'une masse, impuissant aux yeux du monde.

Sasuke se réveilla mais n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières devaient être collées à ses yeux, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui l'intrigua le plus. Il ne sut trop se situer, il avait chaud, mais l'avant de son corps était bouillant, et l'odeur qu'il y avait autour de lui était un mélange de sel et de pierre humide, et il avait l'impression de reconnaître le parfum naturel de Naruto. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu être si bien, son entrejambe ne tarda pas à y mettre du sien pour le lui faire comprendre. Il se savait en train de dormir contre quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, avec nombre d'effort il entrouvrit les yeux, et faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Naruto dormait contre lui, et il le tenait dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux…donc son sexe au niveau de ses fesses. Avec mal il avala sa salive et essaya de bouger, mais son corps était une plaie elle-même, et il avait mal à chaque mouvement qu'il essayait de faire.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-…

Sasuke chercha à se tasser sur lui-même, mais le mal était fait. Naruto s'était réveillé, et il avait bien sentit ce qu'il avait contre la peau. Le brun prit des couleurs pour le peu de sang qu'il lui restait encore, montant d'un bon degré la fièvre qu'il devait avoir. Son compagnon se redressa dans la couche, enlevant le bras pale qui lui barrait la poitrine et tressaillant en sentant la dureté contre lui à mesure qu'il se levait. Il le regarda de travers et ajouta juste :

-Pervers !

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et Naruto n'y prêta plus attention, enfilant son caleçon encore mouillé. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il était encore épuisé. Sasuke ne bougeait plus, et il le regarda deux secondes avant d'aller vers le feu, éparpillant autour un peu mieux leurs affaires. En regardant autour d'eux, Naruto se questionna sur les lieux, et s'il trouverait de quoi manger. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il regarda sa condition physique. Kyubi avait encore bien travaillé, ses pieds ne lui faisaient pratiquement plus mal, son orteil était guéri, et ne restait vraiment que la fatigue physique. Ses muscles étaient si lourds, mais au lieu de le fatiguer, cela lui rappela d'autres souvenirs qu'il appréciait et qui concernaient aussi l'autre abruti toujours couché plus loin. Ce dernier était en train d'allonger la main, ne sortant pas de la couche, et chercha à attraper une gourde. Les geignements qu'il poussa en tentant de le faire, énervèrent Naruto qui sentit une réaction dans le bas ventre. Après un regard tueur vers le brun et en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il lui tourna le dos et alla vers le fond de la grotte.

-Naruto !

-…

-Naruto, où vas-tu ?

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il devait s'en aller vite d'ici avant qu'il ne le voit dans le même état que lui. Ayant attrapé un bâton luminescent qu'il claqua en deux et qui révéla une douce lumière. Il s'engagea dans un passage, n'écoutant pas Sasuke qui continua de l'appeler. Pour se calmer il se promena un peu dans l'étroit passage.

Sasuke l'avait sentit partir et l'avait regardé le faire sans un regard en arrière avec une vrai terreur. C'était comme voir Itachi s'en aller une deuxième fois, et même, là il sentait que c'était encore plus intolérable. Il chercha à sortir de la couche, quitte à ramper pour le rejoindre, ne voyant même pas combien il était près de l'Amaterasu libéré, mais sa tête lui fit si mal qu'il s'écroula.

Naruto parvint à se calmer en marchant, ne voulant pas céder à la tentation proposée en sachant à cause de quoi elle avait été provoquée. Il ne voulait rien en savoir. Il ne trouva pas d'autre sortie, il y avait une source qui se déversait rageusement, mais il n'y avait rien d'autres. Il revint sur ses pas après un bon moment et trouva Sasuke couché sur la pierre froide, sans aucun signe de vie. Il l'ignora, pensant que le brun se jouait de lui, mais au bout d'un moment, ça l'agaça.

-Bouge de là abruti.

-…

-Sasuke ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il soupira et vint se mettre à coté de lui et le retourna. Il vit ses blessures et eut un choc. Naruto avait oublié que personne ne guérissait comme lui, et qu'il n'aurait pas du l'ignorer autant. Le retournant complètement, il vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, puis palpa son corps, cherchant à trouver une quelconque anomalie. Il vit que son poignet était tordu, et un énorme bleu s'étendait sur son ventre et son torse, peut être sans doute à cause d'une cote cassée. Il le soigna comme il put, essayant de se rappeler ce que Sakura lui avait expliqué par moment, puis il l'emmitoufla dans la couche qui s'était refroidit. Il se dessapa à nouveau et l'y rejoignit pour la réchauffer de nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder son compagnon sans défenses.

Un peu plus tard, en entendant le ventre de Sasuke faire un bruit d'enfer dans son sommeil, il se leva, lui ramena la gourde près de lui et s'engagea sous la pluie glacée en gravant avec difficulté la paroi glissante. Il n'y voyait rien, et la pluie lui faisait mal, ressemblant plus à des coups de couteau qu'à de l'eau. Très vite glacé jusqu'à l'os, il s'obstina à chercher de quoi manger, mais le vent fort et le rideau d'eau qui l'entourait rendait cela impossible. En plus, il avait peur de ne pas retrouver la grotte, alors pour résoudre le problème, il revêtit le mode sennin.

Sentant tout ce qui l'entoura, aussi bien Sasuke que le reste des animaux cachés, Naruto repartit en chasse et se servit comme au magasin. Quand il revint à la grotte, il jeta tous dans un coin et fila près du feu pour se réchauffer, mais ça n'allait pas assez vite. En jurant il entra dans la couche, et le corps du brun lui parut être de la lave, ça lui faisait presque mal. Une chair de poule courut sur le corps de son compagnon qui après avoir tressaillit se tourna vers lui pour s'accrocher à lui. Naruto marmonna du bout des lèvres mais ne bougea pas, la chaleur de son ami lui faisant du bien au point qu'il s'endormit de nouveau.

Il se réveilla de nouveau un peu plus tard et soupira en devant de nouveau retirer le bras du brun de son torse. Il ne se rappelait pas de se problème là lorsqu'ils avaient dormir plus jeunes ensemble, et c'est en cherchant bien dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire qu'il se mit à préparer un sorte de gros rat poilu qu'il avait trouvé dans un terrier mais qui eut le malheur de toucher une flamme noire. S'il avait eu l'énergie nécessaire, il aurait piqué une crise à grand renfort de cris, au lieu de quoi, il chercha comment faire un feu normal. Il y arriva avec beaucoup d'acharnement, et se mit à préparer le repas avant de chercher dans les quelques pilules que le brun transportait s'il n'avait rien contre le mal de tête.

Sasuke se réveilla bien après lui, l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche. Il avança la main vers la gourde qu'il vit, mais il tremblait trop, et elle avait l'air d'être à des mètres de lui. Une ombre se dessina sur lui, et levant un peu les yeux, il vit Naruto poser près de lui un morceau de viande à l'odeur alléchante et encore fumante. Son ventre se réveilla à son tour, le suppliant de le nourrir, mais il n'arriva même pas à soulever le peu de poids que cela faisait. Naruto l'avait regardé un moment, mais malgré son envie de trouver cela rigolo, il n'eut pas du tout envie de rire. Prenant place à coté de lui, il lui en mit en bouche, mais Sasuke s'étouffa, crachant et toussant en même temps. Il grogna et le regarda méchamment avant de lui enlever ses mèches de sa face, là, il sentit toute méchanceté partir. Le visage de Sasuke, d'habitude si parfait, était tuméfié, gonflé à l'arcade, et il passa une main sur lui. Il était bouillant, le regardait avec des yeux de cocker tout mouillés, et Naruto ne pouvait s'en vouloir de ce qui s'éveillait en lui. C'était pire que lorsqu'il pensait à Sakura. Il but une rasade d'eau et se pencha vers le brun pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, et Sasuke surpris, en laissa une bonne partie s'écouler le long de sa mâchoire. C'est en voyant le regard du blond qu'il se reprit et ouvrit un peu mieux la bouche pour accueillir l'eau. Quand il le vit mordre dans la viande et la mâcher avant de se baisser de nouveau vers lui, Sasuke crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

Il ne savait pas ce quel sentiment raccroché à cette sensation, mais c'était énormément bizarre. Il aimait ça et trouvait ça maladroit, il désirait que ça s'arrête, et pourtant quand ses lèvres quittaient les siennes, il en voulait encore. Faire ce qu'il faisait ne semblait pas gêner Naruto, et il ne le fit pas qu'à ce moment là, revenant le nourrir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, passant des bandes fraîches sur son front lorsqu'il ne dormait pas à coté de lui. Il faisait tous sauf une chose : lui parler.

Bouger lui était impossible, et il avait toujours peur en le voyant s'enfoncer sous la pluie que le blond ne revienne pas, et ce n'était pas mieux s'il attendait les accalmies. Une seule fois il se traîna jusqu'au trou et y posa la main, moment dont profita Naruto pour revenir comme s'il avait senti sa folie. Il tenait alors plusieurs bêtes qu'il lança de coté, et l'aura sauvage qu'il dégageait ne fut rien en comparaison de la colère qui passa dans ses yeux en le voyant la main sous la pluie froide. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le ramena à sa couche, le défiant d'un regard de recommencer. Sasuke n'en eut pas la force et le regarda préparer le repas pour le lui amener dans un cercle monotone, mais cette fois-ci quand Naruto lui mit de quoi manger dans la bouche, il cracha. L'air ahuri du blond le fit jubiler, et Naruto recommença à lui verser de la nourriture dans la bouche. Il fit lui aussi de même, et le blond ne comprenait pas.

-Tant que tu ne me parles pas, je ne mangerai pas.

Naruto fronça méchamment les sourcils, laissant tomber le bout de viande sur la pierre qui servait d'assiettes, et il reparti près de son feu, mangeant son propre repas sans un regard pour lui. Il revint essayé par deux fois de le nourrir, mais le brun refusa et il le laissa donc faire à son idée. Attrapant une pierre, il gratta un troisième trait dans la pierre, s'il ne se trompait pas, cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient là sans compter sans doutes les jours qu'il n'avait vu passer puisque endormi. La pluie recommença à tomber encore plus drue, lui faisant lever la tête vers le trou d'où s'écouler une vrai cascade qui retombait dans le bas de la grotte. La condition de Sasuke ne s'améliorait pas contrairement à la sienne, et il fallait qu'ils viennent vite les chercher. Quand la pluie devint de nouveau plus douce, Naruto remonta la surface, se dépêchant de courir jusqu'à la plage où tout était retourné. Il trouva de quoi manger sur la plage, et laissa une énorme marque sur une pierre qu'un des deux Hyuga pourrait repérer facilement.

Le reste de l'équipe était arrivé à bon port, ayant juste allongé un peu leur temps d'arrivée. Sakura voulut repartir dès leurs arrivées, mais l'équipe était éprouvée, et Neji la retint. Elle s'énerva, devenant presque hystérique et lui fichant une claque, mais le jeune homme lui pardonna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire, nous sommes tous fatigués et il nous faut du repos. Je suis sur qu'ils ont survécu, sois patiente.

-J'ai été patiente Neji, beaucoup trop, je dois y aller.

-Personne ne va vouloir vous ramener en pleine mer mademoiselle, quelque soit le prix que vous pourriez payer pour ça.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi !

La tempête vint juste de se calmer, le vent l'a balayé un peu plus loin, mais ici il est dangereux de reprendre la mer juste après un tel événement. On a déjà vu des bateaux bien plus imposant que ceux-là se faire balayer par un retour de mauvais temps…la route menant à notre pays est l'une des plus dangereuse au monde.

-Mais Naruto…Sasuke…Neji s'il te plaît…

-Non Sakura.

Elle éclata en sanglot devant lui, et il passa sa main sur sa face pour l'endormir. Il la confia à Saï et s'adressa à l'homme qui avait survécu à ce voyage avec eux.

-Quand pourrons-nous repartir ?

-Deux ou trois jours au mieux, mais d'habitude nous préférons attendre plus.

-Nos deux amis sont encore vivants, ils n'ont pas pu mourir pour si peux, on doit y aller le plus tôt possible, ils sont peut être blesser.

-Nous préparons le navire pour un retour dès que possible, mais on devra peut être prendre un supplément.

Neji fronça des sourcils, mais opina de la tête. Quitte à devoir payer pour sauver ses camarades, il mettrait lui-même la main à la poche. Les commanditaires venaient d'être pris en charge par des moines, et ils étaient sur qu'ils étaient aussi de parfaits ninjas. Ce n'était plus leurs affaires, et le reste de la somme leur fut remis par ceux qui étaient venu les chercher. L'affaire conclu, Neji leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils partirent dans une taverne du port que les marins leurs avaient recommandés.

Le temps passait lentement lorsqu'il ne sortait pas, et Sasuke ne buvait ni ne mangeait plus. De colère il ne faisait que changer sa nourriture en la posant à coté de lui, s'énervant en voyant son regard de plus en plus fiévreux. Naruto ne dormait plus près de lui depuis qu'il ne mangeait plus, et Sasuke désespéré, trouva la force de se retourner, et front contre sol, il le supplia :

-Naruto, tu es bien le seul qui me verra jamais dans cette position…je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…je n'en peux plus…pardonne moi…

-…

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, à toi, au village…pardonne moi…

-…

-Naruto…parle moi.

-…

-S'il te plaît.

Il avait été surpris de le voir se prosterner ainsi devant lui, au point qu'il se demanda où était le fier Uchiha. Mais il ne voulait pas tomber une deuxième fois dans son piège, même si son corps s'était tendu et que son cœur lui avait dis de le croire. Naruto ne voulait pas, il avait peur d'être de nouveau blessé comme il l'avait tant de fois été. Il l'ignora donc. Sasuke s'écroula, et il vint tout de même le remettre dans sa couche avant de retourner à sa place. Quelques heures passèrent avant que le brun rouvre les yeux. La pluie avait cessée, laissant un étrange calme se répandre au dessus de leurs têtes, et c'est là que Sasuke fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui le plia pratiquement en deux. Naruto qui était en train de manger s'énerva, deux autres jours étaient passés, et depuis le brun n'avait touché à rien, alors il vint le voir, prit une gorgée d'eau, lui pinça le nez pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et le força à boire ainsi, une fois puis deux.

Sasuke les joues rougies le regarda les yeux larmoyants et s'énerva, cherchant à lui foutre une baffe que l'autre n'eut aucun mal à contrer et il lui mit cette fois-ci de la nourriture dans la bouche, l'obligeant à avaler de la même manière. Sasuke s'étouffa à moitié et toussa encore plusieurs fois, se mettant de coté en sentant son estomac se nouer. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, et il en eut même quelques unes qui coulèrent. Il était à bout :

-POURQUOI !!!

-…

-Je veux juste que tu me parles !!

Naruto était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par son air suppliant, mais quand il vit ses larmes et la grimace qu'il fit pour tenter de les retenir pitoyablement, toutes ses défenses partirent en fumer. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à se retenir, ses nerfs venaient de lâcher, et il pleurait pitoyablement en serrant le poing sur sa couche. Il était temps de mettre fin à sa punition, c'était surtout ces larmes qu'il ne supportait pas.

-Si je te parle, tu manges ?

Sasuke le regarda ahuri avant de sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire et de sangloter en même temps. Il se sentait misérable, mais il s'en foutait, enfin Naruto lui parlait sans avoir l'air en colère, et sa main sur son visage s'était faite plus douce. En le voyant ainsi, l'esprit du blond devint vide, et il fut aussi surpris que Sasuke de se retrouver lèvres contre lèvres avec lui.

-Que ? c'était quoi ça ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-…

-Parle-moi !

-Je ne sais pas…je…j'en ai juste eu envi…

-…

-Faut que tu manges.

Naruto allait partir, il l'avait vu, alors il lui attrapa le bras et le força à rester à coté de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, ça lui semblait important et pourtant sans raison. Il prit un morceau de viande et le mâcha, mais c'était fatiguant, et sa face lui faisait mal quand il mâchait, il dut ralentir et ne vit pas que Naruto, l'observant, avait compris.

-Parfois je me dis qu'il y a du bon à avoir un démon en soi.

-Hu ?

Naruto arracha un morceau de viande qu'il mâchouilla énergétiquement, en faisant de la bouillie et qu'il lui donna en becter. Il faisait cela naturellement, et Sasuke oublia la gêne qu'il en ressentait après avoir reçu un baiser de sa part. Ils terminèrent en le faisant boire, et Naruto récupéra du bout de la langue le filet d'eau qui avait coulé de la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke le regardait encore surprit, mais le blond soupira juste avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois, et le brun ne pouvait s'en défendre, de toute manière il n'en avait pas envie. Seulement son corps était en train de devenir bien trop chaud, et sa tête lui tourna et il s'écroula dans un gargouillis pathétique. Naruto monta sur lui et entoura sa tête de ses bras posés sur le sol et mit son visage près du sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à me trahir Sasuke.

-Plus jamais.

-La prochaine je te tuerai au lieu de t'ignorer, compris.

-Oui, compris.

-Tu es à moi.

-Quoi ?

En voyant sa face réagir de la sorte, Naruto éclata de rire, mais redevint bien vite sérieux. Il posa une main sur sa gorge, et la caressa étrangement avant de déposer un baiser du bout des lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'ai sauvé…Tu n'es qu'à moi maintenant…rien qu'à moi.

-…

-Et si quelqu'un doit te tuer, ce sera moi.

-T'auras qu'à m'ignorer de nouveau et tu n'auras même pas besoin de te salir les mains.

Naruto avait un drôle de regard, et Sasuke se demandait à quoi il faisait référence. Car le blond l'avait tant de fois sauvé, que ce soit dépendant ou non de lui-même, qu'il ne savait pas trop. Mais le baiser qu'il lui fit, lui fit oublier toutes ces questions.

-Pourquoi j'ai envie de te faire ça à toi Sasuke ?

-…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…mais…j'aime quand tu le fais aussi.

-…on a du prendre trop de coups sur la tête.

-Hn.

Naruto se coucha à coté de lui, et ils ne bougèrent pas, restant l'un contre l'autre dans un confort qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. En voyant sa gorge, Naruto eut envie de la grignoter, ce qu'il commença à faire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ch'ai pas, j'en ai envie.

-…

-Faut croire que je ne te vois plus trop comme un frère à ce niveau là.

-Hn.

-…tu es bouillant.

-Hn.

La main du blond était en train de descendre sur son torse, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait envi de faire ça, il avait envi de le caresser, et se désir était plus fort que tout le reste. N'ayant pas envi de se battre contre ça, il laissa son corps faire ce qu'il avait envi, mais quand il posa sa main vers son sein droit, Sasuke émit une plainte et son visage devint blanc. Naruto baissa les yeux sur son flanc et la couleur mauve l'inquiéta.

-Ça fait cinq jours que l'on est là, peut être six…ils doivent nous chercher.

-Il faut aller sur la plage alors.

-C'est ça, mais toi tu vas rester ici et tu ne vas pas en bouger. Tu dois avoir une côte, voir plus, de casser…et pour qu'il y ait un hématome comme ça…je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger de la couche !

-Je voulais que tu me parles.

-Quitte à crever ? imbécile !

-Oui, quitte à crever.

Sasuke avait mal, il respirait par la bouche de manière hachée, cherchant son souffle, et il suait à grosse goutte. Naruto posa un chiffon mouillé sur son front, le regardant gravement. Il avait peur maintenant, peur qu'il meurt. Un état d'esprit pouvait changer si vite. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche et l'y insérant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, ni d'où cette idée lui était venue, mais il avait envie de se l'approprier de cette manière. Sentant la faiblesse du brun, il stoppa son exploration buccale et déposa un dernier baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Repose toi, moi je vais aller invoquer Gamabunta, ils le verront de loin et lui aussi, il pourra me prévenir et j'irais les chercher…je vais aller l'invoquer et je vais revenir, toi, si tu bouges d'un millimètre, je t'éclate la gueule, pigé ?

-Hn.

-Sakura m'avait dis que pour faire baisser de la fièvre, il n'y a rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine, mais à ce niveau là, tu dois avoir quelque chose de bien plus grave.

-J'ai mal en respirant.

-…ça fait longtemps ?

-Depuis que je me suis trainé vers la sortie.

-…je reviens vite.

Naruto se dépêcha d'aller à la surface, et ne voulant pas invoquer le crapaud de suite, de peur que son poids face effondrer la cache, il s'enfonça dans la forêt encore bien humide. Quand il pensa être assez loin, il invoqua Gamabunta et lui expliqua la situation. L'énorme batracien fit un bond qui le mena sur la plage, et lui retourna dans la grotte, se couchant près de Sasuke qui s'était rendormi. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses blessures mais avait su le protéger d'infections, les blessures étaient propres, et il changea de nouveau les bandages avec ceux qu'il avait bouillis et étaient maintenant secs.

Les heures étaient en train de passer, et il pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de Sasuke qui ne s'améliorait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit si impuissant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas à qui demander de l'aide, le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était celui de Sakura, et tout doucement il lui demanda de faire vite.

Loin de là, le navire marchand avait reprit route vers le pays du feu depuis une journée, brisant les flots à toute vitesse, Sakura se tenant depuis leurs départs sur la proue. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de sa place, suppliant Hinata et Neji de rester alerte, ce qu'ils auraient fait même sans sa demande. Naruto trouvait le temps lent, surtout que Sasuke mangeait à peine, et il ne voyait pas sa fièvre baisser. Son état avait empiré d'un seul coup, tout comme ses sentiments envers lui. Il n'était pas le seul à pester contre le fait que rien ne bouger, Sakura devenait insupportable, une angoisse sans nom lui tordant les tripes. Ce fut le deuxième jour, alors que la nuit était en train de tomber et qu'ils étaient en train de ralentir car incapable de voir dans l'obscurité, qu'Hinata vit Gamabunta. Elle le pointa du doigt, et Sakura éclata de rire, heureuse de le voir. N'attendant pas plus, Neji demanda aux marins de changer le cap vers cette île, et il suivit la rosée qui s'était jetée du bateau pour se rattraper sur l'eau où elle se mit à courir rapidement. Saï les avait suivi, les autres devant protéger le bateau, mais tous avaient eu cette pensée que Sakura devait avoir touché inconsciemment : si Naruto avait pu faire une telle invocation, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas rejoint ? Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une réponse à cette question : il devait y avoir un très gros problème.

Ils s'adressèrent à Gamabunta qui tira sur sa pipe avant de les prendre dans ses pattes, n'autorisant toujours personne d'autre à lui grimper sur la tête. En un bond il retourna là où Naruto l'avait invoqué, et ce dernier fit un bond dans sa couche, alors qu'un énorme sourire lui barra la face. Il se pencha au dessus de Sasuke, et ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux alourdis de cernes terribles.

-Ils sont là, je vais les chercher.

Depuis qu'il s'était couché, Naruto avait vraiment peu bougé, mais sa vivacité était toujours là. Son impatience était telle qu'il grimpa en manquant de se rompre le cou. A l'air libre, il monta sur la petite butte juste à coté, regardant si c'était vraiment eux. La silhouette du crapaud lui tira un glapissement de joie, et il s'élança comme un fou dans la brousse, bondissant comme un malade hors de la forêt sur la nouvelle clairière dont le crapaud avait gratifié l'île. Sakura le vit, mais il hurla avant elle son prénom.

Elle sauta à terre, et se précipita sur lui qui la réceptionna en la soulevant à moitié dans les airs. Maintenant qu'elle était là, tout irait pour le meilleur des mondes. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question sur Sasuke, le blond repartit en pleine forêt en l'embarquant en travers de son épaule. Surpris, les deux autres garçons les suivirent et le virent se jeter après une course folle dans un trou au milieu d'une pierre pleine de mousse. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Sakura était en train de s'affoler devant Sasuke et Naruto patientait derrière elle sans rien dire. Un rire faible s'éleva au moment où ils posèrent pied sur la roche et la voix de Sasuke s'éleva faible :

-Ne sois pas si inquiète, ce n'est rien Sakura.

-Rien ? mais tu plaisantes ? c'est un miracle que tu sois encore vivant !

Naruto venait de changer de couleur et était horrifié. Sakura lui enleva sa couverture et sursauta en le voyant à poil, la lui ramenant jusqu'au ventre puis passa ses mains sur l'énorme blessure qui était devenu mauve aubergine et striée de veines rouges. En passant les doigts doucement, elle comprit ce qui était, mais ici avec si peu de moyen, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Comment faire pour soigner ça ?

-C'est que je dois peut être mourir tout simplement.

-Mais tais-toi imbécile ! comme si j'allais laisser l'un de vous deux mourir !

-Ce serait sans doute mieux.

-Teme, dis encore une seule parole de ce genre, et je te brise la nuque moi-même. Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis ?

_Tu es à moi_. Les paroles du blond résonnèrent dans sa tête, et il pouffa doucement avant d'arrêter, son torse lui faisant extrêmement mal. C'était vrai, il n'y avait que le blond qui avait ce droit là, il devait donc survivre. Naruto se pencha un peu en avant, cherchant à capter l'attention de son amie, et en voyant sa face inquiète, elle déglutit avant de lui annoncer ce qui était :

-Ce n'est pas son poignet qui m'inquiète, tu l'as remis parfaitement en place, et la plaie à sa cuisse ne laissera qu'une cicatrice…mais cette blessure est plus compliquée.

-Ce ne sont que des cotes brisées non ?

-Non, s'il n'y avait que ça.

-Alors quoi ? arrêtes de tourner autour du pot merde !

-Il a deux cotes brisées, elles se reposent sur son poumon, et j'espère qu'elles ne l'ont pas perforés…il va falloir que je l'opère.

-Que tu l'opères ? ici ?

-Ici oui…on ne peut pas le transporter dans cet état…ça le tuerait. Mais…mais faire ça comme ça…oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu !

-Calme-toi Sakura !

Naruto venait de lui attraper les mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler en même temps qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais même si elle se calma, elle continua de hoqueter, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Tu peux y arriver.

-Nooon.

-TU PEUX JE TE DIS BORDEL !

Le cri du blond les avait tous choqué, et Sakura après un blanc se mit à réfléchir, mais l'idée qui lui venait la firent de nouveau pleurer. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal et respirant par la bouche, à grand renfort de bouffée d'air.

-Ok, je peux…je peux…je vais le faire…je peux…

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire Sakura ?

-Il faut…allez me chercher du linge le plus propre possible sur le bateau, les plus longs et larges que vous trouverez, ramenez de l'alcool…j'ai ma lame, j'ai mes produits…je peux…ramenez des bassines…j'ai du fil…il me faudra des bocaux…et j'ai mes tuyaux dans mon parchemin, je vérifie…oui c'est ça…ça ira, ramenez moi ça…

Saï et Neji ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et s'est sur un oiseau fait d'encre qu'ils volèrent vers le navire. Naruto était en train de laver le corps de son compagnon, et Sakura traça autour d'eux des symboles à la craie, mêlant par moment son propre sang à ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un pentacle. Elle recommença autour de ce dernier un autre cercle compliqué, et puis elle sortit quelques parchemins qu'elle posa près du brun. Au retour des deux autres garçons, elle prit tout ce qu'ils avaient et leurs demanda de sortir des cercles, ne gardant que Naruto. Sakura fit marcher le premier cercle qui fit s'élever comme une sorte de kekkai qui les séparèrent de tout le reste, les enfermant une sorte de boite transparente. Puis elle brisa le deuxième cercle, et Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir mais rien d'autre.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-J'ai rendu cet espace stérile, mais ça m'a prit beaucoup de chakra, mais sans ça, pas question de l'ouvrir.

-On va l'ouvrir ?

-Bien sur qu'on va l'ouvrir, maintenant quand je te dirais de faire quelque chose, tu le feras sans question.

-Ok.

Sakura venait d'attraper ses parchemins et fit sauter deux sceaux, révélant des ustensiles de chirurgie dont certains lui étaient inconnus. Elle se mit un masque et s'attacha les cheveux, sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour garantir une sécurité maximale à son ami, mais l'urgence prévalait sur le reste. Elle prépara de quoi l'endormir sous l'œil attentif du blond, et ils le virent rejoindre Morphée d'un sourire angélique, puis Sakura incisa l'hématome qui se mit à dégouliner de sang avant d'y enfoncer de quoi le drainer. Naruto perdit toutes couleurs en voyant l'Uchiha la poitrine ouverte, mais il faisait confiance à Sakura qui trifouillait joyeusement dedans.

Neji faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant le même spectacle que Naruto, et pour passer le temps, Saï commença quelques croquis. Sakura donna ses ordres à Naruto qui les suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, continuant d'une main d'activer l'aide respiratoire manuelle qu'ils lui avaient mis, et de l'autre main lui donnant ce qu'elle réclamer ou l'aidant à éponger. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus blême, mais ça n'arrêta pas Sakura qui referma la petite écorchure sur le poumon avant d'écrire sur l'os avec un drôle de liquide qui s'y cramponnait parfaitement. Neji vit parfaitement Naruto faire non de la tête, l'air terroriser, mais la rosée lui hurla dessus, et d'une main tremblant, il prit le bout de cote en main, le posant à l'endroit qui avait été sien.

Sakura se concentra, et son chakra se concentra sur ses mains. Seul Naruto vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ressoudant les deux morceaux d'os, pourtant cela était difficile et avançait très lentement. Sakura commençait en plus à manquer de chakra. Il la laissa faire, regardant la face de Sasuke qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi blanc. Sakura respira enfin, soufflant assez fort pour que le blond revienne à elle. Elle préparait le deuxième os, et il regarda celui qu'il tenait toujours, relié à l'autre, et où l'on pouvait toujours voir une fine trace, comme une fêlure.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas entièrement ?

-L'os doit s'y réhabitué, je ne peux pas forcer, quand les signes disparaitront, il sera guéri, jusque là, ça les fera tenir. Bon, on va passer à l'autre, prends le et accole le.

-Tu auras assez de chakra ?

-Je ne sais pas, on va bien voir.

-Dis moi quand tu en auras besoin.

-Et tu vas faire comment pour me le donner ? tes mains sont prises.

-…

Sakura commença à assembler la cote, alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir et de pomper l'oxygène du brun. Son chakra était à présent beaucoup trop bas et menaçait de stopper à tout moment.

-Le baiser est impossible, j'ai besoin de voir ce que je fais. Comment on peut faire ça…comment…

-Avec mes pieds peut être ?

-…non je sais !

-Comment ?

-Mords-moi.

-Hein ?

-Mords-moi au niveau de l'épaule.

-Mais…

-MAINTENANT NARUTO !!

Il se pencha vers elle et enfonça ses dents dans sa peau tendre, sentant son sang dans sa gorge. Les sens de Kyubi s'excitèrent, et son chakra se rua en elle. Sakura avait bien des fois eue affaire à Naruto et à ce chakra qui n'était pas le sien, mais jamais elle ne l'avait eue en elle. C'était chaotique et très dur à canaliser, mais elle s'en contenta, cherchant à ne pas se concentrer sur sa propre douleur pour continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est bon Naruto, tu peux me lâcher.

Les dents du blond sortirent de sa chair, et cela la fit tressaillir, surtout quand elle le vit lécher son sang sur le bord de ses lèvres. Mais il ne lui prêta pas attention, regardant la cote de Sasuke avec attention pendant qu'elle se soignait.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de tenir sa cote, transmet moi du chakra, je vais faire en sorte de le refermer sans que la cicatrice ne soit immonde, après on s'attaquera à sa jambe et je reverrai au cas où son poignet.

-Ok.

Ça puait le sang, s'en était enivrant, mais ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que ses plaies soient refermées même si encore fragile. Puis elle rangea ses ustensiles et annula enfin l'appendice dans lequel ils étaient, Sakura demandant à Saï de préparer de quoi les transporter jusqu'au bateau tout en douceur à l'extérieur, pendant que Naruto continuerait de le faire respirer et que Neji lui ferait un brancard. Elle banda Sasuke solidement, puis l'attacha sur le lit de la même manière pour qu'il ne puisse bouger et aggraver son état. Une fois fait, elle le réveilla avec une piqure, et Sasuke grogna, ouvrant un peu les yeux avant de retourner au pays des songes. Avec précaution ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au trou de sortie, et Neji décida de mettre en place un système de corde pour le soulever en position couchée. Naruto refusa après avoir vérifier que le brun pouvait respirer sans son aide, montant à la surface et sous leurs yeux ébahis, il créa une main de chakra rouge qui porta l'Uchiha à l'extérieur.

Saï avait créé un oiseau immense, et il prit son envol, allant rapidement au bateau où ils placèrent Sasuke à l'abri. Naruto s'était révélé nerveux, et il colla le brancard, décidé à ne pas le laisser seul. Son attitude tranchait de son air froid qu'il maintenait depuis des mois, et tout le groupe se sentit soulagé à cette vision. Ils allèrent dans une pièce commune et le placèrent dans un hamac, afin qu'il suive le mouvement du tangage. Sakura s'effondra près de Sasuke, sa respiration forte ressemblant à un ronronnement. Naruto resta près d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts et ne les rejoignit dans le sommeil que lorsque Neji lui certifia qu'il l'alerterait au moindre problème.

Naruto ne le quitta qu'une fois le lendemain, invoquant plusieurs grenouilles de tailles imposante qui tirèrent pour lui le bateau en nageant, afin de gagner du temps. Il voulait absolument toucher la terre ferme et ramener Sasuke au village. Après cela, il ne le quitta que lorsqu'il y eut une attaque qui resta au stade de l'œuf quand il gonfla son chakra au point de faire apparaître plusieurs queues et la forme de Kyubi. Les attaquants préfèrent rentrer chez eux tranquillement. Sakura le raconta à Sasuke, et lui demanda d'éviter de trop bouger violemment.

Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent n'était rien par rapport à celle qu'il avait connue, et il monta sur le pont pour se laisser aller dans un coin, Naruto restant à ses cotés à tout moment, s'inquiétant pour un rien et redevenant encore plus chiant que dans leur jeunesse. Quand ce dernier mangea, Sasuke se surpris à ouvrir la bouche pour avoir sa part et redonna par la même, quelques couleurs à sa face, inquiétant Naruto qui ne l'avait pas vu et qui pensait à une poussée de fièvre. Cela laissa Sakura perplexe le remarquant plus d'une fois.

Arrivé au pays du feu, Naruto demanda de nouveau de l'aide à Saï, lui prodiguant du chakra quand il en fut à cours. Mais grâce à lui ils arrivèrent plus vite et l'équipe sept se fit descendre à la résidence Uchiha alors que le reste du groupe alla reporter à Tsunade la mission. Saï et Naruto portèrent le brancard jusqu'à son lit, malgré ses protestations à vouloir se lever. Sakura l'examina sous plusieurs angles, les garçons ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en profitait un peu au passage, d'ailleurs Sasuke voulut très vite des vêtements à enfiler, pointant au blond son armoire.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non. Aïe !

-Bien sur aïe, comment tu veux pouvoir te pencher pour enfiler le bas ?

Naruto avait un large sourire, attendant sa réponse, et Sakura se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'envie de se retourner vers lui étant très forte. Saï s'était mis à dessiné sans rien dire, lançant de rapide petits coups d'œil à Sasuke qui fit signe à Naruto de venir à son aide, ce qu'il fit en évitant de le regarder. Sakura après ça lui donna un cachet et vérifia son pouls.

-Tout va bien, il faut que tu évites tous mouvements brusques et surtout, oublis les entraînements. Naruto, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiens pour responsable.

-Hey ! c'est pas juste !

-M'en fous, tu restes ici, et tu veilles sur lui. Bon, je vais aller voir Hokage sama, Saï ?

-Oui ?

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais idiot ? tu viens avec moi ou tu restes là ?

-Oh, je viens, j'arrive.

-Sasuke ! tu restes couché !

-Non.

-Sasuke !

Mais le brun n'écouta pas, raccompagnant les deux autres jusqu'à la porte, se faisant suivre de très près par Naruto. La porte fut à peine refermée derrière eux qu'il s'y adossa, grimaçant un peu et n'entendant plus le blond, il leva la tête. Naruto était devant lui, les bras croisés, et l'air de mauvaise humeur qu'il avait, n'enleva en rien l'inquiétude de ses yeux. Sasuke était heureux, il savait que le blond lui avait pardonné. Ses mains se posèrent sur son flanc et son bras, attentif à chaque expression que Sasuke pouvait avoir, et sans se presser il l'amena jusqu'au salon, plus proche que la chambre, et le fit s'asseoir.

-Reprends-toi, en même temps si Sakura dis que tu peux bouger, c'est que tu peux le faire.

-Je ne vais pas forcer.

-T'as intérêt. Bon, je ne suis jamais venu ici, où est la cuisine ?

-J'arrive.

-C'est ça, cause à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

-Quoi ?

-Dessine moi un plan.

Naruto venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés, levant les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit un bout de papier et un stylo. En le regardant faire un dessin simple, Naruto se rendit compte de la taille de la maison.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-Hn ?

-Il y a vraiment autant de pièce ici ?

-Oui.

-…

-Parmi les Uchiha, ma famille avait une place privilégiée, autant par l'autorité que possédait mon père que par le génie qui accompagnait Itachi. Nous étions au sommet en quelque sorte.

-Un privilégié.

-J'en étais un, mais ça n'a pas permis à ma famille d'échapper au massacre qu'il y a eu dans ce quartier. C'est dur d'être seul lorsque l'on a connu tout ça.

Naruto regarda Sasuke dont le regard venait de s'assombrir. Et voilà que cet idiot ruminait de nouveau tout seul, sans rien dire. Il faillit lui donner une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne, au lieu de quoi, il se ravisa et la posa juste dans la chevelure soyeuse.

-Je n'ai pas de famille et toi, tu n'en as plus…on a qu'à faire en sorte d'en être une maintenant.

-On aurait du l'être depuis longtemps.

-Ouais, mais y'a un abruti que je ne citerai pas, qui n'en a fais qu'à sa tête et qui s'était barré.

-J'avais besoin de partir Naruto.

-C'est ça, bon je vais en cuisine…sur la gauche vers le fond...alors par là

En continuant de marmonner, il partit, le laissant seul. Sasuke n'aima pas ça, se silence qu'il avait tant recherché par le passé était aujourd'hui angoissant. Il se leva de nouveau, voulant le rejoindre, mais sa tête lui tourna, et il se rattrapa au dos du canapé, cherchant à rester éveiller. Il l'entendit l'appeler, et le vit venir vers lui, mécontent. Dans ses yeux pourtant il distingua de l'inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas eue ces derniers mois. Sasuke eut un large sourire sur sa face et s'écroula dans ses bras après lui avoir dis merci. Naruto paniqua un peu, mais ne pouvant que compter sur lui garda son sang froid, le ramenant dans sa chambre avant de reprendre sa place aux fourneaux.

Sasuke se réveilla seul, et dans un long gémissement il se leva, cavalant de nouveau dans la maison. La cuisine était en vue, et ce n'était pas sa vue qui se troublait qui allait l'arrêter dans sa course, il ouvrit la porte coulissante en grand et un délicieux parfum le prit aux narines. L'espace d'un instant il crut revoir sa famille attablée, sa mère debout aux fourneaux, mais c'était Naruto qui s'était retourné presque instantanément, tenant dans sa main une louche ruisselante d'un liquide d'où s'échapper la magnifique odeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous debout ? tu veux encore t'écrouler ? mais tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ! t'es maso où quoi ?

-Des légumes ? ce sont des légumes ?

-Béééh, et revoilà le fanatique des légumes.

-C'est ça ?

-D'après toi ? c'est pas toi le radar à légume ? le machin qui en mange à toutes les sauces ? assieds-toi, je vais t'en servir, de toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure de bouffer.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trottant jusqu'à la table où il se laissa tomber en douceur pour s'asseoir, se faisant finalement aider par Naruto qui vint l'attraper par les bras pour qu'il puisse avoir un appui sûr lorsqu'il l'eut vu grimacer en s'appuyant sur sa main. Le brun se retrouva avec un bol de potage et quelques légumes croquant sur une assiette, ainsi qu'un poisson bouillit. Naruto prit place face à lui et le regarda manger, cuillère après cuillère.

-Tu as peur que je m'étouffe avec de la soupe peut être ?

-Non, je me disais que t'aller peut être vouloir que je te donne encore la becquetée.

Naruto éclata de rire en le voyant baisser les yeux, et mort de rire il se fit un ramen instantané, lui expliquant que plusieurs personnes du quartier étaient passées en apprenant qu'il avait été blessé en mission, et qu'elles avaient amenées diverses choses, dont une partie inutilisée, gisait dans un coin de la cuisine. Sasuke fut assez surpris de la gentillesse des gens qui vivait là, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un peu de la chaleur familiale.

-Sasuke, youhou Sasuke je te parle ! tu veux que je t'ignore de nouveau ou quoi ?

-Non !!

-Hahaha, pas la peine de faire cette tête là. Je te disais, je vais rester là le temps que tu te sentes mieux, j'ai pas envi de te retrouver écrouler et mort quelque part par là, donc je te demandais où je pouvais dormir ? je prends n'importe quelle chambre ? celle d'Itachi est juste à coté de la tienne non ?

Sasuke était en train d'assimiler l'information, surtout il était en train de se demander si quelqu'un pouvait s'installer comme ça dans cette maison. C'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter qu'il avait reprit ses quartiers ici et non pas dans une autre maison même si cela aurait pu être plus facile.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas ? où je peux dormir alors ?

-…tu peux.

-Sur ?

-Hn.

-T'as pas l'air convaincu.

-J'te dis que tu peux !

-Oh un peu de hargne, revoilà le Sasuke que je connais hahaha.

Naruto s'occupait de tout et gardait toujours un œil sur lui, l'aidant lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire, un peut trop souvent de l'avis de Sasuke qui ne s'en plaignait pas plus. Il préférait ça que de retourner à ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers mois, et en plus Naruto semblait être devenu pire qu'avant. Si jusque là il l'avait trouvé collant, maintenant c'était une vraie sangsue. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était le cas, chaque geste du blond lui importait, il voulait tous les voir, même si cela lui portait sur les nerfs. Car lorsque le blond n'était pas là, il détestait la sensation qui se répandait en lui et qui l'angoissait au point qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Devant la télévision car il ne pouvait plus dormir, Naruto qui l'accompagnait s'écroula contre son épaule. Ça lui fit mal, alors il le coucha sur ses cuisses, et regarda la face apaisée de son compagnon. Il avait fait ça naturellement et ne trouvait pas cela déplacé. Il aimait ça, et plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait sa bizarre, mais plus l'était encore l'idée de l'éjecter de là. Sasuke lui caressa une joue, remontant jusqu'à sa frange qu'il s'amusa à désordonner avant de fixer ses lèvres. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Naruto l'avait embrassé, et ça ne l'avait pas dégoûté. A y penser, il aimerait bien recommencer. Il se pencha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est la seule pensée que son cerveau lui accordait, mais il n'y arriva pas, ses cotes lui faisant un mal de chien qui l'obligea à se redresser.

-Tu as mal ?

-Hu ?

Naruto avait entrouvert les yeux, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était réveillé. Pourtant Naruto ne fit aucune remarque qui puisse le renseigner et se leva pour revenir avec des comprimés et de l'eau qu'il lui donna.

-Ce sont des calmants que Sakura a fait tout à l'heure, elle reviendra demain pour t'examiner.

-Ça a un goût dégueulasse.

-Ben c'est fait par Sakura en même temps. Bon, ch'uis crevé, j'vais au lit, tu fais quoi ? si tu restes là tu ne bouges pas du canapé !

-Non, je vais me coucher aussi.

-Sasuke le suivit dans le couloir et en regardant son dos se demanda où il avait déjà vu le tee-shirt que le blond portait.

-Hé ?

-Hein ? quoi ?

-Ce…c'est un des miens ?

-De quoi ? ah le tee-shirt ? ouais, tu crois qu'avec un symbole comme ça dans le dos ça va être un des miens ? ton cerveau à été atteint ou quoi ? tu veux que je dise à Sakura de l'examiner aussi ? hahaha.

-Baka.

-Hahaha, et tu veux que le baka t'aide à te coucher ?

-Ça ira.

-Oh putain attention !!!

Mais trop tard, le brun s'était prit le chambranle de la porte et avait faillit s'étaler les fesses les premières au sol. Naruto lui avait servi de coussin, l'entourant de ses bras pour le protéger, et l'harcela de question après avoir émit une plainte en touchant le sol à sa place. Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps d'y répondre que son acolyte l'avait déjà amené sur le lit, regardant si ses cicatrices ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant l'inspecter sous ses moindres coutures, et cela même si ça lui faisait mal à en crever. La baffe que Naruto lui donna en pleine tête lui fit perdre tout de suite sa bonne humeur et il se sentit s'enfoncer dans son matelas, une main ferme autour de la gorge.

-Ça te fait rire ! ça te fais rire que je m'inquiète pour toi !!!

-Tu…tu me fais mal. Sasuke avait entouré son bras de ses mains, cherchant à le repousser sans y arriver.

-Et il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit !

Naruto venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres, enlaçant sa langue de la sienne, mais Sasuke était en train de s'étouffer, sa poitrine lui donnant l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Sa vue se troubla encore et la main du blond descendit vers sa poitrine, laissant un sillon froid sur sa peau trop chaude. Sa fièvre n'était pas encore totalement partie, et il n'avait plus à penser, la douleur se mêlait au plaisir qu'il ressentait, et quand la main du blond lui toucha le ventre, il tomba dans les pommes dans un râle qui ressembla fort à un sanglot.

-Sasuke ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Naruto soupira. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait depuis l'épisode du naufrage, mais son corps s'en occupait très bien tout seul et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il soupira, continuant à réfléchir, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être que ça, car pour jamais personne d'autre il n'avait eu une telle envie, un tel besoin. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal, Naruto le couvrit et décida de quitter la chambre même s'il avait envi de se glisser à coté de lui. Mais la peur de lui donner un mauvais coup dans la nuit le stoppa dans son élan, et il sortit.

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin en se sentant lourd et encore fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, et les souvenirs de la veille étaient en train de revenir.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Personne ne lui répondit, et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment seul dans sa chambre, il eut beau regarder de droite à gauche, rien n'avait bougé. Son regard se posa sur la photo du trio qu'il avait retrouvé, et ne put retenir un sourire en pensant qu'il devrait demander les autres à Sakura. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il l'embrassait, pourquoi il le touchait. Peut être qu'en sachant il pourrait alors comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Sasuke alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Itachi, mais il n'y avait personne, le lit était fait au carré. Son ventre se contracta, et il alla voir dans les autres pièces, mais il ne le vit pas, entendant toutefois en atteignant le salon que la porte d'entrée venait de se refermer. Naruto partait. Il se mit à courir, se tenant la poitrine et grimaçant violemment, sortant pied nus et courant après la silhouette du blond qu'il attrapa par le bras, s'y accolant férocement.

-Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi tu pars ? qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as dis que tu allais rester ! pourquoi ?

-Euh…

Ses yeux ciel le fixèrent avant de s'illuminer, et Naruto tenta de se retenir de rire. Il pouffa, une main devant la bouche, et l'Uchiha complètement perdu n'y comprit rien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient l'attention du voisinage.

-J'allais juste faire quelques courses Sasuke, tu n'as pas de lait, et comme tu dormais je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'allais juste au magasin du coin.

-…

-Tu…tu ne partais pas ?

-Non.

-…

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-…je peux ?

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? par contre faudrait que tu mettes des chaussures et un coup de peigne peut être aussi.

Naruto l'emmena vers la maison, le faisant s'asseoir pour lui mettre ses sandales avant de l'aider à se relever. Il ria encore en voyant la rougeur que le brun avait eu depuis qu'il avait été conscient de la présence des voisins, et le brun, dans un élan qu'il ne contrôla pas, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, lui mangeant plus les lèvres que les baisant. D'abord surpris, Naruto ne le repoussa pas, et puis il quand le brun eut fini, il passa devant, et Sasuke put voir qu'il portait toujours les vêtements Uchiha. Dans la rue il resta à quelques pas de lui, et puis finalement après de longue hésitation, il marcha à son allure et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le blond pouffa encore mais ne le chassa pas, lui donnant un peu plus d'assurance dont il manquait énormément en ce moment. Il se fichait des voisins, mais son cœur faillit lui briser d'autres cotes quand Sakura et Saï apparurent devant eux au coin de la rue. La jeune femme eut des yeux ronds en voyant leurs mains jointes, et la sienne devint vite moite, pourtant au lieu de l'enlever, il la resserra. Naruto se rendit compte qu'un Uchiha aussi c'était humain tout compte fais.

-Alors c'était ça cette sensation bizarre que j'avais à chaque fois que vous étiez ensemble ? j'aurais du m'en douter qu'un jour ça arriverait vraiment !

-Vraiment ?

-Oh entre la technique de Konohamaru et des dessins qu'à fait Saï pour…

-Quoi ? mais c'est quoi ce délire !!! qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore celui là !!!

Sasuke abandonna enfin sa main pour courir après Saï, tentant de lui arracher son carnet, mais sa condition physique ne lui permit pas trop, le laissant vite à bout de souffle. Il le menaça alors, et Sakura en profita pour parler avec Naruto sur le sujet, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas vraiment, s'inquiétant plus du sort de son brun que du reste. Il s'approcha de lui, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient continuer, et l'œil tueur de l'Uchiha lui confirma que oui. La jeune femme du groupe s'étonna du caractère de Sasuke, pas vraiment celui initial qu'elle avait connu et pas totalement celui qu'il était devenu amnésique. C'était un savant mélange qui le rendait très humain, à leur niveau, et en voyant Naruto le reprendre par la main, elle se demanda encore si c'était de son fait.

Pendant l'aller retour qu'ils firent, quelques passants saluèrent Sasuke, et des enfants vinrent le voir alors que Naruto faisait ses achats. Du coin de l'œil ce dernier les vit donner au brun des bonbons qu'il ne put refuser longtemps. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec eux, leur gentillesse le mettait à mal, pourtant ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique. Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître près de lui, et elle lui parla avec une joie non cachée, lui mettant dans les bras un bébé qu'il regarda un peu effrayé, comme s'il allait le cassé s'il continuait de le porter. Mais après qu'elle l'eut rassuré, le brun se calma et se mit à sourire à l'enfant qui le regardait de ses grands yeux. En les rejoignant, Naruto avait appris que c'était le premier né du quartier, et la jeune femme, reconnaissante d'avoir un toit solide au dessus de la tête, avait pu le concevoir grâce à lui. Elle voulait à présent qu'il lui donne un deuxième prénom, et Sasuke se ferma un moment avant de lâcher dans un souffle le prénom de son frère.

L'équipe sept retourna à la résidence Uchiha, et Sasuke demanda à Sakura les photos prises durant son amnésie, pendant qu'ils s'attablaient pour prendre un petit déjeuner animé. Saï dans son coin continuait de dessiner l'équipe d'origine avec un entrain qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu, trouvant intéressant toutes les expressions qu'ils pouvaient avoir et par tout ce qui pouvait être ressentie dans des scènes toutes plus banales les unes que les autres. Ils finirent dans le salon, se matant plusieurs films, passant une journée comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, pas faute d'y avoir pourtant longtemps pensé. Et c'est là que Sakura plaça quelques remarques faisant référence à ce que le brun avait fait pour l'anniversaire d'Ino, histoire de faire passer le petit pincement quelle avait au cœur en les voyant si proche.

Elle mourut de rire en voyant combien elle avait pu gêner Sasuke, surtout quand Naruto s'y mit aussi, fredonnant quelques unes des chansons sur lesquelles le brun avait dansé. Cela amusa énormément le blond qui comprit qu'il n'avait réellement rien oublié de ce passage à Konoha, et qui au moment les moins attendus se mettaient à chantonner des morceaux de 'j'aime ton boule de mec'. Sasuke s'était mis à passer le reste de sa journée à leur pincer les cotes pour qu'ils arrêtent, finissant par bouder en les ignorants royalement. C'est épuisé un peu plus tard qu'il s'endormit devant un film, glissant contre Naruto. Sakura qui pourtant regardait l'écran lui demanda :

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-Je pense.

-C'est quoi cette réponse ?

Mais elle eut beau le regarder droit dans les yeux, il n'ajouta rien, continuant de regarder le film. Sakura se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer exactement depuis le naufrage, car ils n'en avaient presque pas parlé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, prends soin de lui.

-…

-Il est beaucoup plus fragile que tu le crois…et qu'il ne le montre.

-Je sais.

Naruto était en train de sourire énigmatiquement et descendit Sasuke sur ses genoux. Sakura le regarda un moment, trouvant cela tellement surprenant quand elle repensait à leurs débuts ensembles. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça à l'époque. En même temps, il y a beaucoup de chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, et même si on le lui avait dis, elle serait morte de rire. Profitant de pubs, Naruto emporta Sasuke dans sa chambre, pestant sur son poids et autre, mais ne le lâchant pas pour autant avant de retourner avec les deux autres.

Trois semaines passèrent. Petit à petit Naruto l'avait emmené avec lui à travers le village dont certaines parties étaient encore en construction, lui faisant visiter Kakashi, et d'autres lieues, marchant à son rythme et ralentissant encore d'un cran lorsqu'il le voyait fatigué. Il prenait particulièrement soin de lui, même s'il n'en disait rien. Pendant leurs promenades, certaines de leurs connaissances les attrapèrent mains dans la main, mais cela restait assez rare, leur vie à deux se rodant parfaitement avec quelques rares accroches. Pendant cette période, il l'embrassa de temps à autre et Sasuke le lui rendit bien, ça n'allait jamais plus loin, puis vint le jour où Naruto annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Sasuke n'y avait pas vraiment pensé car l'avoir chez lui était devenu naturel. Il le regarda partir, ayant envi de le rattraper comme un fou, comme si plus jamais il ne le reverrait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond habitait juste de l'autre coté du village. Ne l'ayant plus dans son champ de vision, il rentra chez lui et se trouva mal à l'aise. La maison était trop silencieuse, trop grande même. Il fila dans le salon et mit la tv, puis il chercha à s'occuper.

Ne supportant pas ça, il alla chez Naruto qui n'était pas là. Il le chercha encore et encore et finalement le trouva sur un terrain d'entraînement, celui où ils allaient le faire au début de leur mise en équipe. Naruto était en train de faire des pompes et enchaîna avec des coups. C'était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment entraîné chez lui, et au lieu d'aller voir son acolyte, il retourna sur ses pas, cherchant Sakura pour lui demander s'il pouvait se joindre au blond. Dès son aval, il retourna avec lui, et il s'échauffa, y allant doucement. Naruto avait croisé les bras en le regardant de travers, mais il avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas vu et continua. Finalement il le laissa faire, allant plus loin pour tenter un nouveau coup qui laissa nombre de trous dans le paysage.

Sasuke fut le premier à s'écrouler, mais cela lui était devenu normal, il ne se posait même plus la question lorsqu'il tombait avant Naruto qui avait bien trop de chakra que c'en n'était même plus humain. Il le regarda suer sur ses essais avant de le voir le rejoindre. Naruto vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, vidant de moitié une bouteille d'eau en à peine une gorgée, et il continua de le regarder faire, aimant comment il se découper dans l'immensité bleuté au dessus d'eux. Le blond le mira à son tour et laissa sa boisson pour le fixer d'un air heureux.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça avant.

-Ça quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais en ce moment.

-…mais je ne fais rien.

-C'est bien ça, hahaha.

Naruto se coucha à coté de lui et garda silence, laissant l'atmosphère les envelopper. Les nuages voyageaient lascivement, le vent rafraîchissait la chaleur environnante tout en faisant vibrer autour d'eux les herbes et les fleurs. Il y avait là un sentiment de paix total, et ce n'était pas si mal. Il se laissa aller, se détendant complètement.

-Pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ?

-Tu aimais ton nombril.

-Non mais sérieux.

-Mais je le suis.

-Hmpf.

-Héhéhé, quand tu étais amnésique, tu aimais ça.

-…

-Avant, c'est juste que tu avais une idée fixe et bien trop de haine.

Sasuke y pensa, retournant à l'observation du ciel, et au bout d'un moment il fit le vide dans sa tête et glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment puis allèrent se promener dans le village comme si rien n'avait encore changé. Ils se quittèrent dans la soirée bien que Sasuke ne le voulait pas, pourtant il ne l'avoua pas, et Naruto faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas, du moins c'était ce que Sasuke devinait derrière son air malicieux et amusé.

Le lendemain, Sasuke y retourna, mais le blond n'y était pas. Il attendit un peu avant de décider d'aller à sa rencontre, mais il ne le vit pas. Son angoisse se réveilla, mais il fit celui qui n'était pas touché, gardant sa face fidèle de glaçon imperturbable déjà bien trop remise en question dernièrement. Filant jusqu'à la chambre du blond, personne ne lui répondit et en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit parfaitement qu'il n'était pas là. Il se clona, cherchant dans tous les endroits où ils allaient habituellement, mais Naruto restait introuvable. Vers midi, il s'écroula au nouvel Ichiraku, attendant de le voir se montrer. Il attendit longtemps.

Ne le trouvant nulle part, il marcha le plus vite possible vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, la prévenir qu'il y avait un problème avec Naruto, que peut être quelqu'un avait réussi à l'avoir à l'aide d'une manière sournoise, en lui offrant un bonbon, pire un ramen qu'il n'aurait jamais refusé et qu'il serait tombé entre les griffes d'un pervers. Il éclata de rire à cette idée, imaginant un Naruto en chaperon rouge fuyant un gros méchant loup, mais très vite il se reprit et repensa à Madara. Cela le fit frémir et il allongea le pas, tombant sur Sakura qui vit tout de suite qu'il avait un problème. Sasuke était nerveux sous ses airs calmes, et elle l'amena avec elle pour qu'il s'assoit un moment et lui explique la situation. Elle n'en plus ne savait pas, et son état s'accrut.

-Attends, calme-toi, Naruto ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, pas lui.

-Mais…mais si y'a un malade qui lui proposait un ramen empoisonné il le mangerait !!! Naruto est faible !!!

-Non mais quand même Sasuke, ais un peu plus confiance en lui quoi. Bon viens, on va aller voir la Cinquième, on verra ce qu'elle en pense.

Et la blonde leur apprit que l'Uzumaki était parti en vadrouille pour elle, en urgence et cela dès l'aube, avec Saï et Shikamaru comme coéquipier. Sasuke avait envi de lui hurlé au creux de l'oreille qu'il était là, et même Sakura, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec les deux autres. Tsunade comprit plus ou moins en voyant son expression et lâcha :

-On dirait que tu es amoureux toi, amoureux transi même.

-Quoi ? moi ? non !

-Alors quoi ? il y a toujours eue des missions où les équipes se mixaient de la sorte, et ça ne pose de problèmes à personne…alors si ce n'est pas de la jalousie que tu nous fais, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-…

-Oh mais c'est que tu rougis en plus, comme c'est mignon…woooh, arrêtes, tu n'auras plus assez de sang pour le reste de ton corps.

-Hokage sama…

-Hahaha, je m'amuse Sakura, c'est si amusant avec lui. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai confiance en lui…au lieu de ça, j'aimerai te parler du quartier Uchiha.

Sasuke avait envie d'exploser, de dire qu'il en avait rien à foutre, mais au lieu de n'en faire qu'à se tête, il prit place sur le siège qu'elle lui présenta, et ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qui l'intéressait. Quand il sortit de là, ses nerfs étaient à vifs, et le fou rire de Sakura n'arrangea pas la chose, pour se changer les idées, il l'aida. Néanmoins lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle, il trouvait le temps long et ennuyeux et il se lança finalement dans le récurage de sa maison, puis se força un peu plus à l'entraînement.

Une semaine passa, et Sakura l'amena dans une sortie Karaoké avec le reste du groupe. Pas d'humeur à chanter malgré la demande des autres, il resta dans son coin à siroter un cocktail qu'il trouvait trop fruité et en commanda un autre qui, alors qu'il allait le prendre du plateau qu'une serveuse venait d'amener, se fit emporter par cette dernière qui le but du bout des lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke laissa tomber son autre verre qu'il avait été en train de finir, posa ses mains sur ses hanches fines et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les filles poussèrent des 'oh' choqués, et certains garçons ne tinrent pas en bouche ce qu'ils venaient de boire et qui leur coula sur le menton. Lorsqu'il termina son baiser, il recommença encore une fois, mêlant sa langue et soupirant devant le goût de l'alcool qu'elle avait. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et gloussa. C'est là qu'ils comprirent que c'était Naruto.

-Quand as-tu su que c'était moi Teme ?

-Quand tu m'as fixé droit dans les yeux Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke tout sourire, s'approcha de nouveau pour sceller leurs lèvres, et son vis-à-vis les donna de bon cœur. Certains verres tombèrent au sol en voyant les baisers qui continuaient pour de bon, et Sakura éclata de rire en voyant la face des autres. Sortant de leur bulle, ils virent tous les regards braqués sur eux, et Naruto éclata de rire alors que Sasuke se mit à les défier de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Ino qui se lança en premier :

-Non mais vous plaisantez là ?

-Nah.

Naruto entoura amoureusement Sasuke de ses bras et ce dernier se glissa derrière lui, l'embrassant sur l'épaule, l'air dédier et portant toujours un fin sourire, glissant ses mains sur le ventre plat du blond toujours sous son format fille.

-Sasuke, dis moi pas que c'est pas vrai ?

-T'en perds ton vocabulaire Ino.

-Mais…mais ça te fais rien Sakura ? tu savais !!!

-Héhéhé plus ou moins.

-Et ça fait quoi d'être avec un mec, les mecs ?

Tout le monde sembla attendre la réponse, et Naruto se mit à rire plus fort, Sasuke gardant le silence derrière lui. Ils pouvaient leurs dire ce que c'était que de trainer ensemble, pas vraiment différent de d'habitude en fait pour eux deux, mais en même temps cela n'avait pas été bien loin, alors répondre à cette question pouvait être difficile. Sasuke se demandait ce que le blond allait bien pouvoir dire, car il sentait qu'ils attendaient plutôt des détails de lui que de lui.

-Vous n'avez qu'à essayer, vous saurez.

-C'est quoi cette réponse !!!

-C'était quoi cette question ?

Naruto éclata de rire et se retourna, l'embrassant tout en redevenant lui-même, puis prit place en buvant le cocktail qu'il avait attrapé. Ils les regardèrent s'installer cote à cote, restant normal, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, et ils s'en désintéressèrent vite, Sakura mettant une autre chanson pour laquelle elle brailla à pleins poumons en essayant d'entraîner Saï. Sasuke se pencha vers le blond, récupérant du bout de la langue un peu de sauce qu'il avait au coin de la bouche, et ce dernier lui tendit sa brochette, la lui retirant de sous le nez pour l'avaler toute ronde. Le brun se laissa tomber contre lui, regardant tout les autres, et il lui chuchota doucement, de manière à n'être audible que par lui :

-Hey Naruto.

-Hm ?

-On est ensemble ?

-…d'après toi ?

-D'après moi…

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules et baissa les yeux dans les siens, approchant son visage très près du sien sans pour autant lui faire quelque chose. Sa main se chargea de suivre la courbe de son visage, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, son regard devenant plus chaud et sérieux que depuis un bon moment.

-Je crois que je dois t'aimer beaucoup plus qu'il le faudrait…en fait je pense être amoureux de toi, et pourtant je trouve cette idée très bizarre.

-Ouais, moi aussi je trouve que dire qu'on est ensemble c'est bizarre…

Naruto combla l'espace manquant, l'embrassant légèrement avant d'approfondir tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit battre le cœur de l'Uchiha à un rythme effréné. Jamais personne d'autre n'avait réussi cet exploit, et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Tsunade n'avait pas eu tort. Lâchant enfin sa lèvre, Naruto continua :

-Mais si on n'est pas ensemble, l'idée me dérange encore plus.

-Hn, idem.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Sakura les interrompit, mettant du fatal bazooka à chanter et hurlant à Sasuke de se dépêcher. Le brun fit la sourde oreille, et Naruto en éclatant de rire l'attrapa par la main et sauta par-dessus là table pour se retrouver sur le petit coin scène. L'air fatigué Sasuke se laissa faire, attrapant le micro et se mettant à chanter, retrouvant bien vite l'entrain d'il y avait quelques mois. Il venait d'ailleurs d'attraper Naruto pour reproduire le semblant de chorégraphie, ne regardant à aucun moment l'écran que ce fut pour les paroles ou les gestes, et les garçons eurent un doute. Kiba attrapa Sakura qui se rattrapa sur ses épaules, et il lui demanda :

-Hey Sakura, il se souvient de tous là ?

-Héhéhé.

-Sans déconner ? et il ose revenir vivre au village ?

-N'est pas Uchiha qui veut, aller, viens !

Sakura le tira à elle, se retransformant dans sa version homme et se mit à bootyshaké son corps contre le sien, bientôt imitée par Ino. Ils continuèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, et puis Sasuke suivit Naruto chez lui, tombant dans son lit étroit où ils s'endormirent, l'un et l'autre grommelant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place, mais aucun ne quittant le lit pour aller sur le sol malgré un futon présent.

Leur vie reprit comme avant la mission du blond, chacun rentrant chez soit le soir venu. Il détestait voir le temps filer à cette vitesse lorsqu'il était là et le haïssait lorsqu'il n'avançait pas lorsqu'il n'y était pas. En fait, Sasuke supportait ces choses là de moins en moins, redevenant irritable et surtout si Naruto avait une mission sans lui, comme c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. En le voyant se préparer, il garda silence.

-Perds pas ma clé Teme, je reviens dans trois jours.

-Hn.

-Si tu veux rester ici, fais comme tu le sens.

-Hn.

Naruto l'embrassa avant de le quitter, et Sasuke ne supporta déjà plus le silence. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en catastrophe, trouvant le blond a à peine trois mètres.

-Hey Naruto ! attends !

-Hm ?

Naruto s'était arrêté à sa demande, continuant de fixer sa sacoche à ses reins. Sasuke s'agrippa à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux qu'on vive ensemble.

-Hein ?

-Pas de 'hein' idiot ! 'oui' c'est mieux !

-De hein mais quoi ? vivre ensemble ?

-…tu veux pas, c'est ça ?

-…

-Tchhh.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et le lâcha, prêt à retourner se terrer dans l'appartement de son acolyte, mais l'autre l'attrapa par son haut et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se lécher la lèvre avec animalité. Sasuke sentit que son entrejambe le chauffait particulièrement, et Naruto lui avoua :

-J'aurais cru être le premier à te demander ça…

-C'est un oui ?

-Ça à l'air d'être un non ? je crois vraiment que ce naufrage t'a fait perdre ton intelligence.

-A force de fréquenter un idiot, je dois me mettre à son niveau.

-Hahaha, peut être idiot, mais sacrément heureux.

Naruto l'embrassa encore, laissant ses mains se promener sur ses flancs, et le brun posa ses avant bras sur ses épaules, approfondissant le baiser. L'état de son entrejambe ne s'améliorait pas et il se colla un peu plus à Naruto qui lui fit un suçon.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps.

-Kuku, termine vite ta mission alors.

-Ok.

Après un dernier baiser, le blond se sépara de lui et reprit sa route. Sasuke le regarda un moment, et puis croisant les bras il lui hurla :

-Hey Usuratonkachi !

-Ouais ?

-Quand tu reviens, ce sera chez moi, ici il n'y aura plus rien !

-Ça marche.

Naruto lui fit un dernier signe et disparut de son champ de vision. Sasuke retourna dans la chambre, et regarda par quoi commencer, et à peine quelques heures plus tard, la chambre était vide. Il alla prévenir le gérant de l'immeuble qu'il pourrait prendre un nouveau locataire, réglant le loyer restant du blond pour le mois. Et après l'avoir installé chez lui, il s'invita chez Tsunade pour reconsidérer le fait qu'il voulait faire des missions avec le blond. Ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'il allait la voir comme ça, c'était qu'elle avait toujours un rictus en coin.

-Tu veux à ce point être avec lui ?

-…

-Non ?

-S'il faut que je l'avoue, alors oui ! je l'aime, là, ça vous va ! je veux aller en mission avec lui !!

-…waouh, héhéhé, quelle flamme.

-C'est ça, foutez vous de moi.

-Je ne vais pas me gêner.

-Alors la prochaine mission, on la fera ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-…

-La dernière fois tu étais tellement déconcentré que tu as failli mourir, et tu voudrais que je te remette en équipe avec lui. Tu veux mourir pour de bon ?

-…la dernière fois, nous étions en froid, ce n'est plus le cas. Là, je mourrais pour lui.

-C'est bien ce qui me fais peur avec toi, quand tu as quelque chose en tête, tu ne vois qu'elle et rien ne te fais changer d'avis.

-Je veux être avec lui sur les prochaines missions qu'il aura.

-Hmm…bon, j'y penserai.

-Non mais je veux que ce soit sur !

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

-Tchhh.

Sasuke se leva et la salua avant de se barrer en rage, se maîtrisant assez pour ne pas claquer la porte. Elle se mit à rire, adorant ennuyer l'Uchiha encore plus que Naruto, surtout qu'il avait deux caractères diamétralement opposé lorsque le blond était là ou non. Il retourna sur le terrain d'entraînement que son acolyte occupait habituellement, et il continua à essayer de maîtriser son nouveau coup. Il y resta des heures entières, et Sakura, qui était venue le retrouver, comprit que même si différent, ses deux coéquipiers avaient de nombreux points communs dont la manière d'aller au bout de leurs limites lorsqu'ils souhaitaient arriver à leur fin.

Elle mit fin à cela lorsqu'elle le vit saigner d'un œil. Sasuke s'en défendit, mais elle le menaça et savait où toucher pour qu'il plie en sa faveur, surtout si cela impliquait Naruto. N'ayant plus le droit de s'entraîner, elle lui en apprit un peu plus sur les plantes, et cela l'intéressa fortement. Il abandonna pour un temps ce qu'il faisait en faveur de ce nouveau savoir. Chez lui, quand il était seul, il récapituler tout ce que la rosée lui avait appris, le mettant par écrit, à renfort de dessins et de schéma. C'est ainsi occupé que Naruto le trouva, attendant patiemment que le brun sente sa présence, mais ne le voyant pas le faire et atteignant ses limites, il l'empêcha de bouger en lui bloquant les bras et se colla à son dos, l'embrassant quand il tourna la tête sur le coté pour s'assurer de celui qui l'entraver.

-J'aurais pensé avoir plus d'importance que quelques bouts de papiers.

-Ce sont des notes qui pourraient nous sauver la vie un jour, il faudra que tu les lises aussi, j'ai fais en sorte de les rendre le plus simple possible pour que ton petit cerveau comprenne.

-Que de la gueule.

Naruto scella leurs lèvres, et Sasuke libéra ses mains pour continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêté deux semaines plus tôt, lui demandant entre plusieurs baisers ce qu'il avait fait pour être si lent à revenir.

-Plus tard pour ça, je suis occupé à ne penser qu'à toi là.

Sasuke gloussa en même temps que le blond. C'était bon de savoir qu'il aurait tout ça pour un bon et long moment, espérant que cela dure même jusqu'à ce que son heure sonne. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, il allait laisser Naruto se graver en lui, le dominer, afin qu'il ne l'oublie plus jamais. Et si par malheur il devait perdre la tête, avec ou sans consentement, alors son corps s'en rappellerait assez pour qu'il sache d'instinct qu'il lui appartenait. Mais de toute façon, ça ne serait pas difficile à faire, déjà son corps ne réagissait qu'à lui. Bientôt ce qu'il lui resterait à faire serait de le rendre accro à lui, pour que le blond non plus ne puisse réagir avec personne d'autre. Sasuke gloussa, mais cela se termina dans un gémissement, presque un ronronnement. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser à tout ça, il devait faire comme Naruto, ne pensait qu'à lui et uniquement qu'à lui.

Fin.


End file.
